Legacy of the Ancients
by Bain Darkblade
Summary: The night Muzuki attempts to steal the scroll, Naruto accidently taps into a power no one knew he had and meets a person who would change his life forever. Eventual NaruTen.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of the Ancients by Bain Darkblade

The night Muzuki attempts to steal the scroll, Naruto accidently taps into a power no one knew he had and meets a person who would change his life forever.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto because if I did then I wouldn't be writing this!**

Okay this is my first time writing a Fanfic so I look forward to the reviews! I am still in High school (for now), so please be patient as it might take me a while to update. Having said that please enjoy my unique spin off of the Naruto universe!

XXXXXX- end of chapter

_thoughts_

-scene change

**Kyuubi or inner Sakura**

**Legacy of the Ancients**

Chapter 1

A Fateful Encounter

"You are the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yelled at Naruto, thoroughly enjoying the look of pain and despair that was stamped across Naruto's face as the reason for all that had happened to him in the past 12 years sunk in.

"Now die!" too fast for him to see Mizuki grabbed and threw one of the Fuuma shuriken from his back.

Naruto tried to get up but just ended up stumbling blindly backward. He turned around desperately crawling on his knees to try and get away from the whirling sound of the shuriken getting ever closer and closer.

"Naruto get down!"

Obeying Iruka, Naruto fell into a crouch with his arms over his head hoping to slow down the shuriken so he didn't die. Then he heard the wet sound of a weapon hitting flesh and thought that his life was over. Then he looked up to see the pained face of Iruka as he coughed up blood. Running through his though was why.

At the Hokage building a masked man in a black cloak was waiting for a meeting with the Hokage. He casually got up and walked over to the window and looked out the window and saw a blaze of activity as ninja were on every rooftop, looking everywhere and searching desperately for something. He hoped that it had nothing to do with the person he had come here to locate, for it would just make his task even harder than it already was. For the past few months he had gone from village to village, and he finally had traced a certain family tree to the hidden leaf. He shook his head maybe he was just being paranoid and the incident probably had nothing at all to do with him or his objective. So he sat back down and folded his hands behind his head, he could afford to be patient.

A few miles away Naruto sat behind a tree, listening intently to the conversation between Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto is the same as me."

"The same as you?" Iruka sounded puzzled and a little curious.

"Anything is possible with that scroll."

"There is no way that Naruto, the demon fox, will not use it's powers."

"Yeah are right."

Naruto gasped the one person who believed in him the one person who acknowledged him thought he was a monster. He was about to turn right there and leave the village behind forever, when he heard Iruka speak once more.

"If he was the demon fox, but Naruto is different."

"He is an excellent student that I recognize."

"He is a hardworking, clumsy and no one recognizes him."

"But he's not the demon fox, he's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

Mizuki just look at Iruka for a moment, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he grabbed that last of his huge shuriken from his back.

"Do you really believe that garbage? Iruka, I was going to finish you off after I had killed that demon but that speech was really annoying."

"Now Die!"

He then started spinning the shuriken like a buzz-saw as he charged toward Iruka intent on delivering the final blow.

_No_, thought Naruto_, I won't let Iruka die_ and as he was standing there he felt a new power awake within him. This power felt different than Chakra, it felt darker and more violent, a power made up of pure rage and sorrow. He wanted this bastard to burn for hurting his Sensei, the one person who acknowledged him as a human. He wanted Mizuki to feel the pain he had caused with that one statement that had shattered his peace of mind. Memories of rage and pain at the torments of the village gathered within his mind and for the first time he felt strong. He focused that energy and gathered it all into his stomach. Where is sat aching for release and he knew the perfect target for it. He leapt out of his hiding place and looked at this man, who now looked joyfully at the sudden appearance of the demon container. Probably happy, knowing that he was not now only going to get to kill Iruka but also the demon itself. When he was mere feet away, Naruto took a deep breath and blew out the ball of hatred and anger as it erupted from his mouth he felt all his emotions leave. So he stood there and watched as though disconnected from the world around him, as a small red fireball raced toward Mizuki. Mizuki in his dash to attack Iruka and kill Naruto didn't see it coming until it was almost too late. He turned the spinning Fuuma shuriken in an attempt to block and dissipate what he thought was an underpowered Goukakyuu jutsu. But instead of being dissipated by the wind the fireball continued though the winds and hit the shuriken which immediately exploded. Mizuki jumped back but not quickly enough to avoid the fragments as they sliced into his chuunin flack jacket and gouged a deep wound on his left arm. He immediately looked at Naruto who mirrored his gaze of shock, not understanding what he had just done.

Back at the Hokage tower the man stiffened and sprang to his feet his mask falling off in his haste, and then he smiled it seemed he did not need the Hokage's help after all. That surge of power he had detected in the woods clearly showed him where he was needed. Without a second thought, he disappeared in a blue flash, leaving the poor secretary sitting at the desk a few feet away to rapidly blink to try and restore her vision to normal.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of the clearing between Naruto and Mizuki. He wore a long black cloak that covered most of his body (think a longer version of the cloaks that the Akatsuki wear without the clouds) and he had long blond hair that flowed freely down his shoulders and piercing golden eyes. He looked toward Naruto with a look of pride that the blond was not used to seeing and when he spoke, his deep voice resonated with power.

"Not in many generations has one with your ability been born. And none have ever been able to tap into that the power that as you have until tonight."

Mizuki seemed to have recovered from his near roasting at this point and scoffed pointing at Naruto his with his uninjured hand, his voice filled with disdain and hatred.

"Why are you complimenting that thing? It's nothing more than a filthy demon and it needs to be exterminated before it can kill us!"

At this point the strangers head snapped around and a rage burned in his golden eyes and for the first time that night, Mizuki knew fear.

"A demon, shut up you bastard if you say so much as one more word…"

In his mind though Mizuki was forming the seals to a jutsu and at that moment he chose then to unleash it, "Doton: Boulder Crash no jutsu!" (sorry I have no skills with Japanese, and I don't know many doton techniques.)

A huge spiked boulder was flying at him as Mizuki laughed while shouting in a crazed voice, "For siding with the demon you will share his fate!"

Iruka was too shocked by the strange event going on around him and still too weak from the wound that Mizuki had inflicted upon him earlier, to do more than stare at the huge boulder that was coming toward them. Naruto looked at him and grimaced, he refused to leave his sensei to die. Then an idea then pooped into his head and he quickly formed a cross shaped seal and he gathered all the chakra he had and just as he was about to yell out his technique the stranger put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head smiling.

With a tremendous crash the area targeted by the boulder was covered in a huge cloud of dust. Mizuki smiled there was no way, he assumed, that this odd demon lover could have survived that attack, Iruka and the demon were now probably squashed underneath the massive spiked stone. He snickered as he promised to thank the man who had taught him the technique when he arrived at Iwa. He was sure that the tsugikage would be happy to hear that he had put his teachings to good use. That pathetic chunnin wannabe and his friend couldn't possibly have lived through that. He waited for the dust to clear wanting to bring the head of the demon, if it was still there, to the Tsuchikage to show his victory. What he saw next frightened him to the core of his being.

With one swift movement of the wings attached to his back the stranger blew away the dust cloud he had made by the shattered boulder. Inside Naruto and Iruka were staring at their rescuer with looks of awe as his true form was revealed. Due to the force of the technique the concealing cloak had been stripped away, revealing the stranger to be clad in a magnificent suit of black armor but not just any armor. It was a crystalline structure that encased its wearer from the base of the neck down and even though he had just used it to pound a huge rock to splinters the knuckles of the armor showed not even the slightest scratch. On his back were a pair of swords in an X and in between the large pair of wings and he had two more swords one on each hip. But it was the symbol front of his armor that was the most eye catching. For on the breastplate was a golden dragon with wings spread, its eyes were a pair of amethysts and if he didn't know any better he would swear that it was alive and watching.

"How dare you," The stranger's words were calm but his body was trembling with rage. "A demon? A demon! Without him this entire village would be nothing but dust! Without his power the true demon would have escaped long ago!"

The color of the armor began to change and then he drew out two of his swords one was a burning red crystal and the other just appeared in his hand, as if he had summoned it to his hand, it made of pure white crystal that was lit from within with an inner fire like a miniature sun. His wings started to glow white and his armor turned a glowing red, but it was the aura he projected that sacred Mizuki the most. For his eyes filed all of his vision, and the promise within them was that of a slow and painful death.

"Now you bastard let me show you the depths of your soul. I will show you oblivion right after your soul tears itself apart!"

Faster than any there could follow he flew at Mizuki.

The following slashes came so fast that all that was seen was a flash of white or red light and cut of the same color would appear on Mizuki's body. With a final kick to his head that sent him crashing into a tree. The stranger then slammed his blades together forming a new sword the balde of which was made of white and red fire in his right hand. He pointed the blade at Mizuki as he roared out the final part of his technique.

"Soul Nova Slash Ignite!"

Instantly all the cuts on Mizukis body ignited in either red or white flame and as he began to scream and thrash around desperately trying to put out the flames that now covered almost half his body. But all he managed to do was wrap himself completely in a shroud of the stuff. When at last the fires dissipated his entire body was burned black except for his eyes which were locked in a wide eyed stare of sheer agony with only the whites showing.

After looking down at the man with an expression of disgust he separated his swords and looked over at the stunned looks on both Naruto and Iruka's faces.

"Never have I used that technique on one as full of hatred and malice as this Mizuki was in life."

He sighed then sheathed his swords and walked over to Iruka and he then placed his hand over the large cut and it healed almost instantly. Iruka opened his mouth to thank him when a hand came down on his neck and his vision turned black. With a cry Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran to try and defend his fallen teacher, but was stopped as a black wing wrapped around him and gently, yet firmly holding him in place.

"Calm down," the man spoke calmly to Naruto as he turned his wing and head around to look at the struggling ninja that it held. "It's alright I'm not going to kill him, however," and here he kneeled down and placed a hand on Iruka's forehead and a blue light was shown emanating from his hand, it faded quickly though and he stood up releasing Naruto, "He has seen something that should not be known of quite yet, don't worry all I have done is modified a few memories and put him to sleep for the time being. Now I need you to come with me there is much that I have to tell you and not much time."

The stranger then held out his left hand to Naruto and he gingerly took it. The man gave him a look that was filled with sorrow, wondering how hard his life had been if he was so fearful of human contact. Then again, he mused, it's not every day that he would meet someone like me. He considered summoning another cloak but decided against it. It wouldn't do any good and he might as well let the boy see the power that he too could gain in time. He shook his head to dismiss his thoughts for another time and looked down at Naruto and gave him a smile to reassure him, that he had done nothing wrong.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto."

A blue light then emanated from his hand and a gathered around Naruto until he was completely encased in a barrier made of blue energy. Looking at his surroundings, he couldn't contain himself.

"This is so cool!" He looked back at the swordsman as though expecting a reprimand, but instead he was laughing a hand to his forehead as he attempted to gain control of himself.

"I guess it is pretty cool isn't it? Well the reason for that is that we are going to go somewhere where we won't be overhead and without the bubble you might find the trip there to be a little uncomfortable."

He then drew the blue sword from his left hip using his right hand and slashed a vertical hole in the air; he then motioned for Naruto to enter the glowing portal first. Naruto looked at him and decided then to try and trust him after all he had saved him and Iruka from Mizuki's justu, maybe he had just found another friend. And so with that thought he stepped into the portal and all sound was swallowed up in a terrifying roar. All that was around him was a whirling blue vortex, he shut his eyes as he was beginning to get nauseous and throwing up in a contained space was not something he wanted to experience. When the roaring finally stopped he opened his eyes and gasped for he had never seen anything like this. He was in a large greenhouse filled with blooming plants and a grassy field that looked like it was impeccably cared for. There was a small river in the middle of the field leading to a lake where a few large koi lazily swam, basking in the sun. In the center was a small glass walled room, in it he could see a few comfortable looking easy chairs and a few small book cases.

He heard a sizzling sound and he saw the man stepping through the portal, shaking his head as though dizzy. What he saw Naruto trying to look everywhere at once, he smiled at his antics and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Naruto do you like it here?"

Naruto looked at him and he didn't even have to speak for his answer to be clearly evident. The stranger smiled kindly.

"Now Naruto, I know you probably want to look around here some more but right now we have much to discuss and little time so please follow me."

He then led him over to the small glass walled study in the center of the lawn and opened the door mentioning for him to sit down. Taking one of the easy chairs he motioned for Naruto to take the other one.

"Now I'm sure that you have more than a few questions you want answered now keep in mind that I won't be able to answer all of them but I will try my best to help you understand what you are going through."

Naruto looked at him with for a moment a confused look as he pondered what questions he was going to ask first. While he was doing that the swordsman debated slipping just a bit of his thoughts past Naruto's public mind to try and find out a little more about the boy. He decided against it, as if he was detected he would quickly lose what little trust he had gained in his act of saving the boy and his sensei. But he could easily guess what kind of abuse he had been through in a village that both hated and feared him. For in his lifetime he had seen many things both cruel and callous inflicted upon the outcasts and scapegoats of society. But to inflict that pain on a mere child, to him that was absolutely unforgivable. I hope that he can forgive me for what I have done, he has been through so much already. As he thought this his eyes hardened and his resolve to help Naruto strengthened. I don't care about anything else this time I won't fail in my new role. As he was thinking all this, Naruto's mind was going crazy with a million different questions. _Who is this man? What is with that armor? How the hell did he do that? How did he know my name?_ He finally settled on the one that seemed the most appropriate.

"Who are you?"

The stranger smiled; maybe this young one had more in him than anyone yet knew, for he did not expect a boy of 13 to ask a question that cut to the heart of the matter.

"You show a surprising amount of restraint considering your age, I think that would be the last question that most would ask right now. Very well to answer your question my given name in Bain Phaern as for who I am…"

Here Bain stopped and braced himself as if preparing himself for the worst, but he thought in retrospect it is better for him to know now than to be accidently stumble across this information at a later date so.

"I guess you could call me your great grandfather."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Didn't see that one coming did you? Man I love cliffhangers! New abilities and a new explanation of his world await Naruto in my next update, so be prepared for the many surprises that wait in my next chapter. FYI this will NOT be super powered Naruto! But he will be stronger and get many of the things that are far different than in the actual anime. Having said that I might take a while to update as I first want to see the response to my first chapter before deciding if I should take the time to continue writing or not. Please review.

PS. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored!


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

**Disclaimer; If I owned Naruto I would be at Hawaii right now on a private beachfront property tanning instead of writing this.**

**Scene change- ------------------ **

_Thoughts or flashbacks_

**Okay your favorite writer is back in his first ever update, thank you, thank you. But really over 300 hits in about a week, really I never expected my first attempt would be such a success. Now so far I have basically kept the Naruto universe more or less the same as in the actual show but in this chapter things are going to change and more than a bit. If you don't like it give me a review that says so. I already have an idea for an alternate Fanfic that might have the same basic first chapter that will be a little more traditional to please some of those who hate cutting and pasting Naruto and other Animes together. Personally I think that what I have done is to create a rich blend of his world and my own, but that's up for you guys to read and decide for yourselves anyway, but please don't hassle me until you read through the entire thing okay? Because writing another Fanfic would make it so I would take even longer to update and so yeah, think before you start hating my adaptations to the old anime, okay? On the bright side this chapter is longer than the first one and I have truly put my heart and soul into writing it, so enjoy!**

**Also my Fanfic has been added to a great C2 that actually inspired me to start writing here in the first place so be sure to check it out. Run by Lord Purity the C2 Naruto Kazama Uzumaki.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

Revelation

Naruto stared open mouthed at Bain, still trying to comprehend the world changing fact that the man claiming to be his grandfather had just thrust upon him. Finally he was able to speak once more.

"You're joking right? Naruto asked his look of shock still frozen on his face. "Just tell me it's a joke already!"

When Bain remained silent and unmoving he knew he had his answer. His fist clenched open and closed unconsciously and he closed his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to regained control of his body for a few seconds. Naruto shook his head refusing to believe it

"They told me that all my relatives and family were dead that they were killed by the Kyuubi! They said that there was no one left, you hear me? No one!"

Bain sighed, "I swear on my honor that I would never make such a sick joke, I think I'd rather die before torturing anyone with such a cruel lie and you least of all, grandson."

In the back of his mind he heard a snicker and he mentally reinforced the cage holding It at bay.

When he heard that last word Naruto's eyes snapped open and in their depths Bain saw anger, a cold fury that made even his sky blue eyes look menacing.

"Why then," Bain sat there waiting patiently for Naruto to finish. "If that is really true, then why. Why did you leave me to suffer alone!"

To Bain's eyes a slight red aura was leaking out of the boy in front of him and as he looked into his eyes he saw them change from a deep blue to blood red silted evil eyes, eyes filled with rage and hate. He shuddered, knowing that the boy was unconsciously drawing on the power of the very thing that had made him all that he was today. A poor teenager who had not only just been though a very harrowing experience, but one who was hated and feared around the village of his birth for a thing that until now he hadn't even known existed. Not only that but he had just made it worse by turning his world on it's axis once more and so he could only give him the time he needed to process everything he was learning. Well he thought I hope he's not that angry at me but considering what happened he needs a target to take his anger out on luckily I am a better target than any of the villagers that might have him killed. They would say he was out of control and that it was foolish to let the "demon" live in the first place.

Therefore he was not surprised when he saw Naruto's attack and he knew that in here he could easily have stopped the attack from connecting. He also knew that if he did so he would destroy any chance he had at having a regaining his trust and having family again. So instead he merely sat there when Naruto drew his fist back and nailed him in the jaw hard with a powerful haymaker. The blow, enhanced by Kyuubi's chakra, was strong enough to send him flying back, shattering the glass and he landed only a few inches away from the Koi pond. The ridges and seems of his armor digging into the ground uprooting the grass making a large furrow in dark brown earth. In an instant Naruto was before Bain, his hand cocked as though ready to beat Bain into the ground, but when he looked into his eyes something stopped him. For in those eyes he saw the same thing that he had seen when he had looked in the mirror after a particularly bad birthday, pain. Not from the attack he had just inflicted upon him, but deep soul wrenching pain, a pain he knew all too well. Loneliness.

The red glow faded from his body and his eyes turned back into their usual blue, though he still glared at the man before him. Great grandfather or no, he still owed him one hell of an explanation. As he got up rubbing his jaw, Bain looked at Naruto, pity in his eyes for the teenager before him. Who by no fault of his own had been denied the chance to have a happy childhood. He knew also that no excuse, even if it was the truth, would excuse his neglect in Naruto's eyes, but he still had tell him the truth and he had to know his heritage and his possible destiny. He was surprised though, at how Naruto didn't attack him further when he was done he had half expected him to try and kill him but when he stopped he looked sad for a moment before reverting back to scowling.

Naruto scowled as he looked down at Bain as he offered his hand to him. "Don't think that this changes anything you still owe me one very convincing story."

Bain took the offered hand and nodded, he already knew that he would owe him that and much more for his past neglect and it was a debt that he was well able to clear.

"I understand it is time that you know everything." Bain dusted his armor off and motioned for Naruto to follow him back into the glass-walled study. When he reentered it he closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, and the glass of the shattered wall reformed without a speck of glass out of place. He then looked back at Naruto as he sat down for the second time opposite him. This time he sat with arms crossed, still glaring at him and his scowl still etched deeply on his face. He knew that he had one chance to regain his trust, he just hoped that what he was about to show him would do that very task. Bain sighed, he really couldn't blame Naruto for his reaction but he knew that it would take some doing to convince him that this was the truth. He decided to show him what he had been working on for the past few years.  
He reached over to the bookcase and withdrew a large green book with a gold dragon, the exact same one on the front of his armor, on the cover and opened it and showed it to Naruto.

"This book is the product a full year of work to trace my family line that I started over 450 years ago. After numerous dead ends and much sorrow I finally made it to Konoha."

Naruto blinked and then the significance of the number hit him. Four hundred and fifty years! That would make this guy ancient but he didn't look that old only about in his early thirties. Curious to see what this guy was trying to pull he took the book and looked at the picture on the very first page. It was of a man and a woman the man was the exact picture of Bain and the woman had shining blue eyes and long brown hair. Her stomach was swollen in what looked like the last month of pregnancy, and Bain had his hand on it as though rubbing gently. He was smiling at her as she looked back at him and it was easy to see that they were deeply in love.

"Odd how many people long for immortality but when those with even a shred of conscious have it can become a kind of curse."

Hearing that Naruto looked up into the stony features of Bain trying to see if he had just admitted to being immortal or not. When he saw that he was being truthful once again Naruto had to wonder why he had never heard _anything_ about this bloodline, or whatever it was, before.

Meanwhile Bain's memories were in an uproar, for every time he had looked at that picture he couldn't help but to remember what had happened long so ago. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed in his duty as a husband and a father. That he abandoned his wife to die lonely and alone without him by her side and his son to never have known his other parent. But he knew that he couldn't allow his emotions to run freely, not now, not when Naruto was probably feeling a million times worse. So he took all the pain and stored it for later remembering that pain can be turned into power.

"Naruto, a long time before you were even born I was ready to settle down for good and I had finally found the perfect person to do it with. I loved her with all my heart and so that is why I fought with everything I had to protect her."

"I thought I had failed and she was dead long ago it was only four months ago that I found out she had survived the cataclysm and still lived."  
"The story is a long one and I will tell you what you need to know but there is far more that will need to be told." Bain gestured to the outside of the room. "This place is a dimensional plane I have made that time flow faster here than in the real world, and it comes in handy for when you need to obtain some extra time to heal or rest, but even here time is limited and you are still not ready to know all that I have to tell you."

Naruto's scowl was still in place despite Bain's story and it deepened further upon hearing that. He was in no mood to have things sneak up on him and bite him later, but he decided to listen first and ask more questions later.

"The sad truth of the matter is that up until now I did not know that this planet still existed. Had I known I would have made sure that you would have never known the pain of loneliness like you do now," Here Bain sighed and his face took on an old look of such pain and defeat that Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the man before him. So he calmed his rage and decided to listen to his story. He was curious when his grandfather reached over and pulled out another book from a nearby shelf. Much to Naruto's surprise he did not open it but looked back at Naruto as he began his story.

"Long ago before you were born or chakra was even discovered the universe was in great peril. The last of the Starcrafters were fighting against as force of unspeakable evil." Bain smiled bitterly. "Many had fallen in battle to him and many of my friends before I had unlocked the secrets of this armor and gathered the remaining 'crafters together for one final battle to end either him or us."

"Were it not for a lot of luck and this armor that I have on we would have lost but as it is I am one of the last of my kind."

He looked up at Naruto "Until now."

"You have the potential to become a Starcrafter like me and my own ancestor was so long ago."

Naruto blinked and gave Bain a look that was so confused that if it wasn't for the gravity of his last statement the elder walker would have started laughing. As it was he couldn't blame Naruto as many others had, in the past, been put in this situation with the same basic response pattern.

"First of all what is a starcrafter and how come I've never heard of one before?"

"There are many things that can describe us but there are three major differences between starcrafters and normal people. One we are immortal, or at least we are unless our brains are damaged or destroyed. Two we can draw strength from our memories and form the very land around us. Lastly we can use our energy to travel at the speed of light shifting across the bounderies of space."

Naruto sat there as he tried to absorb all of this and Bain sighed, and gestured and yet another book flew off the shelf and soared over to Naruto.

"This is a text that contains information on what we were like before the great disaster, and I believe that it will help you to understand more later."

"All shall be explained to you but first I think it would benefit you to see the birth of Chakra and the reason for my assumption of your world's demise."

He then opened the book on his lap and fell silent, Naruto looked over at the book, curious as to why he stopped talking. So he got up and walked over to the elder walker. After flashing his hand in front of his eyes a few times he looked down at the open book before him.

When his eyes made contact with the first page he felt an odd sensation, as though his mind was being drawn out of his body and into the heart of the book. As he looked at the book he saw that it had no words in it just a swirling blue substance that seemed to be beckoning to him, calling him to come and see the memories of the past. At first horrified he resisted, but then he saw that though Bain's head was slumped down, a white ethereal spectral version of him now floated before him one hand pointing to the book the other held out for him to clasp.

"Don't fight the call, this is the quickest for you to see the events in that happened in the past. In this book I have stored some of my memories and it is there that you will learn the truth about your world."

Intrigued by his words Naruto reached his hand out to Bain and clasped his hand as soon as he felt Bain's hand touch his he felt odd. Light and unbound by gravity and he looked down to see his body head slumped still sitting where he had left it. Then he looked down and got sucked into the in the blue swirls of the book.

_Two powers clashed in the middle of a field of star studded darkness below the two was a beautiful green and blue jewel-like world that took Naruto's breath away. On one side was a creature of fire and darkness and tendrils of the stuff lashed out at out the other figure trying to entrap the golden figure and draw him in, but was unable to. Though it wasn't like he was really focusing on just him for there were about a dozen other crafters were also attacking him and dodging making it very hard for him to focus on eliminating just one. It was in part thanks to the five blades that were hovering in mid air that formed an impenetrable barrier of shining crystal that gave Bain enough of an advantage as to confront him directly. Suddenly from the darkness a blue ball shot out and it was so odd that for a moment Bain just stared at it and then he flew to the side getting out of the range of the attack just barely in time! For the ball exploded and turned into a wailing vortex and Bain could only watch helplessly as a few of his comrades were pulled into it along with the planet that they were above. Bain just stared at where the planet once was and he breathing hard and his entire body started to quiver and suddenly he let out a roar of pure rage and pain. H closed his eyes and Naruto though he could see tears leaking through his closed eyelids. Suddenly all the swords disappeared but the red and black ones which when he grabbed and the pulse of energy that flowed though him twisted his armor when it was finished it made him look like a living weapon, dark and powerful. Spikes of red and black could be seen though the black mist that covered his head and armor, and his wings too had visibly changed. They had turned blood red, and their edges gleamed as though every feather had been sharpened to a diamond-like edge. Besides the spikes and the wings the rest of his armor was hidden beneath a cloud of darkness. Still the changes weren't complete until he opened his eyes, and Naruto gasped at what he saw. Gone was the calm golden color and in it's place were glowing black eyes with flaming red irises that could be seen even through the mist. Dancing black and red flame erupted from the spikes on Bain's armor and then he was gone leaving an afterimage in his wake as speed increased drastically. Where before it looked as though the dark one had been playing with him, now all he could do was defend for rage had empowered Bain to new heights of speed that enemy couldn't possibly keep up. Bain was moving even faster than in his battle with Mizuki as he slashed at the extensions of the dark shroud and his flames ripped at his enemy even his wings shot clouds of red feathers that cutting quivering pieces of darkness off of the main body. Suddenly both the blades vanished and Bain stopped clutching at his head as though in some sort of immense pain. The black mist faded and the armor reverted back to it's original gold color as the horrible transformation receded. Naruto gasped as the remaining tendrils lashed out in victory and grabbed Bain drawing him in where a gaping red maw of sword-like teeth opened up ready to devour him. At that moment one of the few remaining lighted figures blasted at the darkness with a beam of intense white light. The horror his concentration lost for a moment turned his head toward this new threat and blasted the walker with a burst of black flame. Through all this is Bain had done nothing to try and free himself, instead he smiled, as a beam of golden light appeared before him and took on the appearance of a sword. Before the darkness shrouded figure could mount any sort of defense, a beam of intense golden light shot from the end of the sword and impacted the shroud of darkness. The light ate through the maw and as soon as it reached the head of the figure he exploded in an explosion of black and red flame and Bain was flung back. _

At that point Naruto was again in the swirling vortex and in a second he found himself looking at his body from on top of the, now closed, book. He saw Bain's spirit reenter his body and it began shuddering as he became used to having a body once more. Naruto felt a pull toward his own body and so he turned and reentered hi own body. Naruto felt the slight burning sensation as his soul reentered his body and realigned within it. He opened his eyes and looked at his grandfather questioningly, the story had been interesting but it had done little to answer his question.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Bain looked back at him and he put away the book before he spoke once more.

"I want you to know the history of where chakra came from and the reason for why I didn't know of your existence, no this very planet's existence up until a few months ago."

"In the battle with the Oblivioncrafter named Bloodwraith he used the technique you saw in my memory, a technique that seemed to be some sort of black hole summoning. We had no idea of what it was until we had dodged it and then to our horror saw the planet and a few of our comrades below us get pulled into it's maw."

Naruto nodded, "And somehow this event gave birth to chakra"

Ban hesitated before answering "I'm not sure I think that some form of radiation hit the planet in the vortex and that gave birth to Chakra somehow. For in my many years of life I have never seen anything akin to that. Except for him."

Bain suddenly roared out in laugher and between howls of it he managed to speak, "Oh the irony of it all! He goes and turns his back on his own kind to pursue this ability and when he finally has a at least a slight mastery on in he goes and does this! Now in his recklessness he has inadvertently made a whole planet full of people that can use the exact same energy as he can. Oh man the irony of it all is just horrible."

He then sobered like someone had slapped him in the face and continued grimly.

"However that is the only humorous part of what happened. For at the time I had no chance to see what had happened to that planet and it is a miracle that any part of it survived that apocalypse. The worst part was that my wife was here when it happened." Bain buried his head in his hands, and for a minute Naruto thought would be the end of his explanation, but again he suppressed the pain of that loss the loss. In a minute he straitened once more and began again, "I had no time for mourning though, for that last explosion was not part of my technique but from his. Somehow he split himself into many smaller pieces and sent them all across the universe in an attempt to try and save himself."

Bain smiled a humorless gesture that was more like a snarl than anything else. "so even in defeat he still manages to be a royal pain in the."

"Over the course over 449 years I had found and destroyed enough pieces of his soul and power to account for only about ½ of his power at the time of the battle. Then I found this planet. My heart leaped I knew that there was a chance that at least some of my family had survived and that maybe I was not the last of my kind. However while searching for the descendants of my dear wife, I found that I could discover no trace of any of the four crafters that had also been entrapped by Bloodwraith's technique."

"The only way I found you in the forest was because you used mana for the first time. I have heard of people accidently using it to heal, or to levitate things but never have I heard of an untrained heir to use such an advanced attack before."

Naruto puffed out his chest in pride here and Bain smiled down at him.

"Yes, you certainly are very gifted. I just need to make sure you don't beign to like that particular type of attack too much."

"Hey what is wrong with that attack" Naruto spoke up annoyed at baing complimented and then tod that his new ability was now going to be off limits. He wanted a family but he didn't want to have restrictions placed upon him. "I see no problem with it and it gave me an edge in helping to save Iruka sensei and myself form getting cut to pieces so what is so wrong with it."

"Do you remember the transformation that occurred after this planet was "destroyed" Naruto?"

"Yeah it was awesome! Except you became like a wild animal, powerful, but feral."

"Well feral is a mild way to put it for at the time I was using my armor to amplify the powers of rage and pain and you saw the result," Bian shivered. "I don't what would have happened if Bloodwraith hadn't been there for I wasn't sure I could even stop what I was doing."

He looked over at Naruto "You too used black and red mana if I am not mistaken, and luckily you did not lose control or have any anger left over from it. I have yet to determine why but for now I will teach you how to use those abilities in moderation to prevent what happened to me to happen to you."

"Anyway the choice is now up to you now I can leave and just give you scrolls and other tools in order for you to learn how to use these new abilities or I can stay here and teach you myself." Bain stood up and walked over to the newly repaired wall facing the pond and his voice seemed to waver as he spoke his next words. "I can understand if you still hate me and I won't force you to become my pupil, but I owe you much already and I can at least repay you by helping train your new abilities, but as it is the choice is up to you."

Bain stiffened unused to having such contact for as soon as he had finished his speech Naruto had given him a hug from behind.

"You idiot I finally get a family and you think I'll stay mad at you for things done in the past? You may be older and wiser than me, but what you said was just plain stupid!"

Bain broke his grip then and turned around and gave him a bear hug tears also in his eyes. He had a family once more and to him right now that was all that mattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they exited the excited the portal he saw Iruka laying on the ground he knew what he had to do. Bain had went over exactly how he had modified his memory, and so he knew exactly what Iruka thought he had seen. He saw Bain disappear but he knew he was around watching to make sure that Iruka didn't remember exactly what happened. A second later Bain flew back to him and deposited the Fuuma shuriken that Mizuki had used on Iruka. After carefully wiping away the blood from it set it down right by Iruka's side. He then went and completed his preparations by taking out a black blade and stabbing it into the wounds that were left from the shrapnel and then he opened up Mizuki's hand and deposited a kunai in the right one. Then closing his eyes and a slight blue glow was seen emanating form Mizuki's body. As he watched Bain complete the preparations for the cover up Naruto thought back to what Bain had told him about the technique he had used of Mizuki. The thing that startled him most about Bain's attack was that he hadn't really meant to kill Mizuki. He had used a technique that caused great pain to those filled with hate and corruption though. The technique that Bain had used was a very strong one, but it was one his that usually didn't kill unless the individual was almost pure evil. For the way it worked was that it took all the memories of hatred, pain caused and vengeance stored up in the victim and then it used those memories in order to feed the fires left on the victim by the cuts of Bain's two blades. But those fires didn't just burn his body, but also his mind and soul. Bain had assumed that Mizuki would live but he would probably be considered insane for the rest of his life, for as he had told Naruto he had never killed any normal human with it. He was brought out of his musings by a groan from Iruka and Bain froze and then disappeared, but Naruto had expected this no other than the Hokage could know of these new abilities yet. Just as they both had agreed earlier. So Naruto got up and leaned against a tree with his arms akimbo. So far it was all was going according to plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka woke up with a groan with a splitting headache courtesy of the giant ninja star that Naruto had deflected coming down on his head. The last thing he remembered before he had passed out from pain had been Mizuki shrieking as a multitude of miniature fireballs raced towards him. Seeing the blackened body of Mizuki lying in a circle of scorched grass, Iruka winced. He hoped that Naruto had taken out all his anger from the discovery of his prisoner on Mizuki. He had no idea that Naruto had mastered the Goukakyuu jutsu that he had shown him.

_---Flashback no jutsu!---_

_Iruka looked up as a snore interrupted him just as he was explain the basics for using ninja wires in conjuncture with a shuriken or kunai. He heard a few quickly stifled giggles and a few hasty chuckles as he looked up trying to pinpoint the person who had interrupted his lecture. He expected to see Shikamaru with his head on his desk with Choji elbowing him in the side trying to wake him up. Instead he saw that Shikamaru was actually still awake with his usual bored look on his face, as he stared toward the true culprit. So he looked where Shikamaru was staring and saw the only other person in class who fell asleep so often._

_Naruto was sleeping in class, again!_

_Iruka grabbed an eraser and threw it nailing the culprit with enough force to wake him up as the class stopped trying to hold in their laugher. Naruto looked up still groggy with sleep and saw Iruka glaring at him._

"_Naruto this is the fourth time this week you have fallen asleep in class and that earns Detention afterschool today!"_

_Naruto nodded as though that didn't surprise him and then put his head back on he arms, just this time he didn't go back to sleep._

"_So Naruto, why were you sleeping in class today? That is more the kind of thing that I'd expect from Shikamaru," Iruka asked as he watched Naruto clean the desks._

_Naruto's smiling face went dark for a second and then he turned back to Iruka and to his eye the smile that he now wore seemed a little strained._

"_I'd rather not talk about it for now," _

_Then Iruka remembered what had taken place yesterday and smiled. He knew what had happened, but he didn't see why that would be a tender subject or anything._

"_Ah I bet that you just stayed out too late at the festival didn't you."_

_Naruto stopped cleaning and his smile disappeared completely, giving him a serious look that made Iruka wonder again what he had said wrong._

"_Yesterday wasn't just the festival it was also my birthday," This mystified Iruka, as anybody else would have been happy that it was their birthday. He nodded as Naruto continued._

"_Every year I have to hone my shinobi skills by hiding from the mobs that form to "hunt the demon" on that day. This mean staying up and practicing, and sneaking around the village trying to memorizing as many hiding spots and escape routes as I can." _

_Iruka's eyes widened surely the Hokage would have provided bodyguards or something but considering how it was one of the few holidays that that ANBU got off work he supposed that that was the one day of the year that he and to fend for himself. He looked back at Naruto and was hit once again how his normally loud and energetic student was so grim and his heart went out to him. Iruka decided to so something nice for Naruto, and so walked over to his desk and took a scroll rack form inside it and pulled out on that had a red border around the edges and then carefully slipped it into his kunai pouch. He turned to look at Naruto watching him with curiosity and spoke._

"_Naruto I think that the desks are clean enough I want you to come with me." Naruto followed curios to see where they were going. Then Iruka took out the scroll and presented it to him it to Naruto saying words that the young blond hadn't heard in a long time._

"_Happy birthday Naruto!"_

"_A jutsu scroll! Thank you Iruka sensei!"_

_Okay I am going to show you how to do this jutsu. Now first you do the seals then you concentrate Chakra in your lungs and focus to change it into fire as you breath out. Here let me show you._

_He walked over until he was about 10 or so feat from one of the practice dummies. He went slowly through the seals making sure that Naruto could see them well instead of flashing through them._

"_Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

_A stream of fire expanded forming a ball of fire around one of the dummies and when it dissipated Naruto could see that the dummie was toast, literally. Iruka then had him stand back to another dummies and asked him to repeate the seals. Slowly he went through them and nodded when he got the sequence and the seals correct. He then looked to Naruto and backed away slightly. "Okay Naruto now you let's see you try it."_

_After a few hours of practice Naruto still couldn't get the Jutsu. Iruka looked at his watch and saw that it was already late._

"_Hey Naruto, I have to go grade some papers before class tomorrow. If you need some help just look at the scroll." _

_Naruto looked up form his latest failure to dot eh Justu and smiled his trademark smile._

"_Okay sensei and I promise you that I will learn this Jutsu soon."_

_Then he thought of something and his smile widened, "Iruka sensei I have an idea just let me try one last time."_

_Iruka sighed and turned back to his student and nodded but decided that this time he would stand a bit further back. He didn't know what he was going to try but when watching someone experiment with a Katon jutsu it's a very, very good idea to be a safe distance away from them. So when he was about 5 feet to the side he nodded for Naruto to try once more. He was glad that he had stood back. For somehow this time Naruto actually managed to make a midsized stream of fire, just before it all blew up in his face._

_Luckily with the amount of power he had put into it all that happened to him was that his face became blackened with soot. Iruka really tried to not laugh as him but it came out. First as a snicker next a slight chuckle and lastly as full blown laughter as Naruto blinked and shook himself like a dog trying to get the soot off his face. Iruka shook his head he hadn't expected anything like this! He had an idea of why this had happened but he had to do a simple test to be sure. So he controlled his laughter and went over to where Naruto was trying to wipe the soot off his face._

"_Naruto I'm just curious but you were absent when we were learning what our primary element is right?"_

"_Primary elements?"Naruto had a confused look on his face that told him that he had no idea what he was talking about._

_Iruka took out a small white card and channeled a bit of chakra into it and it burst into flames._

_Naruto watched with wide eyes as Iruka slipped into his lecture mode._

_Yeah so you take one of these cards and put a bit of chakra into them and depending on what happens to it show what your primary element is. Primary elements are the ones who's jutsu you have the least difficulty mastering, and also when you use them they take far less chakra use so many shinobi focus on their primary elements to give them an edge. My primary element is fire and so I try to learn as many fire jutsu as I can. Now let's see what yours is._

_He held out another card to Naruto and he took it and after channeled a bit of his chakra though it, it sliced in half._

_Iruka nodded because after seeing the result of the Goukakyuu jutsu he had expected this but it still was a surprise._

"_Naruto it seems that you have wind as your primary element and that explains why the fireball exploded before you could complete it. You must have unknowingly channeled a bit of wind chakra into it and that made it expand beyond the original parameters of the jutsu causing it to explode."_

_Iruka held up his hands in defeat, "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't have many non-elemental jutsus that you could learn yet and I have no wind justu whatsoever. This is unfortunate as fire is the opposite of wind and so using that jutsu will be very, very hard for you. I'm just sorry that my present is not that useful."_

_Naruto blinked and then smiled a real smile this time_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_That's the first real present I have gotten in years!"_

_The first in years, thought Iruka, Naruto must have been like he was being an orphan and all but he couldn't help but admire him for the his unending positive attitude. For he knew the pain of being an orphan all too well. It was the little things that hurt the most like watching other kids on their birthdays with proud fathers complimenting their sons or mothers kissing the cuts and scrapes to make them better. It was the last and worst feeling that stung the most though, the knowledge that no matter what how hard you tried, you could never gain or regain the same bond as you once had with your true family. Yet here he was still smiling despite the pain and moving forward looking toward the future. He decided that he should change the subject a bit and maybe get him another present to go with the jutsu scroll._

"_Just being able to use it like that was pretty Amazing Naruto how about we go celebrate with some ramen, on me."_

_As they were going to the ramen stand another question hit Iruka and as they were sitting down to eat he decided it couldn't hurt to ask._

"_Hey Naruto, before me who was the other person who gave you a present for your birthday?"_

"_Old man Hokage."_

"_Really and what did he give you?"_

"_My key to my own apartment, but more than that he also gave me my freedom."_

"_You see he pays the rent on the apartment and gives me a modest allowance to buy food and other things and so without his help I would still be stuck in that orphanage."_

_Naruto's eyes took on a distant look for a second and the next words he spoke were laced with emotion._

"_When I asked him why he would do that for me he smiled and replied "It's my job to look after this village and make sure the people in it are happy."_

"_And that is when I decided that I was going to become the next Hokage! Because I want people to look up to me and respect me as I help make others feel happy."_

_Iruka smiled despite all he had been through he really did want to have the respect of other and to help them. Naruto he thought you truly are one in a million. He came back to reality as Naruto finished his fourth bowl of ramen and while waiting for another bowl said in almost as an afterthought._

"_Imagine what I can do if I can learn how to make that accident into an actual Jutsu! I wouldn't need to use exploding tags to blow things up I could just learn to master that!"_

_If Naruto learns how to make a jutsu like that, then imagine what he could do in regards to pranks, Iruka thought, Oh dear I believe that I may have just created a monster._

---end of flashback no jutsu!---

"I see you are awake."

Iruka looked up from where he was sitting and saw Naruto leaning against a tree with arms crossed not knowing what mood he was in. Iruka decided to be look at him for any clues as to his current mood before engaging him in conversation. Considering how he had just gotten his first kill he seemed pretty, well, normal. There was no reading him though for his face was expressionless. Or at least it was until the corners of his mouth twitched and his usual grin appeared once on his face.

"Why so glum Iruka-sensei? We did manage to get him after all"

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief and Naruto cocked his head to one side curious.

"Naruto I'm just glad that you aren't freaking out about what Mizuki told you or about your first kill."

"What you mean this traitor?" and here Naruto nudged the corpse with his foot. "I didn't actually kill him just almost disabled him and put him in great pain, but then he took out a kunai and stabbed himself and then died shortly after. So I think he poisoned himself."

Iruka looked at his hand and saw that he was indeed clutching tightly to a kunai. Iruka shook his head Naruto had performed better than anyone could have predicted tonight. Who could have predicted that Mizuki was a spy, it was too bad that Naruto didn't stop him from committing suicide. However it wasn't like something like that had been covered at the academy. But he was pretty lucky, for Mizuki had obviously been overconfident going up against a teenage civilian who was not even a ninja. Thanks to that and the near perfect tactics that Naruto had used setting up the ambush with his clones Mizuki.. Wait, clones? Not only that, but when Mizuki had ignored them at first one of them had hit him in the back of the head and when he had turned to deal with that clone assuming it to be the real one but then all the rest of the clones and Naruto had hit him with a barrage of fireballs. It was a good thing, he thought, that Naruto didn't put too much chakra into making those clones otherwise he could have started a wildfire. How did he have the chakra to something like that though? Tonight Naruto had pulled off something that few jounins could manage let alone a boy not yet a gennin. Looking at him he realized once more that Naruto's dreams for becoming Hokage might just become reality someday. That is if he still wanted that job of course. Depending on how much he had overheard from the conversation between himself and Mizuki he couldn't really blame Naruto if he wanted to leave right there. He truly wished that he knew how much he had actually heard of that conversation just now. Iruka felt for the slash in his back and was surprised at it's lack. Instead he felt the slash in his chuunin jacket and a scar to add to his collection. When Naruto saw him rub his back he started explaining.

"While you were out I gave you a soldier pill that Shikamaru gave for helping him sneak out of a "troublesome" class without being noticed," Naruto paused seeing Iruka's eyebrow twitch, "He said that it would speed the healing process, but that it always left a scar."

"Well sensei I have to admit that was the first time that that justu ever worked most of the time all that would happen is that I would get burned from it backfiring."

Looking at him now Iruka realized how long it must have taken Naruto to get past that hurdle and he had also learned a technique from the forbidden scroll in less than 4 hours! That was better than some chuunins could do!

He may not have passed the test, Iruka realized, but Naruto had worked very hard and he deserved to be a ninja.

"Naruto I want you to close your eyes."

After a few seconds Naruto started to get bored and asked him

"Sensei can I open my eyes yet?"

"Okay Naruto you can, now."

"Congratulations you graduate"

Naruto looked shocked for a few seconds then noticed Iruka's lack of a forehead protector and realized what he must have on then. He rushed and tackled his sensei in a flying hug yelling joyfully. "Sensei!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind a cloak of illusion Bain watched as Iruka's removed his Hiate and tied it around his forehead telling him once he opened his eyes the news of his graduation. He smiled though this would makes things more complicated he was happy for his grandson. It meant that he was one step closer to achieving his goal. He was surprised to find out hard much he still cared for his village even knowing that the truth about his prisoner. Everything had been perfect and it seems that the memory mod had been successful he was glad because that wasn't really his specialty. He might tell him someday about Naruto's gift, but for right now he was better off being left in the dark. For some reason it made him want to try even harder to earn the respect and admiration of the village that hated him. Bain shook his head, he would do everything in his power to help him accomplish that goal but earning the respect and trust of a village that not only hated but also feared him would be difficult. Especially since they refused to open their eyes and believe that he wasn't the demon sealed inside him. All in all it was a goal that might take a lifetime to accomplish. . He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't turn to revenge later if his goal proved impossible from the prejudice and hatred of the villagers. With the powers he would gain someday the destruction of the leaf village would be assured if such a thing came to pass. Also he wouldn't really blame or try to stop him if something like that came to pass. Shaking that grim thought from his head he decided that he had a meeting long overdue with the Hokage and now that the crisis was over now was the best time to accomplish it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an alleyway near the Hokage tower Bain appeared in a slightly more muted blue flash. He smiled sheepishly wondering if he should modify the receptionist's memory so that she forgot about his abrupt departure. He decided against that, he decided that it would enhance his reputation in the eyes of the Shinobi community as they would most likely think of it as a unique form of the Shunsuin jutsu. So he shrugged and, after summoning another cloak, he strode off toward the tower. He knew anything about the famous Professor, then the Hokage had already seen the truth of what had happened today and he now would have to talk to him personally. It didn't bother him too much but he knew that he had to have more than a few allies in place in order to be in any position to better help Naruto. Besides getting the Hokage on his side was a goal of the highest importance. With his help he could become a "Shinobi" of Konoha and then make Naruto his apprentice. Considering how Naruto had just become a ninja, he should have no problem securing that, but he also didn't want it to seem that he was any different from the rest of the graduating genin. He knew the situation with the older generation and they were no doubt poisoning the minds of the younger generation against him. Any further special treatment would only serve to further isolate from him and worse still it would make it even harder to get friends. Besides, he though, as a dark tendril of thought inserted itself quite forcefully into his head. He would need friends to support him in order to maintain his sanity in order to overcome the many trials he would face in the near future. So he would request that he still be put on a team as usual, but he would train him when he was not on missions. He smiled, he had never had the chance to be a father before let alone a grandfather, and so he was looking forward to spending time training him and watching his growth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that marks the end of my second chapter. Sorry if I gave any of you an information overload there, but I had to explain a whole lot of things in order to not over the suspense. Don't worry there are still many surprises yet to come. Now to everyone who is about to turn away in disgust from their monitor, I have a message. I do have some very good ideas for the other Fanfic mentioned earlier and I will make it, if I get about 50 people who all can give me some good reasons why they dislike this story. I personally don't think it's that bad, but hey it's your call. Even if I do start doing that other Fanfic I will still continue this one. I have worked far too hard and already have far too much time invested to let it gather dust in the back of everyone's Fav list. So anyway next time the infamous first meeting of team seven. How the meeting with his grandfather has changed Naruto, and lastly Bain's initiation into the ranks of the Konoha shinobi! **


	3. Chapter 3 Team Seven

**I'm back! Anyone miss me? Anyway all I can say is wow I add one more chapter and in less than a day the number of hits goes up to over 1000! I wish now that I had taken more time to do a better job editing and adding on to it but if I spent another hour doing so I wouldn't have been able to stop. Sorry about the delay for the update but the plot bunnies were biting me non-stop about my other Fanfic ideas and my book. Thanks now about that other Fanfic I mentioned. I have decided to write that one at a later date if I have time. However so far I have not gotten a single negative review. Really thanks everyone that means a lot to me. I had thought that I would have lost more than a few readers by my addition to the Naruto universe but I am glad to see that I was just being paranoid.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto but with luck I will own the rights to the characters in the book I am currently writing. **

Chapter 3

Team 7

Bain walked down the hall back over to the room he had recently teleported out of and was surprised when this time the receptionist immediately showed him into the Hokage's office. _Huh _he thought, _the Hokage does have a way of knowing what happens in his village. Good, then that means that we should be able to come to an agreement._

He sat down at the desk and looked at the two ANBU guards that had followed him in with reproach. He turned to the Hokage and made a simple request.

"I would prefer to make this meeting private so could you do me a favor and dismiss your ANBU?"

The Hokage nodded to both of them and they nodded back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bain sighed and looked at the Hokage with annoyance.

"I meant all of them!"

Sarutobi was surprised to say the least, that this guy could detect hidden ninja at ANBU level was no mean feat, it appears that he had underestimated his abilities.

"_Damn right you have!"_

The Sandaime was shocked he had been looking at Bain the whole time but didn't see his lips move even the slightest. Not only that but he found the fact that he had also just read his mind to be very alarming

"_Sorry about that but I REALLY need this to be private and that demonstration just now shows the kind of power I have and the power that one of your Shinobi can acquire."_

The Hokage was torn it was obvious after he saw what had happened in that clearing that he had something he wanted to hide and he hadn't done anything hostile yet, but he didn't know what else this guy might be capable of. If what he had seen in the crystal ball was any indication then he was a very powerful shinobi. Though he had protected Naruto then healed Iruka he had then proceeded to knock him out and then nothing. For after that the image had dissolved into grey mist and he had seen nothing of Bain until he saw him rush off to "prepare" or whatever he was doing to Mizuki's body. Then he disappeared once more only to about a dozen minutes later walk right into his office. It was a good thing that I had a feeling he would show up and asked my secretary to cancel my next few appointments. Otherwise I might have missed the chance to meet with him. In fact he still had far too much to do in regards to the incident last night not the least of which was upgrading the security around the forbidden scroll. It seemed that when it rains it pores. At length he decided that if this guy was strong enough to kill him then he wouldn't try it using such a roundabout approach. So he stood up and made the sign for the remaining ANBU to leave, when they had left Bain finally relaxed.

"Thanks you, now I will use some of my power to prevent anyone from overhearing our conversation."

He drew a blue sword and for a second the Hokage thought that he had fooled him into becoming vulnerable and was about to attack him. Then all he did was stab his sword into the floor and a blue light permeated out from it all over the room."

The Hokage looked at Bain, and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really of such importance that what you tell me remain a secret?"

Bain nodded a grim look on his face, "Unless you want everyone with knowledge of my kind to come here attempting to gain immortality then yes it most certainly is."

The Hokage was in shock and now he realized why Bain was so up tight about security.

"Did my ears deceive me or did you just say immortality?"

Bain nodded once more an amused smirk spreading over his face "That's right im-or-tall-it-y it's one of the things that comes along with the last phase of a Starcrafter's awakening."

"Starcrafters? I thought that they were just a myth are you really..."

"Yes, I am a Starcrafter," his eyes saddened and his hands gripped the fabric of his cloak, "and I am perhaps one of the last left. Before I came almost everyone else was wiped out in the final battle between me and an evil who took the name Bloodwraith. It took all of the nine remaining crafters to stop him. Even then he killed almost all of us until only I was left."

Bain's face hardened almost imperceptively obviously the subject bothered him greatly and he was putting a lot of tust by telling him about it all. For the first time since the meeting began the Sandiame relaxed it seemed that he really had nothing to fear form this man. Maybe it was time that he cleared up why he had been so cautious.

"I'm sorry for earlier I have been feeling jumpy ever since I saw what Mizuki did. I thought I had known him in fact he had grown up right here in Konoha I just don't see why he would betray us."

Bain waved away the apology, "That's alright in fact it's thanks to another betrayal that I am here. You see it all started when an ambitious and foolish crafter took the name and legacy of an oblivioncrafter named Bloodwraith…"

Bain then told of how the battle had come to pass and of the final blow that had shattered the reborn Bloodwraith's essence to the far corners of the planes. After that the Hokage was lost in thought still trying to wrap his mind about the details of the story that Bain had just told him. Bain was just sitting there staring off into space as he for the second time in less than twenty four hours was forced to remember that final tragic battle and his journey to find the modern day descendants of his family. He was about to ask another question when Bain recovered and continued his story.

"If that wasn't enough that battle separated me from my pregnant wife at the time I had assumed her dead and I mourned it greatly as I searched through the planes to make sure that the tragedy of Bloodwraith was never repeated," Bain eyes took on a haunted look a look that the elder Sarutobi had seen only rarely. The only time that he could remember seeing it was when he looked into the eyes of someone either the very emotionally scarred, or those poor shinobi who had been psychologically unprepared for the war. Their minds had snapped from the atrocities they had seen out on the front lines of combat during the great shinobi war. Many were dead and he had no doubt that most of them envied the dead more than themselves, "Even in his "death" the pieces of the Bloodwraith seemed to have a life of their own and they sowed chaos and misery in their wake. I saw things that no one should ever be subjected to things that would make even the most courageous warriors cower in fear and make even the most hardened hearts cry in grief. Compared to the last 4 and a half centuries of searching that brought me here, life here as a shinobi would seem like a restful vacation."

"So then, I am assuming that Naruto is the shinobi you spoke of earlier, am I right? That is the reason why you appeared to him that night."

Bain smiled back at him he knew he had spoken truly, "So you did see what happened. I had a suspicion that you had. Now if you could tell me all that you did see then I can fill you in on what you missed and why I did what I did. Afterwards though I will need to ask a few favors of you, that is only fair after all."

"I saw almost everything that occurred including the technique that you used to kill Mizuki and after that nothing past your drawing out that blue sword. I would like to know exactly what happened after you pulled out that blue sword. Somehow it interfered with my Jutsu."

_Well so even without using a technique Tide's Wrath can stop a sight jutsu eh? I'll have remember that, that just might come in handy later._

"Not much happened really I took Naruto somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed, or more importantly overheard, and told him of his heritage. I thought that with his mental state he might attack me and I wanted it to be somewhere where no one would get hurt."

"So how did he take the news?"

Bain rubbed his jaw as he recalled Naruto's attack.

"Not too badly actually, though I did find out that he can throw a mean haymaker."

The Hokage and Bain shared a chuckle and then Bain's face snapped back to being serious "But seriously I need you to do me a huge favor and find a ninja teacher for Naruto."

The Hokage blinked and cocked an eyebrow at Bain.

"I thought that you were going to teach him."

"I was but I have a bit of a problem here, and the reason behind this that, unfortunately, I am unable to use chakra like a ninja can. This means that I will be unable to help Naruto develop his ninja skills, and so I will need you to arrange for a few teachers to help train him."

"I have reason to suspect that Naruto's spark may be somehow connected with his charka pathways. I can train him in the spark's use, but because I can use no chakra and I cannot help him to develop as a ninja, and so that is why I want him to remain here for now."

"Wait, do you mean to say that you all that you did night, that you did all of that without using chakra? If can't use chakra then how did you pull off that attack and that speed?"

"My power as a Crafter combined with my armor give me enough power to imitate many your ninja abilities and far more."

"That is the reason why I want you to make me into a Konoha shinobi, because I will not abandon the only person.."

The Hokage nodded but he put up his hand to interrupt Bain.

_Wow after being Hokage for over 20 years I thought I had seen it all_, the aging Sandaime thought, _but after seeing what happened tonight and after hearing your offer I think that I have once again been proven wrong._

"I think we are getting ahead of yourself I will first need you to think up a good cover story."

"I also need you to make some records naming me as Yamato Kenji a Jounin of the leaf. The only survivor and now heir of the Yamato clan originating from the grass country."

The Hokage nodded.

"That is all fine and good however we need to make sure you have a really good excuse for no one ever seeing you. Without a decent cover story for that living in the village would be out of the question. He laughed, "Jounins don't just pop up overnight you know."

Bain waved his hand and his expression was one of confidence.

"That's no problem for I have done things like that many times on my other worlds," he rested his head on his hand for a moment then nodded, "Okay I have it"

"The reason the lack of people seeing me is simple enough to explain I was on the run from the Iwa hunter nin, as the last of my clan my breeding value for my bloodline was constantly sought after. It is well known that among the five shinobi nations they have the fewest Kekkai genkai and so the story won't appear too farfetched. I came to the leaf in order to gain asylum and you decided to hide me by making me into a fake ANBU. You then made me one of your guards in order to help me develop my ability and to make me close enough to you so that you could protect me in case they had managed to track me down once more."

The Hokage nodded "All good so far."

"However it has been 15 years since that happened and so having served in ANBU you have now given me an honorable dispatch and given me the rank of Jounin."

"Also there is other thing I require to be put on my record."

"I need you to put on there that I am not ever going to ever be chosen as a Jounin sensei."

The Hokage looked confused "Why wouldn't you want that job?"

Bain reached up and scratched his head sheepishly. _Huh_, the elderly Hokage thought, _I wonder if that is a familial habit._

"Does the phrase "can't use chakra" ring any bells?"

"Oh right I had nearly forgotten. With your skills passing for a ninja shouldn't be too difficult."

"However I would need a place to put you so that you would be out of the running to be a Jounin sensei you have any ideas?"

Bain nodded and a positively evil smile spread over his face. "I'm glad you asked about that for I can now tell you of the perfect place to put me and explain away my abilities."

"So I'm guessing that this ability would be the Kekkai genkai you mentioned earlier?"

"Yup and you are going to love this, it's actually a level of the Starcrafter spark that will be extremely handy."

The Sandaime was intrigues for the legends had never spoke of levels of power "Go on"

"One of my abilities that I can use is one that allows me to access what is on the surface thoughts of a person's mind. Of course you have experienced this ability firsthand" ,the hoakge nodded wondering if there was more to this ability what he heard didn't disappoint him, "That is only a small part of my talent and it is the only part I can do without being detected. however if there are people you don't care to be "damaged". Then I can force my way past almost any mental defense and raid their innermost secrets."

The Hokage blanched at the thought and looked at Bain with some suspicion wondering how hard it was for him to do such a thing. Bain saw his waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "It's actually a very hard skill to acquire and as of such the weaker a person's will or body is the easier it is for me to get in. I'd suggest teaming me up with the interrogation department, in order to help extract information from prisoners. Just be warned I am one person who will not be at your beck and call, I still have one more mission that I must complete before I can retire from 'Crafter business once and for all. So unless it's a real emergency don't try and find me."

_This would be a very good thing he mused. Ever since Inoichi had retired getting accurate information from prisoners had been getting tougher and tougher and with Orochimaru out and about plotting his revenge against Konoha. In truth this man just might be critical in helping to stop him. Not to mention with his power added to the Hidden leaf we would stand a much better chance of taking him down in a all or nothing fight. He looked at Bain once more he asks a lot but with all that we stand to gain from this alliance I believe that it is well worth it._

Bain seemed to be contemplating something, then he snapped his fingers, and a blue ball about the size of a large marble appeared in the palm of his hand. He threw it to the Hokage who raised an eyebrow in question.

"This is a storage ball. I have put a bit of my power in here and if you break it will return to me automatically and when it does I will get to your office as soon as possible."

The Hokage nodded and went over to the closet where they kept extra chunin and Jounin jackets and held one out for Bain. He shook his head and then concentrated and his black cloak changed shape and color and in a second he stood before him grabbed in a konoha Jounin attire the only change to his appearance was his hair which had become black. The odd thing was now the only evidence that he had a sword was the empty sheath on his back. Making the Hokage wonder where his other swords went. Bain looked at his new appearance and nodded once.

"Good but I think I will change it just a bit later."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Why did you need me to list you as a Jounin if you could just do something like that?"

"Simple, because I needed you to put in the official records that I needed to back up my story. Otherwise just appearing out of nowhere like this would attract far too much attention."

That said Bain pulled his sword out of the floor sheathed it, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Where will you be staying?" Bain stopped, "I will be staying at the mansion owned by Naruto's father don't worry I will make sure that no one sees that it is being used but I will stay there until I can arrange to buy or rent something else."

"Oh and one last thing, I want you to treat Iruka's report as the official account of last night's incident. With what I did to cover the real event up the story he tells should be nearly rock solid. I'm assuming that you saw what happened after I we came back through the portal right?" The Hokage nodded and he continued, "Well that black blade I stabbed his body with injected a fairly powerful poison strong enough to kill most men very quickly, it is a fairly common poison on this planet and so there should be few or no questions asked."

The Sandaiame yelled out one more thing as Bain was walking toward the door of his office.

"Be sure to meet with Ibiki and Anko and familiarize yourself with the ANBU headquarters a bit later okay."

The newly made Jounin waved back over his head to acknowledge that he would do so, as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked up to his door so lost in thought that he nearly failed to notice the note tied to a kunai that was sticking on his door. He pulled out the kunai and took off the note went inside his apartment to read it.

_Dear grandson_

_The fight and the events after it took a toll on my armor's reserves. As of such I have gone to another nearby plane to go recharge I should be back by tomorrow. After your team meeting I want you to follow the map included in this letter. When you are there you will find the training ground that the Hokage has given to us to avoid anyone spying on what I am going to teach you. Until then I want you to read that book I gave you in preparation for the training. Congratulations on becoming a ninja! We will go out to eat and celebrate this occasion after the training is done. Oh and one more thing I saw saving this for later but I decided that you would need something besides the book to keep you occupied tomorrow so when you are done reading this look at the back of your door._

_Sincerely Bain Phaern_

_ps I will look a bit different so don't be too freaked out You will be able to tell who I am by my eyes which I never change no matter what form I choose._

When he was done reading the letter he looked at the back of the door and found a straight bladed sword just like one of the ones he had seen Bain used along with a shoulder strap to allow it to be attached to his back.

Naruto took it down tears in his eyes as he saw the elegance of the weapon and the swirling patterns on the dark blue sheath alone. The hilt was black with a silver dragon worked to into the handguard, and when he drew the blade even in the dim light he could see that it had been given a almost blinding finish. That was when he saw the note that was attached to the hilt. He broke the string on it and read the note.

_I have taken the liberty to put a few features on this sword that I believe you will enjoy. Try out a few things to see if you can find them all. If you can't find out all of them by tomorrow then I will show you them. If you are able to get all 4 main features then I will teach you a technique to go along with it. Good luck._

_Tousan _

Naruto took out the now sheathed sword and book and placed them in front of him. He was too charged up form adrenaline and the events that happened tonight to sleep, and so he began looking from one to the other wondering which he should start with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--One day later--

The next day Naruto woke up early and got a shower and dressed he put on his goggles out of habit and then caught a look at himself in the mirror and took off them off. He then went to pry off a board out of his floor and retrieve his hiate. He made sure to tuck his goggles safely in the secret compartment in the floor that once held the forehead protector. He took a moment to look at it remembering the good memories this compartment held. For now is contained not only the goggles but also the scroll given to him by Iruka sensei, and now it also held the book that Bain had given him. Lastly it held the sword that Bain had given him he reach for it and then decided that he would take it with him to train with it at lunch. The other day he had found 3 of the four main features and he really wanted to find the fourth. So he strapped it to his back ANBU style, he then went over to the mirror put on his all-important forehead protector. After taking a few minute to admire himself in it he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

He had hoped that this day he would be greeted by a bit more respect now that he was a ninja, but all he got was the usual jeers and silent hatred that he always got. So he decided to think about what he had learned from Bain's book to distract him from the glares of the villagers. The thing that intrigued him the most was the power of the "spark" that allowed a crafter to create the energy known as mana. It made it possible for a crafter to use the energy in the land combined with his own memories and emotions in order to unlock the energy hidden in the land. Not only that but in the later levels it also allowed a user to access the power merely by invoking by their own memories. Wait hadn't he done that the day he met Bain? Huh maybe he was already at that level for he had never felt any power gather from anywhere outside his body. After all Bain had said that his spark had been unlocked that night he had accidently used that technique. Which he had made some seals to in order to make it look like it was an actual ninja technique. That was all Bain's idea to begin with, for if he used a few original Jutsu it wouldn't be nearly as suspicious as a seal-less jutsu. At first Naruto protested but Bain had told him a quote that took him a while to realize but it made a lot of sense. "The greatest strength is the one that is hidden." He finally realized that the longer as you hid your true abilities then the more the likelihood was that you would have element of surprise on your side.

He arrived at the academy and took an aisle seat in the same row as the constantly brooding Sasuke Uchiha. A few people came up to mock him for showing up but all he had to do was show them the forehead protector on his head to shut them up. When everyone was silent Iruka held up some papers.

"Now I will be announcing the lists of teams for this year."

Naruto was listening intently to hear who he would be on a team with. So far the first 6 teams were all people he didn't know and didn't really care about. Then..

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto ,Haruna Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point Kakashi was woken once again by someone knocking at his door, waking him for the third time in 4 hours. He cursed and put his pillow over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep, but then the knocking persisted. But he ignored it normally did that for one of the few fangirls he had left over from the ANBU corps. normally came over to bug him at around this time. She had been knocking for some time now he was surprised after an hour she would normally assume that he was still out on a mission, but this time she might just be back once more in that wedding dress of hers. It was then that he went into his little world of the many memorized issues of MakeOut Paradise that he had used his Sharingan to copy word for word. This was something that he had frequently used to escape listening to one of Gai's rants about the springtime of youth. It worked just as well in this instance, and lapsed back once more into a sleep filled with perverted dreams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bain's eyebrows twitched he had been waiting here for now 3 hours and though he realized that A jounin needed his sleep this was just ridiculous. He had better things to do than to wait for such a pervert to wake. He almost didn't even have to use any mana to hear what he was thinking about in his mind! He smiled getting an idea if this didn't make him realize he was serious nothing would!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was right near one of the hottest parts in the book when it was torn away and whatever it was that did it inserted a very disturbing interrupting the flow of his pleasantly perverted dreams.

_Kakashi was sitting on a chair at the hospital and Gai was before him in his normal green spandex but he was smiling and holding up another of his suites saying in his usual yell._

_"Look Kakashi while you were asleep your house burned down and you have lost all of your clothes. That is now not a problem! I have taken it upon myself to replace your wardrobe with Green Spandex and Umber Leg warmers, no thanks are necessary! Here Kakashi looked down and saw that he was dressed in the same disgusting attire, even his facemask was made of green spandex. So he did what any self respecting man with any fashion sense would do. He screamed like a little girl and blacked out._

He woke up in a cold sweat and when he remembered what he had seen, he shuddered.

_"I have been waiting here for you to answer you damn door for 3 hours you lazy pervert! So unless you want to go on another ride over to Spandex World again I'd suggest that you had better open this damn door!"_

He decided that whomever had just given him that message was very serious, and that he should probably go and answer the door. The voice was far different than the annoying shriek of the fangirl and he doubted that she had learned telepathy or how to change her voice. That and after he had been sent to Gai Hell and back, he decided that whoever had sent these telepathic messages was not a person to be ignored! So he quickly threw on his normal ninja attire and went to see who or what exactly was at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka expected Naruto to jump in the air when he heard Sakura's name called or glare at Sasuke when he heard that he would also be on the team. To his surprise he did nothing but nod and look over at his teammates and then stare out the window deep in thought. Sure he was happy to be on Sakura's team and annoyed to be on the emo-teme's team but his main concern was still on Sakura. He wondered if she would like him if he showed some of the control that he had been working on with Bain. After all she liked Sasuke and he was so quite that hearing him talk was normally a once a week occurrence.

--Flashback no jutsu!--

_Naruto listened intently to Bain's instructions on the images he had inserted into Iruka's head for about the third time. He was getting bored but he recognized the wisdom in memorizing this because his grandfather had gone through a lot of trouble to help protect his secret, so the least he could do was listen. When he was done he voiced a question that had been bugging him for some time._

"_Alright Tousan now that that is all over how much time do we have left until we have to go back?" Bain looked over at the clock on the shelf._

"_Hmmm I think about 2 hours…Wait why are you calling me father? Not like I'm complaining but or anything but grandfather is my actual status."_

_Naruto crossed his arms and thought for a moment, "Hmmm I guess it is because you just don't look old enough for that and I have never really had a father Iruka was close to it but we aren't related by blood so that doesn't really count does it?"_

"_Being related by blood doesn't mean that you can't see someone as a father however I'm glad that you see me as your father."_

_Seeing as you paid attention to me throughout that entire boring yet necessary session of memorizing I think that for the rest of that time you can do whatever you want."_

"_Alright! I was wondering if you could show me how to do that technique that I did earlier on command, please?"_

_Now Bain suddenly got serious, "Naruto the technique you did is was something that used two of the hardest type to control. Red and black mana are very dangerous to use in large concentrations."_

_Bain shook his head and looked back at Naruto and his expression softened ,as he ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately, and smiled sadly when he almost pulled away unused to such a gesture._

"_You have been through enough already tonight and I don't want to have to show you the dangers of working with such an advanced technique tonight."_

"_Awww but you said that we would do what I wanted" _

"_I am doing this for your own safety you do not yet have the discipline and the training to replicate what you did to mizuki just like that and discipline is at the very core of what I teach."_

"_The path to strength comes with discipline and with that comes the cool-headiness that will allow you to think in combat and that is where a prodigy can strive to compete. I don't just mean discipline over your body but also your mind, your emotions are yours and so the quicker you learn to control those the quicker you will be able to do more with these new abilities that you are going to gain."_

_Naruto pondered this for a moment so you want me to become emotionless he said not completely understanding._

"_Does that mean you want me to try and become emotionless?"_

_Bain recoiled like he had been slapped_

"_Absolutely not! I don't believe that ninja should be emotionless, but the abilities used to hide and control your emotions are a pair of extremely skills. I suggest that you try to limit your emotional outbursts to help you practice this skill. Once I know that you have the discipline required I will be able then I will be able to teach more about your awakening abilities."_

--End Flashback no jutsu!—

Four hours later all of the other teams had been picked up by their respective senseis and left. That is everyone had but team seven. Naruto was getting bored and more than a little pissed off at his sensei's tardiness and so he decided to have some fun. So he grabbed an eraser but then put it back and decided that he _really_ wanted to make his sensei pay for being late. So he ran down the hall and picked the lock on the custodial closet and retrieved a bucket after tying a few strings to it he set up a trip wire connected to the bucket. He then proceeded to fill and position bucket above the door.

Kakashi was so distracted thinking about what his visitor had told him about Naruto, that he walked right into Naruto's trap. The bucket of water tipped splashing all of it's contents on his head. Looking around at the now laughing Naruto he couldn't help but wonder if Bain wouldn't allow him to get some revenge after that. Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face and was shaking his head wondering how stupid their instructor was if he had fallen for such a lame practical joke. Lastly he saw Sakura chastising Naruto although it was obvious that she had enjoyed the result of his prank as much as he had.

While Naruto laughed and Sakura was scolding him. Inner Sakura was yelling, **"Serves him right for being late!"**

Kakashi decided then that he now had a small but important list of things that he needed to accomplish.

Find out who did that and ruin his or her day.

And lastly salvage his reputation by scaring the living daylights out of his students.

The last part was easy enough he was really pissed at whomever had done it. He had almost no doubt about that considering how there was only one person who was now currently laughing his butt off assumed that it was he who had set up the prank. All he had to do was project a little of the killer intent he was feeling right now and glare at the blond haired miscreant with his one visible eye.

"Outside on the roof now!"

The genins rushed to obey but as soon as Kakashi vanished and the assembled gennin slowed to a walk as they neared the stairs to the roof. There they met Kakashi who somehow was dry once more.

"Let's see my first impression of you guys is you are annoying."

The team reacted to this statement with different ways Sasuke ignored it Sakura frowned at the insult to her crush and Naruto did nothing. Before that he might have let anger get the better of him but he remembered what Bain thought was important for his training, so he let it slide.

"Well I guess that we should start off with some introductions."

"Introductions like what?" that coming from Sakura was typical.

"Oh I don't know. Things like your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

Sakura raised her hand, "Sensei how about you go first to give us an example?"

Kakashi pointed to himself me? My Name is Hatake Kakashi well my likes are… well my dislikes are… I have many hobbies. My dreams for the future, I don't really feel like telling you guys." The genin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, _great all we get is his name which we already knew._

"Okay blondie how about you go first?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes include ramen, and training. My hobbies include trying to learn new jutsu and eating different types of ramen. My dislikes are arrogant and biased people, and the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook."

Here he stopped and adjusted his Hiate with a smile on his face.

"And my dream is to someday become Hokage and then everyone will respect me."

So this was the one that Kenji (aka Bain) was talking about, he was in a word interesting. That prank he pulled might have worked on a chunin but on a Jounin so yes he was going to have to inflict some pain tomorrow at his test! Kenji had warned him not to do any damage in the test that he thought was today, so that he could start training him in his bloodline limit later today, but he had said nothing about a prohibiting a little payback. He had no idea that Naruto had a kekkei genkai. Heck he didn't know that Konoha had any of those besides the Byakugan, and the Sharingan.

"Hey pinky.."

" Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you are up next."

"**Okay focus we have to impress Sasuke-kun!"**

_Yeah I know that just let me do it on my own!_

"My name is Haruna Sakura."

Here she stopped and took a deep breath as though preparing herself for something important.

"What I like is," here she stopped and did a quick look to the side, "The person I like is," here she glanced over once more to the left at the silent Uchiha.

"And my hobbies are," another glance followed by a small blush this time, "And my dream for the future is naaaaahh," here she let out a quiet (for her) fangirl squeal of delight looking over at, you guessed it, Sasuke.

T_alk about your one track minds how do I get stuck with people like this?_ Kakashi thought, "and what do you dislike?"

Her face turned dark and angry and she replied with only one word answer as she turned to look at the thing that had pestered her ever since she was in the academy.

"Naruto."

_I know that I was a little loud and annoying but it was only to get a bit of attention and make people laugh it beat people cursing and attacking me. Okay so maybe I did go a bit far in my pursuit of her and she took it personally_ _I guess I can see why_. Naruto thought just a bit bummed out. Then his resolve strengthened and he raised his head and looked right back at Sakura thinking, _"But that was all in the past now I will work hard to gain respect the right way!_

_Huh she hates him, huh I think I could use that to my advantage_, Kakashi thought deviously an evil smile forming underneath his mask,_ but that would have to wait till later._

"Okay now, you the brooding one you're last."

Sasuke opened his eyes and took a moment before answering but when he did the dark emotionless voice that he used made Naruto shudder.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything.."

_Judging from his tone one could guess otherwise_ Naruto thought.

"And I don't want to use the words dream but I do have two ambitions the first being resurrection of my clan and the last to definitely to kill a certain man."

_Wow an avenger a fangirl and a troublemaker. Kami you must really hate._

"Okay tomorrow we are going to have a test. The purpose of this test is to see if you are ready to become genin."

"Hey wait we already took a test to become genin back in the academy!" Naruto burst out before he could stop himself

To his surprise Sakura also looked angry at Kakashi and even Sasuke had his eyebrows raised for an instant before he glared at his new sensei.

"No this is a test that all academy graduate take in order to see if they are truly fit to become genin. Meet me at training ground 7 at five am and bring all your ninja gear. Oh and don't be eat or you'll throw up. Well ja ne."

With that he made a few quick seals and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked over to his teammates and then at his watch he remembered the note that been had left him and saw that he had about 4 hours until he had to meet him at training ground 24.

Naruto wanted to go and try to eat lunch with his new team but he decided that the finding that last ability of his new sword came first. After all he would have plenty of time to get to know them, but only a few hours to uncover that last ability. He had tried everything he could think of from and had only found 3 of the four features. He decided that he needed to go find someone who could help so he went to the one of the few weapon stores that wouldn't throw him out.

On the way to Yasaki's Forge he stopped to get a sandwich at a deli he was about to enter when he got an idea. Going into a nearby alley he made a seal and henged into none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

A few seconds later he walked away with about half a dozen free sandwiches munching on one of them happily. _Man I should have thought of that a long time ago_, Naruto thought happily, _imagine the amount that I would have saved on food!_ The walk to his favorite weapon store took about half an hour and he knew that he would only have about 2 hours to spare if he wanted to get to the training area on time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo Hanzo-san!"

Yasaki Hanzo was a big man with iron corded muscles developed from hours of banging away at his forge making weapons. He had short black hair that grew down to a full length well kept beard and light green eyes. It was his mind that made Naruto respected for the most though, for even with the villager's constantly calling him a monster Hanzo had never treated him any differently than anyone else. That would have lost him some customers but his work was so good that people would still come by to purchase his weapons and they would only leave when Naruto was actually present.

"Hey Naruto long time no see! Come to get a new set of kunai?"

"No sir this time I need your expertise in examining a weapon."

"Well I'm man right man for the job. Tell me is it possibly that sword you have strapped to your back?"

"Yes it is indeed," Naruto replied smiling as he handed over the weapon.

After examining the sword for a few minutes he whistled softly.

"Hey kid this sword is really something else! Where did you get it?"

"Hey, Tenten get out here I got something that I would like to show you."

_Tenten? No it couldn't be could it? _Naruto was thinking remembering one of the few people who had been nice to him in that orphanage. Unfortunately she had been adopted only a few months after they had gotten to know each other and after that he had gotten his apartment. He had tried to ask what family had adopted her but every time he had the curator of the orphanage would only slap him and tell him to shut up. He waited eagerly as he heard the door in the back open and a girl with chocolate colored hair and eyes wearing a pink chinese sleeveless shirt and loss dark green pants came into view. She had grown and now was taller than he was by an inch and she had her hair up in two buns on either side of her head, but he could tell that it was his childhood friend.

"Tenten-chan!"

Before she could response Naruto had jumped the counter and grabbed her in a tight hug. When she realized who it was she returned the hug harder.

"Naruto-kun! it been a while why haven't you stopped by here before?"

"Tenten do you know this boy?"

"Yes father this is the boy I was friends with from the orphanage, before you guy adopted me."

"I see well he has brought in a very unique weapon, Naruto would you mind if Tenten has a look at it?"

"A straight blade katana! Oh can I try it out Naruto?" a look at Naruto who responded with a nod she took the sword and went back to the door motioning her father and Naruto to follow her.

When outside Naruto whistled outside there was a grey enclosed room. There were about half a dozen well used, judging by the many stitched, training dummies with targets on the 6 vital areas of the human body. On one side there was a wall with selves full of weapons. He could see that this place was well used and well cared for there were almost no scratches in the floor or any leftover stuffing on the floor from damage to the dummies. However in a corner there was a dummy with a multitude of kunai shuriken and even some short stabbing katana and a scythe stuck into it. Naruto raised his eyebrow at Tenten who following his gaze to the mutilated dummy.

"I was practicing a new technique using weapons from a summoning scroll when I heard father call me was called in here. I'll go back to that later."

She unsheathed the sword and got into position and first did a simple kata judging from the smooth way she was going about it, she was very familiar with this type of weapon. With a look of regret she sheathed it and handed the sword back to her father. "This thing is remarkable!" She turned back to Naruto, "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift," Naruto replied hoping that they would accept that explanation and be done with that particular line of questioning, and sure enough the weapon smith and mistress were too involves looking over the weapon in greater detail to care about where he had gotten it from for now.

"And it is because of it that I came here."

Tenten looked up in surprise.

"Why? It doesn't seem to need maintenance. In fact this sword is better than many of ours!"

"No but the person who gave it to me asked me to unlock it's secrets and I've gotten three of them but this last one has me stumped."

"The first Three of them seem to be charka activated, but this last one really has me stumped."

He watched as they looked over it and sheath and unsheathed it many times all the while looking out for anything unusual until..

"Wait why is the last piece on the hilt sticking out to the side like this? Huh, it feels like the hilt is a bit looser here."

He pulled at it but it refused to come off.

"Hang on a second," he went into the house and came back with a small pair of tongs and pulled gently on the last piece of the hilt. When it didn't come out he pulled harder until he face started to turn red, finally he acknowledging defeat he looked over at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto come over here maybe it only works when the owner tries that."

Naruto shrugged and decided to try it heck it couldn't hurt to try. He pulled and it came right off he looked inside and saw a light brown almost tan cream.

"Huh looks like some sort of medicine."

Hanzo held out his hand where Naruto could see a small blackened piece of skin.

"I was at the forge a few min ago and a cinder hit me right there how about we see how effective this medicine is."

Naruto nodded and handed the sword over hilt first. Hanzo put his finger inside and got a bit of it on his finger and spread it over the wound.

For a moment he said nothing then he turned to Naruto.

"I would seriously like you to ask the guy who gave this to you about the instructions for that stuff. It feels like I don't even have a burn on it at all."

"I'll be sure to do that," Naruto replied as he fitted the end-piece back on his sword. Tenten walked over and picked up a katana off one of the shelves.

"Hey Naruto up are you up for a quick spar?"

Naruto looked embarrassed at this and he put his hand behind his head scratching it.

"Uhh Tenten, I just got this sword a day ago. So that is why I am going to a teacher today to help me learn how to use it properly. I saw how you were using it just now and I don't think I'd last for 5 seconds."

Tenten smiled he was so cute when he did that.

"Too bad hey tell me if you want to spar sometime I promise I'll go easy on you. Hey how long until your lesson?"

Naruto looked up at the clock on the wall, "Oh I have about an hour before I have to get going,"

Okay then how about we catch up on some old times? I want to hear all the new pranks that you have thought up. Naruto smiled and nodded, after all it was Tenten who had helped him gain a passion for pulling pranks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Naruto was looking around the training ground that the Hokage had provided them. It had taken him a while to find because it had been partially hidden behind a rock wall. It was surrounded on one side forest and inside there was a small pond and there was a hole to the left of that that let light in.

"Good you are on time."

He looked toward the pond where Bain appeared and even though Bain had warned him the extent of the disguise was still unreal. He was wearing black Jounin pants with a kunai holster on the left leg. He wore the traditional Jounin vest zipped up, along with a dark red long sleeve shirt that had black dragon designs twisting up both his sleeves, and he had only one of his swords strapped to his back. The most surprising thing was his hair color for he had changed it to brown color somewhere in between Tenten's and Sasuke's. Like he head said in the letter his eyes were still the same and in truth they were the only thing he could have used to indentify him. A bit amused at Naruto openly gaping at him Bain spoke.

"What? It's not like I can wander around here in full armor now that would just look weird. Oh and also I have now taken the name Kenji Yamato a survivor from the Yamato clan in order to have a decent cover story."

"So then is that what I am supposed to call you in public?"

"Yeah, but in training you can call me whatever you want."

"Okay then now to get to the training."

"The first thing I want to teach you is my style of sword fighting. I knew how to fight with swords well before I even became a crafter. Luckily the armor and the swords are a set and so that is why my sword skills are just as sharp now as they have been in the past. Besides then even if you run out of mana then you will still be able to fight."

He drew his sword from his back and went through an incredible attack routine before flipping the sword over and doing the exact same routine with his left hand. He then sheathed the sword and explained his reason for doing this.

"This is the first goal that I have for your kenjutsu skills. I want to help make you ambidextrous. That means that you would become just as skilled with your off-hand as you are with your dominant hand. Now don't be fooled by my display just now it one of the hardest physical skills that I have to teach you. Many people give up far before they do half the things needed for them to become ambidextrous. This is one of the best skills that a ninja can have because when you can change weapons to a different hand on the fly or you can surprise you opponent when he damages your right hand. When they expect you to be disabled then that can allow you to get the drop on an unsuspecting opponent. Now the process that I have is a long one but it is very good. You will start with a single sword and go through routines with it using your right hand and then switch to your left until you can use both hands well in combat. Then the next step will be using two swords at once this requires being able to weave your blades in and out of your attack routines without either getting in the way or anything like that. That is why it is the last level…"

"Can't we go to that "other place" to train Kenji?" he decided to call him that now to get used to using it in public

Bain sighed annoying slightly by the interruption but was glad that he had remembered the request that he made him promise to earlier

Bain had forbidden him to mention alternate dimensions in an open area for fear of anyone else overhearing. There weren't too many texts left about Starcrafters, but the ones that were out there could spell big trouble for Naruto if it was learned that he had the potential to become one.

"Thank you for remembering what I told you about that, but no we will not be going there anytime soon. Going there eats a lot of power and with the limited amount of time we have there it wouldn't be of much use."

"Okay Naruto the first thing we need to do before we start training is to add something that would go well with that sword. These would have been your father's originally, but as he is now dead they fall to you."

He drew his sword and Naruto saw that this one was the same blue one that he had used the other day. Bain was about to open another dimensional gate when the sword in his hand pulsed once, alerting him to a hidden presence just a few meters away in the trees. He stretched his senses out and frowned he didn't expect_ him_ to be the one trying to spy of them. Sighing, he turned around he knew that this would be one encounter that he wouldn't enjoy.

"Okay just come out now, I know you are there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well another chapter come and gone and hopefully another one that you all enjoyed. Anyway I'm sorry for the many errors on my second chapter I kinda rushed through it and now that I'm looking back at it I feel that I really screw up the flow in parts. Needless to say I plan on going through and editing a bit more and I plan to do so over the next few days. I am also trying to think if I should have Bain be paired with anyone or not. If you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them. Please I beg of all of you give me your opinions! If I have done something wrong then please post a review ,please? I can make corrections and make my next few chapters even better if I have your help. Really I am starved for reviews over here! Please donate a review to save the writer! Ahem, moving on form that it might take a bit less time to update as this chapter originally went all the way up to the test, but I had to cut it down to size. It was either that or make you all wait for about another week before posting. I also have been working on a new Fanfic called Black Eyes that I will be posting soon hopefully. Next time, tests and teamwork, and a surprise is found in Naruto's mind! **


	4. Chapter 4 Tests and Teammates

**Hi I'm back again and you'll be happy to hear that I now have a English to Japanese translator that I will be using to make better techniques. I have Burningtruth to thank for that and for the review. I got more reviews in one night then in an entire week in the after the first two chapter really thanks allot guys! Anway this chapter is my first attempt at a fight scene (Mizuki Vs. Bain was more like a slaughter that didn't require too much thought really) so please tell me how well I do. Sorry it took me so long to update but I had to redo one scene so many times that it ended up making this my longest chapter yet. I really want to cut down on the length and write more chapters but no luck so far. So please enjoy my latest work and don't forget to Review!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the rights to Naruto. But if I did then Naruto would never wear that obnoxious orange jumpsuit again!**

Chapter 4

Teaching and testing

The person who jumped down from the tree was none other than Kakashi.

"Well I guess you caught me." Bain still didn't relax he had already met with Kakashi and he had told him that he was going to train Naruto privately and he had warned him off coming to watch his student train. Maybe he was just anxious and wanted to ask again about the tracking device he had promised the make for him. It was hard to make but it was one of the few things that might help him find the heirloom that he so desperately wanted to reclaim. Even with that as an excuse though, there should be no reason that he would be here right now.

"Yo, Kakashi what are you doing way out here?"

Kakashi put his hand up and scratched behind his head his eye showing that he was smiling ruefully.

"I was going home and had to take the long way home because a black cat crossed my path."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _who is he kidding? That has to be one of the lamest excuses he had ever heard!_

Bain frowned Kakashi didn't live even close to out here and he could have sworn that the person he had sensed earlier had been, smaller and he could have sworn he had caught a glimpse of dark hair though the leaves of the tree.

Not only that but he had also asked the Kakashi not use this place and discourage others from using it after he had offered his help in locating something.

"Kakashi I told you that it would take at three weeks at most but that didn't mean that I could finish it that quick!"

"Oh that's okay I don't need it that soon so just take your time."

Bain's eyes narrowed Kakashi ad seemed like this for a while until he had brought that subject up and afterward the change that had come over him was immediately apparent. He decided to test him with some info only the real Kakashi would know.

"Kakashi could you tell me again which the item you wanted me to locate? I forget which one it was. Was it the scroll or the armor?"

"Hmmm," Kakashi put his masked chin inn his hands and thought for a second, "I don't really remember which."

During this entire exchange Naruto stood looking between his two senseis wondering what the heck they were talking about.

_Got you_, Bain thought, _we never mentioned any scrolls or armor in our conversation so there is no way this guy can be Kakashi._

"Kenji-sensei what are you and Kakashi-sensei talking about?"

Bain turned to Naruto and send his thoughts out, then he cursed mentally. That's right I almost forgot, he thought, until he activates that level I will have to teach him another way of silently communication. Maybe sign language or even maybe I'll show him how to read body language. Right now I have no way of telling him that I think this guy is a fake. I could be lucky and this guy could just be a curious ninja who was passing through at most...

"Oh nothing important we were just talking about something we had discussed earlier."

--Flashback no Jutsu!—

_Bain had been over at Kakashi's house for about 2 hours. After he had let him in he had given him the information that he would be training Naruto when Kakashi was surprised but not only suspicious of this unforeseen development._

_After all, he thought, the hokage's grandson had the same system in place and e hadn't even graduated from the academy yet. Still though looking at Kenji something didn't seem right he knew he wasn't in a henge but there was just something that bugged him. The forehead protector that was what was missing! He didn't see it anywhere not on his head or arm or even his waist! _

"_I see that you have forgotten something."_

Huh what is he talking abo…oh shit!_ He thought as it clicked as he looked at Kakashi's face and saw the missing item in question concealing his left eye form view. _Now I get it! a forehead protector stupid, stupid, stupid!

_Bain put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly_

"_I was only discharged from ANBU a few days ago and so I still haven't gotten used to wearing it out in public yet."_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow the only ANBU not allowed to wear a hiate in public were the deep undercover spies and the …._

_"What part of ANBU were you in Kenji?"_

_Kenji looked around as though fearful for a second and Kakashi tensed expecting that if he was a fake he would make his move then._

_"You were an ANBU captain right?"_

_"Yeah"_

_Without his guest noticing Kakashi maneuvered his right hand below the table until it was resting in his kunai holster. Ready to whip on out if he made a move toward any of his weapons. Just knowing that he had found out about Kakahsi's position meant that he had gotten access to the ANBU files in one way or another, and so it was better to be prepared should he try anything. To his surprise Bain just let out a breath and then smiled slightly._

_"So I guess then you have the clearance to hear this."_

_"I was not an active member of ANBU in fact I guess you could say I was put there for my own protection."_

_Despite his misgivings Kakashi leaned forward intrigued as Bain continued his story._

"_I was the only survivor of the Yamato clan form the grass country and so I came here while being pursued here by Iwa's hunter nin. At first I thought that they wanted me in order to obtain my clan's Kekkei Genkai but now I have another idea."_

"_You know of the parentage of Naruto Uzumaki right?"_

"_Well I had forgotten that the Kazama's were distant cousins of the Yamatos and I guess that Naruto has somehow inherited the Shingan (mind's eye)."_

_"How is that possible? The Yondiame didn't have a Kekkei Genkai."_

_"It's simple really he had the genes but they were not from the main branch and therefore they had become recessive. Therefore he never could awaken it, but he could pass it on to his children."_

"_I get it now so if you were indirectly related to the Yondaime then.."_

"_Yeah I would be the perfect hostage in order to trap him and to get revenge on him," Bain shuddered, "Luckily that didn't happen I was able to make it to Konoha where the fourth heeding the advice from the third Hokage gave me asylum and put me in ANBU to hide me."_

_"So does that mean that Naruto would be able to.."_

_Bain shook his head knowing that he was talking about the entire mind reading ability._

"_Oh it's not that developed yet, not even close, in fact because his is not from the actual clan it will likely be a long time before he can utilize it's abilities. Even with my training it might very well take months before he will be able to read even surface thoughts."_

_"Is that what you did to me?"_

_Bain could feel the focused killer intent that flashed then subsided for a moment and gulped and smiled nervously._

_"What? All I did was take one of your nightmares and bring it to the surface it's easy enough especially when the vi- I mean target is sleeping."_

_Kakashi still didn't quite believe him Bain sighed and shook his head sadly. _Why was it that everyone sees fit to distrust me I'll never know, _He thought sadly._

"_If you still don't think it's true go by headquarters and check out my file I guarantee that everything in there will fit what I have just told you."_

He could sense from his surface thoughts that Kakashi wanted to trust him but after the entire GaiHell he had put him though I guess I really couldn't blame him_, Bain thought_. Now if there was only something he could do to make this guy really trust him. Having Naruto's official sensei know the truth about his "extra" training would make things a whole lot easier._ Just as he was pondering how to do this Kakashi asked a question he only half heard._

"_Uh sorry didn't quite catch that."_

"_I asked if I could see that sword on your back for a moment." _

_Bain hesitated for a second, then took the sword still in the sheath and handed them both to Kakashi. He drew it out and whistled softly before sheathing it and handing it back to him._

"_Wow I have only seen one this fine once."_

_He's actually seen it's equal? I wonder where that was, Bain though his curiosity aroused. His blades were anything but ordinary and if someone had actually put the effort into creating a sword that was just as well crafted he would like to see it._

_"Just out of curiosity where was that?"_

_Kakashi hesitated well he had handed over his sword but this was an heirloom of great significance to both the Hatake clan and personally. At length he decided that it wasn't like he would run off with it. Heck it was useless right now anyway_

_"Wait here a second."_

_Kakashi walked off and returned a moment later with a white hilt made of some silvery metal that had looked like it belonged on a katana. On the crosspiece was written then kanji for fang._

"_That hilt is all that remains of my father's sword it was damaged during the war and his final mission and so now it can't be used."_

_Bain was intrigued, A hilt? "How did it end up that badly damaged?"_

"_It's not actually damaged, it's just incomplete."_

Well yeah it's missing a blade but then where did the blade go if it wasn't damaged?_ Bain wondered_

_"The way it used to work was the user sent some of his chakra through the bracer in order to summon the actual blade. When it activates it summons a white blade about the length of a normal katana. However that blade is sharp enough to cut through steel. There was a legend in the Hatake that the blade had been forged from the fang of the Dog Boss Fenrir that was given to the first Hatake along with the dog summoning contract."_

_His one visible eye took on a distant look. _

"_You see during my father's final mission he abandoned the mission objective in order to save the life of one of his comrades and in the battle that followed he lost the bracer that allows for it's activation."_

_"He managed to save his friend but at great cost to the fire country. After that and the dishonor that followed as he was stripped of his rank as a shinobi the he went into a depression and then with me as witness he committed seppuku."_

_Bain could sympathize with him, it may have been a long time ago but he could still remember when he had lost contact with his wife. He could only imagine how much worse it must have been to have witnessed the death personally. It must have taken him a long time to come to terms with that painful fact._

"_I'm sorry for bringing that up." _

"_Don't apologize I'm relived that memory too many times now to use it as an excuse to brood." _

"_In fact I see my father as a hero more than anything else because he refused to leave his friend behind."_

"_I felt the same way about my nephew, that is why you must keep what I have told you a secret, Naruto is the only family I have left and that is the real reason I became his sensei. I want to make him strong enough to never have to worry about being hunted like I was."_

_Kakahsi looked up into Kenji's eyes and he saw in them true empathy and compassion. When he saw that he knew that Kenji was telling the truth, no assassin would go to such lengths just to complete a mission._

_Bain turned the hilt over and over in his hands as though looking for something._

"_Isn't there any way to replicate the effect of the bracer?"_

_Kakashi shook his head, "The problem with that is that they are linked somehow and any attempt I have made by channeling my chakra directly into it has only led to severe Chakra exhaustion as it nearly kills me trying to get enough power to summon the blade."_

_He shook his head sadly._

"_The worst part of it is that the sword and bracer combination and the dog summoning contract and the only two heirlooms of the Hatake."_

_Bain turned the hilt over in his hands and sent out a shaft of blue mana, in an instant the results were back and it confirmed one of his suspicions._

_It seemed he hilt was partially constructed using a rare metal called adamantine if so then that part of this hilt alone was worth thousands and if the bracer was made of the same material at least to some degree then it might be possible to find it._

_Bain contemplated his options for a moment, _he could go and find it himself, but that would take far too long, or he could make a device with the same abilities he was going to use and give it to Kakashi. If he worked on it for a few weeks maybe it could work then if that worked then Kakashi would be in his debt.

"_I might have a way to find the bracer."_

_Kakashi looked at Bain incredulously he had search every spare moment that he had while on ANBU missions in the earth country, but had come up empty handed. Looking at Bain his face set in a determined and focused frown he felt hope rise within him once more._

"_Really? Is that even possible?_

"_Calm down, I said might work and that is only if this bracer is made with some of the same substance as the hilt is. So is it?"_

_Kakashi thought for a few seconds then nodded, "I believe it was, but by now it could be destroyed or damaged beyond repair."_

_Bain shook his head "I doubt it, anything made of this metal," he tapped the uppermost part of the hilt, "Called adamantine is very hard to damage. You would need to expose it to an extreme amount of heat to make even scratch it."_

"_So when can you have this ready by?"_

_Bain frowned, "I'd say about three weeks tops, why?"_

"_Great and this is the one team that I have to pass," Bain raised an eyebrow in the folder he had discovered that Kakahsi had never passed a single team before what was so different about now?_

_Seeing his look Kakashi was quick to explain, "The council themselves talked to me about the Uchiha and I'm the only one left that can help him train his Sharingan."_

_Bain looked at him thrown off balance for a few seconds by such a callous admission._

"_Are you saying that you would fail your team just to be able to go look for that heirloom?"_

"_Unfortunately that doesn't seem to be an option, but come on..."_

_He gesture to a map of the 5 shinobi nations hanging up on the wall._

"_It's just that the last place that he was at was in the earth country and so going by myself would be the best solution. I mean our village isn't at war with them anymore, but that's all it is. Hell just one slip as to who we were and they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter us!" _

_He sighed._

"_This is the reason why I normally don't take a genin team. From what I have heard the endless stream of D ranked missions are worse than listening to one of Gai's rants."_

Gai? Huh that gave him an idea..

"_Hey Kakashi I have an idea that might work. If the Hokage agrees with it of course but it would give you the time to go search for the bracer…."_

--end flashback no jutsu!—

"It's not ready yet Kakashi but there is one thing I can give you."

"Oh what it that?"

"This!"

With a flick of his wrist the blue blade was sent hurdling toward Kakashi who froze for just a second too long and then tried to jerk his head to the side but it was too late! The blade stopped less than an inch from hitting him in his one visible eye and Bain appeared behind him and grabbed and twisted his forearms behind his back. Kakashi did nothing as the blue sword was still floating dangerously close to his eye. Bain relaxed slightly whoever this guy was he wasn't that skilled otherwise his attack wouldn't have worked and so now he was more curious than alarmed.

"You can't be Kakashi. He could have dodged an attack like with ease. Not only that but you were obviously avoiding my question. Now tell me who are you and why are you here?"

A second later the fake Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke and revealed a disgruntled looking Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at Bain with anger and more than a little bit of respect and lastly a bit of suspicion. This was the first time that Bain had gotten a chance to meet the last survivor of the mighty Uchiha clan and what he saw in the teen disappointed him. There was no warmth in his cold black eyes and a deep-set frown that left Bain wondering casually if his face would crack if he smiled.

"Okay tell me why are you here and why did you come as Kakashi?"

"I thought that if I came and hid as Kakashi then it wouldn't be suspicious if you guys saw me. After all he is our new sensei, maybe he would have just followed him here just to see what exactly he was learning."

"I was wondering where he was of to in such a hurry, I just wanted to ask why are you training _him_?" Sasuke deliberately putting emphasis of the last word.

"I mean if you had seen what happened in our genin test the other day you would know that trying to train him is a waste of time," Sasuke smirked, "I mean, I can see why he would need a Jounin to teach him but I know that he can't even afford to pay you so knowing that why are you still going to train him?"

Bain saw Naruto's hand clench in anger, and knew that it was taking all his self control to prevent him from attacking Sasuke. Bain went over and put a hand warningly on his shoulder. He then looked at the last Uchiha and narrowed his eyes_. Oh yes I remember reading his file, in fact out of the three others on his team it was this one that worries me the most._ When he had returned to Konoha one of the first things he did was go over to the Konoha prison and check in with the interrogation department just as the Hokage requested. On the way he had passed by the ANBU headquarters and decided to snag some information on his grandson's team and instructor. That wait in front of Kakashi's house had been put to good use, or at least for the first few minutes of it had. It had given him time to read most of the information that he had taken.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Age; 13

hair color; dark brown

eye color; black

elemental affinity; fire

Just became a genin, the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, the other only being the murderer himself, his brother Itachi, also the Rookie of the year for his graduating class.

He was supposedly a genius and the last one in the village with the bloodline called the Sharingan. Which when activated can help the user predict attacks before they even happen, pierce genjutsu, copy the Jutsu of others, and even learn fighting styles. _Well he would be damned if he let this boy copy what he was going to teach Naruto._ However judging from his age he hadn't awakened it quite yet, since the youngest to ever awaken it had been Itachi.

_Still_, Bain thought darkly_, that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to memorize what he was doing in order to gain power_. His psychological evaluation was more than a little disturbing; he had an avenger complex and had a great deal of mental scarring from when his brother had used the Tsukuyomi on him at the time of the Uchiha massacre. He also had a superiority complex that he had gained from the out of control sibling rivalry that escalated into sheer hatred after the massacre. It also didn't help matters that because his good looks and being the last of the loyal Uchihas in Konoha, that the village gave him so much adoration and respect. Misplaced respect that had unfortunately fed his already swollen ego until it could overshadow the Hokage monument. This made him consider anyone less powerful than himself to be too weak to even get to know and in his eyes worthless. All in all just from the information in his file Bain had figure out that this guy was the type of person that he hated.

Bain stared him right in the eye and after he didn't back down for a few seconds he decided that since he was Naruto's teammate he should at least respond.

"That's big talk coming from a newly made genin especially considering how I found you spying on me! I don't see how it is any of your business but considering how you are one of his teammates I guess I will answer your question. I have chosen to train Naruto in my own personal style. I don't really see how other than you being his teammate, that this affects you in any way shape or form."

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he hand drifted to his weapon holster, but then he remembered what had happened earlier when he had masqueraded as Kakashi, and decided against that. The last thing he wanted to have happen was get embarrassed in front of Naruto again. Instead he decided to learn more about this man in hopes that he could maybe hire him to train him if what had happened earlier hadn't just been dumb luck.

"You are a shinobi of the leaf so why have I never seen you around the village before?"

Bain's eyebrow rose higher almost as though threatening to disappear above his hairline. The kid had seen the hiate he had tied to the back of his sheath? How long had he been watching anyway?

"So you know every ninja in this village personally? I didn't know that being an Uchiha gave you the privilege of having access to the restricted files from ANBU headquarters," The sarcasm was plainly evident in his voice and just that combined with his anger from earlier served to deepen Sasuke's scowl, but still he said nothing, "And that is the reason why you haven't seen me before because I am only recently retired from the ANBU black ops and that is why you haven't seen me around town till today."

Sasuke thought about it and then nodded apparently satisfied by the explanation, _A former ANBU wow, I wonder how much I would have to pay him to train me? after all Itachi knows kenjutsu and so maybe if this guy could teach me a different style then I might be one step closer to having the power to kill him._

"Alright I think that with your permission I will remain to see what you are going to teach the dobe," he gave a short laugh and turned to Naruto who was shaking with suppressed rage and even projecting a small amount of killer intent at the sheer disrespect that was in Sasuke's voice, which only increased when he turned and spoke to Naruto directly for the first time since he had arrived, "Maybe if you're lucky dobe I just might decide to give you a few pointers. So maybe you won't be completely in the way tomorrow."

"Sorry Sasuke, request denied."

Naruto burst out laughing at the dumbstruck look on Sasuke's face as his mind went into logic lock as it refused to process what Bain had just said. _But why? I am the last Uchiha everyone in the village will do anything to remain on my good side and this guy just refused to allow me to watch? This doesn't make any sense!_ Then he finally calmed down and began attempting to persuade Bain otherwise

"Considering I am to be his teammate I think I should watch so I will know his capabilities and ….."

He trailed off as he realized that Bain was glaring at him and giving off a fair bit of killing intent.

"What part of MY personal style did you not understand? understand this Uchiha I choose who I teach and I don't for one minute consider you worthy and if I find you spying on us again, I will personally make what Itachi did to you seem like nothing do I make myself clear?"

At the word Itachi, Sasuke lost it and he attacked a trio of kunai cutting the air as he dashed forward and a blue blade flashed through the air deflecting them all. Bain was at a loss for a second, sure he could kill him, but that was unacceptable, but if he use a "sealless" jutsu that would cause far too much suspicion.

By the time he decided what he was going to do Sasuke had already closed the gap between them. He then kicked out recklessly at his sword, Bain let his grip slacken and allowed the sword to fly out of his grip, he didn't need it to do what he was about to do anyway. The enraged Uchiha proceeded to try and sweep Bain's legs, and when he jumped to avoid that Sasuke pushed off with his hands trying to kick the Jounin in the face. Bain grabbed his foot and Sasuke smirked and showed tremendous flexibility as he folded his leg and body over and used the rest of his momentum to launch a vicious punch at Bain's face. He was shocked when this too was intercepted. Bain was growing tired of this and decided to go on the offensive and end this quickly. He threw Sasuke's fist away and quickly he grabbed his other leg and spun the Uchiha and slammed him into a tree, and letting go his hands blurred in a few quick seals.

"Raiton: dengekiteki haji no jutsu! (shocking-grasp on justu)"

Once again he grabbed a hold of the still partially stunned Uchiha and blue and white sparks of electricity flowed down his arms and into his target. Sasuke shrieked as the attack rendered him unconscious and he dropped boneless to the base of the tree.

After a few seconds Bain stood up and waved over to his sword and it flew back to his hand. He sheathed it and then went over to Naruto. Naruto, who had walked over to Sasuke looked down at the avenger his face still with a pain filled snarl, and shook his head. He wondered how someone who claimed to be so much better than everybody else was so quick to give into such blinding anger. _This is the guy who calls me Dobe?_ He thought, _you'd think that since he had earned the title "rookie of the year" he would have more sense than to try and head on._

Bain looked back at Naruto and shrugged, "Well he did attack me first after all."

"I'll leave it up to you. Do I leave him his memories or no?"

Naruto thought for a few seconds not really sure what would happen if he chose the latter option. It was obvious that Sasuke had heard something but how much he couldn't begin to guess. Also if he knew about this place then they would have to find a new training ground if he persisted. Also it became obvious to him from his previous comments that Sasuke had was going to try and bribe Bain with money in order to train him instead of Naruto. So he made up his mind.

"I think that it would be best to take away these memories."

Bain winced then nodded but he decided to turn this into a learning experience for his grandson. He went over and put his palm over the Uchiha survivor and it glowed and a blue bubble incased him. He turned to Naruto

"That is a forced sleep bubble it will last for about 10 minutes while I explain about the mind and at the end of it I will tell you what I am about to do."

"Now the mind is a tricky thing Naruto and there was a reason for why I stayed and watched to see if my memory plant worked but it could have easily failed. This guy," and here he motioned to Sasuke "probably has some bad mental scarring from the Uchiha massacre."

He sighed and shook his head.

"The truth is I can't risk trying anything too drastic in his mind. Modifying memories is a hard enough task when someone was stable. With Sasuke and the damage already inflicted by Itachi he might be lucky survive being sane."

Naruto swore, "So does that mean that you can't do anything about this?"

"I didn't say that I was just warning you that the effects of what I will attempt will probably rely heavily on luck."

"The most I can do without possible damage is to try and make these memories look like a dream and then heal him up and make it look like nothing had happened."

Naruto nodded, "I'd have no problem with that."

"Good just remember that if or when he starts wondering if it is a dream you will have to be careful okay?"

That all done went and retrieved the kunai that Sasuke had thrown earlier and put them back in Sasuke's kunai holster. He waved his hand and the barrier around Sasuke dissolved and then his hand glowed white briefly and all damage that Sasuke had suffered from his attacks melted away. He then grabbed Sasuke and teleported away to the Uchiha district where he would put him over a scroll like he had fallen asleep studying. With a little luck and a bit of drugged tea and a missing shirt, he might just convince him that he had been the victim of once again another fan girl plot.

When he got back Naruto had his sword out was taking a few slashes and jabs to try and get a feel for it he stood there watching.

_Not bad_, he thought, _for someone with no prior training he shows allot of promise_. He cleared his throat and Naruto looked around and sheathed his sword grinning sheepishly.

"Okay now that he is gone it is time that you received your birthright." He unsheathed his sword once more, and slashed and once again it left a glowing portal in the air. This one was far smaller than the first one he had opened only about 2 feet in diameter and from it he pulled a pair of wristbands and a shinguards.

Both presents were black with a pair of gold bands running around the middle and a gold square inside of those he couldn't help but wonder about the design. Then when he strapped them on they conformed to his arm and legs completely.

"What do they do?"

"They have a few different properties, but the first and only feature you will need today will be using them as storage vessels."

"As what?"

Naruto scratched his head confused

"Naruto I want you to try and focus a bit of mana into your arms just like I showed you a few days ago. No need to do it for long just a second will work for a second."

Naruto did as asked and a brief glow seemed to bleed from the skin and then vanish and the last thing he got from the energy was a feeling of being pulled into the bands.

He looked up at Bain, "So that is what you meant, these are supposed to be like batteries right?"

"Exactly that is the first feature of these bands and the only one that you will be using today

"Let me guess another find the rest yourself lesson right?"

"Not this time I really mean it mastering this feature will be more than enough for the time being and the other features are actually a bit dangerous and I don't want you to try and use them until I can demonstrate how to use the correctly." Bain

Naruto looked up from his examination of the bracers at Bain and saw that his face was serious deadly serious.

"I guess it is time for me to show you the reason for my caution."

"Are we going to use another book?"

"No I never put this one into a book for this one I will take you into my mind for a few seconds and I will replay the memory from there."

"How will I get in there easy I can replicate the same technique that the book is imbued with so just relax."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was floating looking down on a that was placed in what looked like a training ground but it was not one that he had ever seen. This place had the usual dummies and a rack for weapons but also it had a shelf with books and a few odd machines whirring in the background

Bain was beside him once more

"I know that this place may be a bit overwhelming but I need you to focus on the scene that is taking place in front of you."

Naruto looked and noticed that he had completely missed the two only occupants of the room a boy who was in his mid-teens wearing a plain robe and an older man wearing he had a full black beard with slashes of silver in his sideburns.

The young man was doing an exercise that Bain had showed him the other day the one where you concentrate Mana to different parts of your body to improve control over mana. The elder man obviously a crafter was looking on and nodding so far he was doing well, but a few minutes into the exercise the boy stopped the glow faded and the man raised his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong Raijin?"

"I am so bored! Can you please show me how to do that fireball technique you used that one time, please?"

"Not today you still haven't mastered the first level and far more control is needed to do that technique."

"I have plenty of control just the other day I found I could do this exercise with my entire body."

"Really? that is quite a claim1 How about this if you show me that you can then I will teach you a new technique."

"Great!" he closed his eyes and concentrated and this time the glow spread out to his entire body. He opened his eyes and smiled and the proud expression on his mentor's faced and just to show off made different parts of his body glow brighter than the others. It was only then that the old man noticed the armband around his apprentice's right hand and he froze

"Raijin."

"Yes master?"

"I need you to power down and take off that band, now!"

Raijin opened his mouth to argue but suddenly a wildly flashing barrier appeared around him and pulsed menacingly

"Raijin now!"

"What is happening? This never happened before!"

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" the man yelled gathering energy in his hands to try and dispel the barrier.

"I can't its ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Red flame had engulfed his body inside the field and the old man was launching what looked like red and white light form his hands but before they could reach the field surrounding the boy it blew up. The master recalled his flame and summoned a wind to quickly blow away the smoke.

In the center was a scorched body it's face twisted in agony and to his horror missing all of it's fingers and toes like it had been doused in gasoline before getting lit on fire.

The man's expression was tragic as he knelt by the burned body and reached out a hand to check his pulse. When he was done he hung his head tears in his eyes as he spoke the last words his apprentice would ever hear.

"Raijin I'm so sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that point he was push from Bain's mind and he went over to his body and soon he was facing Bain once more.

Bain's face was mournful as he spoke to Naruto, "That boy had gotten his hands on a relic from the Shadow Wars. During that time we faced some very powerful enemies and we desperately needed more crafters to join in the fight," Once more his eyes clouded over from memories of the past, "This gave rise to many useful but dangerous artifacts much like the one that created Bloodwraith. Many of the artifacts were like that one that helped to accelerate the growth process of a crafter's spark and through experimenting with it I guess Raijin he found that he could draw more power faster and thought that it was because he was improving at a faster rate than his master had predicted. Needless to say he was wrong."

He paused for a second and shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Naruto his eyes boring into him trying to impress upon him the seriousness of his message.

"Mana is not like Chakra you don't have any limiters to stop you from drawing in too much and the longer you keep it in there the more it craves release."

"Those bands," he pointed to Naruto's forearms, "Are made in order to stand the strain but your body is not you can easily store almost twice what your limit is in a few days and then if you draw on it all at once or too quickly then the same thing that happened to Raijin could happen to you."

Naruto looked his new bands with a new respect and a bit of fear.

Could these things really kill me he thought I'll have to be very careful when practicing with them, he looked up when Bain ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about that now as long as you are careful I am sure that you will not make the same mistake as he did, now on to another matter."

He pointed to the sword on Naruto's back.

"Now did you get all four features of the sword?"

Naruto eagerly drew out his sword deciding to demonstrate them instead of discuss them.

"The first was the ability to summon it to my hand the second was less of an ability and more of a feature that involved the secret compartment in the hilt with the compound that I tested and from the result I assume that it is some sort of medicine, then there is the ability to control the color that the color of the sword when I have it in my hand which I am guessing is mostly to darken the blade black for stealth, and lastly I don't know exactly what this is supposed to do but this."

He concentrated some chakra into the blade and it seemed to get thicker and those new edges took on a blue glow.

Bain smiled, "Ah very good I bet it took you a while to find all of them right?"

"Well to tell you the truth it was only earlier today that I found the last one."

"I see. Did you show anyone these feature?"

"Yes my friend Tenten and her father both saw the compartment and he even tested it."

"Who is he?"

"He's the owner of one of the few weapon shops that doesn't throw me out or overcharge me, and I only found out today that he had adopted my friend form the orphanage."

"Do either of them know how to use a katana?"

"Yeah in fact Tenten wanted to spar with me but I told her that I had no prior experience."

"I see," _maybe I should teach him that technique kage bushins will only last one good hit but with a decent opponent and some mana those can last quite a while,_ He thought. While he was thinking this Naruto remembered something that he had promised to find out.

"That reminds me her father asked me to ask the maker of this sword about the process used to make that medicine."

"Did he now? Well I really don't know how it's made. I had that feature made by a friend of mine and add that feature and all I did was to make it only open to the proper owner. You are now that owner so only you can open it."

Now I made that last feature with a little help from a friend but it is untested. So I'm not sure how long it would last in battle or the limits of it's power and so I want you to only use it to block smaller jutsus."

"Awesome so how does it work?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," he held out his hand for the sword which Naruto gave over he then went over about 5 feet away

"Now I want you to launch a goukakyuu jutsu at me while I am holding the sword."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah this is the best way to show you how it works."

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The flames dissipated in a second leaving Bain unharmed with the now glowing sword in his had he walked over and showed him the dragon carving on the hilt which had turned blue almost halfway up and was slowly receding back to it's normal color.

"The dragon on the hilt is the indicator for the amount of chakra absorbed. It will allow you to stop low level jutsu by draining charka out of them unfortunately it can't take took much at one time at most you can stop about two maybe three C ranked jutsu and maybe 1 B rank but never try to do that on an A rank jutsu. The sheer amount of charka could either overload it, and stop the other features from functioning if your are lucky, if you aren't then it will explode. At least I think."

"You think couldn't you test it?"

"Well how was I supposed to test it I can't use chakra so me trying it out would have been useless. I had worked for a long time making that sword for the first of my descendants that I found and I was able to add and test some of these features with the help of a swordsmith I met in the Wave country a while back."

"I'll introduce him to you one day."

"Now for that sword technique it's similar to one of the abilities that you have discovered in your sword but this takes it to another level. First I will need teach you a few katas and swings for you to get used to handling the sword before I show you the technique. Now give me 200 swings forward with both arms like this," he used the sword to demonstrate.

"Just 200 no problem!"

"Oh I thought you might say that."

Before he tossed the sword back he put what looked like a piece of paper on the blade above the hilt.

He then threw it back to Naruto he caught it and nearly dropped it.

"What did you do to it?"

"What? I just added an extra twenty pounds. Now get to those swings."

By the time that they were done Naruto was tired and getting sore but he was happy he had learned quite a bit from Bain and he knew he was ready for the test tomorrow.

So Naruto when did you have to get up for this test

Bain looked over at him, "He told you to get there when? Wow. I guess I should have cut the training short."

He snapped his fingers, "But I do have on thing that might help in his file it says that he is typically 3 hours late to any meeting."

"Three hours? But what about today he was four hours today."

"Uhh that was partially my fault I went over to meet him and thanks to that he was even later than usual."

"Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Did this have anything to do with what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah but if I successfully get Kakashi that then I might be able to trust him enough to reveal what I am training you."

"Why does it have to be such a big deal?"

Bain face became grim, "While I was traveling searching for my descendants I was also on the lookout for any texts mentioning crafters and the few that I found were disturbing."

"How so? Naruto asked feeling a bit of unease in the pit of his stomach.

"Well they didn't focus on our abilities so I guess that is the only good thing about this no it focused on a aspect that mankind has searched for since ancient times. One of the final levels of our spark, immortality."

Now do you get it? Anyone searching for immortality would be drawn to you like a moth to a flame if they knew the power you could gain. I have the power to defend myself against many of the strongest ninja here but you are not quite ready for that yet."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you after that test at the same training ground is that okay?"

"Sure."

As he turned to go to his temporary residence Bain was smiling. With everything he had taught Naruto today Kakashi was going to have his hands full tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up at about the time that he was supposed to be down at the training grounds about an hour later he got there with part of his breakfast an apple he was still chewing on and a backpack with some extra food in it for his teammates.

When he got there he saw only Sakura and Sasuke both of whom looked tired and not too happy with Naruto being late.

"You're late don't tell me you are going to become like our sensei now!"

Naruto's eyes twitched annoyed at being compared to Kakahsi

"Number one I am only about one hour late and number two I brought you guys some food."

He took out a few apples and bananas.

Sakura frowned at him.

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast."

Naruto rolled his eyes I'd bet you all the pay I'd get form our first mission that we have at least another hour before he gets here so come on," he tossed her a banana, "Eat up."

"Ohayo

"You're late!"

"I was coming here when a black cat crossed my path and so I took the long way."

"This is a survival exercise and your object is to get these."

He held up two bells attached to each other by red strings that he then tied to his belt.

"You have until noon to get these bells from me and unless you do so you will be sent back to the academy."

"Also I have brought two box lunches the one who doesn't get a bell will not get to eat."

At that point Naruto's teammates were both thinking the same thing. _It's a good thing that we didn't listen to him about breakfast!_

He went over and set a timer on one of the logs.

"But sensei there are only three bells so one of you will be sent back to the academy"

"That is correct this is because no matter what you do one of you is going to go back to the academy."

"Hajime!"

All three Genin jumped and ran off into the surrounding forest.

_Huh well I guess they have all been trained on proper stealth,_ Kakahsi thought_, now let's see how far I can get in my book before I have to actually focus._ He pulled out an orange book and giggled perversely.

Naruto was sitting on a hidden branch over about 2 meters off the ground formulating a plan. Okay this guy is a Jounin, and if that thing with the bucket was a fluke then he is way too strong for us to beat on our own, but if we try it together maybe we'd have a chance at getting them. First I need to find them without giving myself away now I am I going to do that?

Naruto had decided early on to heed Bain's advice about not showing his major new abilities to Kakashi or his teammates.

_But_, he thought with a growing smile on his face, _that didn't mean that he couldn't use them when he was out of sight now does it?_

So he drew on a bit of power and let a bit of blue mana go into his eyes considering how if anyone saw him they would put down the slight blue the slight glow could easily be discounted. His world seemed to change as the colors of the world became brighter and darker at the same time and when the change was complete he found himself looking into a world of bright purples, blues, reds, yellows and oranges. He found Sakura first she had never been in real combat before and as of such was either excited or nervous because her body was generating a tremendous amount of heat.

He couldn't really tell, Bain had assured him that after a while he would learn to identify people's emotional state by just the amount of body heat they produced, but as he had only learned this technique yesterday so he could only guess at everyone's emotional state. Kakashi was still standing there with a small thing he could only assumed was a book. Wait a book? He must not be used to these new eyes yet there was no way that he would take us all that lightly would he? Shaking his head he tried to locate the last member of his team.

Sasuke was a little harder to find than Sakura as he had taken to the trees and with the birds and other animals around to conceal his location it was far harder than he assumed. After about half a minute he found him hard at work making a few traps with some of his kunai and a few ropes. He decided that Sasuke would never listen to him and maybe if he was logical enough Sakura would. He deactivated the spectrum vision and closed his eyes until he could no longer see through his eyelids. Then a headache hit him and he swayed for a few seconds when he got up. He would have to ask Bain about this as it had happened the last few time that he had practiced this technique and it had gotten worse each time. He decided that he better not use any more Crafter techniques until he met with Bain later that day. Silently he made his way behind Sakura to suggest the tactic of tag teaming Kakashi-sensei. On the way he decided that sneaking up on a nervous female ninja was a very bad idea and so he formed a cross shaped seal and let a clone do it for him.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!"

He was right, for when the clone went right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder she did a swift elbow attack behind her catching the poor clone in the groin. She looked behind her just in time to see a poof of ninja smoke and Naruto winced, thinking about how much pain he would be in if he had done that himself.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan can you help me to gang up on Kakashi sensei?"

"Naruto why are you asking me? I am going to go help my Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto sighed resignedly, he had expected such a response, but for once he didn't get angry. For while they were training the other day Bain had impressed upon him that when you get angry it was quite easy to get sloppy, and when that happens an enemy can easily exploit that. He pointed out that exact thing had happened in his fight against Bloodwraith and after seeing the results Naruto couldn't have agreed more.

He grabbed Sakura by the arm and held her gaze when she turned around to punch him. He nodded over to the direction of where Sasuke had leapt after they had all gone to hide.

"Sakura there is no way that we alone could take down a jonin but maybe with a bit of luck and some teamwork we could do it."

"Then why don't we go find Sasuke-kun first?"

It came as no surprise to her that Naruto shook his head, but then he stopped and said. "Bad idea if he realizes that we have decided to work together against him then we will have lost the element of surprise and with our current skill level that may be our best weapon."

Sakura blinked, when did Naruto get so smart?

"If Sasuke is so great then let's watch and learn what he can when he attacks Kakashi-sensei."

"How do you know he's going to attack him?"

Naruto smirked and held up his hands in a cross shaped seal. three more Narutos popped into existence behind him one then henged into Sasuke the other into and Sakura and smiled at the real Sakura while quietly whispering in her voice.

"Because we are going to give Sasuke-kun the perfect opportunity to attack him."

"Ha he's a Jounin there's no way that he would be distracted by a pair of bushins."

"Did you not hear me just now? That was a clone that tapped you on the back just a few seconds ago. These aren't bushins they are Kage Bushins."

_There's no way. Wait he couldn't make a bushin of me. That means that he is telling the truth and_ _He really does know Kage Bushin! Wow maybe I have underestimated him after all._ Sakura thought and she nodded to Naruto and then got out her ninja equipment for the upcoming attack.

_Maybe I should have been nicer to Naruto, I mean I was pretty mean to him in the academy,_ she thought feeling a bit guilty_, maybe now I have a chance to start over._

"SO Sakura maybe now you will go out with me?"

BAM! A fist impacted the top of his head answered his question.

_I can't believe I actually felt sorry for him!_

He rubbed the large bump on top of it and winced. _Well I guess I had that one coming but he couldn't let an opportunity that that pass him by. _He thought ruefully.

"Okay now here's the plan…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was reading his book giggling at some points when the clones attacked

_So they have decided to gang up on me as a group. Something about this doesn't seem right I can't see attacking me head on Sasuke. I thought that the Uchiha arrogance combined with the bells would destroy any hope of working together so much for that. I guess that these three might have figured out the point of this exercise._ Kakashi thought as he dodged the kunai that were thrown and then ran behind them and before they could figure where he had gone he nailed Sasuke in the back of the head knocking Sasuke out, or so he thought. Instead of crumpling to the ground they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kage bushin?

_Now's my chance!_ Sasuke thought as he threw the three kunai he had been holding.

He was smirking until he saw that all he had hit was a log.

_Damn it a substitution! And now he knows where I am!_

_Did one of those two actually anticipate Sasuke attacking me? I haven't given these kids enough credit. They may not be at the point that I would have to use the sharingan but now I'm not going to be able to read Makeout paradise._

But Kakashi had bigger problems as a fireball was heading right for him courtesy of a still hidden real Naruto. Sasuke meanwhile was charging in and he kicked out at Kakashi who blocked it with his forearm and then stopped another kicked by grabbing Sasuke's foot he was about to drag him underground and take him out of the fight when "Sakura" attacked and he was forced to use a substitution to avoid getting hit with a barrage of shuriken. Sasuke looked at Sakura with annoyance he had been about to try and grab the bells before she had interfered. What neither of them saw was the small explosive tag that had been attached to the side of the log not facing them and when it blew up a second later one of the large fragments hit Sasuke's forehead protector head enough to snap his head back with enough force to knock him out and the other splinters dispelling the kage bushin.

Kakashi was not having a fun time as kunai and shuriken were coming at him from every direction from traps being set off by Sakura and Naruto. Just when he thought they had run of weapons he heard a voice that belonged to Naruto.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

He jumped over the low flying fireball with ease and wondered if he was what Naruto had really been aiming at. Too late he saw that the fireball had ignited a small explosive tag that he was now directly on top of! He crossed his arms in front of him and was blown into the air where the smoke cleared just in time for him to see Naruto arm outstretched flying toward him. That was odd he looked like he was holding something. He heard the whistle of wind and his eyes widened, and just in time he brushed the flat of the invisible sword in Naruto's hand and it passed harmlessly to the side. He put both hands together and slammed them into the back of Naruto's neck hard enough to knock him out. Again the only reward for his efforts was the pop of a kage bushin being dismissed.

The sword however became visible once more and clattered to the ground in front of him he decided that if they had worked that hard that they deserved to pass so he leapt away leaving the bells behind for them. Finally he thought I have found a team worth teaching.

"I can't believe he just did that!" he had forgotten, either that or hadn't noticed that the clone had managed to cut the strings binding ht bells to his belt. He went over to the scorched spot from the tag and looked over his sword once before sheathing it and then turned grabbed the bells and ran back to where Sakura was. On the way he heard Kakashi who had somehow magnified his voice.

"The test is over you can all come out now. No this is not a trick it's really over."

"You hear that Sakura-chan? We did it now here is your bell."

Naruto grabbed the two bells off the ground and smiled triumphantly as gave one to Sakura.

As they were walking back to the stump where they had started he was smiling his plan had worked! Also he had impressed Sakura. He had figured out the Kakashi as lying about sending one of them back to the academy after all, all the teams he knew of had three people so it would be stupid to send one of them back now. He glanced over at Sakura who was still in thought.

_She is probably still thinking about how she is a now officially a genin with her crush no matter I'm sure with a little luck I can win her over the emo-teme._ He thought happily, thinking that he couldn't help but to want to bask in the glow of his success once more.

"I still can't believe we managed to do it Sakura-ch"

Thump! Naruto hit the ground and Sakura let out a breath not sure if she had hit the spot in his neck where pressure point that could knock him out was located. Feeling a bit guilty she grabbed the bell from Naruto's limp hand and then grabbed him and started dragging him back to where they had started and where she hoped to find Sasuke.

In a nearby tree Kakashi frowned, his praise for his new team forgotten, and where his chest once held a feeling of pride now turned to an almost crushing disappointment. From the moment he met Sakura he could tell that she was obsessed with the village's heartthrob but he would never imagined that she would be obsessed to the point of betraying one of her own comrades. He sighed, just when he thought that he had found a team that could understand the meaning of the word teamwork something like this had to happen. Not only that but he still had to pass them otherwise he would be ignoring the direct order form the council. He sighed and went to finish his the test.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile team seven had an observer that not even Kakashi knew about. For at that moment Bain was in a tree hidden by an illusion that his no one present had a chance of piercing. And was watching as Naruto's attempted plan almost caught Kakashi off guard he smiled as he left the bells. Good he thought it seems that Naruto has taken what I have told him to heart. However he needs some serious help his taijutsu still needs work, and he still doesn't have a big enough repertoire of jutsu and crafter techniques to use some of the knowledge I have taught him, so he won't be able to pull off too much, yet. I wish that Sarutobi would hurry up and find a decent teacher already. Wait, was he using the technique I just taught him the other day? _Man I thought he wouldn't have that much trouble with it. I suppose this means that the first level hasn't been fully activated after all. Or maybe, it is something else, after all I don't know what having chakra in his system will do in regards to his crafter abilities. I guess I will have to take care of that later when we go to train._ His eyes narrowed when Sakura launched the surprise attack. How dare she Naruto worked hard for those bells and he was going give one to her for her help. I can't believe that the crush he had read about in her file would extent that far. Oh man think how Naruto is going to feel about this he loved her and she just betrayed him for Sasuke even after he worked to include her in his plan. He could have just implemented his plan without her and still had chance at success but no he went and included her and this is how she repays him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had dragged Naruto back to the logs and put him with his back against one of them. Then going over to Sasuke she drew out Naruto's bell.

"Sasuke I got both bells while I used Naruto here as a distraction isn't that great?"

Sasuke blinked Sakura the fangirl had gotten the bells and not him. He looked at the bell for a moment suspicious and then reach out it was real. The more he thought about it the more he knew he couldn't afford not to take her up on her offer. He needed more power to defeat Itachi and he couldn't afford to let an opportunity like this pass him by so he took the bell and smiled. Not his normal sarcastic smirk but a real smile the first Sakura had seen in a long time.

"Thank you Sakura I think that we might be able to make a good team after all."

Sakura was thrilled, **yeah so what if I didn't tell him the truth it's not like anyone would know what had happened right? **Inner Sakura said uneasily, but she dismissed that thought as irreverent. _She had been complimented by Sasuke! Maybe now she could finally get him to go out with her!_

On a branch a few feet away Bain was pissed after reading her _extremely_ loud surface thoughts it was only the discipline, discipline that he had gained from learning how to wield his powers, that was preventing him from spitting upon this filthy little turncoat!

Kakashi had been in an invisibility genjutsu that Kurenai had shown him and he sighed he had hoped that she would change her mind but seeing the happiness written all over her face after getting complimented by Sasuke was the final nail in the coffin that guaranteed her failure. He dispelling the genjutsu and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Congratulations Sakura I didn't know you had it in you."

She turned to the sound of his voice to see Kakashi walk over to the timer and press the button to stop it. When he turned back to her he looking angry, but Sakura didn't seem to notice his mood as she smiled and held up her bell for him to see.

"Kakashi sensei we got the bells that means that me and Sasuke are officially the permanent team 7 right?"

"No you don't pass in fact both of you fail. You have disappointed me but it is you Sakura who have disappointed me the most."

Sasuke frowned they had gotten the bells and that was the objective in this mission and now he had the nerve to change the rules like that. He decided that this was between Sakura and Kakashi, and though it would affect him he should just listen for the time being.

"You can't go changing the rules like that!" Sakura shouted.

"Quiet! Getting the bells was nothing more than a way for you all to discover the real meaning behind this exercise."

"The real meaning?"

Sakura seemed confused and more than a little uneasy about where Kakashi was taking this.

"It's so simple, teamwork!"

"But why would we work together if there were only two bells we would be fighting to see who got…"

Sakura's voice trailed off and she fought to keep a straight face but she found she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Now I see that know exactly what I mean."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakashi shook his head even now she was trying to cover up what she did.

"Tell me how can you work with Naruto if he can't trust you?"

Sakura winced and looked at the ground knowing that she had been caught and the guilt of what she had done catching her full force, and as she looked up again and her eyes were caught and held by the harsh glare that Kakashi was giving her. The sheer amount of hatred in that one eye was astonishing if she didn't' know better she would assume he had lit a fire in his one eye.

"You were willing to betray him in order to make sure that Sasuke passed, but what you don't seem to realize is that he purposely included you," she gave up trying to contain her feelings and hung her head ashamed at what she had done but Kakashi wasn't done yet, "He didn't really need your help at all, but he gave you a bell for helping him launch a bunch of kunai and shuriken to get me in position for that trap. He could have done that with the help of a few more shadow clones, but he saw the importance of this exercise."

He went over to the still unconscious Naruto and used a small water jutsu to splash him in the face with the water. Sputtering he woke up.

"Now we are even for that prank yesterday."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei why did you knock me out? You already said the test was over! That must have been a trap and I fell for it oh well at least I still have a…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at his empty hand perplexed, "Where is it?" I just had it a second ago!"

"Naruto do you mean this bell?" Sasuke held up the item in question his face for once not frozen in a smirk he reserved for those he considered weaker. In fact once he looked, dare he even think it, sympathetic.

Naruto looked from Sakura who was hanging her head to the bell in her hands.

His eyes narrowed at Sakura and his fist clenched as he said his voice deathly calm "It wasn't Kakashi who did that was it, Sakura?"

"I had no choice he would have failed Sasuke and sent him back to the academy!"

She started as Naruto started laughing a dry humorless laugh that scared her even more than Kakashi's glare had.

"The two smartest in the academy. The rookie of the year and the top kunoichi in her year and here I am the dead last and I am the only one to figure out was underneath the underneath."

He turned to Kakashi his voice still calm.

"You weren't going to send just one of us back right? It would have been a package deal either everyone passes or none of us do."

Kakashi nodded, and he turned back to Sakura now shaking with suppressed rage, but even though his fists were grinding into his palms hard enough to draw blood his voice was still calm almost eerily so.

"I teamed up with you and together we got the bells and this is how you repay me?"

He looked over at Sasuke, "Did you know what she did?"

Sasuke looked back levelly and then his eyes never leaving Naruto's for a second he slowly shook his head.

Naruto nodded his eyes closed for a second "I see. Well."

"Kakashi, I want to know the results of your 'test'"

"I am glad you asked I have decided that the only person who really passed was you. However as you put it was an all pass or all fail test that would mean failure for all of you. However, I have decided to give you guys ones more chance."

"I'll pass." and with that Naruto opened his eyes and started walking toward the training ground that he had met Bain yesterday.

"What!" Sakura's voice rang out in hysteria and in the tree Bain shook his head sadly. He couldn't really blame Naruto for doing this after how things had turned out in fact he was proud of him for his restraint. He had almost expected him to try and attack Sakura after what she had done, but instead he kept control of himself and keep his emotions in check and with what he was probably feeling that was no easy task.

"Why?"

"I thought anyone with your intelligence could figure that out."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto wheeled around and glared at Sakura his eyes looking like chips of ice and that combined with killer intent leaking from his body stopped her next few words as she realized how truly angry she had made him. This time he didn't try and cover up how angry he felt. Indeed the power of the raw emotions in his voice resulted in a shudder going through the young kunoichi.

"How can I trust you after this Sakura, tell me how? Oh I'm sure that after you stab me in the back and then cover it up then everything will be perfect won't it? And if you get caught then you'll just apologize for trying to send me back to the academy then you probably thought I'd say it's absolutely no problem as long as you go on a date with me," Sakura winced at the amount of sarcasm in that last sentence, "I suppose that after that you'd have refused and nailed me in the head once more. Then I'd go back to my hyper, happy self asking you for dates like nothing happened is that how you planned it all?"

"I thought that you had figured out how pointless those bells were and the real meaning behind this test. Instead you get so wrapped up in Sasuke that you betray and for something so trivial!" Sakura hung her head she couldn't even look at him but she could feel his eyes on her burning a pair of holes in the top of her head, "I thought I could trust you but as usual you let your obsession with Sasuke get in the way of that sharp mind I know inside there somewhere," His strained smile twisted into a snarl as he contemplated a good acronym for this situation, "But it must be buried so deeply under all those obsessive impulses and foolish crushes that it would take the Tsugikage himself to dig it back out again!"

With that he spun around and continued his walk toward the forest. As he was passing Kakashi he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and held up a hand when Naruto turned on him anger in his eyes.

"I am not going to push you into this we will meet up at this spot tomorrow at eight o'clock to decide what will happen, it's up to you what you want to do."

"I told you I am not interested, a shinobi is supposed to be able to count on their teammates in battle, but how can I place my trust in her again? Especially knowing that she betrayed me once and would probably do so again if she thought it would benefit Sasuke!"

"I can understand that but you are angry and I don't want you to make a mistake right now that you would regret later," Naruto saw sympathy in Kakashi's eye and so he nodded to him once before he turned away and leapt off into the trees.

"Why are you leaving it up to him?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at Sasuke, "Isn't it obvious? He was the only one to get the meaning of the exercise and he was the one betrayed and so it is his decision that will decide if we remain a team or not."

"Wait I can understand Sakura not passing but don't I have a say in this after all I had no idea that she did what she did before handing me the bell and.."

"Tell me if Naruto had approached you instead of Sakura would you have really gone along with any plan he suggested?"

Sasuke looked ready to argue that he would have, then he stopped and thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"That is what I thought," Kakashi turned back to the last of his two remaining students and looked at Sakura for a moment but there was really nothing left to be said to her, "I will repeat this one more time we will meet at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow to discuss this. I personally will not be late and I don't expect you to be either I want you two to think good and hard about what happened today and come ready for anything. Ja ne."

As he disappeared in a swirl of leaves Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was glaring at her. Any of the friendliness he had shown earlier was gone and without saying anything he turned away and started to head toward town.

"Sasuke don't you see that I did it all for you?"

Sasuke stopped at that and he spoke once more his voice cold and hard

"Sakura I didn't ask you to do anything like that."

Sakura froze first Naruto then Kakashi and now Sasuke this couldn't be happening. She could do nothing be stand there with a stunned look on her face as Sasuke continued.

"You have just destroyed the trust of our teammate and I have to admit he is now quite a strategist and he worked hard to get what he did, he turned around and looked at Sakura with contempt, "In a way he did make us do a kind of teamwork to get those bells, but your betrayal especially after he chose you to work with has likely put our team in jeopardy."

"You heard Naruto just now, Kakashi was never going to send just one of us back to the academy. This test only had two outcomes either all would pass as a team or fail us as a group and judging from how he acted just now I doubt that he wants to and I don't think that I would feel any differently in his place."

Bain had seen enough he knew where Naruto was heading and so he decided to met him there. There was no doubt in his mind that they would have quite a bit to discuss about the events that happened today.

As Sasuke disappeared into the trees Sakura's knees buckled and he sat on the ground and cried. It was her fault if only she had looked underneath the underneath like Naruto had said if only she had not on impulse betrayed him. If only if only if only repeated mockingly in her head as she was left alone to deal with her guilt and sadness. She sat there in grass for a long time wondering if there was any way she could help salvage the team that through her actions was almost assuredly going to be disbanded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That is one twist that no one to see coming not even me! I swear sometimes this story writes itself! Somehow I have always wanted to see Sakura get chewed out by Kakashi like that, and this seemed to be a perfect opportunity. I mean come on, since when has Sakura ever been able to think straight about Sasuke? What does this mean for Naruto and what about Team 7? The answers to these questions will (hopefully) be answered in my next chapter. Sorry I didn't quite get to where I wanted to before but once again the story grabbed me and forced me to change much of what I had previously planned. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Crafter Guide

** I kn****o****w**** you guys were probably thinking that this was the next chapter well I'm sorry to di****s****a****p****point but it's still in ****development****For those of you still st****ruggling with the concept of ****Star****crafters**** rejoice****! T****his guide should (tell me if I have left anything out) answer**** most if not**** all of your questions. ****Don't wor****ry I promi****se that I will have the next ch****a****p****ter**** completed in the next 3-4 days. ****So in the meantime**** I have decided to make this t****o explain about crafters and th****e****ir**** abilities.**** I have also decided to store new techniques here after every chapter so make sure to check back on this "chapter" after**** I add more chapters**** if you wish to know more about a technique I used.**

Crafter's guide and techniques

Edition 1

(from now on they will go up by one for each update)

**Colors**** of ****M****ana**

There are five colors with each having it's own strengths and weaknesses. In order to use them you must take some of the energy in the land and combine it with mental energy in order to make it a specific color. Note that this energy behaves far differently compared to chakra once it is inside the body. Chakra is regulated by the gates and so it is very hard to hurt yourself with your own Chakra. This is not the case for mana as the longer you hold on to it the more chance of it going out of control and damaging your body. Each mana has a polar opposite and when using the two in combination the strain put on the user is intensified. Also note that they gain different abilities when combined but the more colors that you combine the harder it is to control. Also each mana had different properties when they are channeled directly into the bodies cells while being controlled with the use of blue mana. These can be minor all the way up to the change that occured during Bain's battle with Bloodwraith.

**Blue**- the powers of the mind this mana is the great manipulator. It is the transforming energy that is used to bind mana together for more complex techniques and illusions. This mana requires focus and discipline to use and when used well it can be deadly. It when combined with any other mana can be used to alter the body of the user. When channeled into the cells by itself it can make major modifications to the body all part of the body this can include things like enhanced eyes, wings, claws, and even gills! It controls air and water to some extent. It's polar opposite is red mana as it's volatile nature makes it hard to control. It's polar opposite is red mana which resists control. The main element of this mana would be water.

**W****hite**- white mana is the mana of healing, life, and purity. A master of this color can under the right circumstances heal someone at the brink of death. It can also be used indirectly against the mind when combined with other types of mana it can do psychological damage for those with a weak mind. White is also the great un-winder the color that can see though all but the best illusions that the colors black and blue have to offer. When channeled into the cells it can regenerate wounds at a higher rate but it can do nothing if there is anything still lodged in the wound. Unfortunately even given all this it is the least battle ready of the colors. It's polar opposite is black mana. The main element of this mana is light.

**Black**- despair agony and revenge are all the aspects of darkness are part of this mana. It is the mana that promises power for the least cost but that is a lie hidden behind a cloak of deception. All of that makes this a very deadly mana for both the opponent and the user. Many of the techniques that are used can summon poison, deepen shadows for improved stealth and attack the mind. When channeled into the cells it can turn blood to poison allowing a wounded crafter to become even more deadly, but this too is double edged. The greater the amount of time that the user does this the more time that is needed to purge the poison form the body and if done for too long death can occur. Its abilities make it a good choice when used together with blue mana which can further enhance it's ability to attack the mind. The element of this mana is darkness.

**R****ed**- rage is the mana of passion and lust. Out of all the mana colors this one is by far the hardest to control. It's abilities when combined with blue mana (though difficult to master) can also be used to enflame emotions and toy with your opponent's emotions allowing the user to easily stop an opponent dead in his tracks. Also it is used to summon fire and electric attacks but that isn't the extent of it's ability. When channeled into the cells it can also grant power to your body for massive transformations that can boost muscle strength and harden bone thickness tenfold. However the strain of using such polar opposite manas together is so great that the cost is usually the ability to think quickly. For that reason this last ability is seldom used by all but the most experienced crafters. The principal element in the universe is fire it's polar opposite is blue mana. The main element of this mana is fire.

**G****reen**- green mana is the mana of the earth of creatures and trees. This is the mana that is used for the Starcrafter's unique form of summoning. Simply put if you know the structure of a plant or animal and you have the control to create a copy of it then you can summon it. The bad news is that it is merely a golem, it has no soul whatsoever however with a link forged of blue mana you can control it with but a thought and that can make them quite a threat. A plant is much harder to summon because of the difference in body structure and amount of mana needed but unlike with animals unless technique is used to dissipate them they are permanent once summoned. When channeled into the cells it can turn off the bodies pain receptors allowing the body to stop shock and ignore torture for a brief period of time. It's polar opposite is actually the combined power of Red and black. It is a mana combination that is nearly impossible to control. So much so that 90 of all crafters cannot control it to any useful degree and over the years it has earned the name Darkfire for it's color. The element that describes it the best would be earth

**Darkfire**- This mana is the product of incomplete fusing of black and red mana. It's powers are completely original from it's "parent" colors but that is all that is known about it. The only people to ever use Darkfire, to date, (and live) have been Bloodwraith and Bain Where as green mana is devoted to life Darkfire takes the power of red and hatred of red and the cold calculating agony of red and combines them together. Because of it's complete nature it had no polar element but while in use no other mana can be called upon. The main element is absent as well.

**Techniques and ****Jutsu**

**Users**- so far the only techniques listed here are those done by Bain and Naruto along with the only jutsu that Mizuki used in my first chapter. Make no mistake there will be more originals later used by more than just the main characters but I will add those when I get to them.

**Ratings**- I'm going on the usual ranking of E-S but with a twist. I am also going to be using a power rating of E-S to tell you how much mana (or chakra) the technique actually takes. Lastly I am going to tell you the type(s) of mana (or chakra element) used for the technique. I am also going to be adding in any original Jutsu to my list.

**Techniques to date.**

**Chapters 1-4**

**Crafter technique****s**

**I****nvisibility field**

overall rank-B rank (with the sword D rank as long as he has mana)

overall power- C

mana involved- blue

A high level technique that Bain built into Naruto's sword Bain can use that technique but in battle the amount of focus needed is not easy to maintain. Therefore he uses it only during non-combat situations.

**spectrum**** eyes**

overall-D

overall power-D

mana involved- blue

users- Bain, Naruto

This technique allow the user to briefly change the structure of their eyes allowing them to see in ultraviolet range. There is a danger in keeping it active for too long as it may cause permanent damage. However to do so you would have to keep it active for about 5-6 hours so the chance of any damage are minimal at best. This is the main technique taught to most crafter heirs in the early days of spark development to help with getting used using mana to modify their bodies. Unfortunately it is almost useless in a desert climate where the waves of heat make it almost impossible to see anything but blindingly bright colors.

**Memory block**

Overall rank-A

Overall power-A

Mana involved- blue

Another high level technique that allows Bain to destroy or change memories in the target's mind. This technique can be dangerous for the target as the deleted memories sometimes make the mind go into a catatonic state trying to recover what is lost. For individuals with pshological damage the risk is far greater.

**Air Barrier**

Overall rank- C

Overall power-D

Mana involved-blue

The technique's name was not actually used but this is the one that Bain uses to allow Naruot to go into his private dimension. It gives a user access to air that would normally be sucked away by the journey through the dimensions and in the shape of a bubble it is relatively easy to hold. At least it is as long as no large amount of force is applied to any one point

dengekiteki haji no "jutsu"**Shocking hands**

Overall rank- B

Over power needed- D

Mana involved- red and blue

User(s)- Bain

Seems like I rated it a little high doesn't it? Well the reason is the two types of mana at once. In order to make this look like an actual ninja technique Bain blocks out the glow of the red mana used to gather the electricity by using blue manato forma barrier around his arms. By using different amounts of red mana he can also control how powerful the "jutsu" is. Though it is normally not fatal it can stun an opponent enough for Bain to deliver the killing blow. Naruto has yet to learn this technique.

**Soul nova slash**

Overall rank-A

Overall power needed- B

Mana involved- red and white

User(s)- Bain

A combination technique that uses the swords Ragnorok and Death's Bane. This technique is the first of the three fusion attacks that each fused sword can use. It goes into the mind drawing out memories of pain given and joy at seeing agony (overall the built-up evil in a person) and uses them to fuel the fires left over by the slashes of the swords leave beforehand. Also normally a non-lethal technique it is none the less a powerful and extremely painful attack that incapacitates an opponent and for the most hateful individuals it can leave behind painful scars that attack them long after the techniques has dissipated.

**Jutsu**

**Boulder crash**

Rank- A rank

Overall power needed- B (A without seals)

Type- Earth

Users- Mizuki (KIA) and the Tsuchikage(not in this Fanfic)

The original jutsu of the current Tsuchikage this jutsu is like another jutsu that has already been made with a twist. This Jutsu is one of the few that can be used without showing seals Mizuki learned this jutsu from him and was promised to be made a jonin of Iwa if he should steal the forbidden scroll of Konoha. It can be done mentally but when done so it takes up a huge amount of Chakra, but that said it combined with the element of surprise can lead to a quick and decisive victory. When complete it launches a large spiked ball that the user can control to a degree and that makes it all the more deadly.

**Bain's Armor**

One of the most powerful relics and Bain's only item with which he can remember his ancestor and mentor, the armor is one of the things that sets Bain apart from other crafters.

The armor itself is a giant mana battery it can store it in it's rawest form it also enhances Bain's already deadly arsenal of spells. Not only that but it also allows him to cast the more complex spells without using gestures to focus the mana the result is using more mana than would usually be required to utilize the technique but the exchange it useful in battle where time is precious. Now I know what you are thinking Bain taught Naruto techniques why doesn't he need gestures for those? The reason is the same as the Rasengan (in a way). The techniques Bain showed him are fairly simple so far and they require only two things.

The first to gather the proper type and amount of mana needed for the technique and the second is an actual object. If you are still confused then just think about Temari. She doesn't need to make seals when using her fan, Naruto doesn't have to use gestures when channeling mana through an object like his sword, himself, or in the next chapter ehm almost let something slip there.

It is made up of two main layers the first being the crystal matrix that stores the mana and the next and last being a super hardened layer that can withstand most normal attacks. The crystal of the wings is actual quite harder making him able to use his wings to protect most of his body form harm.

It can also change form like he did in the Hokage's office. This does actually change the appearance and there is no illusion involved. Note that when it does so the overall power that Bain can draw energy from it and it's usefulness as actual armor is diminished. It can still stop an underpowered sword in it's actual form it can stop much more.

The armor has one more purpose but that is something that shall be revealed in later chapters.

**T****he swords**

Now so far you have seen four of his swords well if you think that is all of them then you are wrong. There are a total of five swords all together. There is one for each type of mana. Now I know what you are thinking but if he has a total of five swords where does he keep the fifth? The answer is a pocket dimension connected with his armor where he can summon it at will. The sword kept there is the white one but when he used it Naruto was too shocked to notice that is disappeared. They are made of the same type of crystal as the armor's inner layer but strengthened to for combat making them superior to any normal metal blade. While using them they ehance the power of the corresponding mana color but he can use no more than two at once. I feel another "what the #!" moment coming on. In the flashback in the battle against Bloodwraith didn't he use all of the swords at once? There is a reason for that and I is… Not in this guide! You will just have to wait until I explain why in a later chapter.

If you haven't caught their names here is where they are and the names and locations

**R****ed**- Ragnorok left shoulder sheath

**B****la****ck**- Soul Reaper right shoulder sheath

**B****lue**-Tide's Wrath left hip sheath

**G****reen**- DragonHeart right hip sheath

**White**-Death's Bane dimensional pocket

**F****using**

The swords and the armor are a set without the armor one of the blades itself is useless that can further enhance Bain power. Already a powerful swordsman Bain can use techniques directly from can be used separately or they can be combined to form new swords with completely different abilities. More will be said about this in the chapters to come.

**The spark**

The spark is one of the few ways to use mana there are other way but they are a far cry form the mastery that comes to a crafter so easily. For one they only allow the user to draw the energy of the land when they become deeply attached to it and it also limits the colors that can be drawn upon. Depending on where they are they can draw different colors of mana. For example a white from the plains and holy shrines, black from swamps or despoiled unholy ground, red from a large fire, a volcano or from charged storm cloud, (though those who can do this and live are very few in number) and for blue the sea lakes and rivers (the bigger the body of water the more mana available). Any other places only allow the user to draw colorless mana that is useless to form any type of technique.

**Levels**

The spark of any crafter on average has five levels. The first is always the ability to draw colorless mana from the land and mix it with mental energy (or memories) to create the five main types colored mana. The level two through 4 are normally enhancements that add to a crafter's power, these are different for each walker and until they are unlocked guessing what the ability will b is useless. The last level actually comes in three stages the first being the Starwalk. This is the ability to turn into light and then travel from planet to planet at great speed the use of this technique in combat is not recommended as it consumes too much mana. The second being the ability to use white and green mana to reforge the body this ability makes walkers very hard to kill because in combat the only way to kill one directly is to attack the head. The third and final part being the final form in which the crafter gains great power. Control over mana increase and the other abilities of the walkers are enhanced but there is a time limit to how long they can hold this form before they burn their bodies out. It is usually about 2 hours tops but if they should go that long they will be exhausted for the rest of the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now I know what you all are thinking this guy is a**** freaking god****! Remember thoug****h in here**** all**** I mentioned his**** was he powers and**** strength****s**** and nothing about his weaknesses****. Y****es he does have some. Also in later chapters some characters are going to emerge that make him have to fight with everything he has against them.****Akatsuki**** is going to be involved and in this one they will be a bit... ****different**** than you would expect.**** Remember this section will be updated at roughly**** the sa****m****e**** time as a new chapter comes out. New information about ****jutsus**** and crafter techniques will be ****added and eventually Bios of my ****OCs**** that appear in later chapters**** are**** also**** going to be added later. If you have any suggestions for other addition then send me a review and I will get right on it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Time for my next chapter! Sorry for the delay my plot bunnies escaped and it took me forever to find them. Now first I think that before I continue have some things to clear up. In my earlier chapters I remember saying that this was kind of like a crossover. Now I realize that I really shouldn't have used the word crossover to describe this ****Fanfic****. Number one no one can tell me what anime, book or game this is from and with good reason. There is none (yet) the abilities of the crafters and Bain himself are all part of a book that I am writing and so I apologize for any confusion, feel free to send me all the hate mail you want I deserve it.**

**Just one other thing I have also decided that instead of updating the guide I posted a few says ago I will make a new "guide" every 5 chapters. First though I want to know if you guys liked the last guide or not, so if you review give me a ****yay**** or nay on the guide. Really tell me what you think because I'm not going to keep making them if no one is reading them. ****Anyway now back to the Story! Last time I left you all hanging with the fate of Team 7 in the balance. ****Naruto ran off after Sakura's betrayal and this chapter is mostly his story, mostly. ****Also did anyone notice that Sasuke was behaving differently from the anime? The reason for this and many more things will be revealed in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto if I did ****Orochimaru**** would get bitten by one of his ****snakes in**** the ahem. Yeah but I don't.**

**I have now decided to answer all the reviews I have gotten at the beginning of every new chapter I will continue to do this to try and get people to review more.**

Dark-Magician-41- Actually I was being harsh to her for a reason it shall all be explain in this chapter.

Mysteryladytx- yes that is a fantasy that I have thought of more than a few times and it will happen to an extent.

imgonadie- thank you if only there were more people who would take the time to tell me that the updates might come quicker (hint hint)

Fate's Destroyer- thank you for the kind words I hope that you will continue to enjoy what I have planned next.

Dracomancer1- trust me when I say that what happens to Sakura is going to be just as good if not better.

Emron the Dragon King- oh yes indeed I tried and it wasn't that hard to make her one. Really I mean come on she is in canon I just gave that image a small boost.

Keniichi- Yeah I considered Iruka for that role but decided that he would be the big brother type and as much as I enjoy Kakashi usually occupying that role I have gotten rather sick of reading that again and again.

Shinigami- Agreed he will probably not be with team seven but a new team as much as I would enjoy that I have something that I thank everyone would enjoy even more.

Burnning truth- thank you for the catching those I really do need a beta but for now I will just go over my newer chapters with a fine toothed comb. So far I have made a few corrections and reposted it again thank you again for your help.

griffin blackwood- not quite disbanded but it will continue to be a far cry than the canon version (of course!).

FreeTheKyuubi- Yeah she really was a bitch but she won't die, yet (unless I change my mind later.) I really hope that your leg gets better soon man and I'm patiently waiting to see what you have planned for chapter 13 of your fic.

zerodragon- I wanted it to end with a twist and it looks like I succeeded. Sorry for the wait this chapter took forever to complete.

**Chapter 5**

**Flashbacks and Emotions**

As soon as he was sure he was out of sight Naruto jumped down from the trees and sprinted. Blinded by unshed tears of rage and pain he ran straight into a nailed into a tree and bounced back, but angrily shook his head angry and dashed his hand across his eyes before launching himself into another dead sprint.

Back at the training ground Bain watched until he saw the Uchiha leave and Sakura reaction he had no fear of losing track of Naruto. After all he could find him easily with a scan for mana.

_Yeah you had better feel sorry bitch!_ He thought vindictively as he glared unseen at the one who had just found the one flaw with Kakashi's plan and used it to kill almost all hope of camaraderie in team seven. With that in mind it was easy to see why he had absolutely no sympathy for her. He gave himself the luxury of glaring at her for a few more seconds then silently jumped far enough away to make an unseen teleportation. When he got to the training ground's he looked at his watch and sighed wondering what he should do until Naurot got here. Judging by when Naruto had left and where he was it could take five to ten minutes more for him to reach here depending on how fast he was going. He decided that he should try and put his own emotions aside for now to help his grandson. He drew his black blade and started going through the first steps to a kata. He didn't get through more than the first few steps when he heard a noise that gave him pause. It was the sound of birds fleeing from something and it was heading his way. Stretching out his sense he confirmed that it was Naruto.

_Huh,_ he thought, _that must be Naruto trying to work off his emotions constructively_. He was impressed with Naruto's self control but he knew that he had his limits just like everyone else. He sheathed the sword once more and went outside the rock walls to see a line of flying birds showing the progress of his grandson. He poured a little blue mana into his legs and jumped to the top of the rock where straightening and saw Naruto ahead of him.

_Maybe he forget where the training grounds are, _he thought_, not that I can blame him. _Bain thought and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Hey Naruto is something...?"

Before he could finish Naruto was past him and already still going. As he disappeared into the trees Bain blinked, then cocked his head to one side did he not see him? No he was standing right in plain sight maybe he just needed some time to work out his emotions by himself.

_After all that, _he thought sadly, _he probably doesn't trust me that much yet._

Finally Naruto stopped and panted and looking around at the surrounding tree he realized that in his insane rush he had actually gone past the training grounds. Just before his legs locked up he sat down at the base of a tree and it was then that all the emotions he had been suppressing since he began his run hit him full force. The pain of betrayal right after the thrill of victory had been crushing indeed add in the fact that he had been betrayed for such a worthless reason only served to deepen his pain. Then there was the fact that he lov..

_No!_ he shook his head as if trying to shake out such a thought, he must not think of that if he did he would go back into depression again and if that happened, and somehow he knew that this time he wouldn't be able to come back out again. Rage that was all he wanted to feel right now He had to remember the stupidity of giving people his trust so easily. He tried to draw anger from the betrayals of the past but it was no good. All he could do was grab his knees as his body wracked with empty hollow laughter at his idealistic naiveté. His stupidity at thinking that _he_ could actually have a second chance. At length he succeeded in stopping the laughter and got up, his emotions now changed from depression to rage.

Bain had been waiting over at the training grounds for about an hour and he had been wondering if he should try and find him. What if he thought it was his intention to be alone? He is so used to be alone maybe he isn't able to share his grief with others? Bain shook his head in rejection of his last thought he had made up his mind. He was going to find Naruto and let him know that he was here for him and he refused to leave him alone to suffer and brood alone. It was then that he heard it a roar of rage and he knew he must hurry! He without thinking the wings of his armor sprouted from the back of his "vest" and he went toward the direction that he had last heard Naruto shout.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN. IT. ALL!!!!"

His cursing was so loud that he drowned out the sound of his fists hitting the poor tree he had chosen to take out his mounting rage on. When he had first gotten up he was just punching the tree again and again, but that alone had done nothing to eliminate the anger inside him, so he had started to curse. Softly at first then he started putting more and more intensity into each word until he was practically shouting. When he had no words left to describe the anger boiling inside him he just roared as he pummeled the splintering wood. It sounded like a wounded animal his voice going from high to low as he ran out of air with no control whatsoever in a primal scream of rage. It went on and on until his throat was raw and he kept punching and punching the tree in front of him blood leaking out of his knuckles where splinters had gone in and tears streaming down his face. He sank down once more clutching at his head

_I must not despair, I must not despair, __I__ must not despair. _the litany that had become his mask to the world for so long flaring up once more as he turned all his sadness into rage and determination. But it wasn't working he could feel the despair open up it's maw to swallow him

"Naruto!"

He looked up to see Bain land on the ground in front of him and his wings retracting seamlessly back into his vest. He couldn't look into his eyes for a second then turned away. He couldn't bear to look him in the face right now, the sympathy he saw there was too much for him to take. He looked at the ground and shadow covered his face.

"Tousan I need to ask you to do something." Naruto's voice was gravelly from his earlier storm of cursing.

"Anything Naruto you know I am here for you."

"Tousan, fight me."

Bain reeled back in shock his why would his grandson be asking to fight him? In his shock he nearly missed Naruto's first move and he summoned his blade to his hand just in time to block the diagonal slice that would have decapitated him.

_Good I can do this! All I have to do is keep on fighting as long as I am doing that I won't remember and __tousan__ is the best that means that I will have no time for despair right?_

Smoothly as he had been taught yesterday his hand went right to his pouch and he grabbed a trio of shuriken and threw them right at Bain about 2 inches from his face they stopped enveloped in a blue glow as they turned back and streaked toward him and forcing him to retreat. This gave Bain the time he needed tocall Death's Bane to his left hand. Naruto lunged his sword leading and Bain did a quick rattling parry by quickly slapping his swords quickly on the edge of Naruto's blade nearly tearing it from his grasp.

_No not yet!_ A thin shroud of red chakra appeared and covered his body and strengthened he was able to hold on to his sword. He began to slash back and forth and when Bain dodged a large horizontal slash and looked behind him to see the poor tree behind him came crashing down.

It was then that Bain noticed something odd, even with the additional power that Kyuubi's chakra provided Naruto with Bain realized that in the wake of that huge slash he had been unguarded and with one blow he could have defeated him easily. He may be focused on me but he is too focused and the rage that summoned the beast's chakra is also clouding his ability to use his sword well. Right now all it would take would be a simple illusion or a single summoned trap and it would be over.

_Maybe he's just pretending to be this bad to try and__ draw me into a trap__! After all__ this could be a __kage__bushin_, Bain thought as he dodged another huge (and completely ineffective) overhead slash_. H__e__ had a good opportunity to replace__ himself with__ it__ when I looked over at the tree. I need to be sure that this is really him._

He decided to take a risk in order to pay more attention to his movements and focused some mana in his nervous system to speed up his reaction time and activated his spectrum eyes.

It was Naruto alright no clone would have a heat signature like that so he deactivated the eyes and continued to test him and in the next few minutes he saw that his suspicions were confirmed. All the discipline and all grace that had been the result of his training had vanished as he slashed back and forth with great power and great abandon. If he kept up like this then he might have better luck just going at him without the sword.

As he focused back on the fight again as Naruto lunged at him blade extended and Bain slapped the point to the side Naruto recovered swiftly as he buried the point of his sword into the ground and flipped over it while pulling it out of the ground to take away some of his momentum. After skidding for a few feet he came right back at him. He rushed Bain and then jumped back about a meter before he got there and suddenly threw his sword straight into the air. For an instant Bain watched it as it flew up and then his eyes snapped back just in time to see Naruto on the last seal of a jutsu. If he wasn't mistaken it was the tiger seal.

Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!

A large ball of fire raced toward him and he summoned a blast of water from his blue blade to put it out but it was close enough for him to feel the heat from the attack and see the heat waves ripple outward. Now the area was filled with steam and Naruto's other hand went to his kunai and shuriken pouch as he caught the sword sheathed it and then started attacked blindly throwing shuriken and kunai towards where he had last seen Bain. Bain dodged a few but there were too many to avoid entirely so he let his wings burst out of his vest once more and took to the sky.

Just as he cleared the steam he saw another trio of shuriken flying toward him and frowned and caught them once again in a pulse of blue mana. He wondered why he would use them again when they had been proven ineffective and then his eyes widened. Those three shuriken had something lodged in their finger holes. Little grey spheres that he recognized as the tiny mana grenades that he had shown Naruto how to use just the other day. Problem was he had yet to master them. Before when he was using miniature ones in practice he had always charged them too little or too much with red mana causing them to explode in his hands or long after they had hit the ground. Considering how the small grey balls were now glowing red he had gotten it right this time!

Naruto yelled out his attack just as Bain took action to protect himself from the ensuing blast.

"Shrapnel burst!"

The force of the explosion kicked up dust into the air and Naruto winced as a small hot fragment grazed his cheek leaving a small cut. Then he froze as he heard something heavy hit the ground inside the smoke and his eyes widened surely that attack hadn't worked it couldn't have could it? In his shock the red chakra surrounding him disappeared and he felt another burst of pain that had started to come whenever he used a crafter technique burst in his skull but it seemed far away. He was about to activate the spectrum vision again when the smoke cleared and he breathed a sigh of relief. In the now blackened clearing he saw the wings of the armor curled around him. In a second they swept back and Bain stood up and looked at Naruto he had hoped that by faking injury for a second he could shock Naruto back to reality. By the look on his face it seemed that he could be right but he had to be sure.

"Naruto why are you doing this?" The words of his grandfather combined with the shock of the near fatal attack were almost enough to snap him back to reality. Almost.

Again he drew his sword and rushed forward to attack. Bain kept on parrying the sloppy attacks as they came though, he knew that Naruto thought that he needed this and he knew exactly what he was trying to do. He thought that by distracting himself from the pain of what happened, and by denying himself the time to think about it in depth he could forget what had just happened. He wasn't trying to kill him he was just the best and only opponent here. He just was afraid he was afraid of coming to back into reality, he was afraid of those painful memories of what had happened earlier.

**Two hours later**

Bain was breathing just a bit more rapidly as he took a quick look at his surroundings and winced. It looked like a botanist's worst nightmare! After the incident with the grenades Naruto had refrained from using Crafter techniques but he kept attacking with jutsu and an exploding note attached to a kunai here and there and soon the trees surrounding them were covering in slashes, kunai, and shuriken and in some places and even burned! He heard a slight movement and his eyes snapped back to Naruto who looked like it was taking all that he had to keep from collapsing! He had made so many Kage bushins and used the Goukakyuu so many times that Bain was surprised that he was still standing!

As Naruto stood there he legs shook and it didn't take a ninja to see that his chakra level was very low and his entire body was trembling from fatigue. For a second the shadow of another body a taller body overlaid his and Bain blinked and it was gone. It was then that Naruto tried to take a step forward and began to raise the arm holding his sword, but as his foot came down his world faded into darkness.

Bain threw away his white sword and caught him before he hit the ground and he looked at the sleeping face still locked in a determined hardest visage. He knew that Naruto needed time to get over this but right now time was not on their side here. From what he had heard from Kakashi he had until the next day to try and help his grandson. It was obvious that there wasn't much time left he would take him somewhere were he could recover faster. Looking down at Naruto he now knew that he had to do something it became obvious to him that this was a turning point in his young life. He knew that now that one false step at this point and Naruto would go down a dark path indeed.

Laying him gently on the ground he walked over and retrieved and sheathed both Death's Bane and Naruto's sword. That done he slashed his blue sword in the air, opening the path to his private dimension once more. He then sheathed his sword and went picked up the unconscious Naruto and closed his eyes and the barrier encased both their forms and he stepped into the blue portal.

Naruto woke up when his eyes were invaded by sunlight. Wait sunlight? He couldn't have been asleep that long could he? Looking around he saw that he was on a small cot in the center of Bain's glass lined study. A bottle of water was beside the cot and he grabbed it and gulped most of it down before looking around again. He was surprised by the lack of pain in his hands until he looked down and saw them fully healed the splinters removed by someone, Bain most likely.

"Darkblade strike!"

He heard Bain's voice outside and looked out to see him fighting what looked like a large green crocodile and black tiger with glowing red eyes. Bain himself had just made a jutting blade of shadow appear from the shadow of a tree to pierce though the croc's head making it disappear in a flash of green light and then jump back and the tiger took a swipe at his head. His disguise dropped, and today his normal armor was silvery mix of blue and white. He let himself watch as the green blade in his left hand dipped and flashed alongside the black one in his right blocking as the tiger pressed relentlessly forward. He was stuck there unable to move while he watched in awe as the swords and slashed through the air in perfect harmony neither one impeding the other as they danced around each other in the air.

Then he stumbled and the outline of the tiger wavered and Naruto then knew the truth. He was fighting one of his own summons! Then Bain leapt up once more and they continued their battle but this time his movements were faster and as he watched Bain slammed the blades together and a new sword with a heavier straight guard and small black teeth running down the entire length of the blade. He jumped into the air and then drew back and launched a great horizontal slash. As he did some of the teeth of the sword were flung off making a large circle about the tiger and as each hit a black tree sprouted from the ground where they fell.

"Death forest cage!"

The ground around the tree the tiger began to change into a blackish swamp-like and it jumped an dug it's claws into the trees and jumped again trying to escape. A few jumps later it had almost gotten to the top of the trees and with one more jump it would clear the tops of the black trees. It was then that a poisonous looking purplish mist started to drift from the branches of the leafless trees.

The tiger tried one more leap only for it's muscles to lock up and it while it was immobilized spikes shot form the trees impaling it and it disappeared just like the crocodile in a flash of green light. Bain hovered in midair with the occasional wing beat as he looked down at the cage and landed. He decided to wait until Bain had dispelled the technique to come out that mist looked nasty! With a pulling motion Bain's claymore separated back into two swords and he and sheathed them and the forest vanished. He then went over and grabbed something on the ground that Naruto couldn't quite see.

When his hand closed around the object he felt the entity in his mind trying to establish a link he closed his eyes and was transported instantly to his mindscape

When he opened his eyes again he found himself as he expected in one of the darkest corners of his mind. In front of the black and red prison that kept a prisoner vital to his survival sealed away. He walked inside going through a passage that showed images of the occupant slashing through what looked like a twisted army of demons, another showed him driving a flaming sword though a shard of black crystal and there were many more but he didn't have the heart of the time to look at the rest and he hurried ahead to the central room.

In the center there was an almost lightless place with a large sunken central area surrounded by bars. The bars were made out of mana tempered adamantine and were colored green blue and white over and over again, and the surrounding walls were black and the inside was cloaked in shadows he could just see the silhouette of a man wearing a black cloak similar to what he had been wearing when he first came to Konoha. The only things visible were his eyes red and a black ring inside the pupils.

"You actually had a technique and then a fusion to defeat those two."

His voice was deep and filled with power. Bain said nothing as he waited for him to continue.

The figure shook his head "You really have gone soft haven't you?"

"Those creatures were inferior to those that you used to train against."

"Before that I was able to use all five colors at once."

The figure's eyes narrowed.

"Ah I see. So you still can't get past that seal can you?"

Bain shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"Well it's of little consequence after all you said that you have yet to feel any of _his_presence here so I think that he's gone for good don't you agree?"

The figure shook his head vigorously, "But that could be the chakra of almost every living thing getting in the way of my search."

"So then are you saying that he could be here?"

"I'm saying just that after all, all we have found so far has been piece of his armor and bits of his power we have yet to find any shred of _his_ actual consciousness."

"You just can't accept the fact that he really might be gone can?" you Bain snapped. He couldn't see it, but from the tone of voice that his prisoner used to answer his question he could visualize him smiling bitterly in the shadows.

"Of course not until I know that he is truly dead I still have a purpose."

Bain stopped his anger abated and he looked over to the side a bit guilty at his outburst.

"Sorry."

The shadowed man waved his hand at him carelessly, "Enjoy it while it lasts unless he unlocks the final level before he gets himself killed it won't matter." His eyes caught and held Bain's for a moment and his message was clear. 'Make sure that doesn't happen.'

"He won't die, not if I have anything to say about it."

With that Bain disappeared as a muted blue flash the prisoner frowned he had warned him and he was on his guard so why did he get the strange uneasy feeling that was reserved for when he felt another piece of Bloodwraith?

Back in reality Bain went over to where the crocodile once was and picked up and the other object and put it back into a slot in his armor. As he was doing so he glanced over at the glass walled room and saw Naruto and waved over at him, gesturing for him to come out.

_Oh what the heck, I might as well_, were Naruto's thoughts as he opened the door and walked out onto the grass. Bain walked over and nodded to him.

"I see that you are up."

"Yeah"

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them until Bain spoke once more.

"So I am guessing the reason for what you did an hour ago was because of your teacher's test do you want to talk about it?"

Just thinking about how his triumph was changed to pain at his teammate's betrayal hurt. He shook his head fighting back tears once more. He couldn't think about, it not now.

"Bain please I just want to train."

Bain frowned his grandson's voice was listless and the use of his proper name meant a few things. He was slipping back into the same mindset he had when he had attacked him just a bit ago. Shaking his head he walked over to Naruto locked eyes with him and in only a second before Naruto turned away, and as he was drawing out his sword once more when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"No it really isn't the time to spar."

At this declaration Naruto became angry and he jerked his hand out of his grandfather's grasp before crossing his arms before him.

"Why not? I came to the training grounds to do just that and now that we are here it's even better so come on already."

"Not until we talk about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bain sighed and started to walk over to the study in a rage Naruto pulled out his sword and swung it at Bain's back and in a move too fast to follow Bain grabbed the sword and wrenched it out of his grandson's hands.

"I thought that our "sparring" session had gotten most of this anger out but I suppose not."

He tossed the sword hilt first back to Naruto, who cursed as he put away his sword and sat down opposite him. It was obvious to him now that Bain wouldn't help him train and he was the only way to get out of the tiny artificial plane. He didn't like it but he knew that he couldn't leave until Bain ran out of power or until he cooperated.

All that happened is that I was betrayed again now can we please just drop the subject.

Bain shook his head and his eyes bored into Naruto's and this time he found that he couldn't look away.

"If you refuse to talk about it then it will just sit in there and fester and the more you try and push it away the more painful it will become."

"Well you asked me to learn about how to control my emotions.."

"NOT LIKE THIS I DIDN'T!"

Naruto was shocked he had never seen Bain this angry. After a few deep breaths Bain opened his eyes and looked at Naruto with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Naruto I don't want you to make the same mistake that I made."

Naruto snorted

"And what mistake might that be?"

"You think that you are the only one who has been betrayed? Well I can tell you exactly how you feel."

He took a deep breath.

"After the Shadow War ending I resigned from the ancient organization called the guardians that the crafters formed, the reason is not someone I wish to discuss right n.."

"Oh come on what are you trying to hide!?" Naruto burst out looking annoyed. _After all he wants me to tell him the details about what happened to me!_ fumed in his mind.

Bain flinched he wasn't really surprised but it still hurt to know that he had been right. Unfortunately his grandson still didn't trust him.

"Naruto trust me I will tell you later if you need to know but I doubt that you will ever need the knowledge," _At least that is my hope_, he thought still feeling uneasy about the conversation he had had just now with his "willing" prisoner. Naruto frowned but at him waved to continue.

"Needless to say the main reason I left was because I too also felt betrayed. For a while I simply wandered from planet to planet. I watched many races on many planet perform acts of rage and violence and more and more I started to brood on the stupidity of mortals. what was worse I started too hate that which I once protected and I started to draw power from my anger and my leftover grief from the war."

"It was on your home world that my life was changed forever."

He smiled a wistful smile as he became lost in far more pleasant memories.

"I met your ancestor Naruto."

"It was she that taught me how to trust once more. She showed that no matter what you can't live your life in fear."

"What?! I'm not afraid of anyone anymore, especially her!" Naruto snapped and to his surprise Bain nodded.

"That is true it's not a person you are afraid of. It's of the same thing happening once again."

"I saw it in your eyes that day when we first met. You didn't trust me because of everything that happened and you still don't trust me now do you at least not yet."

"Please." he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I want to help you but I can't unless you are brave enough to tell me about it." He was lying he had seen it but he knew that there was a healing process that Naruto needed right now and talking about it was the first step to it.

Naruto sat in silence digesting his words for a few seconds before he spoke once more.

"It's just it is so very similar to the last time something like this happened."

--flashback no jutsu--

_Hina__-chan__ how much farther?_

_N__ot too much farther Naruto-kun__," replied __Hinamori__ as she led him by the hand toward the entrance of a dark looking alley__. She turned to go in and he followed fighting back the impulse to run. Something in him knew that something was very wrong, but he didn't want to believe it. Really after all this was __Hinamori__ she was the best friend he had always__ wanted. True they had only met__ about a week ago, but she was the one person in th__e entire orphanage that he knew he could__ trust._

_She had convinced Naruto to sneak out of the orphanage at night in order to sh__ow him something. He still had __no idea what she was talking about but followed close behind her anywa_y_. W__hen__ she got to the end__ of the alley__ she stopped and turned to him._

_We're here_

_Naruto looked around at the crate strewn dead end of the alley trying to see what made this place so special. In half a minute he gave up and turned to his companion._

_N__ani__? You said we were going somewhere special__. T__his is j__u__s__t an alley_

_"I__t's not just any alley._

_A__s she said this__ a pair of men who had been hidi__ng in the shadows of the entrance stepped out blocking the entrance and a bunch__ of others jumped out from behi__n__d__ the odd crates scattered around the__ end.__ In their hand__s they held pieces of pipe kunai and one even had a rusty katana._

_Hinamori__ run!" Naru__t__o__ shouted desperate to save his friend he took a sloppy fighting stance that he had seen when he had snuck into the academy one day and tried to copy._

_"You don't get it do you?" __Hinamori__ asked calmly as she walked quietly over to the man with the katana who seemed to be__ the leader. He smiled revealing__ a few gold teeth ad he and reached down and gave her a pat on the head. _

_"H__ey kid good job here__ he handed her some money__ Naruto's eyes widened._

_Hina__-chan__ why?"_

_"Y__ou killed my parents!'_

_No I didn't_

_"S__top making up lies!" tears of rage were in__ her eyes as she stormed over a__n__d__ sat on a crate to watch__F__or all your crimes you deserves to die!"_

_He looked around panicked there was nowhere to go__ as the thugs closed in._

--end flashback no jutsu--

"Luckily the Hokage happened by before I got more than a broken arm and leg," he winced at the phantom pain as he rubbed his right arm absently, "The only good that came out of it was that because of that incident the Hokage got me my own apartment."

His visage softened once more and he looked at Naruto once more with pity.

"I am so sorry Naruto it must have been so hard for you to give to your trust to anyone after that."

For once Naruto didn't look away for once he let all the emotional barriers fall and he cried for his lost friendship and loss of innocence. When he was done he drained the last of the water from the water left in it and looked over at Bain.

Good job Naruto I know it takes great courage to

Sometimes it's better to let it all out

He grinned over at him "Just make sure not to make a habit out of it okay?"

Naruto wiped his eyes getting rid of the remants and then nodded to him with a smile.

" you feel a bit better after that?"

Naruto nodded again still not quite trusting his voice. He really did feel better somehow, as if talking it to someone else made him feel as though a weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Good now please tell me what happened."

Naruot then told him everything. He told Bain about everything that had happened from his gift of food to the team to Kakahsi's request. He found that he didn't seem to have the energy to really feel sorry for himself so he could look back at what happened without much pain.

"Naruto you handled that fairly well, but don't try and ignore what happened like too often," His eyes grew misted again and sad as he looked (once again into the past), "When you force yourself to remain in the present and forget the mistakes of the past you lose the ability to look forward to the future," His eyes bored into Naruto's and this time he didn't, no couldn't look away, "Is that the kind of life you want to live?"

"It was just so hard I thought that if I could change her opinion of me then I could convince anyone."

"Naruto.."

"How can I become Hokage of a village filled with people who hate me?"

He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "The way to change the way they look at you is by showing them the real you one step at a time."

"I guess so," Bain was at a loss he had hoped that what he just said would help pull him out of this depression. He saw now that he had underestimated the

"I thought that with this team it was like new beginning and a new chance to show people who I really am," His voiced dropped then and the sad tone he used as he spoke his next words tugged at Bain's heartstrings, "Then after I worked so hard she betrayed me."

"Naruto people make mistakes and when they do they can learn from them but they are also quick to use others for their own reasons, not all people are like Sakura you know."

He sighed giving in to the inevitable, "Well you have the choice to not have to be on the same team with her."

"Yeah that's some choice. Either be a ninja or not. And unfortunately if I want to be a ninja I have to be on a team." Naruto spat out bitterly

"That's not true," Naurto's head shot up hope in his eyes, "However I want to save that option as a last resort."

"Tell me!"

Bain sighed it was obvious that Naruto was desperate for any option that didn't involve him returning to team 7 and who could blame him? He had just been betrayed by someone he not only trusted but admired to the point of what he thought was love. Maybe it was best that he saw the truth of his love now and not later Bain wondered, the longer it went on the more pain he would have likely gone through, but looking down at him he couldn't be sure.

"I told you that I am now known in the village as Kenji Yamato a jounin of the leaf. As a jounin I can take on either a team or an apprentice. Therefore I could take you as my "official" apprentice."

"Sounds perfect to me!"

"How do we

"Hold up I want you to listen to the downsides before you make a decision. It is true that I can help you train your crafter abilities however, I cannot train you in chakra usage as I have no chakra to begin with."

Naruot waved that away "I can just learn from someone else later."

Bain raised an eyebrow he could tell that Naruto was bluffing but he decided to let that subject lie for now.

"Alright but I will need to find you a _shinobi_ teacher at some point maybe Kakashi can still be of some help."

"Screw him too I don't want to be taught by him."

_It's his fault that the test ended up like he did_he thought bitterly.

"Your anger is illogical now you are just lashing out at the nearest target." He shook his head, "It's not his fault that Sakura did what she did."

"You will have to learn to work with others as a team even if you become my apprentice and.."

"Why should I need that? how can I go back to giving trust away so freely."

Bain sighed heavily and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto people fear what they cannot understand and since they do not understand what the fourth did they assume that you are the beast," his expression saddened, "I have seen it many times on many planets where people find someone to take out their frustrations out on and as the reincarnation," his voice now dripped with sarcasm, "Of the Kyuubi you were the perfect target for their hatred."

"You just have to trust that not everyone is not as blindly and stupidly biased as they are."

Naruto looked out the window the faces of snarls of rage and smiles that promised pain pooping into his head from all the years he could remember. Bain saw that and decided to try one more time to cheer him up.

"Look at least there was some good that came from this."

"Really like what?"

Bain started counting the things out on his fingers

"First of all I can tell that you trust me now completely number two you now have gotten over some of your past trauma. And lastly it stopped you from making the same mistake as she did."

"Huh?" He wasn't talking about her betrayal, was he?

"You loved her that's what you told me. However you never told me why and if it isn't too painful I want you to think back on your memories of her and tell me what it is that you 'loved' about her in the first place."

Naruto thought back trying and not quite suppressing the wince as he remembered his first meeting with her.

"Well I always thought that she was cute."

Bain snorted, "Please tell me there was another reason as well."

Naruto looked at him blankly then he started to laugh first a chortle then it erupted into full blown laughter and Bain couldn't help it, he started laughing as well.

"Ha ha who would have thought ha ha," Naruto wheezed as he wiped tears of stress laughter from his eyes, "that the bitch actually did me a favor."

Well that ha ha is life for you, Bain said as he recovered a bit quicker than his overwrought grandson, "It abounds with irony where you least expect it."

"Well one of the main reasons I took us here is accomplished so now it is time to move on to the last one."

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"Well I need to find out what has been going wrong with your crafter techniques lately."

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean I can activate my sword's abilities and use the Shrapnel blast and Spectrum eyes so what am I doing wrong?"

"That's not that you are doing something wrong with the technique as the pain you seem to be in after you use it. I saw what happened when you used the spectrum eyes and then again when you were using the shrapnel burst in your fight against me. There is something wrong with your spark there is no reason that you should be feeling pain and so we need to find out the truth one way or another!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I suppose by going to your mindscape we can kill two birds with one stone. First of all to check on your spark and secondly and I can't be sure about this," he held up a hand and a projection of the nine tailed fox appeared, "But I think that your accidently use of Kyuubi's chakra has probably awakened the beast and so I think it is about time you meet him in person."

"Yeah," Naruto cracked his knuckles. "He has a whole lot to answer for,"

Bain looked up sharply at his grandson.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Naruto replied with a grim angry look etched upon his features making him seem like an angry fox, "Isn't it obvious? I will make him pay dearly for what he has done."

Bain said nothing he knew that Kyuubi had nothing to do with the incident today but right now Naruto still needed a target for any leftover anger he had. However looking at the sadistic gleam in his eye and the twisted smile frozen on his grandson's face he knew that he had to say something.

"Naruto you can't go in with that kind of attitude."

"And why the hell not!?" Naruto was _really_getting tired of being told what he could and could not do.

"Simple the Kyuubi is a fox the master trickster in your current mindset manipulating you would be child's play for something like him."

Naruot frowned, _man it seemed like today was really just the day for him being wrong about everything._

He glared at Bain

"Why do you always seem to be right."

Bain blinked startled, "I just have a bit more experience than you do but really I'm not even close to being right about everything," He smiled ruefully, "Even after over five thousand years there is still much that I have to learn."

"Now we can do this one of two ways; One I can either knock you out and then make your spirit turn inward to your mindscape, or two I can teach you about meditation."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, "How will either of those help?"

"The other day I went to the Hokage and asked him to look at the forbidden scroll he agreed and so I used my time looking at the fuijustu or sealing jutsu that the Yondiame used to seal the beast inside you. And from what I read there should be a manifestation of him and the prison that holds him in your mind."

"I guess that makes sense but I don't think that I'm in any condition to use meditation."

Bain nodded, "Yeah you're right. I am not going to teach you meditation today, your mind has far too many worries right now for anyone to focus therefore I will put you to sleep."

He locked eyes with Naruto and suddenly the world started spinning and he Naruto found himself growing sleepy. After a second he closed his eyes and fell back onto the cot out like a light.

* * *

Over in the Uchiha district Sasuke was brooding his mind far in the past reliving an event whose was second only to the Uchiha massacre and oddly enough it was the reason for his sympathy toward Naruto. 

--Flashback no Jutsu!--

_I__t was his first day at the next level of the__ academy and he wanted to make a good impression._Let's see a white clad boy from the Aberame clan over in a corner reading a book about insects, a bunch of fangirls in a group pointing at him, and lastly a black haired boy over by the wall drawing in a book. All in very boring boring.

_What interested him most was the crowd of students that was gathered over at one end of the playground watching a pair of students spar. One was clearly an __Inuzuka__ form the red marks on his cheeks and __the other was a brown__ haired girl with__ dark gold__ eyes. A small puppy was at the side watching his master and he winced as he was hit by a palm strike and fell back.__ The boy growled as he got to his feat and glared over at his opponent._

_"I'm done for today all you do is __dodge_

_The girl shrugged and turned her back to the __Inuzuka__ and it was then that her eyes fell on Sasuke._

_"H__ey you want to spar?__"_

_Sasuke glanced at the clock he had a good 15 minutes before they had to go inside to _

_"S__ure_

_He slipped into the stance of the simp__le form that was taught to all __U__chiha__ at a young age. This style was very simple and it taught young __Uchiha__ how __to help__ them learn to react to opponents before they awakened their __Sharingan__. The other took a defense that Sasuke recognized as defensive as well and decided that it would be up to him to make the first move._

_H__e charged forward wit__h a punch toward the girl's stomach._

_About 14 minutes later they were both tired._

_Sasuke was still in his stance panting as he held a blunt kunai in his hand and his opponent was on one knee rubbing a bruised ankle. She looked up and smiled_

_"Y__ou're good_

_Sasuke smiled__ back__ at her._

_"Thanks you are too." _

_"Want to continue?"_

_"Y__ou know it!"_

_T__hey__ both__ charged in a little slower__ but__ when they were a meter apart__ the teacher called them inside and they were forced to__ abandon__ their run Sasuke only stumbled but the girl tripped and fell on her stomach._

_"Ouch!"_

_You alright__ she looked up to see Sasuke leaning down__ put a ha__n__d__ over to her __and she gladly accepted the hand up._

_Thanks_

_Don't mention it anyway it was nice sparing with you."_

_Yeah __I would be happy to spar with you again sometime._

_As he walked into the __room he noticed someone was already seated in the back row far away from everyone else__. H__e was desperately reading over the text book that had been given to all of them before arriving. _

That's odd he_, thought_I didn't see him outside then again I haven't even in the village before, I wonder who he is?

_As he took his seat his __fangirls__ ran over trying to get in the remaining seat. Wait one seat? He looked to his right and smiled,_ well at least I won't have to deal with a crazy fangirl on each hand_, he decided, seeing as that seat was occupied by the __gilr__ that he spared with earlier sitting next to him._

_"Hi again."_

_"Hey so you are in the same class as me?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Then maybe you could answer a question_

_S__he t__ook out a __minature__ soldier pill from a small bag and popped it__ in her mouth._

_"S__ure fire away__ahh__ that feels good." __sasuke__ forgot his first question for a second_

_Hey can I have one_

_"K__nock yourself out."__ he grabbed one and popped it into__ his mo__uth and felt his energy lost from the fight. Then he remembered his first question._

_"I wanted to ask if you know who__ that__ is__h__e__ pointed to the still lone boy_

_"O__h him__she waved her__ hand __dismissively over at the lone figure,__"H__e was just put into this class I don't know why it's obvious that he hasn't had any__ former__ training_

_Sasuke looked away from the boy back to the girl beside him, "I never did catch your name."_

_"Oh how rude of me," she smiled and pointed to herself with her thumb, my name is __Kurama__ Ayeka."_

_Sasuke smiled finally a f__e__m__a__le__ who didn't fawn over him, "I am __Uchiha__ Sasuke."_

_T__wo weeks later_

_I'm telling you she has been here with me the whole time!"_

_Shisui__ sighed this was getting nowhere it was obvious that someone had screwed up with the description. After all some would have seen though a __henge__ of the person they had almost caught and without __Kage__bushin__ there was no way that she could be in two places at once._

_"W__ell I __guess if you can vouch for her__ S__asuke__ then I suppose it must have been someone in a __henge_

_Shisui__ turned to go along with __the other two mem__bers of the police force that had accompanied him to the __Kurama__ clan's district_

_Sasuke looked over at Ayeka standing there next to him and then back at__ the departing __Uchiha's__ and sighed._

_Now his own clansmen __were belie__ving__ the rumors. At first it ha__d merely been annoying a few __q__uestion__ here a__n__d__ there from the villagers hinting at his new friend being a thief. Now the police force came to see about a stin__g operation gone bad what next?_

_Hey Sasuke."_

_"H__ey __Ayek_

_What?"_

_H__e turned around __and saw a strange sight before where there was onl__y one there were now two __Ayekas__. Just as he was about to ask what was going on the one of the right __poofed__ into ninja smoke__ revealing rabbit with a __Konoha__ forehead protector__ and the remaining one smiled__and gave Sasuke a little wave to try and get him back to reality._

_"S__o__ wa__s that a __bushin_

_"Y__up__,"__ Ayeka stated proudly __as she picked up the rabbit_

_"But that is impossible we were just doing homework and telling joke how the heck can a rabbit talk!" Then he paused in his rant as a final thought struck him, "And__ how__ come __the patrolman __didn't __see through it?__"_

_"I__t's a special __bushin__ that combines __genjutsu__ and transformation that taught to the __Ku__rama__ clan that is just a bit harder to see through than a normal __bushin__ but the real reason is because he didn't use his __sharingan_

_"T__heir pride is their downfall they think that no one would dare to__ question one of their own."_

_B__ut why did you do it don't tell me that you actually__ did that deal?"__Sasuke's__ voice was__ low and sad._

Why did the rumors have to be true?_he__ thought despondently_I make a friend and she turns out to be a criminal.

_Ayeka shook her__ head before looking around and as though making sure that the police men were gone._

_"Look Sasuke it's not what it seems like I only get that stuff for my Grandmother."_

_You have a grandmother__ Sasuke asked surprise__d he had been coming over to __Ayeka's__ house__ to__ do homework and__ spar__ together__ for two weeks and he ha__d never seen nor heard about her__ having a living grandparent_

_Yeah you didn't know I had one did you?"_

_"Well no."_

_Her eyes grew sad and her voice became lower and pain filled, "Well there is a reason for that."_

_"Look Sasuke my grandmother is dying form a wasting disease there is nothing that can prevent, his gaze grew sad as he looked tow__ard the house, but with marijuana__ at least she doesn't have to feel any of the pain that would plague her everyday_

_Please don't tell anyone__, please?"_

_"O__kay well I guess I am happy__ to hear that__ (many of)__ the rumors are fa__l__s__e as usual__"A__lright Ayeka-chan__he looked at his watch__ and saw that in his shock he had failed to keep track of the time_

_"Oh man I'm going to be late for dinner,"__ he grabbed his stuff and shoved it in his backpa__c__k__I'll se you at school tomorrow Ayeka-__chan_

_Bye Sasuke__Ayeka waved as she watched his __disappear__ behind __the corner a__n__d it was only then that__ she allowed hers__el__f a__ satisfied__ smile_

_Sasuke you played your part perfectly she thought as went back inside the main clan building._

_One week later_

_Sasuke was running a bit late when he came by __Ayeka's__ house and he looked around trying to find an excuse that__she would accept. It was then that he saw that the__ window to her room was open and decid__ed that for once he would surpri__se her.__ Maybe then she would forget about what happened he thought._

_H__e ran over to the large rock__ that was against the wall of the compound and__ climbed onto the roc__k and ran to and jumped up one level where he went to the open window.__He paused and was just hunching to leap up into it when he heard a conversation that made his blood turn cold._

_"They're on to us! Quickly we don't have much time we need to dump what we got on some poor unsuspecting dealer and make him take the fall."_

_"But we don't have enough time for that! How are we going to buy the time required to put that plan into action?" Another voice that he recognized as __Kurama__Haruka__Ayeka's__ uncle, spoke his quiet voice his fear clearly evident in the slight tremble it held._

_"I can help with that," Sasuke had to stifle a gasp as he his hopes of his friend being truly innocent in this matter were crushed. That voice he had heard just now had been __Ayeka's_

_Sasuke can help us delay them after all he is part of the clan and besides," her voice be__came smug, "Those stupid __Uchiha__ never both__er to check to see if one of th__e__i__r clan is lying."_

_Sasuke had decided that he h__ad heard enough he j__umped down to the ground a__n__d__ over to the door._

_When he knocked it was Ayeka who answered the door and she looked happy to see him. _

I wonder how much of that is real and how much is fake_ he thought_ just before she gave him a hug okay now I KNOW that that was fake he thought and he must have stiffened as she let go quickly.

_"Sasuke thank god you are here!" Sasuke was di__s__gusted looking at her carefully he could see that she was barely looking away from his__ eyes a sure sign of lying. Wh__y hadn't he noticed that before? "Man do I need your help the police force is on my tail and this time they are really going to arrest me and my family!"_

_"Good."_

_Ayeka's__ eyes widened and lips started to tremble_

_"What__? S__urely you don't mean that right Sasuke?" _

_"I heard you earlier. I heard everything."_

_"Sasuke I don't know what you are talking about but_

_"Don't play dumb I said I heard everything just now do you he__ar me?" His voice was ice cold, __"Everything."_

_Ayeka sighed, "Well then I guess I have no choice I will have to kill you then."_

_Her casual statement caught Sasuke off guard and he was just able to jump to the side before a pair of shuriken embedded themselves right where he had just been standing. __he__ reached over to his hip to draw out a kunai and found his pouch wasn't there and cursed._

_Why of all day did he pick today to forget to bring his ninja equipment!_

_He jumped over to a low hanging branch and then started to head off into the trees. With a growl Ayeka gave chase._

Okay stay cool all you have to do is get her to toss a few kunai or shuriken then lead her in a circle to retrieve them_. The plan worked like a charm__ and he was able to pin her to a tree a few seconds later he smirked he had always been the best at shuriken practice._

_"Ayeka-__chan__ please all you need to do is tell the police what happened after all it's not like all of your family is in on this right?"_

_W__rong Sasuke" she turned her face to the side mournfully looking back toward the __compound, "__And b__esides I'm not done yet." and with that she __disappeared__ and in h__er place was the same rabbit fro__m the other day._

Shit a Bushin!_Was all he had time to think before he felt a hand grab his right hand and pull it behind his back and started to struggle. At least he did until he felt the razor-sharp edge of a kunai at his throat._

_"Sorry Sasuke but you have seen too much."_

So this is how it ends_, he thought mournfully, he knew he couldn't escape. With one arm behind his back he couldn't do a substitution and any moment would make the kunai in __Ayeka's__ hand slice his throat._

--flashback interruption--

Of all the minds that Bain had had been inside over the years, he had never seen anything like this.

He was in a darkened building with the river of thought flooding it. But what a huge building for even flooding the entire building it only came up to about only ankle level. In order to accomplish that this building had to be almost a third the size of Konoha! He looked around some more and saw that they were at the center of a four way intersection.

"So this is my mind?" Naruto's orange clad form materialized at his elbow just as it was in normal world.

_hhhhhmmmm_, Bain thought, _note to self teach him how to control what goes on in his mind at a later date._

"Okay first lesson this is your mind or at least part of it I hope, you see all this water around here?"

Naruto nodded.

"This is something called the memory stream in this you can find all of your memories or knowledge if you look hard enough."

He pointed down at the center tunnel which had a faint red glow emanating from it.

"I'm guessing that if we follow this tunnel we will find the Kyuubi."

"Okay let's go!"

He had gotten only two steps before Bain grabbed the back of his jumpsuit bringing him up short.

"Naruto wait we are going to go speak with him but first there is the more important matter of your spark to see to."

"Okay."

"Good now you might want to cover your ears for a moment," Naruto was confused but he did as directed, "Can you hear me now?"

Bain's voice sounded distant and when he responded it sounded like a whole other person

"Just barely."

"Good now then."

Bain took a deep breath and then screamed a noise so painful that, even hearing through his hands, he winced in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Bain held up a hand for silence and Naruto became quiet as he began hearing a far lower echoing note emanating from somewhere.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah good alright then lead on."

"What?"

"That was a technique made to determine where the door to a crafter's spark can be found," Naruto rubbed his eyes looking annoyed and Bain gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry for the noise but in order for it to work I must hit a frequency that is impossible with the normal human voice so I added a bit of blue mana to my vocal cords to accelerate it enough to make the sound echo off the door."

"But why can't you hear it then?"

Bain sighed, "Because I am not really here this is you mind so only you are truly here and this body," he waved over the armor, "Is just a mass of mana that is connected to my mind I can only do so much here."

"Okay then," he closed his eyes and listened for a moment, "Well it's this way."

After a few seconds the noise became loud enough that he had to cover his ears and after a few more seconds they could see the source of the noise. It was just an ordinary wall.

"What! It thought that this was supposed to lead us to a door."

"Didn't I train you to be patient?"

Naruto snorted, "After what happened today my reserves of patience are more than a bit drained."

Bain held up a hand in defeat, "Alright I can understand that. Well there really is a door here it is just and it is just not visible yet."

"Okay so how do we make it visible?"

"Simple put your hand on the door and channel just a bit of blue mana into you hand while you visualize a doorway, a gate, hell even a room if you want."

Naruto put his hand up against the wall and soon a blue glow surrounded it. As it did he winced as he did so Bain caught that and his nodded feeling fully justified about coming here first.

_If he gets that much pain from using just that slight amount of __mana__ something is definitely up with his spark._

"This is it?" Bain was pulled back to reality by Naruto's disappointed tone. He looked and saw two grey steel doors where there had once been a wall.

"I thought that it would be a bit more impressive." Naruto a slight whine in his voice. As he was obviously bee expecting something incredible. Bain shook his head, "Trust me the real "impressive" part is what lies inside the chamber. Besides, he waved at the newly revealed door, "This is your mind and with a bit of practice you can make it look how you choose."

"Really? Let's see then," Naruto closed his eyes and a second later the door turned bright orange Bain winced, "Naruto really why orange?"

"Well it's my favorite color."

Bain shook his head, "After this we are going to get you some better clothes the things you have on do nothing whatsoever for stealth."

Naruto shuddered as he remembered clothes shopping he always had a hard time with the shop keepers.

"Well what are you waiting for? Only you can open it is your mind and so in your you have certain defenses that protect it from intrusion."

"Yes Tousan." Naruto began pushing at the doors until they opened and they both stepped inside . Naruto's original disappointment was swept away as soon as he laid eyes on the object that occupied the center of the room. In the middle of the room of a raised pedestal there was a beautiful crystalline star. It seemed to be sectioned off into 5 layers and of them all only the outside layer was glowing, while the rest were dull grey.

Eight pipes led to and from the base of it each on them glowing a different color.

_Wait Eight_ He had expected the usual seven not EIGHT

Five of which were the colors that he expected, red, black, blue, green, and white. Just like most crafter spark these were very large and evenly spaced going away from pedestal also the normal grey one that carried colorless mana to the spark was there as well but it was not alone was it snaked up to the spark. There were two more pipes there as well.

The final two were the ones that were truly a mystery to him. The first was angry orange color and the pipe seemed to have a slow leak that last one was a stormy shifting blue color it was unlike anything that he had ever seen before. If it wasn't for the different colors he would have thought that they were a single pipe they were so closely intertwined. Also as he watched he swore that every once and a while a bit of orange liquid would appear then disappear inside the blue pipe.

"Okay out of all that I could have guessed happened this is the last thing I would have suspected."

Naruto shook his head and turned to him "What is?"

Bain had his chin in his hands for a second then looked over at him. His eyes were glowing slightly showing that he had activated his Spectrum Eyes.

"I want you to try and draw a bit of mana to use the Spectrum Eyes okay?"

"Why?" Naruto was not looking forward to the burning pain that had started to grow worse every time he used a crafter technique.

"I need to see what happens whenever you try to use mana."

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated and Bain saw an increase in heat marking the mana flowing to his eyes. He then looked over at the pipes and saw that two of the pipes were completely empty of mana. The only one working was the red one and as Bain watched more and more of the heat rich red liquid flowed through the red pipe and onto the spark He looked over the spark and nothing seemed out of place but then he heard a hissing noise and saw that some of it had leaked out of the cracks in the damaged pipe and he could hear it hissing as it hit the floor and he heard a small exclamation of pain from Naruto.

"Naruto stop!"

Naruto opened his eyes then clutched at his head.

"Damn that one was the worst by far, and I didn't even finish activating the technique."

"Somehow you are drawing power directly from your tenant instead of from the land. I don't know how but you are using that power in place of the raw mana," He shook his head in awe, " I don't know anything about this but judging from the damage to the pipes in here this is not a good source of energy to be using constantly and judging from the heat of the pipes you have yet to use the other two types at all."

"So then I have three types of energy?" he scratched his head puzzled, "Well I understand the first and I have a guess about the second but what could that last one be from?"

"Well if I might hazard a guess I would say that one might be your chakra and the other probably the Kyuubi's chakra."

Bain crossed his arms and his face screwed up in concentration.

"Well I'm not sure I have never seen a case this advanced but at least you could damage your spark beyond use at the least and at the most you could die."

"I could die... AAAHHHH," the significance of it all finally got past the headache and hit home for Naruto, "I could die!"

Bain shook his head so much for the training and lectures on discipline.

"Calm down I said if you continue to do this luckily if you don't use it for long enough it will repair itself."

Naruto let out a breath, "Now that is a relief."

Bain's eyebrow twitched. Really teaching double-edged techniques was Gai's department not his! _So much for trust_ he thought wryly.

"Hmm I guess that means that I will have to stick to training you in kenjutsu and tactics for the time being. With the amount of damage your spark has sustained it will take roughly about a week to heal more or less."

As they were leaving Bain was sure he saw an orange blur shoot across the lighted part of the room and disappear into the shadow of one of the large pipes. He narrowed his as eyes he quietly but quickly drew his green blade and stabbed down into the ground. Naruto raised his eyebrow and was about to open his mouth to ask a question when a startled yelp was heard from the shadows a few meters away. They followed it back to a young red eyed fox who was desperately trying to claw and bite through the vines that now bound it to the floor. It looked up and saw Bain's eyes glaring at it in truth he was more curious than angry, but knew that the promise of pain in his eyes would make his prisoner more willing to cooperate.

"A fox! What the hell is it doing in here?"

Bain shook his head baffled by this unexpected development. Out of all the things he had seen this was by far the oddest today a damaged spark seen it extra pipes seen it (though not too often.), but an animal in the spark chamber? Never!

"You got me, I have no idea, but I think that I have a good idea who to ask."

He dispelled the vines and picked up the fox by the scruff of the neck and walked toward the door Naruto trailing in his wake, "Next stop Kyuubi!"

--resume flashback--

"Good.."

Suddenly the kunai was taken from his throat and he looked back to see an ANBU in a weasel mask looking at him and he could just barely see a pair of blood red Sharginan eyes through the eye holes

"Otousan."

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yeah but why I you here?

"I have been investigating this family for some time and luckily I heard you and Ayeka's conversation just now. You were being far too loud. A ninja is supposed to be silent."

Sasuke's head dropped it was then that he felt his brother ruffle his hair.

"Well it was good this time otherwise I wouldn't have gotten there in time to save you."

"Thanks brother," he looked down at the still form of Ayeka "Is she dead?"

_Why do you care?_ an angry voice at the back of his head snarled, _she just tried to kill you!_

Itachi shook his head, "No she is still alive but we can't have her going back to her clan so we are going to give her an empty cell over at the Uchiha headquarters for now."

"Wait what about the rest of them?"

"We can't just let them do as they want can we?"

Itachi shook his head, "They will get what is coming to them I assure to, but now is not the right time."

"When they are asleep we will take them by surprise I will alert father and you will have to tell him everything you have heard."

Sasuke nodded

"Okay then," Itachi put the unconscious girl over his shoulder and then looked over at Sasuke and crouched down

"Grab hold and don't let go."

Sasuke put a hand on Itachi's shoulder as he went through a series of seals and then he was engulfed by a storm of leaves.

Fugaku Uchiha rubbed at his temples as he looked from Ayeka who was still sleeping peacefully in a chair to his two sons sitting in chair to either side and lastly to his wife who just shrugged she had never been a Shinobi and had nothing really to add to the conversation.

"The Kurama clan. Sasuke are you sure you told me everything as you heard it?" At Sasuke's nod he sighed, "Even with the rumors I would have never suspected that they were actually the ones to blame for Konoha's drug problem."

"We are going to plan an attack near to dawn when most of them are asleep to cut down casualties Itachi make sure to prep your ANBU squad."

"Yes Tousan," Itachi said in an emotionless tone, "Now may I leave?"

Fugaku waved at him and both boys got up but then.

"Itachi you can go Sasuke I want you to remain."

"Sasuke I heard of the incident a few days ago and I want to know what you think."

"Tousan?"

As he raised his eyes he found himself staring at the emotionless visage of his father.

"Well tell me then was she truly your friend or was she just pretending to be for her clan?"

Sasuke's head drooped.

"Well considering what happened I would say that it was all a lie."

The silence was palpable

"And you're saying that you fell for something like that?"

Sasuke's voice was just barely picked up by his father despite the fact that they were in the same room barely three feet apart.

"Yes."

"I see you may leave now."

As he was walking away he heard his father say something softly to his mother that made his head droop down.

"Itachi wouldn't have fallen for something like that!"

Sasuke hung his head this night he had lost his best friend and the respect of his father all at once.

Though he was bone tired he got no sleep that night.

It was during that night that the Kurama clan's head decision to not build a new house did burn him. The fire spread so quickly and was so violent that by morning what had once been a clan district was nothing more than a pile of ash. That made Ayeka the last Kurama.

One Week Later

Rumors of how it happened and why had spread as quickly as the fire. There was no one who was spared from the clan members themselves trying to destroy evidence of their drug operations all the way to ridiculous ones like to the Hokage finding out the truth and dispensing justice in the form of his reportedly amazing Karyu Endan no jutsu (dragon flame missile) in a fit of rage.

Well there was one clan that was not suspect. Because of the Uchiha clan's status in the village and their power that Sasuke was spared being accused as either a firebug or an accomplish in their rumored drug smuggling operations. Then there had been the counsel's decision it had been made in secret that now that almost all of the clan had been wiped out the matter of Ayeka's involvement in the matter was dropped. The only reason he knew was that his father told him that everything he had seen was considered classified and telling it to anyone would result in dire consequences. His meeting with the new clan heir had been one of the worst experiences yet. There were those who remembered Sasuke had once been a friend of the last Kurama and some went out of their way to give their condolences. Needless to say enough of them did to make him want to spend most of his free-time away from the village.

Sasuke was sitting out on the dock where his father had first shown him the Goukakyuu jutsu. He was brooding again wondering why he could be so stupid. He was an Uchiha! He should have seen through the fake smiles and empty offers of friendship. That was made all the worse by the fact that Itachi had had to rescue him from his "friend". _From then on_, he vowed,_ I will never give my trust so freely again!_

It was later that day that the Uchiha Massacre occurred.

--End flashback no jutsu!—

He looked back to that day he had considered Ayeka a friend he had the beginnings of a crush on her and Naruto had made no secret of his affection for Sakura. He would have never considered Naruto and him to be remotely similar, but after today he had to admit he was beginning to think otherwise.

_I wonder_, he mused, _if he was holding back in the acad__emy_

He shook his head, _no one with any pride would ho__ld back that much, or at least (__he am__ended) __h__e__ wouldn't have__ and if that is true then he m__u__s__t be __receiving__ training from someone else._

He rubbed at his head trying to erase that stupid dream he had the other day._ There was no way, _he thought_, that anything like that could have happened, but if he has a tutor I think I would like to meet him. _He smiled wryly_, if anyone can change Naruto from Dobe to average if not competent ninja imagine what I could learn from him!_

He picked up his only picture he had left of his mother and father that didn't include Itachi and felt his hate rise again at Itachi for taking them away.

Uzumaki Naruto could it be possible to convince Naruto to help him fulfill his own goal?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it for Sasuke's story for a while. I know that this chapter was short but it really took me forever to write that pair of flashbacks and at the end of those it just seemed like a good time to end the chapter. That should have also explained why Naru****to took three tries to graduate**** when he ****is learning so well from Bain. ****One he got put into a class right in the middle and had to catch up and two his instructors**** (as usual**** hated him. I apologize once more for not revealing Sakura's fate but trust me it will be worth the wait I promise that the next chapter will tell what happens. ****Also Bain get really ****REALLY**** pissed off! ****why****? You'll just have to wait and see. ****Don't worry this next one won't take nearly as long as my last. E****xpect it in about a week tops. **


	7. Chapter 6 Change of Plans

**Well my promise of one week has been**** broken but I really had to scra****p so many of the conversatio****ns and add so much on to this ch****apter that I was seriously considering making it into two chapters. However I am sure that you all would get sick of waiting to hear team seven's fate and so I had to work hard to complete this as quickly as I did.**

**Many of you are probably wondering why I used the ****Kurama**** clan and yes I know that I am probably ****wrong on quite a few points reg****arding the anime. Oh well I have some plans for ****Ay****eka**** later so send all the ****critic****ims**** you want that is why this is called fan "****fiction".**** Also I might have to change the rating of the ****Fic**** up to M right now I'm not sure if what I have ****written in this chapter is graphic enough to warrant such a rating. Please review and tell me what you think and for those of you who dislike violence….. ****get**** over it this is about ninjas after all. Anyway read and review please!**

**Just to let you know now that **XXXX** are now also going to be scene changes as well.**

**D****isclaimer****; Do I really have to say it again? Fine I don't own it or any of the**** main**** characters**** in my ****fanfic**** (besides Bain**** of course**

**Now in response to my wonderfu****l reviewers!**

Jade- actually I was merely bemused at first about those reviews but now I see that you were trying to help. Really thank you for the information I will be sure to put it to good use.

Ero-kun- Thank you I am glad that this story meets your approval. Just to let you know this is just the tip of the iceburg things are going to heat up in a big way in this chapter read and enjoy!

Freethekyuubi- Thank you I included that because it will have an impact on the story later and as for your next chapter just send it when your ready and I'll edit it and send it back just like I usually do.

Burnning truth- Thank you someday I do hope to publish it in fact this story might give me the inspiration I need to continue it.

animeflunky- this chapter is named change of plans for a reason let's just say that the choice is taken out of his hands in a manner of speaking.

Heir of Okami- it is a partly like that this chapter will explain why the fox was there and much more of course. As for Sakura bashing ohhhh it shall happen soon I assure you.

Chapter 6

Change of Plans

As they exited the doors to the spark chamber slammed shut behind them and when Naruto jumped and looked around he saw that they had disappeared. He looked over at Bain who just shrugged.

"You'll get used to it."

As they walked back to the intersection where they had seen the glow earlier they were both quiet as they both thought over what had just happened. As they saw the beginnings of the red glow down the corridor Bain turned to Naruto and asked him a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Naruto did anything about the mana you were using just now seem odd?"

Naruto thought for a second then shook his head, "No it felt just like normal, well except for the pain of course."

Bain frowned, "This could be a problem, later I will have to do a test to see if you have ever drawn any normal mana."

As they got closer and closer to the room the red glow became more and more prominent and it was then that Bain noticed something odd about his captive. He had stopped moving almost completely. Now Bain was all for a prisoner behaving, but this was just a little too convenient

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the cage at the end of the hallway the Kyuubi was currently reviewing the images that were being sent via a link to it's minion.

It was overjoyed after thirteen years that damn pipe in the ceiling of his cage had finally opened he had tried everything before thinking it to the be the weak point in the seal's armor, but had had no luck. As soon as it had opened he found that he had just enough control over the outgoing chakra to summon a small fox to go inside and report back.

However after a minutes he lost contact with it and he was afraid that it had been destroyed and sent back to the summon/demon world. He was delighted to find that this was not the case and as soon as he felt the presence of the fox back in his container's mind he had order him to relay all that he had missed.

Everything that he had missed since he had sent him through the pipe was there from squeezing through the cracks it created in the pipe. It grimaced as it saw the many failed attempts by his servant to get out of the odd chamber, and it carefully reviewed Kaito's by the strange warrior.

_Crys__tal? It thought could it be..? N__o__ I feel nothing from this crystal so it can't be he who sent it. _

It was then that it felt a great pain in it's head and a strange voice in his head roared out a single word.

_CRYSTAL!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back with Naruto, Bain had his hand on the sword lodged in the young fox's brain suddenly his face turned white and he yanked the sword out and sheathed it with one lightning fast movement. Oddly enough no blood came from the motion, but the fox whimpered in fear and pain as a killer intent powerful enough to nearly dwarf the Kyuubi's pulsed around Bain for a second before dissipating almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"Tousan what is going on?"

Bain looked over at him, "One second."

He then chopped at the terrified fox's neck and it fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto blinked, "Mind explaining what happened just now one minute you are walking the next you just stab that fox and now you knock it out? What the hell is going on?"

Bain looked at him hard as though deciding if he should answer him or not and then.

"Remembered I said I would tell you if you needed to know my reason for leaving the Guardians?"

Naruto didn't see where this was going and he didn't like it one bit, "What does this have to do with what you just did?"

"Simple that," he pointed at the unconscious fox, "Had a link with it's boss Kyuubi and I just used that plus my sword to sneak into it's thoughts undetected," His face took on a haunted look, "And if I heard what I thought I heard then if what I heard in there is true then we are in danger."

"I will tell you everything when we reach the seal."

"Wait he's our enemy he attacked the hidden leaf! Why would we want or need to tell him anything?"

Naruto growled his desire to spite the Kitsune in any way resurfacing once more, but when glared at Bain for suggesting such a thing he found he couldn't hold on to his desire. The look on his face was one of profound mind-numbing fear, the face muscles drawn taught and the eyes dead and dull . It lasted for only a second before he saw his fear mirrored on Naruto's face and then he shook his head to get out of the past and then took a deep breath before answering.

"Because if I am right we will need all the help we can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later they found themselves in front of the cage that held the Kyuubi. He looked around seeing that they were inside a large camber that was taken up mostly by the cage the occupied fully seventy five percent of the room. The cage was made up of black metal bared with a door that had a piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. The oddest feature was the large orange pipe coming out of the top of an iron cage. The cage itself was in darkness except for a pair of red eyes that shone done with a malevolent intent at the figure in front of it.

The Kyuubi could almost feel power radiating off the crystal clad warrior and it distracted him so much that he almost failed to notice that he held his summon in one black clad hand. What was more by his side, his angry eyes fixed on his, was his jailer. He knew he had to say something before either of them inferred the he of all creatures was nervous and had to try and intimidate them and in doing so giving him the upper hand in any negotiations that were likely to follow.

"Who are you who comes into the presence of the great Kyuubi Kitsune?" a voice filed with malice asked them the sheer power of it making Bain's hair blow back. To it's chagrin he didn't even blink once at the fox's considerable killer intent or the glare that made the most battle hardened ninja flee in terror. In fact he was so calm that it was almost scary.

Instead of cowering Bain just glared right. He gave the fox in his hands a smack on the head waking it and then he threw his whimpering captive to the ground at the foot of the cage and growled.

"I believe his is yours."

The Kyuubi glared angrily down at his minion for a second trying to buy enough time to get his thoughts in order.

"Kaito I told you to keep in contact with me at all times."

In truth it was not angry in fact now that it had found out that worked gears started to turn he had thought that after he had summoned his minion he had been cut off but now. If he played his cards right he could use the knowledge he had gained from him to escape his accursed prison of flesh.

The fox bowed it's head before it's boss's anger.

"Sorry master," the young fox whined before poofing off.

Bain raised an eyebrow wondering why if he could do that then why had not done so earlier? that before but chalked it up to wanting to report to his master before leaving.

"Now we have much to discuss, for instance I am assuming that because of that fox you are head of the fox summoning clan is that correct?"

The fox smiled it's razor sharp teeth flashing for an instant, "Indeed I am and is that why you brought the runt here so he can beg me to sign it?"

It laughed a deep evil laugh that rebounded mockingly off the walls and at Bain's side Naruto clenched his fists. Bain shot him a warning glance before putting an end to the tailed beast's unholy mirth.

"No I am here to give you a warning."

Now that shut him up quick. The laughter stopped leaving a pregnant silence in ti's place as the echoes faded and the Kyuubi returned to glaring as he had done before, and still with the same effect. Nothing.

"Warn me about what human?"

The last word was spoken with some disdain, but for all his apparent lack of interest he seemed to be paying close attention.

"See that?"

He pointed to the pipe

"I am warning you right now to not to try and damage that pipe in any way shape or form for tampering with it would kill Naruto and you as well."

This time the Kyuubi did manage to mask his anger at this statement as he asked, "And how would you know about that?"

Bain's smile widened, "I had the chance to look over the seal form the forbidden scroll" he smile disappeared and " that's not all in that room I saw how your chakra when overused would eat through the pipes and the only way that could be possible would be if it was extremely caustic."

"Besides I believe you saw the attempts your servant made trying to get out were useless and so yours would be as well."

The huge red eyes narrowed in anger, _so this is the creature __who__ had snuck into his mind._

"But returning your servant and warning you against trying to escape was only half of what I came here to talk to you about."

The Kitsune's eyes narrowed further, "And what might that be?"

"I need to know everything that has to do with that crystal I heard you thinking about in your head."

"I see and how much would give to hear of it?"

Instead of getting angry Bain smiled_That's__ never a good sign the_ Kyuubi thought.

"I think I already know a great deal about it. Was it made of a strange pulsing substance of swirling red and black and almost dripping with dark power?"

"But ho.."

Bain smiled as the demon lord cursed mentally.

_Damn it's been far too l__ong since I had a conversation__ with anyone, I'm out of practice,_ he glared at the smirking human in front of his cage with renewed hatred,_ a__n__d__ now I__ have__ just__ been tricked into giving__ away__ my first bargaining chip_, Kitsune thought angrily.

Perfect, Bain thought, the angrier he is the easier I can slip into his mind, but as he stopped talking speaking the Kyuubi caught on to what he was doing. Even with anger at his slip of the tongue without the link to distract him he easily detected Bain's attempt to access more of his thoughts.

_well_, he thought as he shielded his thoughts from Bain's probing inquiery, _two c__a__n__ play at that game._

And with that in mind he sent some of the power he had acquired from the crystal at him in a mighty wave.

Bain reeled back until he was touching the wall of the prison his eyes clsoed in pain and his fingers digging trenches in the wall.

"Tousan!"

Naruto ran over to him and looked at his sweat streaked face in anger, then his gaze snapped back to the Kyuubi in the cage.

"What did you do to him?"

--forced flashback no jutsu!—

_Bain looked around the last thing he had remembered he had b__een in the __K__yuubi's__ mind and now._

_A place that he only saw in his most hated memories and__ darkest nightmares._

_H__e knew he was inside one of his own memories but for once he was the spectator instead of the participant._

_He saw a darkened room__ bodies of various thugs in various __stages of human and lizard combi__nations scattered around the room. Groans from those still alive__ came from every__ corner and only in one place was silent as death. All __the __lights in the ceiling had been shattered but one making the brightness almost too much to bear. Espe__c__ially conside__r__i__ng how inside the circle of light there was a figure in blazing white armor desperately forcing__ white __mana__ into__a still form__ The long black hair of the woman was pooled around her head like a dark halo and the white robes that she was __weaign__ were soaked with blood. _

_Blood__ too__ was all over his__ past self's hands as he__ knelt to save his dying wife and __seeming to do so as __the great gaping wounds closed and knit together._

_I__t wa__s then that her eyes started tr__e__mbled a__n__d__ then they opened_

_"Bain." her v__o__i__ce was so weak that he himself didn't hear it but he saw her lips move._

_He saw himself hug her in joy but__ she did not __reciprocate__ the gesture_

_I__nstead she kicked out and__ "Bain" flew back barely managing to stop himself with his wings before he could hit the wall. His wife meantime__ grabbe__d her sword from where it lay by __her side and charged it with __mana__ making it burst into flame._

_H__e watched as "he" dodged the sword he had made her could shear through his armor in it's weakened state._

_F__inally when it got stuck in the wall__ for a second__ he took the opportunity to summon his blades one blue the other black._

_S__parks flew as blade clashed on blade __as they danced around and on the bodies of the fallen. Seeing it from outside his actual body he saw how it must look for others. It was bea__u__tiful in a deadly way. He watched knowing __the his__ f__irst mistake would come soon. A__nd right on time it did._

_He had j__u__st missed an attack a__n__d his black blade sunk in__t__o the gr__o__und where a well placed k__i__c__k from hi__s opponent drove it into the gr__o__u__nd up to the hilt and he was forced to leap back as her sword sliced at his head. Then she leapt after him__ she made use of her training to launch a viscous kick just nicking the side of his leg and making him spin._

_With a cry she__ came in for the kill to slice off his head. Only to find that he was ready__ with his red blade now taking the place of his black one__. With a powerful rattling parry he managed to tear the sword from her grasp and sent it skittering across the floor._

_As she ran over a__n__d__ picked it up Bain stood there knowing that the fight__ was over as he yelled out his technique._

_Mana__cahins_

_A__ blue glow radiated from her sword and shackles of blue __mana__ leapt out of it to bind her.__ T__he odd thi__ng was that she didn't struggle but just watched without moving as the chains bound her hands and feet to the wall behind __her. The past Bain sighed as __h__e__ sheathed his blades and walked over activating his spectrum eyes and looking__ over her but didn't see anything wrong or at least he didn't until he looked into her eyes._

_It was then that he__ saw the truth__. H__e had healed her body but her soul had flown_

_I__t was only then that he noticed a pulsing tattoo __glowing from the fabric on the c__enter of her chest._

_It was a black and red__snake coiled around a serrated blade._

_It was then that the thing that haunted his nightmar__es began and__ before his eyes she started to rot__It started from the symbol and began to radiate outward and no mater how much healing __mana__ he desperately pumped into her all it seemed to do was speed up the process. The wors__t part was her face for__ it didn't rot instead before his very eyes it aged the skin became grey and sunken and the eyes dry and cracked until the head disintegrated into a pile of ash._

_H__e watched as "Bain" fell to his knees and wept and when he opened his eyes he noticed that that same symbol was on the floor as well mocking him and his attempt to save her life. It was then that something inside him snapped._

_R__age engulfed him and he roared unconsciously he channeled all his pain and rage in that one yell and such was it's power that the very structure he was in exploded outward. Bain reflexively ducked as a chunk of the ceiling flew at him. Even though he knew that here he couldn't be hurt. _

_Well well __well__ he turned to see a__ medium sized__ f__ox, the __Kyuubi__ he assumed, grinning at him from a pile of rubble._

_What interesting things you fear human."_

_Bain gritted his teeth and his wings shot forward shooting a barrage__ of razor sharp __knive__-like __feathers __at__ his to__rmentor._

_"ENOUGH!"_

--end flashback no jutsu-

Bain was breathing so quickly that he was almost hyperventilating and he found that he had drawn Soul eater and Tide's wrath somehow during his vision as though he could use them to change what had happened. He glared at Kyuubi and his eyes slowly began to change from gold to red.

_Control Bain save it for later if you don't put your hatred aside we may lose our only lead to this cryst__a__l_ the voice of his prisoner Berserker reminded him. And taking a deep breath he pushed his anger to the back of his mind. For later. He then addressed the creature before him.

"So how much power did you absorb from it?"

Naruto thus far had been silent but no longer, "Could you please tell me what is going on?"

Bain turned to him and nodded as he pointed to the armor adorning his pseudo-body.

"This was not the only armor of it's type made."

"There was also a prototype but it wasn't as strong."

"This," he pointed at his armor, "Can only be used by a crafter with a fully awakened spark, but this other armor could be used even at level one."

"In fact when my own ancestor first found me he gave me that armor as a way to help me train to use the completed version."

He closed his eyes for a second and concentrated and a image of a cut down version of what he was wearing appeared in front of him. It had no wings and it didn't glow all over like his but on it's back was a large rectangular pack that glowed just like the armor he had on now.

"Indeed once I became a fully realized crafter I saved it for my own heir," He looked at Naruto, "I'm sorry to say that I still don't have it at this time."

"But it was changed during the shadow wars."

"I will explain more later but what you need to know was that it was twisted into a terrible weapon and it was that weapon that gave birth to Bloodwraith."

Once again he told the story of his final fight and this time he used some of his power to project it directly into the Kyuubi's mind.

Then when he was finished.

"Why is it so important to find this shard?" the Kyuubi asked

"Really and here I would have thought that you of all people would know."

For an instant Naruto thought that the Kyuubi looked scared, but he must have just imagined it as the look vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The giant fox asked in what sounded curious to most, but Bain detected a small undertone of uncertainty in the question.

_Got him_, he thought

He started to tell the story of his exploits in hunting down Bloodwraith's legacy.

"Listen I have traveled from planet to planet finding and sealing pieces of this thing's soul away and each one grew more and more difficult to capture."

He looked at the Kitsune, "And that is where you come in."

"The reason for the increasing difficulty is simple the more time that they are free the more time they have to absorb and combine to form something greater."

"There was even one planet where it bided it's time and was actually beneficial giving power to others and disguising it's true nature, and biding it's time, waiting for that power to be passed on to the next generation and then the next until hundreds had pieces of it's power within them."

His eyes grew haunted and Naruto remembered his reluctance to tell of his past, "It was then that it forced all the scattered shards of it's power to reassemble,"

Naruto knew then that he did not imagine the flinch that ran through the demon's body at the word reassemble Bain apparently saw it too, but he continued to tell his grisly tale.

"They formed an army to gather souls of every creature on the planet none were spared," His eyes flickered red for an instant as he continued his voice low and dark, "Imagine the power of every single soul on the planet stuffed into a single entity," his voice grew even softer as he continued, "Men, women, creatures, children, it didn't matter, they were all ripped from their bodies and twisted until they were as far away from human as physically possible."

"That is what happened on time it happened and that was 50 years ago and with all my power I was just barely able to stop it. And that was fifty years ago. I wonder how much more power it has gathered here."

He looked at the fox, "And for all we know they might have already started to gather together once again and when they do everything that they have come into contact with will perish," He paused and shot an image of the dread creature he had faced to the fox and it's eyes widened.

"What do you want to know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reporting as requested Hokage-sama. Kakashi was in front of his leader.

The Hokage nodded to him, "I see that you have just got back from giving our infamous test. So how did they perform?"

"They did well or at least they did for a while."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow Kakashi had never taken a team and passed them before but as he knew that this team was different. Sasuke was the top of his class Sakura was the top kunoichi and Naruto now had some very unique abilities on his side that made him more unpredictable than ever. If anything he had expected this team to be the first the cyclopean jounin pass.

"What do you mean for a while did you pass them or didn't you?"

Kakashi opened his mouth and was about to answer when he was stopped by when they heard a knock at the door. Sarutobi frowned he was only to be interrupted when it was urgent.

"Yes?

The voice of one of his ANBU answered him, Tori, (bird) if he recalled correctly, sounded a bit strained, "Hokage-sama there is an Jounin here to speak with you and he says it is urgent."

_That must be Bain now_, the elderly Hokage thought, "Send him in,"

He heard a thump and then Bain entered and from the way his eyes were narrowed and the darkened aura of barely controlled killer intent around him bespoke of the promise of pain toward anymore who angered him tonight.

"Alright, leave us," a squad of ANBU dropped to the floor and bowed before disappearing in a poof of smoke and then closed the door.

"So Kenji to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kakashi gulped as the massive amount killer intent Bain was projecting was actually starting to make him shake a bit.

"Hey Kenji you mind turning it down a bit?"

Bain looked at him for a second before answering coldly

"No."

The hokage cleared his throat to decided now was a good time to change the subject.

"Anyway we were just about to talk about your … student's genin test. Kakashi if you would."

Kakashi gulped and with another look over at Bain began his tale. He had the feeling of being watched the entire time and couldn't help but wonder if Kenji was using his kekkei genkai to look inside his mind as well. In fact until the part about Sakura he didn't move a muscle, it was then that he saw his fingers twitching as though resisting the impulse to do… something. In fact he didn't say anything until Kakashi finished his own tale and then with a nod form the hokage he began to tell his.

Kakashi you might not have known it but I was watching what happened," Considering his anger Kakashi decided that he would ask him how he was able to hide from him, a former ANBU captain, later, "And after your test I went and found Naruto beating the heck out of some poor tree near the training grounds that you let me use."

The Hokage sighed. It didn't take a Nara to figure out how that meeting went, the killing intent around Bain was almost palpable.

"So it that the reason for this," he paused searching his memory for the right words, "Miasma of rage you are projecting."

To his surprise Bain shook his head, "Actually this came from seeing an event that tapped into some hated memories."

His eyes flashed red for a moment and he reached into his weapons pouch and brought out three lumps of metal that upon inspection the hokage saw had the symbols for Iwa, Kumo and Kiri in them. It was obvious that they were once forehead protectors he frowned.

"Where did you get these?"

--Flashback no jutsu--

_Bain was w__a__l__king in the outskirts of __K__onoha__ the part beyond the gate before__ the actual village ha__d been established.__ This was the base of operati__o__ns for the black market of __K__onoha__ along with smuggled weapons and ninja scrolls. It was a pl__ace not for the __weak hearted as cutthroats waited in the shadows and dropping your guard was almost __suicidal_

_But Bain dressed again in the form of Kenji didn't care all he had to do was let a bit of his anger out in the form of killer intent and the killer__s__ in the shadows hid trembling in fear. He didn't want to have to think right now and letting out a bit of anger was almost soothing as he thought over all he had heard. _

_He had been wal__king for about an hour before his thoughts were inter__r__upted__. It happened a__s he was w__a__l__king past a __particularly__ dilapidated building__ that was windowless with a mosaic of what has probably from over a year's worth of graffiti,__ he heard a an exclamation of pain followed by a curse._

_"Ouch! You damn b__itch_

_Bain's eyes narrowed those words used in the same sentence was never a good thing and so he wrapped himself in the same__ illusion he had used to watch N__aruto that day__ before he let his wings slip out once more and then used them to quietly fly into a__ open window._

_What he saw made his blood boil there was a tied up __Kunoichi__ was o__n a chair in the center of a bri__ght light. She was tied to it by chakra eating ropes and other than the ropes she was completely naked__. Standing over her were three__ ninja one of whom__, with the __Iwa__ symbo__l tied to his head at an angle__ was clutching his hand that was bleeding onto the carpet__. Six more ninja were lounging around on pieces of furniture watching the inter__r__ogation session with either sadistic pleasure or indifference. One of the other __Iwa__nins__ snickered._

_A little harder and you would have lost a finger boss__."__ The last word was said with a great deal of sarcasm. __Said __nin__ growled back and__ drew his hand back to __deliver a powerful open handed slap to the restrained __kunoichi._

_"__No__."_

_T__he grass __nin__ clearly the leader__ shook his head before stepping __forward and looking straight in__t__o__ the woman's eyes__ intently_

Probably attempting a genjutsu, _Bain thought,__ before__ he started__ speaking his voice quiet and seductive_

_"__We know that you are hiding him somewhere so__ just make it easy on yourself and tell us where he is," he ran a hand down her cheek, "I __guarantee__ that if you change sides it can be more than __just __profitable."_

_He had to jerk his hand away as her te__e__th snapped __right where his fingers had just been._

_"Go Fuck your__selves!" was the angry answer a__n__d__ the bound fi__gure was hit with a brutal slap__ that spun her__, and the chair, around before s__he fell to the floor.__ There was now nothing calm or seducti__ve about the voice that the grass__nin__ used as he addressed his captive._

_"Well if you won't tell us where he is we will just have to__.."_

_His tone g__rew soft with malevolence and B__a__in j__u__s__t__ barely caug__h__t__ it__. His eyes narrowed and his anger only increased as he saw the expression of terror on the__ now__ scared woman's face._

"Oh Berserker?" _he projected into the cage inside his mind._

"Yes?" _came the dark reply_

"Want to have a little fun?"

"Do you really have to ask?" _came__ the eager reply__. He looked down to see__ the grass __nin's__ hands encased in a green glow that indic__ated that __h__e__ was a medical __nin__. He didn't seem to notice or care that h__is prisoner had fainted and Bain__ kne__w th__at had to act then before he__ actually carried out that__ earlier threat._

Okay then_he sl__o__w__ly drew his black blade and swept his wings forward powerfully and__ projecting a large __shockwave__ that__ hit them and__ before the __nins__ knew wh__at ha__d hit them Bain was in thei__r midst_

_He dispelled his il__l__usion as his black blade split the grass __nin's__ head right down the middle__. I__t wouldn't have done any__more__ good anyway with the shower of blood that__ now rained down on him__ making his armor seem painted red._

_The annoying thing was there was one __nin__ who kept his head during his first attack_

_"__Doton; __Iwa__ Shuriken__ (Stone shuriken)!"_

_A hail of sharp rocks that crudely resembled shuriken__ shot from the ground in fro__nt of him and was flying toward Bain. Who responded__ and with a slash of his black blade__ that made__ a barrier of__ black__ fire sprung up before him__ destroying the stone before it even got close to him. F__or good measure he drew his red blade while encased in flame and __sent a ligh__t__ning bolt form __it's__ tip__ The targeted __nin__ never saw it comi__ng and as he let the barrier dro__p he could see that others were far from eager to share in their comrade's grisly fate._

_Who are you how__ the hell__ did you get in here_

_One of the __kumo__nins__ asked, tr__y__i__ng to__ act tough and failing miserabl__y__ Bain ignored him as he looked down at the tied up__kunoichi__ and saw slices and br__u__i__ses telling of a savage torture and beating sessi__o__n__. A__t that moment a wave memories that invoked thought-killing rage swept over him and he relinquished control, temporarily, to Berserker._

_This didn't t__a__k__e long but it did take long enough for the __kumo__nin__ to draw a li__ghtning enwrap__p__e__d sword and__ run forward to take a__ sli__ce at his head_

_SNAP!_

_With one mana enhanced blow the sword was shattered into sparking little bits and Berseker looked up with blood red eyes that made the remaining ninja newly wet themselves as flames leapt up once again around his body He laughed at their shocked faces a deep evil sound that made them reconsider any thoughts they had of fighting thisthing But before they could run a large amount of bloodlust rolled over them freezing them in their tracks and they were stuck looking at the bloody figure as he started to stalk forward his steps sinuous and graceful like a predator on the hunt._

** "A good question I am many things but to you,"**_ he twirled both blades over his head once before slamming them together into a new sword,_ **"I am your executioner!" **

--end flashback no jutsu!—

Bain smiled, "I brew off some steam as well as a few spies."

Bain retold his story careful not to mention the fight or his "unique" abilities in front of Kakashi. When he had finished the Hokage sighed, "Remind me never to send you on any missions that include the words bring back alive in the mission objectives."

Well at least he stopped projecting the insane amount of killer intent kakashi thought relieved that the retelling of the incident had calmed him. Still though he could tell that Bain hadn't been quite truthful about this matter. Something just wasn't right about his tale. Even he would have a problem against enemies like that and here he looks like he didn't even break a sweat!

Meanwhile the hokage had other more sinister thoughts over this strange coalition of ninja. One of the main matter for ANBU was tailing and reporting on activities of spies in the hidden leaf. It was very disturbing how they had managed to miss a group this large. Then there was the matter of why those three countries, all of which made no secret of their distrust for one another, would work together in the first place. Especially when the price for being caught was so high.

They currently had a truce in Iwa and there should be no reason and no one ninja worth the trouble they could get in by being caught breaking such a truce. Kiri still had a civil war going and so it was anyone's guess which side had sent the nin. Last of the odd alliance and the most surprising had been Kumo. Of all the villages it was that one that bothered him the most, after all they still had a treaty with them so he looked forward to his next meeting with the Raikage. Now that he had Bain maybe he could have him be his bodyguard that day and figure out their place in all this.

He shook his head he would puzzled more about this later right now they had other more important things to discuss.

"So where is the kunoichi now?"

Bain pointed out the window at the distant Konoha hospital, "I took her there but you might want to wait until she recovers to question her."

"So who was it?" Kakashi seemed anxious.

Bain shrugged, "I don't really know it was dark and once I saw her I didn't recognize her so I guess you will have to just go and see."

Underneath the mask Kakashi opened his mouth to start what the Hokage guessed was a list of names and descriptions before Sarutobi raised his hand to silence him.

"We'll go visit her later Kakashi right now we have other things to discuss."

He turned to Bain once more.

"Kenji did you hear anything about who their target was?"

He shook his head but as he did so he projected a thought into his head.

_Before I killed them I got the__ distinct__ feeling that they were looking for me._

His mouth hardened in a frown as he tuned out the two turned over the three lumps of metal in his hands as though doing so would help him find the reason for this apparent madness.

He was suddenly and rudely brought back to reality by Kakashi's next statement.

"Damn it now how am I going to pass them?"

Clunk!

The elder Sarutobi dropped the half melted piece of metal on one of the few part of his desk that didn't have a stack of papers. He locked eyes with Kakashi and asked in a carefully controlled tone.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Kakahsi looked confused, "I got the order from the council saying that I must pass the Uchiha. Hokage-sama you are the head of the council surely you must have been made aware of it?"

"No I wasn't."

Then he stiffened as the meaning of those three symbols and probably the reason for his lack of knowledge was made clear. Quickly he searched though his pile of paperwork for a file marked top secret and opening it pulled out a report that he handed to Bain.

"I just remembered this coming up at the last major council meeting and I think you _both_ need to look at this carefully."

The report wasn't pretty it had details of spies getting killed off and just before that they had reported an outbreak of new kekkei genkai appearing in the villages they were hidden in. There were incidents like this in a total of three of the major hidden villages Kiri, Kumo and lastly Iwa. Bain passed the file over to Kakashi, who's eyes also widened as he saw a few of the spies mentioned had been friends from his time in ANBU.

"Anyway the council is very unhappy about these reports. It doesn't help that in the past half dozen years we have seen the near extinction of two of our more prominent bloodlines," he frowned, " And what is worse is that the other hidden villages have been gaining these powerful new bloodlines like the world has never seen before," the Hokage took his hat off and ran his fingers through is thinning grey hair, "I guess this was their response to this, they must want to make the last Uchiha into a symbol of Konoha's power."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The bloodlines mentioned include abilities like fire manipulation, animal summoning, and even _telepathy_," Kakashi's eyes went wide but if he looked surprised that was nothing to how Bain looked. He looked like his eyes were about to pop out. Also Bain's eyes were wide for entirely different reason. For all the abilities that the Hokage had just mentioned were the favored abilities of three of the four of the crafters who had been pulled into the vortex!

But it made no sense, when he had arrived it had taken the help of two very powerful ninja and more than a little luck to prevent his secret from getting out prematurely. He had diligently searched through the ancient records of all the hidden villages and still found no such incidents like what had when he had arrived.

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow, "What do you mean summoning? The other two I can understand, but summoning? Since when is that so odd?"

"When they summon Toads and Monkeys."

Kakashi's eyes widened the leaf were the ones to hold that contract in fact the Hokage himself had the monkey contract, while Jiraiya himself held the toad contract.

Bain sat lost in thought for the few seconds that it took Kakashi to stop gaping. He didn't know whether to be happy or suspicious. He wanted to be happy and go look for his comrades but the circumstances surrounding such a sudden reappearance were too odd to ignore.

Then his eyes narrowed, this world had been in that vortex too long for those crafters to protect themselves, drained at they were, from the radiation that had, at least in my theory, made chakra probably affected them as well.

The strangest thing was the timing for all of this. Why did they appear all at once and why now? Far too much was happening now was too much of a coincidence whomever it was. Also unless their sparks had been too damaged for even that feature finding and killing ninja spies even at ANBU level would have been a top priority. Also if they had allied with these other villages why show themselves to the spies long enough to allow them to send out reports like this. Also of all the creatures that she could use, if it truly was her of course, why summon frogs and apes? There were certainly far more effective creatures in her arsenal. He could only come up with one answer..

"I have spoken with Enma and he says that none of his clan can remember being summoned so that means that we either have another clan of monkey summons or something else."

They were sending a message to the hidden leaf and through them a message to him as well. "Well Bain do you have anything to say?"

Bain nodded wordlessly, _they were probably be caught in the middle of all this therefore they deserved to know._

"I see," he paused for a moment and steepled his hands in front of him, "Kenji is it okay to bring Kakashi into the fold?"

Bain looked Kakashi for a moment and their eyes locked.

A moment later he nodded, "I suppose now there is no choice besides I was going to have tell the village about my son sooner or later."

Kakashi blinked, "You have a son?"

Bain chuckled, "More of a grandson to be exact but that's not important right now."

"Kakashi what do you know about legend of the Starcrafters?"

By Kakashi's blank stare they both could guess that this would be a long night...

"Kakashi you may want to sit down for this."

"I think I'll remain standing thanks."

Bain shrugged, "Suit yourself, but you might fall on your ass when you hear this."

About half an hour later and a flash of light dispelling the transformation of Bain's armor back to it's original form Kakashi did indeed find himself on his ass as Bain had so eloquently put it.

"So I guess that you have another reason for training Naruto am I right?" Bain nodded, "He is the last of my bloodline and the only family I have left. Not only that but he is also the final heir to my armor, should we both die this armor will almost certainly never be usable again."

"There is one other reason I needed to tell someone else it is the reason I was so angry coming in here."

"I never told you the reason for my delay in finding this planet did I?

As one they both shook their heads.

"Well after the battle Bloodwraith's armor and power was scattered across the universe and I made it my duty to find and seal it away so that anything like this would never happen again."

His face turned bleak, "And it seems that one or more of those shards have made their way here."

The Hoakge gasped and the exposed parts of Kaksahi's face turned white the thought of such a terror. Recovering the Hokage gave him a piercing look as though trying to determine if he really spoke the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Bain grimaced as though a he had just bit into something rotten, "I just learned it today when I went inside Naruto's mindscape."

At this point Kakashi recovered enough to interrupt

"Hold on! Does this mean that you learned it from the Kyuubi?" he snorted, "There is no way that I would ever _it's_ word."

Bain's face hardened "And I didn't."

"Then how did you find out about this?"

"Simple I went into his mind."

He said it casually as though something like that was no big deal, but both the eyes of Kakashi and the Hokage widened at taking such a rick. They seemed about to say something in protest when Bain continued.

"He used some of the power he had absorbed form a shard of Bloodwraith's armor to push me back out and that is how I knew."

"And that is why we both have made the decision to pull him out of team seven make him my apprentice. Because if he has come here then Naruto might be the only one who can stop him."

"What about you? You stopped him once before couldn't you do so again?"Kakashi asked hopefully.

Bain's face went blank and it took him a second for him to answer.

"All of my conflict with Bloodwraith have in a way weakened me I no longer have access to the power I used to kill him in the first place."

The Hokage nodded, "Well if that is true then of course I will take care of the paperwork required to make him your fulltime apprentice."

"This still makes me wonder what we are to do about Sakura?" They turned to look at Kakashi who was frowning underneath his mask he knew that sooner or later they would have to discuss this but that didn't mean that he had to like it. With Naruto leaving the team would no longer be viable to be a three man cell.

"She was thinking with her heart and not her head. This presents a problem the survival exercise is supposed to bring out the best in people and to make them put the team before themselves," the hokage shook his head sadly, "If this is how she would behave in battle then I don't think she is qualified to be a shinobi, when people's lives are on the line a ninja has to be able to see the larger picture and make decisions that will benefit the group and not the individual. I guess because she had agreed to team up with Naruto instead of hunting for Sasuke I suppose he thought that she understood that the bells were not the main objective."

Kakashi didn't like the way this was going. He wouldn't be surprised if the next words he heard the Hokage say were a suggestion to drop Sakura and take Sasuke to be his apprentice. He hated to say it but he had a point. He remembered looking over her file and he hadn't been impressed.

She had small chakra reserves even for a female (no offense to any females out there) and her taijutsu was average at best. The only thing noteworthy there had been that she was the top kunoichi and even that didn't say much as he was of the opinion that the ninja academy was nothing compared to a real mission. It had been hoped by pairing her with Naruto and Sasuke she would either get over her crush and become serious about being a ninja when she saw the truth of the obsessed Uchiha or, and he suspected it was the main reason she had been put on the team, would be the first of the many wives he would need to revive the once prestigious Uchiha clan. However with all that said and done he

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I need to have Sakura on this team."

The hokage looked at Kakashi surprised at such a statement.

"I really don't want to have to take Sasuke as my own apprentice that would just shriek favoritism and he already has a big enough ego without something like that that adding to it."

Kakashi sighed, "And now I have to figure out how pass this team in a way that doesn't scream favoritism," his shoulders slumped, "I think I may have my work cut out for me."

The hokage scratched his head for a second with Naruto leaving you need another member to make a squad. Hmmm he thought for a second and then searched through a few piles before ahdning Kakashi a file.

This was a student who was the previous class who's former team was killed in a mission gone sour he should be qualified to fill Naruto's place."

Kakashi took the file and nodded, "I will look over this before I give you my answer."

Bain cleared his throat, "I believe we have more pressing issues to discuss still."

In his hand he created four images and had them spin around.

"These are the crafters who were pulled into the vortex. I need to find them and if this is them convince them to help me in my search for the remains of the armor that fell here."

"But there is where I run into a problem. Because I can't take Naruto with me, I don't know what could have happened to my companions when they went through that vortex but I do know that if it could give rise to chakra then who knows the havoc it could play on their sparks and possibly their sanity as well."

"That said I also can't leave him here, don't get me wrong Konoha's ninja force is indeed strong," His eyes drifted toward the images still floating above his hand, "But against one of these four you if they were at full power, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Therefore I have to find them but I will need someone to watch over him someone who will be able to keep him safe during battle and lastly someone who can help him develop his shinobi abilities."

"I actually do have an idea for that but it has been hard to contact him but it shouldn't be a problem for you."

Bain gave the Hokage an odd look and then his eyes widened as all his suspicions made sense and the reason for it all fell into place. The reason for his easy acceptance without interrogation, the lack of ANBU trailing him, and lastly not even testing him to see if he was really Jonin level or not," He smiled and shook his head.

"I should have known that he would spoil my surprise. So then I suppose Jariaya told you only to expect someone like me to arrive on your doorstep right?"

He shook his head still smiling, "That was why you were surprised about my abilities but still let me become a shinobi am I right?"

The hokage nodded, "Wait are you saying he knew who you were in the first place?" Kakashi asked dumbstruck.

Bain nodded, "Yes in fact it is thanks to Jariaya and Tsnuade that I am still here today."

The third's eye widened as he heard the other name,

"Tsunade? You know even her for someone who has been here for only a year you have gained some powerful friends. So tell me how is she?"

"She's doing fine, but she asked me not to tell you guys where she is in return for her help. I did all that I could to help her come to terms with much that had happened during the war but she still isn't ready to return just yet."

The hokage nodded "alirght well it might take us a while to find Jiriaya and even more time to get him to come back."

Bain smiled, "Finding him will be harder than convincing him to come back really just tell him that I need his help and he should be back about a week after he hears that."

"So then back to that matter of Sakura."

"I think that she needs to be taught a lesson about the value of loyalty and I think an assignment to another village is just the thing to show that. Hold on a second."

The hokage started delving through a stack of paperwork until he found what he was looking for and held up a brown folder with the symbol of Suna on the front of it.

"The Kazekage has recently asked to have a political relations stunt where we would exchange genin until the next chunin exam."

"Lately we have been hearing disturbing rumors about discontent in Suna against the Damiyo of that country," he grimaced, "To top it all off we have been hearing about the appearance of another "bloodline" in Suna and if we sent any spies we would run the risk of breaking the treaty if they were found out."

He smiled looking almost evil.

"But who would expect a genin in this program to be a spy?"

"She will receive training from Anko in the coming week to prepare her for her new role."

"This will be the perfect opportunity to show Sakura how lucky she is to be a member of a village that values _loyalty_."

* * *

**A day later****later**** in ****Suna**

The Kazekage had been at his desk doing paperwork when a decoder came in and bowed.

"Forgive me Kazekage-sama but a message has arrived from Konoha."

He read it and smiled underneath his robes. This was the reply agreeing to the exchange of genin. It had taken so long that he had begun to worry that they would refuse. He called out to of his guards.

"Give this to a courier."

The ninja bowed and ran off to find the recipient of the message.

A short while later the door opened and the requested genin stepped into the room and bowed

"You summoned me Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes I did," the Kazekage took out a folder and handed it to the ninja. Who opened it and looked at the contents of folder as his eyes widened.

"You will be heading to Konoha to be part of the "exchange" program. I trust that Baki has told you what has to be done?"

"Yes father."

"Good now go and get ready you will depart in one week."

He nodded and when he was at the door the Kazekage called out one final warning.

"Remember this is an S class mission that you are not to talk to anyone about it, not even your own team about understood?"

The young genin turned and nodded and then went to pack for the S class mission that the Kazekage himself had given him. He wondered about his brother and sister for a second then shrugged they would be fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh the irony two ****genin**** sent on the same type of mission. The question is will they both succeed? The action is heating up especially since Bain has been made aware of**** at least one shard**** of ****Bloodwraith'****s**** armor that came here. And what's up with the sudden app****earance of the new "bloodlines"?**** If any of you have checked out the crafter's guide you can see that these new abilities are oddly similar to some of the crafter abilities I mentioned. Also I am getting a bit annoyed I asked for your opinions on the Crafter guide updates and no one responded**** to that and I mean**** no one. I ****your opinions on this and the vote mentioned below. If you do not give me your opinions I cannot improve my writing.**

**This is an announcement saying that ****I am opening a vote to determine Bain's relationship with anyone.**

**So far the options are as follows**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Shizune****- (need an age on this if she is below 20 then forget it)**

**Tsnuade****-**

**O****ther****- I**** will not accept anyone below 18 otherwise I will not be able to get the relationship going until the very end.**

**Lastly none****- I**** do not want to make it like this but considering how I can see how Bain having a relationship could be considered…. Odd or strange I will give the option of no pairing whatsoever.**

**Now this is a warning I must have these votes in by one week after I post the next chapter that should give you guys plenty of time I will tally the votes in the next chapter. You can send your votes by PM or Email which you can find on my profile.**** Also**** note that**** I will only accept one vote per person.**


	8. Chapter 7 a Relaxing Day? part 1

**This is an important announcement from the author so pay attention!**

**I am sadly****, sadly**** disap****p****ointed with the responses from my last chapter****. S****o far I have had over 300**** hits and only three reviews. Also I have only had a grand total of about 4 votes for Bain's pairing. ****This is a message letting everyone know that I**** am now royally pissed off! ****Therefore I will not write anot****h****er chapter after this one until**** I have ****gotten more votes and a**** more reviews than my last chapter. ****I know that I am going to get some nasty reviews and ****pms**** and emails and so forth, but it is the truth and I am seriously not kidding. I**** am not trying to be mean or critical**** but really it is the people that ninety percent of the time never leave a review that make writing for ****fanfiction**** to be so disheartening.**

**In truth**** the pathetic response to the last chapter is the main reason I haven't updated in a while****. I mean really just looking every day at another 50 or more hits but not a single new review chased every idea I had out of my head**

**However**** getting me motivated**** is not the only reason for my need for the votes**** and or reviews. ****For rig****h****t**** now I have this chapter and the next one before I have to choose between the many alternate futures that I h****ave planned out for both Bain a****n****d ****Naruto.**** Also I really don't need anything big for reviews and I do appreciate any suggestions for things I need to go back and edit and fix. So please, in the future if something sounds stupid or doesn't make sense call me on it so I can and really do want to fix it. ****Probl****em is I don't know what I have done wrong and can't really change anything if people don't tell me.**

**On that note I looked at the preview of my last posted chapter and was ap****p****alled at some of the mistakes I didn't know where in there. Who would have known that ****Fanfiction**** didn't allow words to be in it****alics and bold at the same time?**** Anyway I have done some****mods**** on Bain's fight by adding again one**** my favorite line****s**** that somehow didn't make it when I posted the chapter for the first time**** in that part so go and check it out. **

**Okay then time for my next chapter**** and**** this**** one along with the next one are**** actually kind of a break from the nonstop action**** and surprises (well mostly at any rate)**** and it gives ****Naruto**** and****Tenten**** a bit of time to get to know each other again**** and start the beginnings of a relationship. I know that many of the ****NaruTen**** fans out there are probably ****feeling starved for the lack of a relationship so far but I did say eventually after all. **

**Disclaimer- Bain and my OC****s are the only ones that are mine the rest belong to**** the creative mind of ****Kishimoto**

Well so far the votes are as such

Anko-1

Shizune-0

Kurenai-1

Tsnuade-1

Other-0

None-1

Right now just looking at this is depressing :(

In order to provide enough time for people to vote I have extended the deadline to be one week after the ninth chapter is posted.

But enough of that it is now time for my reviewer responses!

Burnning truth- Thank you I'm glad that you enjoyed it and thank you are one of the only ones who has given me a review for every chapter and it is a loyalty that I really deeply appreciate. I could really have some fun with Anko as the choice. Oh and thanks once again for voting!

spedclass- thank you I think that Tsnaudes would be the most intersting of the choices right now. Thanks again for voting!

FreeTheKyuuib- same with you my friend thank you so much for reviewing with every chapter I post. Oh and also for the vote I understand what you mena that's why I put it there but you will find out soon that Naruto ansector dying was jsut the tip of the iceburg.

Though it seems that he is no longer reading my story I would like to thank DarthValgaav for taking his time to read my story and the review he gave after the second chapter. It was thanks to his review that I got the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 7

**A relaxing day?**** Part 1**

As he turned over in bed that night Naruto found his thoughts dragged back to the conversation that he and Bain had after they had excited from his mind that day.

--Flashback no jutsu!--

_As __Naruto__ opened his eyes once more after the conversation with the __Kyuubi__ he found that he had gained more questions than he had answered._

_He looked over at Bain sitting over on the chair as his eyes flickered and promised himself that he would __gain answers to his questions._

_"Okay__ was ev__erything you said in there true?__"_

_Bain nodded__grimly__"__every word."_

Wow just when I thought that I couldn't be surprised again, _Naruto__ thought,_ next he will tell me that I'm the biological son of a kage or something._(Oh if he only knew!)_

_"How?__ How could anything survive something like that?"_

_He shook his head in denial, "He exploded into a million pieces there is no way that even a crafter could survive something like that!"_

_Bain gave a dry humorless laugh__, "In order to understand that you would have to know just how creatures like __Bloodwraith__ came to be."_

_Just__ as he opened his mouth to ask another question,__ Bain sway__ed__ in his seat and clutched at his head__ as though__ in pain._

_"Damn it!" Bain cursed__ as he looked over at __Naruto__, "W__e're out of time __l__isten we have no time anymore that conversation and the agreement with __Kyuubi__ took too much time.__"_

_"I will go to the H__okage__ and te__ll him of this new threat and he can give the message to __Kakashi__ to__ cancel the team meeting besides__."_

_Okay will we meet here again__ tomorrow__ to train__Na__ruto__ asked hopeful that he could__ learn some more__ of the sword style that Bain had started teaching him__ while his spark healed. To his disa__p__pointment Bain shook his head_

_His face grew grim once more, "__Tomorrow I will have to go somewhere that you cannot follow I want you to take that day__ off__to do whatever you want to rela__x__ I__f I am right we will not have too many chances to relax in the future__."_

_H__e then wen__t over to a small desk and p__ulled out a bulging black__ leather__ wallet and threw it to __Naruto__ who opened it and gasped t__here had to be at least a ten to thirty__ thousand __ryo__ in there!_

_"Here you might want to replace those__ things you have on with so__mething more useful for a ninja."_

_Naruto__ nodded eagerly the only reason he wore the same jumpsuits was of one time a store had gone out of business and had sold him the clothes cheap, one of the few times that someone hadn't cared about himself being __"__the __Kyuubi__"._

_"__Okay then now I __want__ you to meet up with__ me and the H__okage at ten o'clock__ two days from now__ at the training grounds__."_

_"Why the H__okage?__"_

_Bain looked off into the distance his eyes misted by the memories of the past once again, "It may be that I was wrong to try and keep our power__s__ a secret."__ He shook his head and then look__ed at __Naruto__ w__ho was looking at him with unconcealed confusion__, "Well to some maybe but many of the ninja in this village will be far more open than the civilians and the __hokage__ will help pick those who will judge us for who we are and not the powers we possess."_

_He waved his hand dismissively, "Besides he already knows and we will his influence to __help people to accept us."_

_Yeah he really did a great job making sure that people didn't turn against me after the sealing didn't __he__?" __Naruto__ asked sarcastically_

_Bain__'s face__ remained impassive, "__That may __b__e__ true but you have to realize that he did all he could and__ though he did fail overall he really did try__ to protect you, but save that for later, maybe mentioning that will motivate him to work harder this time."_

_Naruto__ nodded it made sense he didn't like it but it made sense.__ Then another tho__u__g__h__t occurred to him._

_"Does this mean that I can tell pe__ople I trust about my abilities?__"_

_Bain raised an eyebrow__ questio__n__ingly,__ after __Narut__o__'s__ outburst he w__as almost sure that if __Naruto__ ha__d any other friends he would have gone to them instead of him._

_"I am guessing that you are talking about the crafter abilities?" when he got a nod in confirmation he shook his head, "What would the point be? Right now you can't even touch any __mana__ let alone use a technique to prove__ that you are telling the truth_

_Naruto__ blinked so much had happened in his mindscape that he had forgotten that fact. He thought of __Tenten__ and nodded reluctantly. As much as he wanted to believe that __Tenten__ would believe him he had only just met up with her again and so he didn't know as__ much about the present day her. Not enough to know how she would react to his claims of some abilities he couldn't even show her._

_His sadness __must have shown on his face beca__u__s__e Bain went over and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder._

_Don't __worry it is on__l__y__ week and besides," his f__a__ce hardened, "__T__he shattered pieces of __Bloodwraith__ are__ my res__p__on__s__ibility not yours and I will do everything in my power to not drag you down with me_

_Naruto__ blinked somehow th__at statement had a__n air of a solemn promise. And__ for same reason he found that very__ unsettling_

_Bain__ got up and__ sla__s__h__ed a hole in reality__ once more__ and__ as he held out his hand for __Naruto__ to take__ he wondered if his life would ever settle down._

--End flashback no jutsu!—

Somehow after he remembered that strange conversation he managed to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

He looked at the clock when he got up it was about six fifteen and then looked over at his calendar and saw it was Saturday. He groaned of all the days to wake up early it just had to be a Saturday! Deciding that it was too early to go do anything he and turned over to try and go back to sleep, but found for some reason that he couldn't. So with an annoyed growl he threw off the blankets and walked to the shower and throwing off his pajamas stepped into the ice cold water not waiting for it to warm up. He thought that maybe the shock of the cold water would distract him from the multitude of thoughts scurrying around his head that were intermixed with the memories of yesterday.

Unfortunately it didn't work to after rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed in his usual attire still putting on the bracers and shinguards even though he knew he couldn't use them. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing as he had put on his jacket before he tried to strap the bracers on over it. He rolled up the long thick sleeves with great difficulty and put them on before starting on breakfast wondering what he should do with the day. It wasn't until he had finished eating and had put the ramen bowl in the sink that he noticed the bugling black wallet that Bain had given him. It was then that he decided to go and do as Bain advised and go and get some new clothes. Problem was with his reputation from his tenant he would be lucky to get any clothes at all. He grimaced remembering the last time he had tried to buy some clothes and the owner chased him out with a rusty katana.

Then an idea occurred to him. Tenten might have an idea of who might be willing to have him as a customer. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was now six forty five and groaned. From what he remembered from their conversation yesterday she was woken up by her crazy sensei and teammate, Gai and Lee respectively, at about six fifty and by the time he got there it would be too late and she would be gone. He sighed and decided that if he hurried it shouldn't take more than an hour of searching the village to find her, after all how many training grounds can the leaf have? With that in mind he finished dressing and strapped his sword to his back, just in case she wanted to do a bit of sparring when he found her.

He decided that it would probably be best to start searching for her at her house which was the connected building next to the family weapons shop.

It took him about 15 more minutes to get to the weapon shop from his house and when he got there he found the shop closed. He looked up at the house next door and decided he would peak in her window on the off chance that she was still in.

He jumped onto the roof and started to look inside the windows to find Tenten's room. It didn't take him long to find hers and he really got a surprise when he looked inside.

What he did find was Tenten was sleeping peacefully, her hair undone from its usual buns and spread out on her pillow while her face looked toward him. He smiled just looking at her, his first real friend, so lying there so peacefully gave him hope that he might find the same peace some day. He shook his head as he wondered where that thought had come from and wondering what his next step should be. He really hated to disturb her but he didn't really have any choice. Because of his birthday surprises he had become adept at picking locks and out of habit he had a hidden necklace that had the usual shinobi lockpicks around his neck and he had the window open in less than half a minute.

He looked around and saw an oak dresser with various pieces of shinobi gear lying on top of it. Next to that on the wall and saw a shinobi information poster that featured the famous medic Sannin Tsnuade on the wall next to ninja dartboard (with small blunted kunai instead of darts) and he smiled remembering that Tenten's goal had been to become a great Kunoichi just like her.

Over against the wall was a desk with a few books on it like. "Chakra for Kunoichis" and "Advanced forms of the bo staff" and other similar titles, but what really caught his attention was a small green book that lay on top of it closed. It was obviously a diary and for a second he was sorely tempted to look in it to see what she had written about him. He shook his head though if mega-brows and eyebrows junior, as Tenten had called the beasts of Konoha came in and saw anything or if Tenten woke up he would be in deep trouble._I wonder why they aren't here __already_ he wondered and he looked at his watch wondering if maybe it needed new batteries. So he looked around for a clock.

He found one on Tenten's night stand and saw the time on there was only a minute's difference from his watch. When he looked again just to make sure he was distracted when he saw the picture of Tenten's teammates along with their sensei. It looked to be Tenten's team photo, the one traditionally taken when a team becomes official. In it he saw a green spandex wearing person who he identified from his conversation with Tenten as Gai, he was standing over the three new genin with his arm thrown over one of them smiling while giving the camera a thumbs up. The person he had his arm thrown over could only have been Lee but he frowned he wasn't wearing green spandex like Tenten had said instead he was wearing what looked like brown ninja pants and a grey shirt. Tenten herself was smiling with her back pressed slightly against the last person in the group who looked very uncomfortable to be in such a position. That person, according to Tenten was Neji Hyuuga, the genius of the Hyuuga clan and also according to Tenten a dude with a serious stick shoved up his ass. He turned his attention back to Tenten wondering what the best way to wake her might be. It was then that Tenten moved in her sleep and shifted over to the side and moaned her body curling up in a ball as though afraid of something.

_She's probably having a __nightmare_ he thought and decided that if he was going to wake her up it was now or never.

"Tenten, hey Tenten, wake up."

He saw her eyes twitch before she opened them and blinked for a few seconds.

"Naruto-kun?"

As she sat up the covers dropped for a second and Naruto thought he saw a flash of white before he quickly turned around while blushing fiercely. Behind him he heard the sheets rustle as Tenten stretched and yawned.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

She sounded more surprised than angry, and for that Naruto was very grateful for if a little confused he had almost seen her naked after all!

"I kinda need your help."

"What for?"

Naruto gulped and he reached back and scratched his head.

"Well I need to get some new clothes but I have no idea where to shop."

"Why would that be a… oh right."

Tenten stopped for a second remembering how the village treated her friend even though she had thought about it for so long she still had no idea why Naruto was so badly treated.

Naruto peaked around his shoulder and immediately turned back again as his vision threatened to dip down to almost below her shoulders.

_Why is he doing that_ She thought still not quite awake and as she looked down and noticed her state of undress. That woke her up in a hurry and she grabbed the sheets up and wrapped them around her partially clothed body like a toga.

_Good thing I started wearing underwear to bed after Gai and Lee s__tarted wak__ing me up_, she thought. Then she looked at Naruto and her eyes narrowed.

_Had __Naruto__ tr__ied to see anything before he woke__ her__ up_ Was the first question that popped into her head. She dismissed it immediately Naruto was no pervert and she had seen him turn around as soon as she had sat up and dislodged the sheet from her underclothed form. However she thought that didn't mean that she wouldn't give him a bit of incentive to not do something like this again, after all five days of waking up this early was bad enough!

"Hey Tenten sorry for waking you up like that."

Behind him he heard Tenten give a very unladylike snort.

_Unlike Gai and Lee at least he is good enough to apologize_, she thought.

"Hey is beats the hell out of what Gai and Lee do, compared to what he does that was a pleasant way to wake up," he could hear her moving over to the dresser and pulling out a few pieces of clothes and he almost let out a sigh of relief thinking that she wasn't angry at him.

"But Naruto…" He heard Tenten say in a voice that was entirely too sweet.

"Uh yes?" Naruto asked nervously peaking around keeping his eyes high enough not to see anything inappropriate.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And with that Naruto excited the room very quickly along with a few kunai that brushed by dangerously close to a few very important tender areas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He waited outside her room afraid he would have to hide when the other members of the family hearing Tenten's yell woke up as well. He sweated thinking what her father would have to say when he found out that Naruto had snuck in to Tenten's room and gulped as he strained his ear for even the slightest sound from the other rooms. To his surprise none of them did and so he waited until she came out dressed in a blue sleeveless Chinese top with a pair of dark green shinobi pants she had a kunia holster as well as a weapon's pouch and haite tied around her forehead. _Wonder if this means she's still going to train with them later_ he wondering.

He waited until Tenten closed the door behind her and followed her downstairs to the weapons shop downstairs, well away from the rest of the family, to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Hey Tenten I thought you told me yesterday how Gai and Lee woke you up for training at about six fifty so why then are you still here?"

Tenten blinked, "You must have heard me wrong I said they do that every weekday not on the weekends."

She nodded with satisfaction.

"Well it took a while but about three months into my career as a genin I finally convinced Lee and Gai that I needed more "youthful" rest and so now they give me about until seven thirty on weekends before waking me up."

"Uhhh oppsss," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Tenten just waved it off or at least she did until a wicked smile spread across her face. Naruto gulped, it was the same smiled she had when she was up to something, and he seriously hoped that it didn't involve revenge for waking her up early.

"Yeah whatever but if you want to make up for that there is something you could do for me that I would appreciate."

Naruto gulped then asked, "And what might that be?"

"Before we go I have an idea for a prank that would stop Gai and Lee from bugging me to join them in their morning training."

Naruto gave a mental sigh of relief and then listened eagerly to her idea and as he listened an evil smile spread across his face as well.

"Oh man Tenten if we can pull this off they will never ever try to wake you early up again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later a pair of green forms shunshined into the dark room one of them moved to the light switch while the other moved over and to the sleeping form and both nodded and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP TENTEN!"

The pair of green beasts stood there for a second waiting of some reaction but Tenten's form had not stirred one bit from the bed. Ignoring the many warnings that she would someday make them pay for not allowing her any sleep Gai went over and looked down at the motionless form in bed knowing that something just didn't seem right.

"TENTEN GET UP IT"S TIME TO …huh?"

As he jerked off the covers he saw that is was not Tenten's youthful body in the bed but instead a training dummy with the head remodeled to look like her. What was odder still was there was something written on the head of the dummy.

_Gai and Lee this is your last warning, if you wake__ me up early for training one m__o__r__e time you will not get off so easy!_

_PS using hot water works best_

While he was pondering what she meant by that the wires attached to the smoke bombs around the room had been set off filling the room with drug laced smoke. Stumbling back the beasts had inhaled enough to make their bodies freeze up then fall to the floor. Then to make matters worse a pair of small tags on the ceiling, triggered by the detonations of the smoke bombs, exploded showering the immobile beasts of konoha with a potent itching powder. It was then that the unfortunate duo learned the indescribable agony of having being unable to scratch an itch!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way back over to the connected shop Naruto smirked as he heard the shrieks of distress coming from the recently vacated bedroom. Problem was that they were so loud that he could have sworn he was right next to them instead of a floor below.

"Hey Tenten don't you worry that they might wake up your family?" he asked a bit apprehensively. To his relief Tenten shook her head.

"Not a chance since Gai and Lee started doing that _months_ ago, and so they started going to bed with earplugs."

"But does that mean the neighbors do as well?" Naruto asked.

Tenten thought for a second then sighed.

"Good point. Well I guess I had better go do something at any rate."

So she went upstairs and in a few seconds the shrieks had stopped.

Naruto looked at her curiously as she came back downstairs once more.

"What did you do?"

She smiled, "Just a little soundproofing jutsu I learned in order to avoid listening to Gai and Lee's speeches about the power of youth. It should last until they recover from the drug in those smoke bombs."

"As much as I would like to go back there and torment those two a bit more the camera I set to take pictures should be more than enough."

They went downstairs to the kitchen where Tenten had grabbed an apple and grabbed a few boiled eggs form the fridge along a glass of orange juice and then motioned Naruto to follow her over to the still closed store. Inside she sat on one of the stools to eat while Naruto glanced around at the various weapons.

"So what place did you think we could go to anyway?"

Still chewing on the apple in her hand Tenten looked up from behind the counter with surprise, "Naruto you do realize that it is," she quickly checked her watch, "Seven thirty five in the morning no stores are going to be open at this time."

Naruto could have slapped himself for overlooking that fact, "Sorry I haven't really sopped at any stores other than the grocery store near my horse," _and they overprice everything for me too_ he thought sourly, "and I didn't expect to find you still home so.." he trailed off as he shrugged helplessly. Tenten just gave him an understanding smile and pointed to a door marked employees only.

"Well if it's shinobi clothes you need my family has just made a few orders from some major companies and they just came in," she smiled, "However they are not all unpacked yet so you/d have to wait until we set everything up later to buy.."

Naruto interrupted, "If I can help you set up everything then can I buy some?"

Tenten looked surprised then nodded.

"Okay then Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" with an explosion of smoke seven other Narutos appeared and looked to the original for directions.

Tenten gave a small whistle, "When did you learn how to do this?"

Naruto hesitated then decided to tell her a half truth, "The night that I graduated I helped a guy take down someone who stole the scroll of seals and as a reward the jounin who I helped taught me that."

"Really? Well you will have to teach that to me some time."

A few minutes later Tenten's father came down to the shop and found it full of Narutos hard at work he raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his daughter.

"What is all of this?"

"Naruto came over early and helped me set up a prank on the men in green and then asked me if I knew of a place to buy ninja clothes I told him we got some and he could look through it if he set it up." Tenten finished breathlessly looking at her father for any reaction to the news.

"Well it's no problem with all the work he is doing I think we could even give him a discount!" She looked at him in surprise expecting him to be angry letting anyone in the store so early. He didn't even see that look as he was still looking over at the half filled section on the store, "And here I thought it would take us half the day to unpack everything heck for what he is doing maybe we should hire him for temporary help whenever we get a new shipment!"

He ran over and grabbed a clipboard of pieces for the merchandise and handed it to her, "Just take ten percent off the top of those for Naruto when he purchases something okay?"

(Half an hour later and quite a few fashion lessons from his friend later.)

Naruto came out of the dressing room and looked over at the large mirror trying to see how an enemy would see him at a glance. He decided quickly that the lack of orange was a decided improvement over his old clothes.

The standard ninja sandals and the sword was still strapped to his back were the only things he didn't change.

He now wore blue shinobi pants with the pair of shinguards Bain had given him concealed inside, their armored surface just barely tightening the material, along with some bandages that secured his kunai holster to his right leg.

He now wore his hiate tied to his arm and let his bangs fall forward just an inch above his eyes. He also wore a cut down version of the ANBU chest plate armor partially visible under an unzipped black short sleeve jacket that had a few rectangular pockets on the inside like those that were on the standard chunin vest. It also had a pair of dark red stripes running from the shoulder down all the way to then ends of the sleeves which were just short enough to allow him to strap on the silver bracers that Bain had given him with worrying about them getting in the way. On his hands he wore some black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles like those Kakashi had worn the other day. Also he had Tenten sew the Uzumaki crest (the red swirl) on the back and below that a black underarmor to help dissipate heat from the multiple layers. Turning back to her he saw Tenten nod in approval.

"Okay looking good but Naruto?

"Yes?"

She pointed at his old clothes that were lying in the corner with some distaste, "Are those the only other clothes you have?"

Naruto nodded and put a hand behind his head in an abashed way, "Yeah I'll just buy a bunch of these," he gestured to what he was wearing and then held up the wallet that Bain had given him, "I certainly have enough money to."

Tenten's eyes lit up at the sight of the huge amount of money and she decided then that she was going to help her friend get a new wardrobe. Tomboy or not she still had the typical feminine love of shopping in her blood and it was a Saturday so now all that was left was to convince him he couldn't go around dressed like a shinobi all the time.

Tenten sighed like the answer was obvious, "Three words D-rank Missions."

When Naruto looked puzzled she explained, "These are the missions where you normally don't even use any shinobi techniques in fact these are more like chores than missions."

She gestured to his new outfit, "Even with the underarmor you would get way too uncomfortable doing things like weeding a large garden or harvesting crops in that outfit."

Naruto grimaced she did have a good point there, "But I am apprenticed to someone rather than on a team shouldn't that make it so that I don't have to do missions like this. Right?"

Tenten shrugged, "That would depend on your sensei I suppose, and speaking of him when would I have the chance to meet him?"

Naruto panicked this time not knowing how to really respond to that, "You got me, he's off somewhere getting something set up for us later." He finished lamely.

Luckily for him Tenten was still focused on the sword on his back remembering the great balance it had when she had tested it yesterday.

"Well if he can forge swords like that then me and my dad would love to meet him maybe you could mention us when you meet up with him again?"

"Uh sure but you said that the stores don't open this early so what are we going to do until then?' Naruto asked turning back to look at to look at his new clothes in the full length mirror next to the dressing room one more time.

"How about we do a quick spar in order to get you used to the new clothes?" Naruto shrugged and then nodded, he really didn't have anywhere else he wanted to be right now. So he followed his friend outside and to a small training ground that was located nearby.

"No weapons?" he asked cautiously and when Tenten moved to pull a scroll out of her pouch. Tenten's arm froze as she thought about it for a second.

"Besides I would hate to ruin my new clothes already." He added and Tenten nodded deciding that he did have a point.

"Alright but first I would like to see what that new sensei has taught you." she inside the testing room and grabbed pair of blunt wooden practice swords that were the same length as a normal katana and tossed one of them to Naruto who caught it and did a few quick slashes to get used to the lighter weight.

"Well come on let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About the same time that Naruto paid for the clothes and left to spar with Tenten, the remainder of team seven was waiting for their sensei to appear. Sasuke was now completely ignoring Sakura and as she sat was sitting under a tree with her knees clutched under her arms waiting

Currently it was 5 minutes until they were scheduled to meet up with their teacher but both wished to have the chance to talk to Naruto long before their usually tardy sensei appeared.

Sasuke was brooding quietly wondering if he should start practicing his aim on some nearby leave when a voice interrupted him.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." He glared over at Sakura for a second but decided that it wasn't even worth his time to answer her. So he turned away once more thinking about what had happened yesterday. Now that he had a chance to think about it what happened to him so long ago and what happened to Naruto were both very similar. His glance darted back over to Sakura and he wondered how hard it would be to convince her to drop out or switch to another squad and get someone else someone as strong as at least Naruto. For Naruto was not as strong as he was, yeah he got the bells with Sakura's help but that had been thanks to some careful planning and a bit of luck nothing more. Now that he had dropped the idiot act he might actually be alright to work with, maybe.

He was so distracted with these thoughts that he didn't notice that someone else had walked into the clearing until he heard a slight clearing of a throat, and as he turned around and saw not Naruto not even Kakashi (who incredibly would have been early for once).

"Nice to meet you my name is Sai."

Sakura looked up from her position on the ground and took in what he was wearing. He was dressed in black shinobi pants with a white shirt and a short open jacket from the waist up with his hiate over a parting of his short black hair. He had the normal pouch and kunai holster strapped to one leg and he had what looked like a short circular handle of what had to be some sort of weapon just visible over his left shoulder.

Sasuke on the other hand had taken in all this in a glance, but he still kept staring because something was bugging him and he couldn't figure out what. It was not that he hadn't seen him in the academy that bugged him, no it was something else. It wasn't until he looked in his eyes that he had his answer. For his eyes though they seemed to be dead no emotion showing whatsoever.

Sasuke was the first to voice the question that was on both their minds at that point.

"What are you doing here?"

Sai didn't even blink having expected something like this.

"It's really very simple I am to be the your new teammate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the tree where he was watching this all unfold Kakashi cursed as he stifled a yawn. He had been up all night thinking up a new test and then he had looked over the file of Naruto's replacement and if he was going to make his plan work he was going to need every bit of chakra he could get. He allowed himself one last curse at his bad luck, he really wished the Kurenai wasn't busy with her own team to help him, the test after all was in her field of expertise not his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then something even weirder happened Kakashi jumped out of the trees and with a quick glance at his watch Sasuke realized that he was on time!

He drew a kunai and got into a fighting stance.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and wondered, and on maybe for the first time if taking up Obito's habit of being late was truly the best way to honor his fallen teammate.

"It really is me Sasukle," he sighed, "At the first test you were knocked out by a chunk of the log I destroyed with an explosive tag and Sakura there.."

"Alright so we know it's you but where is Naruto?" Saskue interrupted in a slightly sour tone, as he still angry at how easily he had been defeated by the skilled Jounin and how Sakura had "passed" by working with Naruto. Kakashi ignored the question and instead looked over at Sakura and then nodded over to Sai, "I see that you have met your new teammate."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"So what is going to happen to the dobe? Did he give up on becoming a ninja or was he sent back to the academy?"

"Neither of those actually a jounin decided to take him as his apprentice."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he remembered that odd dream he had but he dismissed it once more that had been a drug induced dream from whatever those fangirls had slipped into his tea, nothing more.

"Okay team today we are going to be retaking the test now le.."

It was at that moment that a few oddly shaped Kunai and shuriken materialized seemingly from out of nowhere and slammed into the Kakashi's back dropping him to the ground.

Sakura screamed in fear as Sasuke whipped of a pair of kunai and threw them into the trees where they disappeared silently and Sai had grabbed the thing from the sheath on his back and revealed it to be a large paintbrush whih he held in his right hand while ink dripped form it onto the ground and he had a kunai in his left as he scanned the trees for signs of their attackers. As Sasuke did this his eyes flicked over to the feebly twitching Kakashi wondering how why he wasn't doing anything.

"Well, well, well." out on the edge of the forest about six ninja appeared. According to their headbands they were from Kumo. they were dressed in black shinobi gear mostly except for one woman who was twirling the pair of kunai around her fingers that she had grabbed when Sasuke had thrown them at her. She smiled as she jumped form the tree and landed next to Kakashi and then laughed as she nudged the motionless copy ninja with her foot.

"You're not so tough with a little poison in you and without that fancy eye now are you?"

She looked over at Sasuke and did an almost comic double take and her evil grin widened.

"Oh how lucky are we? The last Uchiha in konoha and Sharingan Kakashi," she grinned, "Now we will have three eyes instead of two this day just keeps getting better and better."

_Sharingan__ Is that why he keeps that eye covered_ was the Uchiha genius's first thought the second was if they both lived through this he would have some questions to ask his sensei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love cliffh****angers don't you? I actually ha****d planned this chapter to be longer but I thought I had kept you all waiting long enough****Now just one last thing before I leave you to review. As I said at the top I really am not kidding when I say that I need your help. I have great things in store for this story, great things, but I am horrible when it comes to writing chapters such as these. Therefore any suggestions would be appreciated. Any questions you have I can answer and would love to do so. So please just review email pm I don't care what but just give me some feedback okay?****Also don't forget to vote really I would appreciate anyone taking the time to do so. ****Anyway next time the con****clusion of ****Naruto's**** day of realiza****tion, the conclus****ion****of what happens to team seven and lastly**** we**** finally get to**** see where Bain has gone all this time.**

**NOW REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND SHAVE OFF YOUR EYEBROWS IN YOUR SLEEP!**


	9. Chapter 8 A Relaxing Day? part 2

**I**** have just gotten back ****from a little trip to relax and unwind a bit and I**** partially**** completed this chapter on the way****Sorry for leaving you all hanging last chapter but it would have taken far longer for me to complete if I had made this part one chapter. ****We****ll I am happy to say that I have gotten some more votes and reviews enough to get my writers spirit a wakeup c****a****ll.**** Really thank you everyone who re****viewed I didn't get a single fl****a****me ****even though I must have sounded like I was really whining. Thanks again guys you are the best!**** Also I have been work****ing on making my fight scenes a bit ****better and this time I believe ****I have ****succeeded**** but really tell me what you think.**** Also I have spent s****ome time watching the recap of ****N****ar****uto**** on cartoon network (even though I hate E****nglish voices) and now I hate Sakura so much**** that if had she had died before ****shippuden**** then**** I would**** have repla****y****ed**** her death many times****laugh****ing**** evil****ly all the while****. But as much**** as I would love killing her I will hold off until most of my sadistic plans for her are complete.**

So far the vote is thus

Tsnuade-3

Shizune-0

Anko-5

Other-1 for harem

None-2

Ah much better than the last chapter now for the reviewer responses!

erokun- oh you will enjoy this chapter I assure you

kumomaru- yeah I know it was mean of me but it was either that or delay posting for another week or two.

Spedclass- thank you for the compliment

buzzbumble- believe me nothing would give me more pleasure than to... wait then again there is torture :)

zerodragon- yup but before that happens I am going to be giving clips of Sakura's tor ehem training in a few chapters

FreeTheKyuubi- thank you and thanks again for the help with the sparing session in this chapter I couldn't have done it without your help.

Burningtruth- thanks for catching that and thank you for the compliment not having too many relationships of my own it is hard to work on romance but I try my best.

Heir of okami- heh heh I know what you mean and trust me I have worked hard to give an accurate portrayal of everyone's favorite snake using kunoichi.

Darthme- Harem eh? Well as much as I like seeing girls fight over a guy I don't think that it would work for this fanfic, well not with what I have planned anyway. Well then there is the fact that I just don't have the experience to write a good harem fic.

MysteryLady-Tx thanks for the compliment yes I enjoy being evil to some extent

Everybody loves Anko eh? Yes I agree completely but if I didn't end it there it would have taken me far longer to update and everyone would have been even angrier at me

dracomancer- Oh if you like that I have something else planned for them later on.

jadessteele- thank you you seem to be the only one who enjoys suspense (not that I don't understand everyone's frustration though). But cone on have you seen anyone without eyebrows imagine how self concsious they would be with people staring at them all the time.

kyuu-chan- thank you for the compliment and the vote voting.

**D****iscl****aimer- I do not own ****Naruto**** beca****u****s****e**** if I did then Sakura would hav****e been eaten by the snake in the forest of death**** instead of ****Naruto**** a****n****d**** then would have died horribly.**

Chapter 8

A Relaxing Day? part 2

Way out somewhere in a purplish nebula of gas called a star cradle something odd was happening. Where there was once just clouds of purple gas strewn around now strips of blackness of space were appearing as a winged figure encased in a blue barrier held a quickly growing ball of it in its arms. After a few more such passes Bain stopped as the ball was nearly as big as he was and he made a much sturdier barrier to hold the compressed gasses in a field of silvery blue energy while he worked. His hands going through the unique flowing seals that the starcarfters used for their own unique as the barrier holding the gasses compressed until it was, once again, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Normally he didn't have to use any use seals while using techniques, but this was such a complicated technique that, even with the armor enhancing him, it took him nearly fifteen minutes to focus the mana to compress and transform the material gathered from the nebula. When he was finally done he clapped his hands together compressing the gasses the rest of the way as called out his technique.

"Nova Beacon!"

When he pulled his hands apart a small red-white ball hovered in space in front of him and he turned quickly beat his wings and put some distance in between him and as the glowing ball started pulsing erratically before it exploded.

Then he settled down to wait but he didn't have long before the very being he had wanted to attract swooped in on the glowing ball of energy once was.

It was a white amorous blob-like creature that had no visible eyes or other appendages but as Bain got up and walked over to it, it writhed until there was a human head sticking out of the middle. Still all white it had a look of great age and the cheeks had many lines of care worn into them from burdens set upon him by the council of the guardians.

The sealing master of the guardians who had been grievously crippled in the fight against Bloodwraith, Onshii Yang. Yang was the only real survivor of the blast that had scattered Bloodwraith's power and armor to the winds of space. Well if you count being torn from your body and unable to return being a survivor that is. He constantly had to take energy from stars in order to maintain his "body". He could have used normal mana but when he had done so he found that the memories instead of becoming useless for techniques disappeared completely. It could have been worse instead of forgetting the battle he forgot a bit of his past. His memories didn't come back instead of having the power sucked from them for a while the just vanished.

It had taken them a while but in time they found that in order to maintain his body he could draw on energy directly from the solar cores of stars in order to keep his "body" solid.

Being a kind soul he only took energy from the novas, red giants or from newly made star in a nebula like this one.

But over time they had found that this method was only a temporary fix. Though he had stopped using mana almost entirely his memories were still fading quickly. Even with his nearly millennia of memories it would only be a matter of time before he forgot everything and once he did that his body would be scattered to the winds of space.

Bain then turned toward the nearest planet and swooped toward it wings beat only slightly and the glowing ball followed.

When he landed he took a moment to look around at the lifeless planet he was on. Everything on the side he was currently on was nothing but glass. All life had been extinguished by the final attack that had taken down the monstrosity that had been the combined power of Bloodwraith and every life on the planet. In front of him was a plaque made of solid adamantine with the inscription he had carved on it years ago still as sharp as the day he had set it here.

**We must learn to let go of the past**** in order to saf****e****guard**** the future.**

It was a sobering sight as it made him think of how he had for once reverted to the ways of the guardians that had been drilled into him. That one time he had refused to trust anyone and had acted from the shadows to manipulate people into saving themselves had been a major mistake, a mistake that had helped destroy this once proud civilization. He knew that even if he had come forward he wouldn't have been able to save everyone but still. As he looked around at the barren landscape he started wondering how many could have been saved had he come forward and explained everything rather than acting from the shadows.

And the people of this planet were not the only thing that had paid a price for his failure. The planet itself was a reminder of his mistake. On the night side the temperatures could drop to below minus thirty degrees Celsius and on the other side the temperature was so fierce that without protection you would literally be cooked in your own juice. This too was because of that final great attack as it had pushed the planet just a tiny bit closer to the sun. Not a lot but it was just enough to make sure that water was never able to be stay in a liquid form on the sunny side of the planet. As he looked around the desire to finally stop the madness that had consumed so many flared in him once more.

"Ahem!"

He turned around guiltily to see golden ball that was the easiest form for Yang to maintain hovered in the air in front of him waiting for him to retrieve his faux body.

He had become so engrossed in his own thoughts and memories that he had nearly forgotten the reason he had come here. With no life there was no way that they would be interrupted here. With an apologetic nod over at Yang, Bain drew out a his blue sword and made three slashes in the air and the three blue slashes floating in the air stretched and connecting to make a triangular opening and reached his hand inside to retrieve what seemed to be the floating upper body of a man made of clear crystal. It had no hair and the eyeholes seemed empty and the opening closed behind him and he held it out toward the glowing ball. It drained in through the mouth making the entire man glow before the color of the crystal changed, his skin darkening to a light brown and the eyes opened showing glowing green eyes.

The animated statue flexed his hands and stretched getting used to the new body once more before turning to Bain and speaking.

"So I gather that you need my help once more?" the voice sounded like it came from a long ways away even though Yang was right in front of him.

Bain nodded his expression tense he knew that Yang would be sacrificing much to help him once more.

"Yes, I have found yet another piece of Bloodwraith's legacy and I require your assistance one more."

Yang sighed, a sound like a breath of wind coming from the manufactured voice box of the golem, before nodding his assent.

"Alright, but first let me check over the seals that I put on you so long ago."

Bain nodded and then closed his eyes and concentrated mentally changing part of the armor that he needed to take off for Yang to examine his work. When he was done he unbuckled the breastplate showing muscled hardened by mana and extensive training.

Yang's statue hands glowed with blue mana while they went into the graceful motions of crafter hand signs when the glowing extended from his fingers to his wrists he stopped and looked Bain in the eye before speaking once more.

"Alright let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto and Tenten.

The two teens stood in their respective stances sweat visible on their exposed faces and arms. Both tensed and ready to move as soon as the other did but knowing that if whomever moved first would be giving the other the advantage.

Unfortunately, patience was not one of Naruto's strong points and he had already had as much idleness as he could stand. Dropping low he charged at Tenten and made a low slash for her waist but Tenten saw it coming and angled her own blade to stop his. With a fluid motion she used her blade to guide Naruto's up and over her head making him over balance from the unexpected action. Seizing her chance Tenten wrapped both hands around the hilt of her sword and made a straight thrust for Naruto's head. Naruto managed to twist tot eh side and brought his own sword back vertically just in time to knock Tenten's attack off course so that it only grazed the side of his head, taking a few hairs with it. Knowing she was exposed Tenten pulled back just a bit too quickly and overbalanced stumbling back on the heels of her sandals. Though she wasn't in any danger of falling down she was now she was off balance now that she had more of her weight on the heels of her instead of the balls of her feet. With the advantage Naruto charged forward and gripping his sword with both hands as he swung his sword in a tremendous diagonal slash aimed at her shoulder. Unfortunately Tenten saw this coming and let herself fall backwards into a roll. As she stood up she tensed her legs and leapt forward to deliver a horizontal slash to his chest.

Naruto brought his sword up and blocked Tenten's blade and then pushed forward until the wooden hilts locked. He then tensed the muscles in his arms and swung upward throwing Tenten's blade up and then brought his blade low in a horizontal slash aiming at her thighs.

Tenten barely had enough time to roll to the side and then got back into guard position before Naruto still going with his momentum of the last attack planted one foot and spun, his right arm holding his blade fully extended and his left hand thrown out of prevent him from losing his balance. It was a good if risky move and the incoming sword was coming so fast that even if she if could get the sword back in time to block the force would have torn the wooden blade from her grasp.

So she didn't and instead she threw all her weight backwards her body almost making a thirty degree angle with the flat ground while using her chakra to keep from falling. It barely worked and she felt the wind as the wooden sword whistled just barely above her nose. Now Naruto knew he was in trouble, he didn't know that Tenten would be able to dodge that and it left him very vulnerable. But he had no choice but to complete the try and complete the spin as quirkily as possible to stop form getting hit but a stinging pain in his side told him that it was too late. He grunted in pain but finished the spin slamming his blade against Tenten's and cracking both before Tenten leapt out of the way.

They were both panting and Naruto got in a guard position once more but relaxed as Tenten held up her hands in a signal to stop and then smiled.

Holding up the now cracked sword Tenten spoke.

"If this is how all our spars are going to end then we might need to move up to real swords soon."

Naruto put his left hand behind his head sheepishly, "Yeah sorry I guess that last move had more power than I thought."

On the way to go sit down on the nearby log she couldn't help but shake her head in amazement. She had to admit she was impressed. At most she had expected Naruto to be no more than a novice when it came to using his blade. Still compared to her skill he still had a ways to go but since she hadn't taken off her thirty pounds of leg weights she had actually enjoyed herself. So far out of thirty such passes he had been able to catch her off guard and hit her three times not a great record but considering how he had only been training with that sword for less than a week it was nothing short of amazing.

"So how did I do Tenten?" Naruto asked eager for her opinion. Tenten took a second to answers she took the time to remember the other passes they had made earlier that day and what had happened in them before answering.

"I have to admit Naruto you did very well. Especially that move at the end. And let me tell you if I had been just a bit slower it might have worked," after she sat down she continued. "Those big moves weren't bad also. I mean that last one right at the end that nearly got me."

"Also you might want to learn how to use feints," when she was greeted by a blank look Tenten stood up and took up her own sword and started demonstrating the same type of diagonal slash that Naruto had used earlier, "If you can get your opponent to think you are using a big attack that would leave you open but draw back at the last moment," she stopped mid slash and brought her sword back into guard position, "Or change it from one kind of attack to another," she demonstrated this again but this time changing the direction and position of the blade so that it turned from a slash to a thrust like the one she had used in their last session, "Then you can catch your opponent off guard."

During this time Naruto watched intently his eyes focused on Tenten's hands as she went through the motions once more after that he nodded and Tenten put down the sword and went on to her next point.

"The last thing you need to work on is not telegraphing your moves. You see earlier I was able to anticipate your moves by the twitches of your muscles before you actually move that let me know the type of move you are going to do."

Naruto nodded ruefully Bain had pointed that out in sparing but said that they would get to that much later after he became proficient enough to use two blades otherwise he would have to relearn it all over again once he got to that point.

"Lastly you threw yourself into every attack, especially that last one," She shook her head slightly, "If you used that sparingly you could catch someone off guard but if you use it all the time then you are far too predictable."

Naruto shook his head in amazement, "Yeah I really thought that I had you that time, but tell me how did you dodge that?"

Tenten formed a ram seal and her sandaled feat glowed blue.

"It's just using chakra to stick to the ground," she separated her hands and the glow faded, "Really I'm surprised your sensei didn't already teach you about it."

Naruto almost winced just barely catching himself only just realizing exactly what Bain's warning about being unable to teach him ninja techniques meant.

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

Tenten shook head "It's not really hard it's just all about practice really."

She put down the wooden blade and headed over to a tree about three meters away from the tree. When she got there she put her hands in the same seal they glowed blue this time only just perceptible. Then she proceeded to walk up the tree.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted amazement shining in his eyes and Tenten smiled he really did look cute like that. Wanting to impress him a bit more she concentrated more chakra to her feet and propelled herself back off the tree back to the log she had been over earlier.

As Naruto made a show of clapping Tenten smiled and putting her hands up as though in front of an imaginary blackboard did a mockery of Mizuki's slightly condescending voice.

"And that my dear student is how to use chakra to climb a tree."

Naruto laughed and Tenten realized that he hadn't really answered of her unspoken question of why he didn't at least hear of that before.

"You know you still didn't tell me why your sensei didn't at least show you how to do that."

Naruto was ready as Tenten's demonstration had now given him plenty of time to formulate an effective lie, "Well Kenji-sensei said that until I could fight without focusing on my movements it would be much harder to use chakra at the same time," he lied.

Tenten nodded something wasn't quite right with Naruto's explanation but it was true enough that, for now, she decided not to inquire further about it. Instead she decided to change the subject as she pointed to the sword strapped to her friend's back.

"Why don't you show me any katas that your sensei has taught you?"

Naruto nodded and then tossed her the wooden practice sword and then drew the real one. He held it in front of him holding in front of him before closing his eyes for a second before taking a stance and beginning. He went from one stance slowly at first and then into another slowly at first then with growing confidence he drew the sword back over his elbow and then suddenly struck out in a flurry of short stabs and slices before falling back into a defensive posture once more. He then stepped to the side and batted off to the side as though deflecting the point of an opponent's sword before slicing upward and then stopping short and jumping back as though dodging something else.

Tenten watched as her breath steadied and she had to admit it was impressed. It had some errors she could tell that it was a style to be feared.

She was surprised when, a second later, Naruto stopped and sheathed his sword before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry but that is all that I remember."

Tenten waved his apology away.

"That's okay you've only been practicing this style for what two days tops?"

"True, well what do you think?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well I can't say that I can help with that particular kata," she shook her head, "I have never seen it's like before, but now I can say that if this is the first of the kata then I definitely want to meet this mystery teacher of yours."

She looked at her watch that now read nine ten and gestured back at the house, "Come on the shops are going to open up soon and we might as well go take a break until that happens."

Naruto nodded and then followed his friend back into the house where he saw her hang the pair of practice swords on the rack.

"So just one thing I was wondering about," Tenten said as they made their way to the kitchen for some water, "I didn't see any of those more risky movements that you were using in the kata just now, so tell me why do them at all?"

Naruto blinked, "Well sensei told me that I needed to learn how to improvise on the fly and it is that that separates the good ninja from the great ninja."

"As he put it a good ninja can try a new trick or two while in combat that they hope catches their enemy off guard, but a great ninja can learn on their feet and constantly adds new elements to their fighting style," He smiled, "That way you can always have more than just a new trick up your sleeve as your fighting style is constantly changing and you will never use the exact same move twice against the same opponent."

It was all true except Bain had replaced the word ninja with crafter or swordsman.

Tenten blinked, it was the true if you thought about it all techniques came from experimentation at first, but to do it in the middle of a battle was something that few attempted normally reserving that luxury for training. It was an ambitious thing to try and she had never heard of anyone who could do anything like that. Yet if this sensei could teach someone how to do just that then she now wanted to meet him even more than ever.

She came back to reality in time for her to hear Naruto sigh.

"Well at least that is what he said but it really didn't work too well against you though."

When they got to the kitchen Naruto sat down while Tenten opened a cupboard and she got them both a glass of water which they both took a well needed gulp of the refrigerated water.

Right after Tenten had drained her glass she pointed upstairs. "I still haven't had a shower this morning so I think I'll take one now."

She nodded over to the store as she went back to the main stairway, "by all means grab a few more copies of what you've got on and when I come down you can pay for it when I come down okay?"

Naruto nodded and when he had finished his own glass he went to do as instructed get three copies of what he had on and then piling them on the counter near the cash register.

As he sat on a nearby chair he thought back to the spar and smiled. Yeah had had been beaten quite a few times but he had really enjoyed spending time with his friend.

He smile faltered as he realized that he wouldn't be able to do often. After all she was on a different team entirely and they would be off training with her own team of which he was not a part of. Also depending on the training that Bain was going to make him undergo the only times he could see her would be on the weekends. Now Bain was a great teacher but no matter what he had said to him yesterday he was going to miss being able to train with people.

"Alright I'm done." Tenten said as she came downstairs a few seconds later in a new outfit and when only silence greeted her she looked around only to see that Naruto hadn't heard her. Though at first she was annoyed that changed when she got closer and saw the look on Naruto's face. It was the same look she had seen on Neji's face on the few times that his father was mentioned right. At least it would always flash across just before he would redirect his sadness into anger at the main house of the Hyuuga clan.

As Tenten sat down in the chair next to him she couldn't help but notice that he still didn't even blink at her arrival but just stared ahead brooding. It was odd to see someone who was normally so happy brooding, normally he acted like Lee, and brooding was something she expected more from Neji than him. At least that's what she thought. The Naruto she had known was a little loud, and sometimes a bit annoying, but he was also mischievous, playful and constantly smiling no matter what people did to him. Though it might have been year since she had known him well and she had known that he had changed in many ways. Some for the better and maybe in some way for worse, but still something about this just seemed wrong.

"Hey Naruto is something wrong?"

Naruto started looked up at the sound of her voice and just managed to catch the last word.

"Huh what was that?"

Tenten frowned now she knew something was wrong.

"I asked if something was wrong."

"Oh, heh," he gave a small laugh as he shook his head, "No Tenten nothing's wrong."

She frowned on a c-rank infiltration mission of a thieves hideout Gai had taught them how to read people, or at least he had taught herself and Lee a bit about that, Neji of course, already knew how to do that using his byucugan. So she could tell that he was lying and not very well either. She put a hand on Naruto's arm and when he looked up he saw directly into her brown eyes and she held them there as she spoke once more.

"Naruto you know that you can talk to me."

He looked at her for a second then sighed and then he looked toward the ground before answering.

"Well yesterday when me and my team and I had our test," he sighed still not wanting to reveal all that had happened, "Let's just say that it didn't go too well."

_His test so that was what was wrong_, Tenten thought,_ his team must have failed._

It must be hard she thought I mean the man trained him and even gave him that sword and now he has to deal with the fact that he failed him.

She put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Naruto looked up surprised to see her giving him a sympathetic look, "Naruto don't worry there's always next year."

Naruto looked at her bewildered before he asked cautiously, "You mean the test don't you?" He gave a dry humorless laugh that made Tenten look at him in confusion, "You thought I failed didn't you?"

Tenten blinked as he jabbed his thumb at his chest, "Ironically I was the only one who passed the test."

Tenten looked shocked, "Then why are you being so quiet?"

Naruto explained what had happened and at the end Tenten had her hands clenched into fists.

"That little bitch! It's girls like her that make good kunoichi look bad. And she's actually supposed to be the top kunoichi of your class?" She growled when he nodded and scoffed at Sakura's mistake, "It would have been obvious to me that it was all or nothing. I mean who ever heard of a two person cell?"

Naruto nodded sadly "Yeah that's what I thought, but after that Kenji-sensei went to the Hokage and now I am officially his apprentice."

"Wait you mean he wasn't your sensei to begin with?"

Naruto blinked "Yeah he was going to train me in his own personal style when I wasn't training with my team, well at least he was at first." he ended hating how easy it was now to lie to his best friend.

"So that's what you meant by apprentice when we were talking earlier," Tenten said her tone thoughtful, "I was surprised that you said earlier about having had teammates, but now it makes sense."

"Yeah well I guess I won't have to worry about being neglected but," he hesitated a second before continuing, "That also means that I won't be able to train with anyone else he finished."

Tenten thought back to when she had trained by herself after she had been adopted and she had to admit even the best kata isn't a substitute for a good training partner.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll ask Gai-sensei if you can train with us."

"Really?" Naruto smiled looking at Tenten to make sure she was being serious.

She nodded, "Really."

Tenten checked the time and saw that it was now nine thirty.

"Well Naruto we had better get going."

"Well before we go." Naruto formed a seal, "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared where Naruto had stood was now a boy wearing a dark blue shirt with the Konha symbol in red and white shorts with wavy light brown hair and black eyes.

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the boy she knew was Naruto.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiosity clearly evident in her voice though her face was strangely blank.

"This will make it easier to shop," Naruto answered, his modified voice sounding somewhat sad, "This way we can shop without people throwing us out." he continued his voice barely a whisper, "I don't want you to deal with being out with me in public."

"That is complete bullshit," she said shaking her head angrily.

"We will search until we find a store that doesn't care who you are."

Naruto blinked and tried to argue that it was merely the truth.

"But..."

Tenten cut him off, "I don't care you are my oldest and first friend and I will not abandon you."

Naruto looked at her for a moment and then in a poof of smoke he turned back into himself. Then with tears in his eyes and he went over and hugged Tenten.

"Arigato Tenten-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back with team seven

All three of the looked around but saw that they were well and truly trapped as more ninja appeared from tree at the clearing's edge. Sasuke counted a total of seven ninja not counting the kunoichi smirking in front of him.

Sasuke ground his teeth knowing that he couldn't take on that many at once. A quick glance over at Sai showed that he had the same expression that he had when introducing himself. In other words he was confident in his abilities or he was trained and Sakura shakily held a kunai vertically in front of her, in a grip more suited to a sword than a knife.

Sai channeled some chakra into the end of his paintbrush priming a few of the smoke bombs that was in a secret compartment put there for quick escapes.

"You are surrounded now let's go Uchiha," she pointed to Sasuke, "If you come quietly then we will leave the other two," she pointed at Sai and Sakura "For Konoha to find later. But if you don't…" she trailed leaving it to their minds fill in the rest as Sasuke didn't move not because he was afraid for his teammates but because he was waiting until they were close enough that no one could throw a kunai without taking the risk of hitting their allies.

It was then that the kunoichi assuming that he was complying laughed derisively, "I knew it. Foolish Konoha ninja your loyalty to your friends will always be your undoing."

Sasuke held back a grimace as he realized that if they all felt like this then his plan to use their own comrades against would fail. If he tried it then they probably wouldn't think twice about hurting or even killing their own comrades if it meant being able to bring him in. He tensed and got ready to fight anyway as the ninja closed.

Just then the top of Sai's paintbrush opened and three small purple spheres were propelled in the air by a spring. A less than half a second later the bombs exploded covering the clearing in dense purple smoke and he closed his eyes and grabbed the other two and ran. Unluckily for him even in the confusion the woman moved with great speed drawing the sword strapped to her back and slicing at the hamstrings of the fleeing figures who, to her anger and amazement, dissolved before her. Cursing she did a series of seals.

"Futon: kazeheki! (wind release: wind wall)"

Though it wasn't an offensive technique it was powerful enough to blow away the smoke and reveal the puddles of what looked like ink on the ground.

"You and you," she pointed to one of the Kumo nins who had a scar running from his ear to another with the same outfit except he had a black head wrap to cover his hair and some of his face and a pair of wakazashi strapped to his back, "Spread out and find them they couldn't have gotten far."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While in the trees a hundred yards away.

Just as Sasuke was about to make the jump that would allow him to exit the training grounds Sai held up his hand stopping him and nearly making him lose his balance. He glared and opened his mouth before Sai shook his head warningly.

"Don't go any further or we will be discovered." Sasuke froze expecting Sai to point out a sentinel that he had missed but instead Sai pointed to a nearby tree and they saw that against the dark background Sasuke could just make out a camouflaged tag.

"But how did you know that was there?" Sasuke asked frustrated that he had nearly missed it, "And what does it do?"

Sai looked over at the tag intently for a second before answering. "It is a barrier tag and that's not all I know what kind of barrier they placed from the kanji on it."

"I have seen this type of barrier before on the last mission my team went on," his tone remained steady as he drew a kunai, "It was thanks to one of these that I was the only one who survived." there was an awkward pause where no one spoke before Sai broke the silence.

"Anyway after that I made sure to learn as much about it as possible just in case I came across it again."

He used the kunai in his hand to cut into the bark drawing a circle with five dots just outside it.

"It is a special barrier that is made by using five special tags that make invisible walls that, when connected together, can be used for prison barriers." When he saw the blank looks of the other two he elaborated, "In other words we will set off an alarm if we try to pass through it."

Sasuke grimaced, "Is it possible to get past it without them knowing?"

Sai shook his head, "Not without knowing the password to open a door through it no."

Sakura's eyes grew wide "So we are trapped." she sat down suddenly on the branch eyes wide as she struggled to figure out how this had happened.

Sasuke meanwhile cursed, as he tried to weigh their options. Also even though they knew the area better than the enemies looking for them did he knew that they couldn't hide here forever they would get boxed in and captured. Also they couldn't run for it because as much as he hated to admit it he couldn't even outrun a jounin. However they did have one advantage. He wasn't sure how useful it would be but it was still a fact that they had managed to escape capture just now thanks to Sai. Looking back it was only because they had underestimated him that they had escaped, and he wondered if they thought it was just a fluke.

He looked over at his new teammate and tried to figure out what advantage he had brought to the team. First of all the clones that could be extremely handy they seemed to be made out of some kind of ink. Then there was Sakura she may not have much if any techniques that could catch these experienced ninja off balance but her good control over the basics might be helpful.

_At leas__t__ it might i__f she can focus long enough to use __it_, he thought as he looked over at his teammates and grimaced as he saw the state of the pink haired one. Sakura was still shaking and looking around desperately as though the beating of her frantic heart might give them away.

"Sakura!" the sharp whisper made her look over fear still very much apparent in her eyes.

"Get a hold yourself," he hated to give one of his most annoying fangirls hope but he needed her help if we live though this and you help me then I might forgive you for what you did to Naruto"

Sakura perked up at this if she did well than Sasuke could forgive her. Heck maybe if she impressed him then she could get him to go out on a date with her!

Of course they would have to get out of this alive first but they had Sasuke the rookie of the year what could go wrong?

"Okay then." She shook her head and with effort beat back the images of what might happen if they failed before looking at Sasuke in the eye and he nodded satisfied at the change.

"So I am guessing that you have a plan?" Sai asked his voice nearly making Sakura jump.

Sasuke nodded, "Maybe but there's one thing I need to know first. So tell me Sai, how many more of those ink clones can you make?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was running and jumping through the tree. as she threw kunai and shuriken at the pair of ninja chasing who were chasing him all over the forest. He saw them gaining and threw a pair of kunai over his shoulder that completely missed his attacker.

"Hey what are you aiming at fool?" the scared one yelled laughing at what he thought was a pathetic attempt at slowing them down.

Sasuke only smiled as he used the wire attached to them to swing around a tree and start leaping though trees in the opposite direction. Angry that they had lost more ground one of them started a chain of seals.

"Raiton: Rai Dangen (lightning bullet)!" one of them cried and Sasuke dodged just in time to avoid getting hit by a series of small sparking projectiles.

"You idiot do you want Setsuka to kill us?" the other shouted.

_They must__ really be underestimating us_, Sasuke thought these guys are only chunin level at best!

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash that came from a mirror that told him that all was ready.

_Okay __Sai__ get ready_ he thought as he poured on just enough speed for his pursuers to lose sight on him once more.

They stopped and looked around the clearing

Looking for me?" they turned to the side and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree as he stifled a fake yawn, "Man you guys a slow are you sure you're ninja?"

Before they had time to answer the insult another voice made them turn around in surprise.

"You talking about these jokers? Nah they just look like a pair of low class bandits." another Sasuke said with the same cocky smile on his face.

They seemed surprised but they recovered quickly and one of them smirked.

"Hah bushins." the scarred one smirked as she drew his sword, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Enough of this," the other snarled as he drew his wakazashi, "You may be able to avoid us but I doubt that your teammates can."

Both Sasukes arrowed their eyes before answering simultaneously in a dangerous voice.

"If you touch them I will kill you!"

With that both charged with a kunai in each hand and the chunin stood with weapons drawn confident that when they figured out which one was real subduing him would be almost too easy.

As both the kunai clashed against the swords their confident looks turned to confusion and in the trees behind a tree the real Sasuke smiled then said one word.

"Boom."

The explosive notes attached to both ink clones exploded sending superheated ink flying. They both let out a howl that was cut short when a pair of logs swung from either side of the clearing and with loud snaps their necks broke and they fell to the ground.

Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was in and looked at the bodies good they would be perfect While in the tree Sakura was having a small mental breakdown.

"I killed them I actually killed them."

Sai looked at her annoyed, "So would you rather have them kill us?"

That question snapped her out of it and she went over and looked over one of the men she had helped kill. Besides Sasuke was currently staring at her and he didn't look happy.

"Sakura I told you to cut those wires the moment that the clones exploded."

Sakura hung her head sorrowfully, "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke frowned but decided to leave it for later. The point was to kill them without anyone noticing but that howl was anything but quiet so now their plan might be in jeopardy. He smiled but then again there might be a way to make this work to their advantage.

"Hey guys get over here." after a few minutes of quiet whispering in a huddle they broke up and started back to where Kakashi had been incapacitated.

Phase one was success now it was time to move to phase two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they heard the sounds of battle the woman whose name was Setuska frowned "I hope that they don't damage him we need his eyes intact after all."

A few minutes later the pair they had sent out looking a little worse for wear with cuts and patches of drying blu

They were returning with a pair of figures tied up o

"What happened to you?"

The two shinobi had small cuts and patches of dried blood all over their outfits and one had an empty sheath across his back whereas the other was missing one of his wakazashi.

She looked at the tied up forms of Sakura and Sai, "Where is Sasuke?"

"How that heck should we know? We were chasing bushins everywhere until we finally found these two."

The scarred one snarled as he kicked Sai in the stomach who curled up but didn't say anything.

"Then this little shit used a bunch of kunai with explosive tags."

Setsuka frowned as she looked at her men. There was something wrong about it but she couldn't put her finger on it until she looked at the head wrap the wakazashi wielding shinobi had on and saw there wasn't a scratch on it.

"Tell me what are your names?" she asked her eyes narrowed and she smiled as the jouunin sputtered but didn't answer.

Without warning she threw a pair of shuriken at Sakura and Sai and smiled as they went right through them.

"Bushins. She shook her head amused, "I guess we can't expect genin of this pathetic village to do any better now can we?"

With a cry Sakura and Sai poofed back to their original forms and charged the remaining ninja only to be overwhelmed and tied up.

"Uchiha come out now or your friends will die!"

After a second Sasuke stepped out and raised his hands above his head.

"Okay I give up."

"Alright now disarm and get down on the ground."

Sasuke nodded and did as requested, but as he was pulling off his kunai holster none of the ninja there saw the silent wink that passed between him and Sai.

The kunoichi smiled wickedly then looked over to once of her lackeys and gestured over at Sasuke.

"Tie him up for transport."

The man nodded and walked forward unhurriedly his posture relaxed without even a kunai in his hands. He had nothing to worry about after all Sasuke had stopped from resisting before when his friends were threatened so why would he resist now. Or at least that was what Sasuke wanted him to think. Just as he was about to start Sasuke turned and kicked out knocking the surprised ninja to the ground before punching him the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Then "Sakura and Sai" exploded sending superheated ink everywhere.

It was chaos as ninja clawed at burns and turned to get the burning substance off their bodies and clothes.

Then another trio of smokebombs exploded around the clearing and those who were not hit in the eyes by the remains of the clones were now blind.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke looked out from the cover that the knocked out shinobi provided and grimaced. It figured that she would be the only one to not get hit by the ink.

"Futon ahhh!"

Her jutsu was interrupted as a kunai hit her in the hand just before another hit her in the knee. Though she was the first other shrieks and screams of pain soon filled the air as the real Sakura and Sai along with two more clones let loose with every weapon they had. by the time the smoke blew away there was no shinobi left standing all were on the ground either dead or dying as they clutched at wounds made from multiple weapons.

Even the man Sasuke had used as a shield had been killed by a kunai in his head and as he cast him aside Sasuke found that there was blood on his hands. He looked almost curious before shaking his hands before bending down to wipe them on the pants of his unwilling human shield before walking over with Sakura and Sai to check on Kakashi.

"Why did you come back to save me? Kakashi asked still groggy from the poison.

Sasuke snorted, "It wasn't like we had a choice but," he thought back to the derisive comment that the Kunoichi had made toward Konoha's weak shinobi and casting a quick look at Sakura and Sai decided that she had been wrong, "We are a team. And as a team we leave no man behind."

"Is that so? Well I guess that means that this test is over."

"What are yo.." was as far as Sasuke got before darkness swallowed the three genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up, wake up Sasuke."

As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a red and black eye with three swirling tomoe going around sluggishly. He blinked and the image faded replaced by an image of his teacher standing over him.

"Yo."

Sasuke looked around wildly but he saw no traces of the exploded clones or the Kumo ninja anywhere. When he turned back to Kakashi he saw that the jounin was covering up the slowly spinning sharingan in his left eye.

The sharingan now it all made sense.

"That was all just genjutus wasn't it?"

Kakashi nodded as he woke up the other two.

"Oh what the heck happened?" was Sakura's reaction when Kakashi woke her while Sai just looked around the clearing and seeing no bodies or battle scars looked to Kakashi for an explanation. The only thing that showed that he was surprised was the widening of his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei you're alive!"

Sai winced as he wondered why he had the bad luck to be on the same team as a loudmouth. His other team had been far quieter.

"But how?"

"Well congratulations team. You pass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tenten how are you doing?" the woman behind the counter asked a smile upon her face.

"Pretty good," Tenten replied smiling back at her and hoping this one would be different, after all she had known this woman for a long time.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to shop with a friend of mine."

"Really? Well where is this friend of yours?" the lady asked perplexed as to who Tenten was talking about.

Looking around Tenten saw that Naruto was nowhere in sight she sighed before cupping her hands and yelled in the direction of the open door.

"Hey get in here!"

"So who is this friend you..." her voice trailed off as she saw a boy dressed in dark colors walk cautiously through the open door.

It was the demon child. He was dressed differently and he now had a konoha forehead protector tied to his right bicep but it was unmistakably him. He just stood at the entrance as though not expecting to go any farther and for that at least she was grateful.

"What is he doing here?" she asked the venom in her voice easily recognizable.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "He's here to do what anyone else would do she pointed to the teen's section, "He's here to shop."

"Not in my store he isn't!"

She pointed to a sign prominently displayed on the desk she was sitting at.

_We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone_

Tenten grew angry she had been really disappointed this time and as she did so she remembered the same sign posted in a very different place. It was then that she made up her mind to educate the woman in front of her how it felt to be turned away for no good reason

"Oh really?" Tenten inquired archly.

"So I suppose that my father and I can just stop making custom weapons for your son."

The shopkeeper took a step back her face clearly showing shock, but she regained her calm and leaned closer to Tenten.

"What did he do to you to force you to do this?" she asked in an undertone trying to make sure the demon sitting a few meters away couldn't hear her

Tenten recoiled like she had been slapped.

"What he did to me? Where would you get such a terrible idea? What did he ever do to you?"

Now it was the shopkeeper's turn to recoil from the acid laced questions that Tenten asked. She looked at Tenten confused wondering why anyone would want to have their reputation ruined by even being around the fox brat.

"Then why?" she asked her voice trembling as she looked into Tenten's hardened face.

"Because he is my friend and I don't know what happened to make him so hated but I refuse to abandon him."

The shopkeeper was torn on one hand she liked Tenten, really liked her and son had a slight crush on her. He was too shy to admit it to her however and that was one reason why he used the Yasaki weapons shop in order to see her more often. She looked over at the boy now waiting at the door of the shop with his arms crossed, looking like he was just waiting for the word to leave. Since she was born she had a talent to read people and that boy looked like how at this point he didn't even care if he was rejected or not. He hid it well but she saw how he really didn't expect to even be allowed to stand near the door.

_I wonder how many stores have refused him service so __far?_ She thought wondering if maybe that was the reason for Tenten's, illogical, (at least in her opinion) anger.

After looking around and seeing the store almost empty she made a decision.

"Alright he can shop here but please use a henge jutsu," the word though reluctant made Naruto look up and smiled but Tenten just frowned at what she thought was an injustice. As she glared at the owner the woman held up her hands as though to defend herself, "If people know that I let you shop here then I will lose business."

"That's redicu…" Tenten began but was stopped as Naruto came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and then shook his head.

"Arigato I can understand how much you are risking by letting me shop here." He gave a small bow before forming the required seal and turning back once more into the brown haired boy from Tenten's house.

The shop manager blinked she had been expecting the demon to rub it in her face but instead he had been polite even grateful and from what she had heard demons were anything but polite to humans.

_Could I have been wrong?_ She asked herself as she watched Tenten give one last glare at the owner before grabbing the de- no friend and heading off to shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What?" do you mena to tell us that what happened jsut nwo was all a test?" Sakura asked her voice quivering with indignation.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Well I couldn't exactly give you the bell test again now could I?"

He walked over to the memorial stone, "You guys showed teamwork and," he looked over at Sakura and Sasuke as he spoke the next part, "Willingness to put your differences aside in order to succeed."

Not that they could see but as he looked at one name on the stone his eye grew misty, "When out on a mission all personal issues need to be put behind you. It doesn't matter if you hate the person you are working with or even love them," his voice grew soft as he continued. "If you let your emotions take control of you then will pay for it later."

He gave a shake of his head, "But you all did and you worked together very well."

"Especially you," he pointed at Sasuke "I see that yesterday's test made you think a bit more about working together and to accomplish something."

"So how did you do that anyway?" Sasuke asked wondering if it was a technique that only someone with the sharingan could use.

"I used a genjutsu called Itsuwari Sekai no jutsu (false world technique) using the sharingan in my left eye I was able to enhance it enough to effect three people at once. Itsuwari Sekai is a genjutsu that puts you to sleep without you realizing it and then projects an image of the environment around you."

"But I don't remember falling asleep." Sakura said sounding confused. Kakashi just nodded

"That is the main reason for the difficulty of this jutsu during the entire time the victim is under it the user must not lose focus or the image will be terminated."

As for Sai he wasn't really surprised, as he didn't really think that Sharingan Kakashi's would be taken out so easily. He mentally congratulated him on making such a convincing act of getting caught in Kakashi's test. Succeeding in a mission being of one of the few things that gave him satisfaction. _Stage one success._

"Now we are done for using that jutsu tired me out and now I need to report to the hokage and then get some rest so I will meet you all here at eight tomorrow."

They all nodded still slightly dazed a the sudden turn of events and they turned to go but just as she was about to go Kakashi called her back.

"Oh and Sakura," she turned around to see Kakashi holding out a folder which she took and looked the first few lines and her mouth dropped. Here she had only been a real genin for a few seconds and they send her on something like this! She looked at Kakashi carefully trying, and failing, to make out his expression underneath the mask.

"Kakahsi-sensei please tell me that this is a joke."

"Sorry Sakura this is no joke this came directly from the hokage," he raised his one visible eyebrow, "And for you to be selected out of so many genin is an honor."

That made Sakura quiet down really quick. She wasn't able to refuse this as the hokage was the leader of the village and so if she wanted to stay a shinobi she would have to

"Here is the address for your teacher for the next teacher she will teach you all that you need to know about Suna."

Sakura's eyes went from the piece of paper to him and he saw anger in her eyes.

"Why can't you teach me?"

Kakashi

"Don't worry she is a special jounin and she will be able to tech you everything you need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours after meeting Sai and the unconventional test, Sakura was walking to the address on the piece of paper that Kakashi had given her. She was fuming, at lunch Sai had decided to give everyone nicknames and she had ended up with flatchest. The worst part was Sasuke actually gave one of his trademark smirks or at least he did until Sai had chosen his nickname that of duckboy, on account that his hair looked like a duck's ass.

So she stumped around making small children cry in her wake while cursing her new teammate's insensitivity and her luck at being chosen for something like this.

When she got to the adress she rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened and Sakura bowed

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and Kakashi has sent me here saying you are going be my new Sensei?" she finished as she lifted her head

The woman at the door looked like the last one she would have expected to teacher about diplomatic protocol. She wore a long light brown trench coat, and grey armored shinguards with a net shirt that did nothing to hide, well anything. Her light gold eyes had a spark of mischief in them and her purple hair was done up in a spiked up ponytail.

"Well you must be the exchange student that the hokage told me would be coming here."

She grinned and pointed her thumb at herself.

"My name is Mitarashi (?) Anko."

"Haruna Sakura."

They stood there for a few seconds before Anko gestured impatiently to the open door.

"Well don't just stand there come in!"

Sakura nodded apologetically and then walked inside.

Inside was bright a little too bright as though the owner didn't want a single shadow in the complex. There was a sunken area with steps leading down to it and the usual amenities the only odd thing there was a midsized table that was sitting right next to a filing cabinet that looked more like a midsized safe. The furniture was a little worn but looked comfortable with most of the chairs seemed to have cushions made of snakeskin.

She could see a stove that meant that a kitchen was around the corner and there was a fireplace sitting right next to a sliding glass door that seemed to lead onto a balcony. On the opposite wall there was a target with a person's picture in the middle. She squinted at it but was unable to tell who it was with the number of holes puncturing it. Sakura shuddered making a note to never get on her temporary sensei's bad side.

While she had been observing all of this Anko meanwhile had sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the table and was gesturing for her to take a seat. As she did the woman bit her thumb and reached over to the filing cabin ant and rubbed some blood on a seal and then opening it and withdrawing three folders.

"Okay let's get down to business," she grabbed the

"I assume that Kakashi ahs filled you in?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

"Okay then let's just skip to what we need to work on then." She said as she put two of the three folders to the side.

"From your file you are smart correct?"

Sakura nodded glad to be complimented

"Good then this should take long."

"But is it true that you have a small chakra reserve?"

Sakura nodded and her head drooped.

Anko clapped her hands delightedly.

"Perfect the less chakra you have the easier it is to try and make it undetectable."

_Undetectable?_ Sakura thought, _I don't like the sound of that._

As she was thinking all this Anko was looking over Sakura's choice of clothes and shook her head.

"No those certainly won't do."

Sakura looked nervously up wondering what she was talking about.

"I meant your clothes." Anko said by way of explanation

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing a little nervously. Really she didn't have too many other clothes ever since she had heard the rumor that Sasuke liked the color red, she had thrown out most of her other clothes and gone on a shopping binge replacing them with what she now wore.

"Now strip down to your underwear"

"WHAT!"

For a second she just stood there mouth open staring at the woman in front of her and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, strip or do you need me to help you?"

Wondering if this was karma for what she had done she did she did as told.

As she put each piece of clothing down Anko snatched it up and searched them as though looking for something. When she was finished she shook her head in exasperation muttering under her breath.

"Not enough room here to put a pocket to hide even a senbalm."

When she was done Anko walked around looking at her in her underwear and she shivered it was almost as though she was sizing her up for something.

"Huh are those things really that size or is that a sports bra?"

Sakura blushed before mumbling something.

Anko cocked her head to the side, "What was that I can't hear you?"

Sakura's blush deepened, "I said that this isn't a sports bra."

"You don't say? Well you could have fooled me."

She sighed.

"That is a pity I have a miniature kunai in a poisoned sheath that is perfect for this assignment. Oh well I'll go check in my armory later to see if I have anything smaller."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"I thought I was going to learn their customs, why would I need anything like that?" she wondered but she didn't have time to get any further as her sensei came back with something clutched in her hands. Looking at it she could see that it was a catalog entitled "shinobiwear".

Anko handed it to her.

"Here turn to Suna page eight and take a look at what is on there."

Sakura did so and frowned at the lack of "fashionable" clothes. There wasn't a stitch of red here it was all greys and browns along with the usual shinobi black and other dark colors. Finally she saw a purple and grey battle kimono that looked nice and held it up for Anko to view.

Anko nodded and circled it using a pen.

"alright I will order a few of those and they should be here by

_ Well that could have gone worse_ she thought, _at least I didn't have to pick out something orange like_... her thoughts were interrupted as something Anko said caught her attention.

"Then when it comes we can start adding pouches for hidden weapons and so forth." Sakura's eyes grew wide as she looked at her sensei.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled too angry at all these unexplained hints at things she didn't understand.

Anko winced, if this girl was always like this than she wondered if training her was just a waste of time. Still this order had come from the Hokage so she would just have to put up with it.

Anko sighed. _Kakashi__ you owe m_e, she thought

"I was afraid of this. It seems that Kakashi has left it up to me to explain it then,"

She grabbed the other folders and her face hardened.

"Simply put this mission is not what it seems."

Sakura blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Anko pulled out a kunai and toyed with it before answering.

"To put it in layman's terms your mission is less of a diplomatic mission as it is an espionage mission."

Sakura's mouth fell open.

Anko opened the black folder in front of her and read off it.

"Due to unrest and disturbing rumors in the shinobi population we have chosen Sakura Haruno to be a plant in the Kazekage's household."

She glanced down at the file before her and back at Sakura who was currently gaping at her.

"Now this is really an S rank mission and you will get paid as such that is if you come back alive."

Sakura's mouth snapped shut and she gulped nervously.

"But wait a minute we are allies with Suna so why would we need to spy on them?"

Anko gave her an incredulous look.

"What did you learn nothing when you read about the great ninja wars? We are only allies for as long as the villages desire peace but once war breaks out."

She nodded grimly, "Yes mark my words if we show any weakness then the other ninja villages will jump on us faster than you can say kunai."

She took a file from the table and opened it and withdrew a few papers.

"Your objective is to find out as much as possible about the rumor that there is a new bloodline and report back to the Hokage."

"While in Suna you will be going on missions with a team and living at the house of the Kazekage."

"Wait a second shouldn't they send a jounin on something like this? I'm just a genin!"

"Exactly!" Sakura stood there shocked once again.

Anko sighed as though it should be obvious, "If we sent a jounin or an ANBU they would get suspicious, by sending you as a spy the chance of being caught are greatly decreased."

"Well I do have some hairclips that can be used as throwing weapons."

"Wait if this is a mission to spy than why do I need more weapons?"

Anko looked at her like she was being stupid, again, "Spies need as many hidden strengths as possible," she got up and went over to a wall and then her hand glowed for a second before a section of wall opened out to reveal a small closet full of weapons, "After all hey have to be able to escape if they are discovered."

Sakura's head spun and the cold she was feeling dressed as she was not helping.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Sakura asked nervously.

Anko waved her hand over her shoulder which Sakura took to meaning go right ahead and she gratefully donned the red dress and short black shorts once more.

"Ah found them!" she exclaimed holding up some black hairclips that seemed to glint under the bright lights.

"Now let me explain a few things."

"The average ninja has more chakra than the average kunoichi and their bodies can be trained to greater physical strength," Anko smiled a smile that was halfway between a leer and a sinister smirk, "but as females we have certain advantages that males do not."

for instance we can control our chakra better and so we can do things like this," she threw one of the clips and it thudded in the center of the target with a little under half it's length left visible. She went over and jerked it out before speaking once more, "With greater ease than many males."

She looked over at her new student who was looking with wide eyes to what she had just done and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell that you don't know how to enhance your throws with chakra?"

As Sakura shook her head once more Anko cursed, while muttering (again) in exasperation.

"What are they teaching kids at the academy these days?"

"Then there is the double layered henge technique,"

She formed the handseal for the henge and with a poof of smoke she turned into Kakashi and with another poof of smoke she turned into Iruka before turning back into herself.

"You see it's really two henges and when you need to you can dispel one and take on a new appearance without turning back into yourself."

She nodded remembering the times it had saved her when she had gone hunting for Orochimaru.

"Yup it's a must for any spy and along with that we are going to be working on maintaining the technique while under stress."

Sakura didn't like the sound of that at all.

"How can we practice that?'

Seeing the sadistic smile that made its way onto Anko's face she knew she shouldn't have asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I really enjoyed writing that last part and if you haven't already guessed it the person replacing her on team seven (for now) is going to be none other than ****Konkoru**** so team seven is going to be all men at least for a little while****There**** might also**** be a small ****timeskip**** in the tenth**** chapter nothing too big only about a week most but no major events will be skipped of that I can assure you.****Wow it really was a****bout time that I finished this wa****sn't it? Truth be told I think it seems a little forced but I didn't want you guys to wait another week for me ****to rewri****t****e**** the chapter (again!)****. Anyway review and tell me what you think****Next time Bain ****shares the true history of the guardians**

**NOW REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE THE A****KATSUKI WEAR GREEN SPANDEX!**


	10. Author's note

**Okay ****h****ere is the second ****installment of the crafter guide**** I hope you enjoy. ****Also ****if I have forgotten anything ****make**** sure to drop me a ****review and I will get right on it.**

Crafter's guide and techniques

Edition 2

**Crafter Techniques **

**Shrapnel burst**

Overall power-C

Overall rank-C

Users- Naruto and Bain

Mana involved-red

These are bits of crystal that can be overloaded by using red mana causing them to expand and detonate. The grey casing surrounding them fragment from the blast and the resulting shrapnel can cause damage to multiple opponents and at close range but unless delivered at point blank range they are not generally deadly. Naruto uses these with shuriken to make them less suspicious and increase the amount of shrapnel available

**Nerve boost**

Overall power-C

Overall rank- A

Mana used- blue

Users- Bain

This is the technique that Bain uses in his fight against Naruto. It is sealless and can be used by almost any crafter. However that is the danger of it. This is an extremely dangerous move. It uses blue mana to boosts the nerves in the brain and muscles in order to allow the nerve impulses to be transmitted and received quicker. With it a person could up their reflexes to over 5 times that of what they currently are. In other words a genin level ninja could have the reflexes of a jounin but the danger of burning them out is severe. Even for a fully realized crafter it can take close to a minute to heal a burned out nerve in the muscles. As for the brain should that become damaged then the crafter is in danger of going catatonic and should that happen while channeling mana the mana can burn it's way out of the crafter's body causing death in most cases.

**Nova Beacon**

Overall power- C

Overall rank- A

Users- Bain

This is a modified version of a technique that was once used by the crafters in order to construct a star. In the first step of this normally requires up to three crafters just to focus the mana and matter that will eventually become the core of a star. Bain by himself cannot make a stable core and only manage a unstable one thanks to his armor. Bain uses it as a signal to Yang in order to signal a meeting as one of the abilities of Yang's spark is to detect potential novas.

**Mana**** chains**

Overall power- B

Overall rank- C

Mana used- blue

Users- Bain

This is a good technique when you want to restrain but not kill your target. In order to perform it you must attach a high concentration of blue mana to a person's weapon or part of their body. Unfortunately this technique works best against non crafters as it can be broken with a short intense burst of any type of mana.

**Air Barrier**

Overall power-D

Overall rank- C

Mana involved-blue

The technique's name was not actually used but this is the one that Bain uses to allow Naruto to go into his private dimension. It gives the person it is used on or the user access to air that would normally be sucked away by the journey through the dimensions and in the shape of a bubble it is relatively easy to hold. At least it is as long as no large amount of force is applied to any one point.

**D****eath**** Forest**** cage**

Overall power- B

Overall rank-A

Mana used- black, green

Users Bain

This technique can only be used When Forest Heart and souleater are combined. The teeth of the new sword are used as seeds to create a cage of twisted trees around the target. These trees exclude a black quicksand like substance that can trap the unwary and make them easy prey for the toxins that are released from the upper levels. Once the prey is immobilized by either way the trees shoot out spikes to finish off the target.

**Darkblade**** strike**

Overall power-C

Overall rank-B

Users- Bain

Mana involved-black

Using the shadows around him while holding souleater Bain can solidify shadows to make a small spike about a foot in length while doing this the blade cannot be used and this time. The true power of this is that it can be barbed which when it gets a good enough hit can bind the enemy in place.

**Light Screen**

Overall power- B

Overall rank-B

Users- Bain

Mana involved- white

This technique uses Death's Bane as a conduit to compress white mana to a state that is as close as mana comes to becoming solid. In this form it can block any mental intrusions or killer intent projected at the user. Unfortunately this technique cannot be maintained in battle.

**Jutsu**

**Double layered ****henge**

Overall rank- Low C

Overall power- D

Type- genjutsu

Users- most spies and ANBU

Layers two henges one right on top of another. When one is cancelled then the other appears. While difficult it can also be pulled without the signature poof of smoke which adds to it's use to a spy.

Chakra bullet

Overall power- varies with the number of tails can be from B to S

Overall Rank- A

Users- Tailed beasts, jinchuriki

Demon jutsu-

This is a technique that can only be done with demonic chakra as it concentrates demonic energy in the body and then with a roar the energy is expelled in one blast. At max it can decimate a small islands but the more power that is used the more vulnerable the user is to counter attacks as they struggle to heal.

**Advanced ****henge**

Overall power- C

Overall rank-C

Type- genjutsu

Users- some chunin and most jounin

A jounin level henge that makes it impossible for anyone without a bloodline limit like the sharingan or the byuucugan to see through it. Unfortunately it doesn't change the shape of a person's shadow.

**Gen J****uj****in ****Bushin (****illusion beast**** clone)**

Overall Rank-D

Overall power-D

Users- Karama clan heir Ayeka

An advanced version of the normal bushin that is used by the Karama clan. It is layered around an animal and that allows it to sound real. It can also act just like an actual person and using the bloodline of the Karama clan the genjutsu is slightly strengthened making it feel like it is actually real. This makes it hard for anyone to know that it is indeed a clone. This technique is now known only by the only survivor and now heir to the Karama clan.

**I know that I have left out many deta****ils like what techniques Bain us****ed when he/berserker fought the**** ninja keeping ****A****nko**** (if you hadn't guess it yet yes it was her) hos****t****age. Well that will be explained in later chapters****. Now review!**


	11. Chapter 9 Friendships and Flashbacks

**I'm back! Three weeks I can't believe it has taken this long for me to heal! The most annoying thing was I had a good deal of it done and then I lost it when I got depressed from not being able to do S& with screwed up hands. Then right after they healed I was too caught up in midterms to do more than go through and do a tiny bit of editing. Oh well what can you do?**

** Wow now looking back at my last writer's block on chapter 7 and comparing this to how hard it was ****write**** this chapter. Really writing completing this chapter was one of the hardest things I have ever done. That might be due to the fact that this is by far the longest chapter in ****have**** ever written. Really by now you'd think that I'd have the experience to do a chapter explaining things like this with ease but really it never gets any easier. Also I have been reading the newest ****mangas**** and looking over my plans for the ****Akatsuki**** and wondering how I can fit ****Madara**** and ****Pein**** into the mix. Just a warning I am not happy with this chapter it has taken far too long to write and my lack of inspiration on the last part has forced me to split this chapter into three parts.**

** Why? Number one I don't want to lose people through information overload. Two I**** and lastly before I split it, it was over 27 thousand words long over fifty pages worth of stuff and still growing and so instead of releasing one poorly edited mega chapter I have instead split it into three normal sized chapter. ****The first of which sets that stage for the explanation of the history of the guardians and ****Bloodwraith**

**So far the vote is as thus far is as thus**

**Anko-****5**

**Tsnaude-****4**

**shizune-****0**

**kurenai-****1**

**other-****1**

**none-****2**

**I know about the new poll feature but I figure it will only be a few weeks more till this one is completed so I don't think it is really worth the effort. And yes thanks to poor planning the deadline is not going to be for another two chapters.**

**Also just one more thing.**** I don't know why but after I started responding to reviews it seemed like some of my favorite people stopped reviewing. It really is a shame as reading those reviews truly lit up my life. Not to mention I saw some information recently that said that ****fanfiction****net**** does not want us to answer reviews. Therefore I will only answer questions in the reviews from this time forward. Well that and also I want to get my chapters out quicker.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own ****Naruto**** but with luck I will own the rights to my own book someday!**

Chapter 9

Flashbacks and Friendships

That day Naruto woke up early, at about seven thirty to be exact and cursed. It seemed that the fates really didn't want him to sleep in these days. He wondered if being unable to sleep in would become a habit, and with a shudder he fervently hoped that it wouldn't.

After he had gotten a shower and brushed his teeth he then went to his closet and then looked back and forth from his new shinobi clothes to the normal clothes that Tenten had helped him purchase the other day. He smiled as he looked over at the shopping bags remembering all that had occurred that day.

After they had gone shopping for clothes at the last store he had found that he still had a substantial amount of money left and as a thank you to her Naruto decided that, he would buy her anything within his price range that she found in one store. At first she was annoyed that he refused to drop the henge but like before she reluctantly agreed.

So Naruto had sent a few clones back with his purchases and told them to put them up in his closet for later and she dragged him off to a traditional kimono store. He had been surprised as he had never seen her wear such a confining garment.

In the orphanage where they had met she had always been a tomboy and had always turned her nose up at dresses in favor of the far more, according to her, durable and comfortable attire. Therefore it came as no surprise when a couple wanting to adopt a boy came and mistook Tenten, who wearing a pair of black pants and loose white shirt at the time, for one and it was thanks to this incident that jokes about Tenten really being a boy in a girl's body were born. Or at least they would have been, had it not been true that she not been capable of fighting and beating most, if not all, of the boys there.

He smiled as he remembered how in games of ninja she had always refused to be taken lightly and had always made her opponents regret underestimating her because she was a girl with a barrage of uncannily accurate wooden kunai. So right after she confirmed that this was really where she wanted to shop, he couldn't resist the opportunity to poke her in the ribs and joke about her getting feminine in his absence. His jibes were met with the counter that he had no right to tease her about fashion considering how he had managed to wear that orange horror he called a jumpsuit for so long.

As he drew himself up and pretended to be affronted he was really laughing on the inside. It had been so long since they had joked like this and so he didn't care about being beaten verbally, he was just happy that they were reunited once more. Later as he waited for Tenten outside the changing rooms he let his mind wander back to those few happy memories he had in of the orphanage.

They had met the first day she had come to the orphanage and it was there that she saw a half dozen kids kicking at Naruto who. If he had fought back then he knew that the caretaker would have come over and punished him for "attacking" such innocent kids. When she pointed to the fight and demanded that the ninja that had brought her help the poor boy all she got was a warning to stay out of it that the little monster had earned it. She ignored the ninja's warning and instead she went over and pulled them off him and asked if he was alright. Naruto had been confused as most of the kids at the orphanage had either done their best to make his life miserable or just plain ignored him.

It was that moment though when he saw her through slightly puffed up eyes as she held out a hand to help him up that he saw the sincerity in her eyes and so he took the offered hand and from then on they were nearly inseparable. His smile grew as he recalled some of the great pranks they had pulled on the sadistic caretaker and in that short time they had known each other Naruto found that he could overlook many of the woes that befell him. So long as he had one true friend he didn't care what anyone else did. His smile faltered then as he then recalled the day when Tenten had disappeared from his life.

Ironically the day she had been adopted had been his birthday and so he had been busy hiding from the usual mobs that formed and when he came back the next day she was gone. He had tried looking for her but had no luck and of course the caretaker refused to tell him who had adopted her. That had been the most depressing birthday he had ever had, and it was that day that marked the birth of his mask. He smiled but now thanks to Bain that he had found her again.

So while they shopped they had chatted getting to know each other again. He had learned many things from her, about how her missions as a shinobi various techniques she had seen on some of the C rank missions she had been on and the training that she had done with her team. He had learned many things that day and for a while he had forgotten all that he had learned the other day when he had met the Kyuubi for the first time.

His euphoria had lasted until they had to leave Tenten to meet up with her teammate Neji for some special training and him to go report to the Hokage tower to pick up his ninja ID picture. As he walked toward the tower his doubts began to assail him once more. He wondered if he had done the right thing not telling her about what had happened. In their conversations earlier she had kept nothing from him, and yet here he was keeping everything from her. His head told him logically he had done the right thing but that didn't mean that believed it or that he enjoyed admitting that, for now, it was right. In the end he had banished his doubts in time to her again and he didn't want to drive her away by telling her these new dark secrets.

He shook his head with luck he would be able to tell her in a weeks' time and hopefully by then she would be able to accept him for who he was. So with that in mind he focused back on the clothes in the closet.

Finally he decided on the shinobi clothes as he didn't know what exactly Bain had planned for the rest of the day after he gave them what if the book was any indication, a very interesting history lesson. Funny how he had always hated history lessons in class but here is was looking forward to this. Chuckling about the irony of it all he dug into his ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A streak of light passing through a nearby universe as Bain sought to return to the ninja planet once more. While he was doing so he let his mind wander back to the topic of conversation that had changed everything and that was indirectly responsible for his visit to Yang.

--Flashback no jutsu!—

In Naruto's mindscape

_ Bain was holding a__ large__ silver-blue sword__ amount a three feet long__ with wave shaped edges that gave off the illusion that they were in motion. He had told neither __Naruto__ nor __Kyuubi__ for what purpose he had summoned it as it would have undermined the purpose of creating it in the first place. Even while he held the blade in one hand he resisted the urge to snort derisively._

_ "It happened because I was trapped here and unable to return home__.."_

_ This was it? This was the main reason for his grandson's pain and his absorption of the powers in the shard of crystal. This was how all of that had come to pass?_

_ Right then Bain snorted drawing the attention of both of the others in the darkened chamber. So he really expected him to believe that he had been stranded here. How dumb did the __Kyuubi__ think he was? Oddly enough the sword in his hands had not glowed white once so it had yet to hear a lie but still something didn't quite add up. He may not have told a lie but the giant fox in front to of them could easily be feeding them half truths._

_ "Is that the real reason for that?' he asked his eyes boring into the fox's and at length the fox spoke._

_ "Why would you believe otherwise?" the fox asked his tone curious and Bain snorted again and as he pointed his sword at the caged fox._

_ "Don't play dumb, if you had the power to get here then you most certainly should have had the power to return. Now tell me: what were you doing here in the first place?" he said in a tone that brooked no argument._

_ Bain and the fox starred at each other and the fox sighed. He really didn't want to tell them everything but he knew that to not do so was to risk angering them further and so he began to tell a tale no mortal in living history had ever been told._

_ "You are right to question that, especially as there is an alternate reason."_

_ Bain fought to restrain his shock he knew that the fox probably needed his help but he must be really desperate for him to give in to his demands so easily._

_ "A while ago a human found a way to infiltrate our realm and using a powerful __jutsu__ he was able to bring a small squad of ninja into our world and began killing us left and right," a growl emanated from the throat of the great beast and his teeth were bared in all their terrible glory as he continued, "In the fights to kill him and his squad whole clans were wiped out before we finally managed to banish them from our world and killed them all."_

_Naruto__ snorted and the fox glared at him even as he spoke to the __biju__, "Is that the best you could come up with? I personally find it hard to believe that a human could slaughter demons."_

_ The __Kyuubi__ gave a snort that brew back Bain's hair and made the water around them surge towards the mouth of the passageway behind them, "To have such container who is so ignorant is almost unbearable," __Naruto__ gritted his teeth as he resisted the urge to start throwing kunai through the bars, "So I might as well remedy that flaw right now."_

_ One of his tails curled in front of him._

_ "These tails are symbols of our power as what passes for royalty in __Makai__," he spread out the other nine tails and red chakra formed a blazing aura of power around him, "Only demons who go through a special ritual when they are very young can gain them. Also they allow us to gain more power faster than the __ronin__, or __clanless__, demons that make up the lower class of the denizens of __Makai__."_

_ "I am a demon lord at the peak of my power with my power. If you were to compare me to a normal demon it would be like comparing a __Hokage__ to an academy student."_

_ "Also there is the __fact that in our world humans gain__ the same type of power that we demons have here."_

_ "Which would be?" Bain asked and __Kyuubi__ and the great beast narrowed __it's__ eyes wondering if the man in front of it was toying with him by making him answer such obvious questions. _

_ The great beast laughed once, "You live in __Konoha__ and you don't know?" he asked wondering if he could use derision to pry out some more information out of this odd swordsman._

_ Now it was Bain's turn to narrow his eyes as at the humor in the fox's voice, "Don't toy with me," He said his voice icy, "You may have caught me off guard before, but if it comes down to it I could just extract your memories by force if need be."_

_ Another staring match ensued until the __Kyuubi__ spoke again._

_ "Alright, well the reason is because my body is present in this is my body but really it isn't."_

_ "How does that make any sense?" __Naruto__ asked not understanding the oxymoron the demon used._

_ "What attacked __Konoha__ was not my body but all of my chakra along with my soul."_

_ Bain nodded, he was used to dealing with the fragments of __Bloodwraith's__ soul and or energy so he understood this perfectly, "So in other words here you can only be seriously damaged by some type of energy," when the beast nodded he continued, "and the same is true of the humans who entered your realm as well?" again the great beast nodded._

_ Bain whistled, "Wow, no wonder the __biju__ here are considered disasters."_

_ Behind the cage bars the __Kyuubi's__ lips parted in a sick parody of a grin._

_ "Yes and because it is just our souls and our power in this world our actual bodies are still back in this world we make a body using our chakra and that is why we are nearly invincible," he gave a dark chuckle, "Any injuries we have don't bleed, and any wounds we receive here can be healed easily."_

_ The smile disappeared, "However the one weakness is that while we are here our bodies in our world are helpless."_

_ Bain's eyes narrowed as he zoned out for a second as he replayed what he had heard in the __kyuubi's__ voice just now. Why was the __Kyuubi__ telling this to them? __That was the question that he wanted answered right now.__ Earlier after he had confronted him about the crystal he had found he had expected to be in for a long negotiation between the three of them ending in the great beast agreeing to help in exchange for help removing __Bloodwraith's__ energy from his soul. However if he was right then why was he giving them all this information without a fight?_

_ With this information and his power it would be child's play for him along with any one of the great __shinobi__ nations to go this other world and kill most if not all of his family. Was this a sign that he didn't expect Bain to be able to participate in such a slaughter or was this possibly a show of trust? He doubted that last one but there was something in his voice that was odd about what he just said. Using the perfect memory that one develops as a crafter he replayed what the __Kyuubi__ and he searched for that small amount of emotion he thought that he had heard in the tailed beast's comment. Even after replaying it a few times he couldn't indentify it. Was that anger or sadness that was hidden away under the underlying scorn in that reply? Even with his experience he couldn't tell. As he looked up at the __Kyuubi__ once more he had to force himself not to grimace as he decided against trying to force his way past the __Kyuubi's__ defenses._

_ Despite what he has said just now the last thing he needed right now was for the beast to dredge up another dark memory from his past._

_ He came back to reality after miss__ing only a small amount of the __K__yuubi's__ next sentence._

_ "…any humans who enter into our world without their bodies a human can be wounded and heal automatically the same way."_

_ "Then why not just kill their bodies?" __Naruto__ asked and Bain nodded he was wondering that himself. It would have been so much easier to do that as opposed to fighting them in their own world as once the body was destroyed the soul would lose power quickly until it disappeared._

_ The __Kyuubi__ resisted the urge to insult the humans in front of him of asking another obvious question but though he didn't give in to that urge his tails showed his aggravation as he answered._

_ "Unfortunately the humans brought left their bodies with back in the real world with people constantly on the move and when we sent some scouts to try and find them all we managed to do was weaken our defenses."_

_ "It wasn't until we pushed them back into their world we were unable to locate and kill them."_

_Naruto's__ brow furrowed as he tried to come up with some sort of reason as to why these humans would try to wipe off demons. He had no luck and so he shook his head as he addressed the tailed beast once more._

_ "I still don't get why someone would go through all this trouble to attack you."_

_ The __K__yuubi's__ eyes flickered and he spoke a single word, "Immortality."_

_ Bain had to make a grab for his sword as it slipped out of his hand and made a plethora of afterimages as it nearly touched the ground before he caught it._

_ "There was a rumor that if a human took the blood of a demon and brought it back to the human world and drank it they would gain immortality."_

_ Bain's eyes were wide as he considered the many rumors that had circulated on planet where the power of crafters became too well known and suppressed a shudder. This was getting way, way too familiar for his tastes._

_ "But that doesn't make any sense!" __Naruto__ exclaimed, "How would anyone with half a brain believe such…"_

_ Bain cut off his grandson with a shake of his head, "It doesn't have to make sense. __Naruto__ immortality is something that humans on every world I have ever been to have coveted more than anything," He shook his head sadly, "And when a person is desperate enough then they will believe anything."_

_ "Bu__.."_

Later_, the word was projected into his head and with a sigh he turned back to the caged beast._

_ "From then on we made sure to every thousand or so years to send one of our own to attack a village in order to make sure no one was ever tempted to try and go to our realm again."_

_ As he was speaking that last sentence __Naruto's__ hands clenched. A growl emanated from his throat and Bain looked at him with pity knowing what he was going through._

_ After all this tale was the reason for the one event that had killed almost all his family and made him into the scapegoat for the entire village. His life was made into hell on the fears of others and he was made into the target of all his village's hatred and fear thanks to a sadistic tradition. He must be angry beyond mere words. As he watched his pity turned to fear as __Naruto's__ eyes turned red and his fingernails lengthened into claws, he began to panic. He knew that right now __Naruto__ probably didn't care about their current circumstances or what repercussions that might occur later. Hell all he probably wanted to do right now was to hurt the in front of him as much possible. He just hoped that he remembered that no matter what he was not to activate his spark. He had to remember that he still retained enough logic to remember how even if he tried to drain the demon's energy through his spark in the end he would only be hurting himself._

_He let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding when the claws retracted and the eyes turned back to their normal blue color. He was glad that once again his grandson had managed to restrain himself. Still though he didn't unclench his hands and beside him Bain was looking at him concerned and when __Naruto__ looked up their eyes met for a second just before __Naruto__ looked away his after which eyes locked on the __Kyuubi__. Bain tried to send another small message but to tell him not to say anything foolish but found that it was blocked by sheer hatred._

_"AAAAAHHH!__ DAMN IT! What the hell do you think gives you the right!" __Naruto__ roared as he pointed accusingly at the caged monstrosity in front of him, "Only a squad of humans invaded your world and for that you kill off entire villages?"_

_ "BE QUIET FOOL!" the __Kyuubi__ roared making both Bain and __Naruto__ grab their ears in pain as red chakra appeared for a second, streaming from the bars before the piece of paper on the __door glowed blue and forced it back inside the cage. Now breathing heavily the beast took a deep breath and breathed it out once more before continuing in a slightly calmer, if bitter tone._

_ "Remember humans came and tried to kill us first. Not the other way around, and to me that gave us all the rights in the world."_

_Naruto__ opened his mouth to argue but Bain held up a hand for silence and __Naruto__ looked at him incredulously._

_ "__Naruto__ we are not here to put the __Kyuubi__ on trials for his or his kind's crimes,"_

_Naruto__ shook his head in shock still not understanding why he was saying this._

_ "But __tou__.."_

_ "Don't you get it?" Bain snapped his teeth drawn back in a snarl, "The deaths of the humans who died in the past are that. __The past.__ However if my fears are proven true then we are facing far more immediate and deadly threat."_

_Naruto__ looked at him a full minute before he nodded._

_ He nodded not because he agreed with Bain but because he saw something his grandfather's eyes that disturbed him greatly, fear. Bain the man who had taken down __Mizuki__ in a single attack the man who had fought him for over an hour without getting winded and who had and finally the man who had cowed the __Kyuubi__ was now afraid._

_ Bain put a hand on __Naruto's__ shoulder and squeezed trying to convey his appreciation through that one gestured before his eyes turned back to the caged beast in front o them_

_ "But still before you continue I would like to know one thing."_

_ "And what might that be?"_

_ Bain hesitated and when he continued the question came out slowly carefully as though he was trying to pick his words carefully._

_ "I want to know why you are telling us this for no price," his eyes locked with the __biju's__, "So tell me, exactly why are you telling us all this?"_

_ The __Kyuubi__ was silent for a second before answering, "The reason lies near the end of my tale."_

_ Bain looked at __Kyuubi__, "Continue," the word was not an invitation but a command._

_ "The way we pick the one to go is by having a tournament in the real world in order to get used to how our powers work in this world."_

_ "This is not just a matter of pride but one of power as well as after the deed was done the chosen demon had to be able to contact the council to open another path back to __Makai__."_

_"Contact?"_

_ This time the __Kyuubi__ did not hold back a long suffering sigh before he answered._

_ "It takes a lot of chakra in order to open up a rift large enough to send even a small message back to our world and so unless the chosen one had enough chakra to open such a gate after the attack then the true purpose of the attack might be for naught."_

_Naruto__ looked confused, __b__ut beside him Bain nodded._

_ "I get it."_

_ "Mind explaining?"_

_ "Well the __biju__ are seen as disasters right well if they can disappear before anyone can arrive it makes them seem even more powerful than they appear," he shook his head as he remembered how some of the crafters had in their arrogance done something similar, "If they seem like they can appear and disappear at will then to __shinobi__ they seem less like enraged creatures and more like gods." He nodded, "And as long as that image was maintained then the rumor of immortality and those stupid enough to believe it would probably disappear."_

_Naruto__ shook his head his fists clenched in anger, "So all you are saying is that they use fear and ignorance in order to stop people from attacking them again? That's horrible!"_

_ Bain nodded._

_ "It is unfortunate how they turn to that to solve their problems but as it does work," seeing __Naruto__ give him an incredulous look he explained, "Fear is a powerful tool and those who can control how to induce it in people can manipulate others with ease."_

_Naruto__ thought back to the hatred the villagers had of him and now after seeing the power of the beast sealed inside him he could see why they had hated and feared him. It was then that he mentally promised himself to work even harder to prove that he was the container and not the demon himself. He nodded once more to Bain who turned back to the beast in front of him._

_ "There is one thing that bothers me."_

_ "You said that you come here in order to hold the tournament to select those who perform this… slaughter," he finished refusing to call it a mission, "Wouldn't it be impossible to hide such a large gathering of demons in one place?"_

_ The great beast resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he answered._

_ "Surely you have heard of the haunted island right?"_

_ Bain nodded slowly and then his eyes widened, "Wait you mean that you gather there?"_

_ "Yes it is haunted thanks to the demonic energy we emit during combat. You see it tends to linger around for a while even after we are gone and when normal creatures were exposed to it __it__ warps and empowers them giving the place a reputation as cursed."_

_ "And it was there that one day hundreds of years ago that found the crystal that put me where I am today," his voice sounded bitter, "It wa__s thanks to that accursed thing__ that I gained powers that set me and eight others apart even among demons."_

_ "During one an all-out training battle between me and the eight other clan heirs a glowing crystal was uncovered by a chakra __dangen__ (chakra bullet)."_

_ "__It's__ power was unlike anything we had ever experienced and when we used some of our chakra to scan it we found that trace amounts of some other power had been absorbed because of it. We were foolish and thinking it might give you an edge we absorbed all the energy we could from it."_

_ "The __result were__ amazing even __Shukaku__ who didn't even have one tail that day gained his first and I gained an additional two tails from that energy."_

_ "With __it's__ power we did far better than any of us expected and I ended up winning the final battle against my father the head of the __kistune__ clan."_

_ Pride was clearly evident in his voice as he continued, "Thanks to that victory my father told me that once I returned home I was going to be made the head of the clan."_

_ "However after the tournament something odd happened that changed everything," his eyes flickered once more as he continued, "I was well briefed on what my mission entailed and as the barrier that was helping to maintain the contact with our world was dispelled and the others who had lost were transported back to __Makai__."_

_ "Or at least they should have been,"_

_ "Looking around I found that I was that even though I was supposed to be alone I was not the only demon left behind."_

_ "They were in a panic as the winner's body will be protected but if anyone tries to stay behind and get some revenge by killing some humans will be considered fair game."_

_ Bain interrupted, "Let me guess__ the others who__ remained were all__those who had absorbed power fro__m the crystal?"_

_ Again the great beast nodded, having now gotten used to Bain's uncannily accurate guesses, "Yes and at the time I ignored them and left them to complete my mission."_

_Naruto__ gave a mocking laugh, "What loyalty you have with your fellow demons." He said sarcastically and oddly enough the __Kyuubi__ only shrugged._

_ "They had enough energy between them to open a portal to send a message for help," he shook his head, "But at the time I thought it had nothing to do with me and so I left to complete my mission."_

_ He shook his head. _

_ "I don't know why but something prompted me to return to where they had last been and to my surprise I und that they were still there."_

_ "It didn't make any sense as they told me how they had tried and tried to contact their clans but they had failed to even open up even a small rift in the dimensions."_

_ "At this point I w__as concerned, I was stronger tha__n any of them there but even so together they should have easily been able to make contact with the council."_

_ "The thing that shook me the most though was when I tried to contact home to tell them that my mission was complete," His teeth were ba__r__ed as he snarled, "And even I failed."_

_ "We even tried banding together and when we all banded together and tried to contact the elders we were unsuccessful."_

_ "Then we decided to find another way of getting back."_

_ "After a while we thought we had a good idea where to find the technique the human used to get in but we still needed to modify it for our own use."_

_ "But then we ran into a little problem…"_

_ "They started to go berserk right?"_

_ The giant eyes blinked as he was interrupted by Bain once more, "How did you know?"_

_ This time Bain did grimace__ knowing that it did him no good to hide his experience with __Bloodwraith's__ power._

_ "I guessed, but__ I have seen it more times than I would like to admit." Bain finished as he worked to push back some of the memories of incidents in the past._

_ "Yes __Shukaku__ was the first to go. And after him the others just seemed to fall like dominos until 15 years ago I was the only real sane one left."_

_ "I decided that my only chance was to construct a body strong enough to use all my power to_

_ "Yes you see without a body the amount of power we can put into one technique is limited _

_It took me a while to get the materials but I finally got enough of the chakra metal to make a faux body large enough to contain my power and so I used it to contact the elders of my clan."_

_At first they didn't want to talk with me but I was able to convince them,"_

_ "I found out that many things had happened in my absence and all of them bad." His teeth __bared__ in an angry snarl as he continued, "When they returned from the tournament they found that all nine of us that had remained behind had been changed."_

_ "We were stuck in our demon form and energy was collecting around them, evil dark energy was how they described it." He spat bitterly, "According to them anyone who got too close to us had gone crazy and started attacking anyone nearby."__ "They informed me that __the my__ body along with the eight other 'infected' as they called us had been destroyed," at this statement killer intent erupted from the cage. __Naruto__ fell to his knees and started to gasp and Bain's eyes grew wide with as the seal glowed with such intensity that it was blinding to look at, but still the hatred oozed out, "And that I had been replaced as the new head of the clan by my brother."_

_Naruto__ fell to his knees as his eyes started rolling in his sockets and Bain was forced to __unfuse__ and sheath his blue blade while he pumped __mana__ into Death's Bane to make an aura of light around __Naruto__ to stop the hatred from overwhelming him. Soon as it was finished he began making one around himself as he tried to bring the __Kyuubi__ back to his senses._

_ "__Kyuubi__ calm down or we are leaving." Bain bluffed hoping that the threat would help the beast regain control._

_ Even with that threat hanging above him he still didn't calm down. Maybe it was because he was reliving that moment again or maybe he had seen through Bain's bluff. Either way it didn't matter as he began talking again once the seal had finally beat the angry red energy back into the cage once more._

_ "When I heard that I stopped fighting the energy and embraced it and I went on a destructive rampage through the countryside killing until I came to __Konoha__ and was defeated."_

_ Silence reigned for a few seconds as both __Naruto__ and Bain digested what they had heard._

_Bain was sad after all I was partially thanks to him that the __Kyuubi__ had been sealed inside him. He looked over at __Naruto__ wondering if he had reached a similar conclusion. His hand clenched tighter around the hilt of his sword as he promised himself once more that he would set things right._

_ "So your reason for telling us this was because they betrayed you?" Bain asked his voice steady, "So that's the why you told us this tale so tell me what__.."_

_ "So that is my story now how about yours?" the demon interrupted his voice low a subtle reminder that he had cooperated and told them his story and now he expected the same of them._

_ Bain was silent for a second as he wondered how much he need tell the demon lord. He knew he should tell him some of what had happened but not all. Then a thought hit him and he nearly smiled on the inside as he realized the demon's true plans. He was trying to cooperate into making them drop their guard and give out more information than he gave them and therefore giving him the better position in terms of bargaining._

_ He had given them new and interesting information that was, ultimately, useless for the time being. All he had really done was tell Bain the exact number of these creatures had absorbed __Bloodwraith's__ power and that though useful was nothing compared to the location of the shard he had found. Well that and the position of the faux body with the contact that it had had with the __Kyuubi's__ soul it had probably been influenced by the taint of __Bloodwraith__ and would have to be cleansed. Still there was no reason why he couldn't use the same tactic._

_ "I have been trying to destroy the creature __who's__ power resides now in the form of the shards that were created when I defeated him."_

_ The beast nodded, "Having fought this creature for long I am assuming that you know how to purge this taint I have acquired?" he asked trying to keep his voice casual._

_ Bain nodded and so the beast continued._

_ "Then here are the terms for my h__.."_

_ "Hold on a second," __Naruto__ interrupted and Bain looked at him in surprise, "You that really __was__ a good story and you know what? You almost made me believe you for a second."_

_ The __Kyuubi__ was silent and Bain raised an eyebrow but kept silent._

_ "There is just one problem," __Naruto__ spoke__ a smirk on his face and__ his voice__ sounding__ smug, "If they really exiled you then how __did you__ summon that fox we found sniffing about in the chamber just now?"_

_ The beast's quiet laughter made the hair at the back of __Naruto's__ neck stand up and Bain could see his eyes narrow as the demon shook his head._

_ "Kid for saying th__at you want to become the next __Hokage__ you really have a lot to learn about politics," _

_ "When my body was destroyed a small portion of the fox clan were exiled for opposing the decision to destroy my body and it was one of them who I summoned."_

_ "Then why not summon them before?" Bain asked, curious as to why the demons hadn't just summoned one of their clan to aid them__ earlier._

_ "One I cannot summon without a body and two I didn't know that that faction existed until I contacted the elders."_

_ "I get it now." All eyes turned to Bain, "So this is the real reason you told us all this," he gave a quiet chuckle, "You want to get back home and regain control of your clan. Am I right?"_

_ The __Kyuubi__ nodded, "Yes and now you know the kind of demands I wish to make I __thin__k__ I will listen to your re__quest first before saying mine."_

_ Bain__ nodded as he__ held up his hand and started__ counting his requests __off __on his fingers, "One I need to know everything about the __other __Biju__ who have absorbed this energy. Two I need to know the locations of the faux body you used and the crystal_

_Three__ and lastly__ I want you to give __Naruto__ access to your chakra whenever he needs it__ and to help him learn to control it."__ He__ finished looking at the __Kyuubi__ f__or any indic__a__tion of what he thought of his requests. To his annoyance he saw that the beast seemed unfazed and merely nodded._

_"Now that you have listed your demands allow me to tell you of mine."_

_ Bain nodded, "I'm listening."_

_ "You have fought this creature and I am guessing that you have a way of counteract__ing this energy I have absorbed, right?" The demon asked a__nd when Bain nodded he continued, "I want you to purge my 'body' of this energy__."_

_ "__Lastly __I want to be released from this boy back into the demon realm with the body I constructed here." __Naruto__ choked on his own spit and Bain's eyes narrowed __in anger to such impossible demands_

_ "__What __the hell are you trying to pull?__" he pointed at his stomach, "This seal was made by the fo__urth __Hokage__ himself, how the he__ck are we supposed to be able to break it wi__thout killing me in the process?_

_ "__Quiet brat and listen."_

_ "__The technique use__d by the fourth to seal me is o__n__e__ that was __originally__ a demonic technique that summoned the death god to banish the victim from the __world they were currently in," __he gave a dark chuckle, "It was first made to allow us to banish a demon bo__dy and soul from the world __where they would be stuck__ here in human form with their powers__ and memories__ sealed away."_

_ "The problem he had was that he didn't open a gate to my realm first otherwise he would have merely acted as a conduit to transport me back to the __and __so the death god drained his energy off until their was nothing left."_

_You mean that he didn't have to die?"__Bain asked his eyebrows rais__ed in surprise__, "What about his pact to the __Shinigami_

_Again the beast laugh__ed,__Well the one who uses that technique has to offer up not their soul originally but some of their life energy and so I guess that it __would have taken about a decade or two off his life expectancy tops,__" __When they looked at him in shock the demon gave another chuckle, __"Yes ironically the __Yondiame's__ incomplete knowledge__ of this technique was what le__d to his death and__ my__ imprisonment more than anything else."_

_ "Also if it wasn't thanks to the seal of the death god himself on this cage I would have broken out long ago."_

_ "I__f that is true then why are you here?" __Naruto__ asked confused, "I thought you said this technique transports you between your world and mine."_

_ "B__ecause the job is half done, the technique entrapped my body and now I __think it is looking for a body."_

_ "And luckily I have the perfect body in mind."_

_ Bain nodded, "I'm as__s__uming that you are talking about the __faux body th__a__t you ma__de in order to contact your clan?"_

_Y__es it__ is only one thing that could hold my p__ower and allow the seal to do __it's__ job and transfe__r me back to __my home world where I will work to accomplish the goal that has dominated my thoughts for the past twenty five years."_

_And that would be?" Bain asked wishing that he could have refused his swords again for possibly the hundredth time since they had gotten back on this topic._

_ "Simple I wish to take back my__ proper__ place as head of the clan."_

_ "And when I do so that first thing I__ want to__ do is to__ punish them for acting so, so human," he spat the word out as though it was a great insult and __Naruto's_

_ "Yeah and I suppose that after that is done you are going to come back here and slaughter __more innocents?" __Naruto__ asked__, "What kind of idiots do you think that we are?" _

_ Again__ t__h__e__ beast snorted, "Once I get back to my world I am stuck there permanently," He smiled and gave a chuckle, "So in other words I am banished back to my home."_

_"And how to you purpose that__ we go about releasing you from __Naruto__ and__ return__ing you to __your world."__ Bain asked putting emphasis on the__ word__'__and__'__ to reiterate that the beast was asking for a lot of them__ in exchange __for a few favors and information._

_ "I had found the original __jutsu__ that allowed the humans to get into our realm and considering how you are ninja it should be no __proble__…"_

_ "What what gave you the idea that I was a ninja?" Bain interrupted his voice neutral._

_ The great beast snorted, "You may be a stronger ninja that I am used to and you might have more techniques but that is all you are, a ninja."_

_ "After all there is no way a human could actually fight in space," he laughed the mere idea is laughable."_

_ Bain raised an eyebrow, "So what do you call the memories of my final battle that I imparted to you earlier?" he asked curious to see how the demon had arrived at a false conclusion, "You cannot deny that they were real."_

_ "You merely used your memories to add on a modified version of the__Kokuangyō__ no __Jutsu__bringer of darkness technique) to what really happened," he shook his head, "It was a good job but it will take more than that to fool me."_

_ Bain smiled before held up his hands, "Before we go on I must correct your mistake." He was more amused than angry, "You see I am not a normal human heck I am not even a ninja…"_

_ He paused for a second, just for dramatic effect._

_ "I am what __is__ called a __starcrafter__…"_

_ The __Kyuubi's__ eyes widened and then narrowed with suspicion and he could feel a slight intrusion that he quickly suppressed__. For though the __Kyuubi__ had absorbed some of __Bloodwraith's__ power it was apparent that he was far from mastering the art of breaking into someone's mind_

_ Bain watched the __Kyuubi's__ reaction with interest as he wondered if this other realm had been able to preserve any mention of the crafters and the guardians. He refrain__ed__ from continuing as he knew what was probably coming._

_ "If you are a crafter then there is one thing that you can do to prove it."_

_ Bain repressed the urge to sigh, "And what might that be?"_

_ The __Kyuubi__ paused for a second before answering._

_ "It was said that the most of them could take the full wrath of our killing intent without flinching." What he didn't mention was that that was said only about the strongest of them._

_ Bain couldn't keep the pensive look off his face for a second as he shot a quick look at his grandson._

_ "Before I do so I need to ask you one question."_

_ The __Kyuubi__ smirked he knew that he was right that this creature before them could not be one of the legendary crafters, "And that would be?" he asked deciding to humor him for a little while longer._

_ "I want to know what percent of killer intent you used just now." Bain asked his face blank_

_ The __Kyuubi__ thought for a second before answering, "I would say about 50 percent tops."_

_ Bain smiled, "Is that all?"_

_ He turned to his grandson__ "__Naruto__ I want you to get way back into the corridor before he directs his rage my way."_

_ "But sensei," __Naruto__ looked and__ probably__ felt torn.__ Bain mentally grimaced he didn't want to imply that __Naruto__ was weak but he knew that he couldn't afford any distractions._

_ Bain shook his head, a kindly smile on his face, "It's alright I don't think any less of you for this but right now__ I'm not sure I can protect both of us from this creature's wrath__," He shook his head, "So please just wait until I call okay?"_

_Naruto__ looked into his eyes for a second before giving a nod and started running down the corridor._

_ Bain waited until the echoes of his footfalls faded until he looked back to the __Kyuubi__ and what he found nearly made him want to laugh. The great beast was looking down on him with the closest thing he had seen to respect from him so far._

_ He wanted to smile, knowing how the beast had probably been thrown off balance by his acceptance of the challenge to prove he was a crafter. He actually had heard from __Jiriaya__ about the sheer might of the killer intent projected by the beast and truth be told he was a little nervous about the prospect of facing all that rage focused at him. According to him __it's__ rage had been so great that in the attack against __Konoha__ the __Kyuubi__ had killed just through his rage as the hearts of ninja stopped and other killed themselves in terror trying desperately to escape._

_ "Are you sure that you want to do this?" the great__ beast asked trepidation, for the first time, evident__ in his voice, "You could die from this you know."_

_ Bain shook his head, "I'll be fine, just give me a second to prepare."_

_ Bain stabbed the white sword into the ground before going into a series of flowing hand gestures that ended when he reached out and grabbed the white blade in front of him with both hands_

_ "Light Screen!"_

_ The sword glowed as the same brilliant light that he had used to protect himself and __Naruto__ from the rage the __Kyuubi__ excluded before but with the name uttered along with a few gestured the resulting barrier around him was enough to make the __Kyuubi__ squint to have to make out the man in the center of it all._

_ "Shall we begin?"_

_ The __K__yuubi__ nodded and then tensed as all his tails stood out around him and red energy crackled along his frame. __ Then w__ith a roar__ that __had __Baion's__ ears ringing__ a red light blasted from the cage and directed itself at Bain._

_ It was intense so intense that almost all he could see was red and the water around him hissed and steamed as the volatile chakra__ enhanced killer intent seemed visible as it lapped__ only inches away__ from his feet__. Bain had to work at not using gestures to add __mana__ to reinforce his shield for though he had used the technique as close to full power as he could he could still feel the malevolent energy pressing down on him. After he thought he had added enough energy to it to hold for a second he stopped to look at something that had caught his attention earlier._

_ At first glance it seemed that the energy being pushed out of the cage was red but upon closer inspection of the edges he found that he could see another color. When he squinted Bain found that he could just barely see tendrils of black on top of the red. They seemed to be writhing and dancing on top of the red furiously as though trying to burrow their way in and he wondered if that was from the energy of __Bloodwraith__ trying to take control of the beast in front of him. Then as he was distracted, a bit of the shield was worn away and he felt like he was being crushed into the ground and so he quickly went back to concentrating to keep up the technique. While this was going on the seal on the door was glowing so brightly that neither could see the other and even after the killing intent stopped the seal continued to glow for a few seconds afterward._

_ When the glow of the seal was extinguished Bain dispelled the technique and the room was in cloaked in shadow once more. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the afterimage caused by the light that had been flooding the chamber._

_ "You__You really are a crafter."_

_ Bain nodded trying to hide his fatigue at the sheer amount of stress it had taken to maintain the barrier around him. He said nothing more in response and instead as he turned to call back to __Naruto__ he took the opportunity to shield his face with his wings as he wiped the slight sheen of sweat that had accumulated on his face._

_ "__Naruto__ come on back. It is safe to return."_

_ Stupid legends, he thought, I hate how they used to make crafters seem like gods and giving them a reputation that they didn't deserve. However as he looked back at the __Kyuubi__ he couldn't help but wonder if__ whatever legends had been told by the demons of __Makai__ might work to his __advantage. After a few seconds he heard splashing and __Naruto__ appeared at the mouth of the tunnel looking slightly winded._

_ "__Tousan__ are you alright?"_

_ Bain brushed his concern aside, "I'm fine."_

_"How about you?"_

_Naruto__ shivered, "I__t was terrible, I saw my own death over and over again," his eyes were haunted for a second before he shook his head, "__I was able to reopen the spark chamber and I went in hoping it would shield me from the killer intent."_

_ Bain nodded.__ He hated doing that but if he had sent __Naruto__ back he would have been forced to leave as well._

_ "Good idea __Naruto__," He turned back to the beast, "So I guess that I have proven beyond a doubt that I am indeed a __Starcrafter__?"_

_ The great beast nodded and then his eyes widened, "Wait father I thought that…"_

_ Bain interrupted before the beast could finish,__ "I am not his true father but w__e are related directly from blood."_

_ "Surely if you have heard of __Starcrafters__ then you have heard of our long lifespan?" When the beast nodded he continued, "The truth is that I am his grandfather but as it remains he is my only heir."_

_ The __Kyuubi__ sat back on his haunches with a thump that shook the chamber, "So that chamber that __my summon__ got into…"_

_ Bain nodded, "Yes in it was the spark of a __Starcrafter__." _

_ "So this creature is it a __starcafter__ as well?"_

_Bain hesitated for a second before answering, "I guess you could say that it has some of the powers of a crafter but…" he shook his head, "All that you need to know is that I can remove it."_

_ "How long would this process take?" the __Kyuubi__ asked._

_ "I'm not really sure how long it would as I have yet to do this process to a creature without a body,__" He__ stopped for a second as though thinking, "And then a l__ot depends on how far into your soul this energy has gotten."_

_ "Explain."_

_ "Well from what you told me the power of __Bloodwraith__ has begun __infiltrating the nervous system__ of your 'body'" he shook his head, "Honesty, I don't know how you have held up for such a long time considering how incredibly subversive his power tends to be."_

_ The __Kyuubi__ smirked, "That is because you have never encountered a beast with the type of power I have."_

_ His smile smirk when Bain shook his head, "Actually I think it might be because of the sealing ritual used to bind you to __Naruto__ may h__ave disrupted __it's__ progress.__"_

_ "And how do you figure that?__" the __Kyuubi__ curious as to what he was basing that guess off of._

_"__Considering how __Naruto__ hasn't been affected by it in the 13 years that he has you inside him__ and he shows no signs of contamination by that energy, I thought it would be obvious," he __explained and then a wry smile spread across his face, "I guess by sealing you in here the __Yondiame__ not only saved __Konoha__ but maybe the entire world as well."_

_ The __K__yuubi__ growled quietly in his throat. Though he had not been in control of his body __it was obvious that he hated that__ he had been defeated__ he still hated__ that he had been__ beaten by a mere human._

_ "__Well then I want to have a little proof that you can do what you say you can,"_

_ Bain shook his head, "I have already __proven myself as a crafter and __I see no reason that I should have to __have to _

_ "__Then w__hy should I believe__ that you will __uphold your end of any deal that we make__?" the __Kyuubi__ asked suspiciously, "If you really have the power to seal some of this energy away then I say prove it by sealing some of it now."_

_ They stared at each other for a long moment and Bain before he answered._

_ "Because right now I can't"_

_ Killer intent not__ nearly__ as strong as the rage he had been projecting during his tale hovered in the air about him and beside him __Naruto__ tried to stop shivering._

_ "So I take it that you __must have a very good reason for why you can't __do this right now?"_

_ Un__p__e__r__turbed Bain nodded._

_ "__Yes, you see e__ven I need some help in order to perform __the sealing properly__," He shook his head, "Alone I cannot do it but with a powerful en__ough sealing master and__ we can__ eventually__ purge this from your system."_

_ "You have heard of the __sannin__ and __sealmaster__Jiraiya__ I assume?" when the beast gave a curt nod Bain continued, "I have asked for his aid and he is coming to help me train my grandson in the ninja arts."_

_ "But know this," his eyes locked with the fox's, "I am not even going to attempt such a risky move until__ either__Naruto__ beco__mes a fully realized crafter or__ the threat of this energy is completely resolved."_

_ The fox was silent for a f__ew seconds before he spoke again._

_"Agreed."_

--End flashback no jutsu!—

He stopped it there as he sensed that his journey was nearing it's end. Besides all that was left were a few minor arguments that concerned only a few minor details. Right now was not the time to be distracted by such things.

Still as he drew close to Naruto's world he wondered how long it would take for Jiraiya to arrive. Yang had been able to fix part of the seal but he needed Jiraiya to reinforce the other part before he could do anything like trying to seal away the energies the Kyuubi had absorbed. He just hoped that the Kyuubi could hold back the energies of Bloodwraith until the time came to make good on his promise.

With that thought in his mind he landed down in a forest a shorts ways from Konoha. As he rematerialized back into a solid body and then he changed into Kenji and disappeared in a blue flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto jumped down he saw an odd scene.

Bain was waiting at the training ground or at least he was there as Kenji. He was currently going through the typical motions that he could now identify as the crafter version of seals while he eyes were shut. He wanted to say hello but he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to disrupt his concentration. So instead he began looking around and noticed that there was another man there as well. The weird thing was that he was sitting on the nearby lake with his legs crossed and his eyes shut and his hands in the ram seal.

For a second Naruto looked around wondering where the Hokage was, and who the heck this was supposed to be, before he took a better look at the man and realized that the black clad man was indeed the kindly leader.

What surprised him the most though was what he was dressed in, it had taken him a second to recognize him as he was so used to seeing him dressed in the billow Hokage robes. Now seeing him dressed now in a black ninja stealth suit with armguard along with a grey plate of armor on the back and battle helm with the leaf symbol on it was like a wakeup call. It was a reminder to him that the Hokage really was the strongest ninja in the village, and that no matter how nice he may appear on the outside he could fight hard to protect the village he had been entrusted with.

When he opened his eyes and saw Naruto there he smiled and nodded to him.

"Good morning Naruto,"

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Naruto replied back as he repeated the older man's gesture, "So what is that you're wearing?"

"This? This is my old ninja stealth suit."

_What did come here expecting a fight or something?_ Naruto thought to himself, _I wonder how much Bain told him anyway._

His doubts must have showed on his face as the Sandiame raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't think I came here to fight did you?" he asked

"But why wear that then?" Naruto asked the question bursting from him before he could help it.

The Sandiame sighed heavily.

"What you think I can get around unnoticed in my kage robes?"

Naruto nodded understandingly, "I guess I can understand that, but were you really sitting on water just now?" he shook his head in amazement, "How do you do that?"

The kage smiled and went into teaching mode.

"What I was doing just now was an advanced chakra exercise that I developed. You see normally when we first learn how to walk on water we only use our feet. However when you sit on it you then you have to apply chakra to many parts of the body at once which helps with control."

He got up and walked over to the land.

"Also the more parts of your body that touch the water the more chakra you have to use," he took off his helmet and wiped his head clean of sweat before depositing it back on his head and continuing, "Problem is that over time that exercise uses up a lot of chakra."

Nodding his head, Naruto looked over at Bain who was still moving his arms in the flowing seals.

"Did he tell you what he was doing?"

"Yes he said that he was modifying the portal to accommodate transporting three people."

"While we wait would you mind showing me how to do that water walking exercise?"

To his disappointment the older ninja shook his head.

"No first you have to learn about climbing trees without your hands and then you can progress to the water walk."

Naruto frowned he didn't like being denied a useful skill but he had to accept that the Hokage knew what he was talking about. He made a mental note to ask his new shinobi sensei about it later about the first exercise later.

"So why were you doing that anyway?"

"Well I don't get too much time to train with my the number of duties I have each day." he sighed again, "Sometimes I wonder if it is truly worth it.

"But you are respected by the people of the village other ninja look up to you for guidance and look up to you as a symbol of Konoha's might," Naruto asked as shook his head confused, "Surely that is worth it all isn't it?"

The Hokage turned away, "I love this village with all my heart but sometimes I wonder, I know they have been through a lot with the great ninja wars and the attack of the kyuubi but still."

"When the Yondiame sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi in you his last words were that he wanted you to be seen as a hero,"

"I told them this and yet they obviously, ignored it completely and used you as a target for their grief and their rage," he paused for a second, "And I want you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't do more to try and change that."

He still did not turn back to Naruto, "With all that you have been through I don't know why you would still want to be Hokage,"

Behind him Naruto was silent, not all he thought remembering the incident the other day. For a moment he thought he had seen doubt in that woman's eyes as she had looked at him after he had used the henge. Doubt was always the first step to seeing beyond lies to the truth he didn't know where he read or heard that but it made sense.

He also thought of Bain's words the other day.

_ "The way to change the way they look at you is by showing them the real you one step at a time."_

"I want to make them see the truth" The Hokage looked at him with surprise, "No that's not right. I will make them see their mistakes and when I become Hokage they will have to acknowledge me as a person and not a monster."

The Hokage nodded a smile painting his face Naruto

"You do realize that the Hokage can't take much if any vacation right?"

Naruto smirked, "That is only if there is one Hokage." He formed a single cross shaped seal and a pair of clones burst into being on either side of him, "But with these guys I can work at least twice as fast."

Then the significance of what he had just said hit him.

"Wait if snuck out then that must mean that no one is doing your job right now?"

The Hokage shook his head, "It may only be for a day but I managed to get someone to fill in for me."

Naruto blinked and in his distraction the pair of clones flanking him burst into smoke.

_ That is odd_, he thought_, I have never heard of the __Hokage__ having an apprentice_, "So who is taking over for you while you're here?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Let's just say I called in a favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently at the kage tower.

Sarutobi Asuma cursed.

After he had become a jounin he had spent time out in the world being the honor guard for the fire lord and generally travelling about to try and learn some jutsu that would fit with his wind affinity.

Naturally his father was not happy as he had trained him since he was nine, hoping that the younger sarutobi would take an interest in becoming the next Hokage. In time though it had become clear that though he had tried his best that occupation was furthest from his son's mind.

So with reluctance he had given up on training him and had taken a genin team in hopes that he would find another worthy to pass his title on to.

After that though things had never quite been the same between them and he had left just as much to escape the uncomfortable feeling that being in the same room with his father gave him and much as wanting to find new jutsu.

So when his father said that all would be forgiven if he did a single mission he had jumped at the chance. Then when he heard what the mission entailed he had quickly asked for another, but the Hokage had been adamant it was this mission and no other.

The mission was for him to be Hokage for the day and for his team to assist him in "his duties".

He fingered the scroll that was in his pocket wondering if it would be worth it to alienate his father further by calling him back and refusing to complete the mission. Mentally he sighed as he went back to reading and signing documents.

That scroll had been given to him as a way to contact him in case something serious came up. So as much as he hated to admit it he really did want to put the uncomfortable feeling that he had felt since returning to Konoha behind him.

So now here he sat in his father's office in an advanced henge with his team being the only ones who knew of his true identity.

Shikamaru was looking through one of the stacks of paper and separating them into different piles, slowly of course.

It had taken the dire threat of harsh endurance training to get Shikamaru to do even that!

Then there was Chouji who was currently busy sorting missions into piles according to their proper rank. Well all those but the S rank ones, those were always taken care of by the head of ANBU at the ANBU headquarters and were then shipped to a separate level of the tower.

The one thing he hoped that they might take from this mission was the reality of their choice to become ninjas. In the past few days it had been frustrating to try and get them to train harder. He resisted the urge to sigh

Or at least it might do that for his two male students but as for the one female among them…

Lastly Ino was trying to deal with reading the assignments to the teams and, of course, getting angry at any of those who complained about their mission. She was currently busy being angry at a genin team that was complaining of being sent on a mission to retrieve, once again, the cat that belonged to the firelord's wife. Currently the mentioned team was now cowering behind their sensei eyes large despite the fact that they were a year older than the kunoichi chewing them out.

He sighed it was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** That chapter**** took forever to complete. ****If I made any mistakes send me a review and point them out and I will get right on them****. Now with all the l****oose ends tied up the**** stage is set and the next chapter will finally reveal the truth**** of how all this**** has brought**** this all together. ****I really hate leaving you all hanging again but writing this has cut into my**** social life and**** that**** caused me severa****l problems of late and has made me decided to put me other ****fan****f****ic**** Twilight Swordsman on hiatus until I get my social life and homework balanced enough to return to writing it once more. This is also one reason why this update was so late. But I digress n****ext tim****e Dark H****istory part one Fall ****Fro****m**** Grace****NOW REVIEW**** AND VOTE**** OR THE HATED ORANGE JUMPSUIT WILL RETURN!**


	12. Chapter 10 Fall from Grace

**YAY**** thanks to this I am now a 100 K writer!**** All I have to say is that I am truly touched by the number of reviews I got asking me to continue****. It was your support that made me decide that it was a mistake to leave this story unfinis****hed. All I got to say is this t****hese next few chapters are going to be the calm before the storm and**** the more reviews I get the faster and harder I will work to get the chapters out!**

** I guess that I have a bit of explaining to do. Well the truth is I had truly made up my mind to quit and that note was not either a scheme to get more reviews of a cry for attention. It was ****sim****ply my way of saying goodbye. However then I realized something, I realized that unless I learned how to ****complete a work like this here I would never be able to do it in real life.**

** I have been going through a rough time lately and ****that is why I felt that my work was under appreciated. I am glad to see this was not the case but please I ask you to keep reviewing especially this chapter because… **

**Well you will see why at the end.**

**Anyway t****he vote so far is**** as such**

**Anko-5**

**Kurenai****-1**

**Tsunade****-4**

**Shizune-0**

**Other****-1**

**N****one****-2**

**Completely unchanged from last week**

**Just a question but would anyone really mind if I closed down the polls?**** I mean I already have a really plot figured out for ****BainAnko**** but if anyone objects then I will keep the vote open for one more week.**** Also the plot could work for ****BainTsu**** but it might be a bit different as for the others well let's just say that this is like the final vote for the pairing.**

**Disclaimer- I**** don't own ****Naruto**** but I hope to put my real name on a book someday.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Dark history

Part one fall from grace

Back at the training grounds

Unbeknownst to the ninja, Bain was hearing they said and that was reminding him of the reason he was taking them to his private dimension. As the leader for the village the Hokage had a lot of responsibilities. He wondered how he had arranged this so quickly and having more than a little experience dealing with governing bodies thanks to his time in the guardians he was surprised that he hadn't sent a representative to politely declining his request. After all someone with all the responsibilities that the Hokage had couldn't just take a break whenever he wanted, it was a full time job.

Pulling himself back to the present Bain smiled as the preparations were completed and in one fluid motion he drew his blue sword and slashed a far larger portal than he normally used in the air in front of him. Turning to pair of ninja he gestured to the opening.

"It's ready."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the portal, trying to see what was so different about this one. After a second of observation he gave up. Besides being a little bigger it looked the same.

"Was all that work just now really necessary?" he asked

Bain nodded, "Very. Normally it allows only one or two people to come through before closing up that why I had to have time to prepare it properly."

"That's stupid why would you only want to take one person?" Naruto asked.

"This place was, at first, only meant to be for quick rescues or discussing plans with other crafters," he grimaced remembering the many hours it had taken to modify the faux plane for just such a technique.

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't have made two gates." Naruto said.

"Because these dimensions are tied directly to the armor and the way it was made makes it so the more portals made the less time we have there."

"But…"

Bain held up a hand cutting him off, "You will understand when I explain more about the guardians." He gestured, "But right now we need to get going before the portal closes."

He placed a hand on both the kage's and Naruto's shoulders and blue barriers encased their forms and they walked into the portal.

This time Naruto kept his eyes open determined to ride this out and as the blue vortex of the space between the two dimensions spun around him. By the time he had gotten to the other sided he felt happy to know that he had weathered it. Sure he felt a little nauseous but that was nothing compared to the first time he had come there. He looked toward the portal and saw the Hokage come through next looking a little green and he only got to look around for a second before he was followed by Bain. After he appeared the doorway vanished behind him.

He gestured to the glass walled study which seemed to have expanded and now had three chairs as opposed to two.

As they sat down Bain gazed into their eyes intently as though wondering how exactly to begin. When he spoke next his words seemed to be chosen with the utmost care.

"So far I all that I have told you both is true, but I have yet to tell you the entire truth."

The Sandimae looked at him in surprise, "That was the first rule of politics as taught to me by the brother kages."

"Politics." Bain spat out the word with as more venom than Naruto and the Sandiame had ever heard him use, "By the time I am finished you will know that your grasp of politics cannot even compare with the most experienced of politicians and I have the guardians to thank that."

The way he said it made it sound not like a boast but more like a bitter curse than an admission of gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Hokage tower

Asuma had just sent Chouji to get some lunch for the three of them, or at least that was what he was supposed to do. He wouldn't be surprised if Chouji didn't get a bit…distracted by all the different restaurants and come back late but at least he would come back. He had wanted to send Ino but with her Sasuke obsession she would probably run off trying to find him. She had already made it clear that this was the last place she wanted to be. Her look of boredom quickly changed though when another team entered and a lazy voice belonging to the leader of team seven spoke.

"Hello Hokage-sama, we have come to get our mission for today."

"Ah hello Kakashi let's see we have..."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Asuma had just enough time to grab the back of Ino's collar as she attempted to launch herself over the table in an attempt to get to the object of her affection.

"Ino you have a job to do, now I want you to get out the D rank mission scrolls."

She pouted but did as told, all the while shooting looks of longing at her "true love".

Kakahsi raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the chunin that served as aids to the Hokage had been replaced by Asuma's team.

"So why is team 10 here today?"

Asuma lied smoothly.

"Asuma is on a solo mission today so they are helping me today."

Kakashi nodded.

"So tell me has Naruto stopped by with Kenji yet?"

Under the henge Asuma blinked rapidly for a second before responding.

"Oh about that I had almost forgotten. No I haven't seen him or his new sensei yet."

The Hokage had forgotten? Somehow Kakashi doubted that, and so he narrowed his eye and looked towards the floor.

It was a fact though that even in an advanced henge a person's shadow does not change. Normally this is a useless piece of information as shadows aren't very distinct but with the side window facing the sun it should be easy to see a rough profile of his face.

Hat check, robes check, so those weren't fakes but the face...

For a second he looked at the Hokage intently all the while examining the facts as he knew them ready to attack the imposter if need be.

A second later though he decided that he wouldn't have to and the reason was a one simple fact. There had been no disturbance whatsoever and he knew that no matter who tried to kill him the Hokage wouldn't be taken down or kidnapped without a fight.

So that left the option that he must have had to go do something in secret and had assigned someone he trusted to fill in for him. He had to give him credit this way he wouldn't have people breathing down his neck wherever it was he was going and he wouldn't have to worry about information leaking out to the other villages that the Hokage was absent from the village.

_ Judging by team 10 being here I would say that it is __Asuma_, he thought and he smirked underneath his mask.

Knowing Asuma he knew that he must have been forced into it.

With a mental shrug he decided to let it go if the Hokage wanted to have a day off without telling anyone who was he to blow the whistle and cause a panic?

While all this was happening Ino was digging into the box of scrolls coming up with yet another scroll that was not the one she was looking for. Resisting the urge to throw it to the side, she started her search once again. Finally she found the scroll she was looking for and was able get a good look at the rest of team seven. What she saw surprised her.

Instead of Naruto there was a quiet black haired boy with the hilt of what looked like a weapon over his shoulder. His black eyes showed no emotion whereas the hyperactive blonde would probably complaining about being bored right about no, that she decided was probably an improvement as far as she was concerned. However as much as she was annoyed by Naruto, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. Then there was Sakura and next to her was... Sakura? She ignored Sasuke for a second before focusing on her onetime friend now turned rival.

Sakura looked like hell warmed over. Her long pink hair was in disarray like she had just gotten out of bed and though she didn't stink it was obvious that she had forgotten to take shower. On her arms and legs were some several bandages and looking closely she could see several slits in her short red dress. To top it all off of that her eyelids were drooping and she had bags under her eyes. Even as she looked on, Ino saw her open her mouth and give a huge yawn that her hand couldn't hope to muffle and as the room stopped and stared at her she gave a sleepy apology. All in all she looked like she was ready to go to bed instead of on a ninja mission.

Ino meanwhile had gotten over her shock and decided to try and wake up her rival with a casual insult.

"Hey forehead what wrong? Didn't get any sleep last night? Aww what's wrong did you get too scared of a little mission?""

When Saskura didn't respond Ino bristled and a vein in her temple began to pulse.

"Or is it that huge forehead of yours supposed to distract people away from how crappy you look today?"

Angry at still being ignored Ino nearly popped a blood vessel at Sakura's actions regarding her greatest rival. Sakura had just completely ignored some of the insults that had never failed to get a rise out of her, ever.

"Uh Ino would you mind giving this scroll to Kakashi?" Asuma asked having somehow not noticed the one sided conversation going on between Ino and Sakura. Ino was so angry at this point that she just threw the scroll at her rival with all her might. Unfortunately her aim was off and the scroll sailed off to the left, right at Sai's head.

She gasped but a few inches before the scroll would have hit him in the face the black clad ninja casually caught and handed it over to Kakashi.

Asuma was startled that a genin had been able to stop that so easily. A second ago he had seemed completely relaxed and then the next moment he grabbed the scroll out of the air as easily as if he had been waiting for that exact moment.

_ I'll have to tell __tou__-san about that later_, he though as, with a sigh, he turned back to doing "his" paperwork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto

Bain had just finished telling the Hokage everything he and Naruto had learned from the Kyuubi two days ago in Naruto's mindscape.

"So the overall deal was that he would provide chakra and the locations of the other tailed beasts and this crystal?" The Hokage asked dazed by the sudden influx of information. Bain nodded and waited patiently for the Hokage to ask his next question.

"And in exchange we would seal away Bloodwraith's energy and complete the technique that would banish him back to his world never to return?" Bain nodded once more.

"Basically that's how it seems."

"As far as he said the seal is looking for a body to transport back and so it is trying to fuse the Kyuubi and Naruto and then activated the seal to transport them back to their realm,"

The Hokage jumped to his feet his eyes wide in panic.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner? Send me back to the real world right now I will contact the ANBU and have them locate Jiraiya immediately we have to…"

"Calm down," Bain interrupted as he held up a hand lazily the ghost of a smile playing across his lips as he saw the shocked look on the Hokage's face, "There is no need to worry."

When the Hokage continued to look at him like he was crazy he explained.

"At it's current rate the fusion would take well over a hundred years to accomplish so we have more than enough time."

The Sandiame looked far from relieved, "What about the extraction process?" he pointed at Naruto shaking his head, "It took the death of the strongest Hokage alive to seal the beast inside of you are you sure that you expect to just be able to move the seal with such ease?"

Naruto's eyes widened before Bain put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly before turning back to the Hokage still calm.

"Once he becomes a fully realized crafter he will be able to heal without the Kyuubi's help and with the key that the fourth gave Jiraiya it should be possible for him to drain the fox's soul out of his body until none of it remains in the seal."

The Hokage looked at him for a second and seeing no signs that he was lying took a deep breathy and sat back down in his chair.

"I see, so let me ask you this, are sure that you will be able to separate and seal away this energy if necessary?" the Hokage asked glancing at Naruto with worry. If this energy was able to corrupt such a powerful being then if it was not contained there was a chance that Naruto would not lose his mind to it as well.

To his relief Bain nodded, "Yes but I will have to have Jiraiya help me in the sealing process as I cannot handle both the mana and the chakra at the same time."

Naruto chose this moment to speak up.

"Won't you be at risk of infection as well tousan?" he asked a little worried.

Bain shook his head, "I have done this type of sealing many times, the only difference this time is that there is chakra involved." He sighed, "However that is the easy part."

The Hokage blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well I know how some of the biju have been sealed in humans as well." He nodded to the Hokage, "And I will need your help in order to find them."

At this Naruto's eyes widened, "Hold up are you saying that there are others like me?"

The look of mixed anger and hope in Naruto's eyes was painful to see, and though he regretted it Bain knew he had to crush that hope now.

"Naruto I am know what you are thinking and I am sorry to say that won't be possible. Even if I knew where they were I wouldn't be able to take you to see them," he shook his head, "In my travels I have heard rumors about people capturing and sealing away biju in humans."

He hesitated for a second before finishing his explanation, "The truth is they did it not to protect others but in order to use them as weapons."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked a growl emanating form his throat as he looked at Bain with annoyance. He had been expecting something much more significance than

This time it was the sandiame's turn to speak up.

"Because the kage who created these weapon fear them uniting together," he shook his head, "With how tightly locked up they are I doubt that even my ANBU could locate them."

Naruto's hands clenched but then he took a deep breath and sighed looking defeated.

Bain gave the kage a grateful look before looking back at Naruto.

"Unfortunately he's right Naruto but hopefully once you awaken one or two more of your spark levels and become proficient with crafter techniques it _might_," he put a lot of stress on that one word, "Be possible for us to locate them if we work together."

He smiled at the hopeful look that appeared on his face but held up a hand to forestall the hopeful maybe he guessed his grandson was about to utter.

"However if they are taken over before we can locate them then I will have no choice but to destroy them."

Naruto got an angry look on his face at this but again Bain held out a hand to forestall any forthcoming questions and when Naruto glared at him he sighed.

"You will understand why when I tell you of how Bloodwraith came to be."

He turned back to the Hokage.

"So that comment earlier means that you can't really help us locate them can you?"

The Hokage hesitated before answering.

"Yes I agree that obviously something must be done but," The Hokage sighed, "But I am afraid that I don't have the power to demand anything of the other ninja nations."

Bain sighed, "I thought so. So then there really is noth…"

He was cut off when the old ninja held up a hand.

"Well if this went public I could change…"

"No!" Bain cut him off." And the Hokage looked up at him startled, "If you were to reveal something like this so suddenly even to just the council they would think that you had gone senile."

He shrugged and continued bitterly, "Besides then those of the leaf might consider Naruto to be a freak who needs to be eliminated."

"They wouldn't do that." The Hokage protested but Bain gave him a look that said that he knew better and he was forced to slump his shoulders in defeat. After all the village had ignored the final words of the fourth, who was by far, the most respected and loved leader the village had ever had. So if they had ignored his words why would they listen to him?

"I may not be able to do much out in the open but I can use our network of spies along with Jiriaya to aid you."

"Problem is that I don't even know what I am supposed to be watching for,"

"Yes well that is about to change," Bain looked from Naruto to the Hokage and back again before he continued, "In order to understand all that must be done you must understand the origins of my war with Bloodwraith."

He gave a quiet chuckle, "And considering how it was their fault that he was created the best way for you to learn of him is through the history of the crafters."

"Now Naruto I want you to tell me what you know about the guardians."

Naruto blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. Why ask him? After all, all he knew was what he had read in Bain's book.

"Well from what the book said they protect the life on other planets and help create new stars in order to, and lastly they protect those planets from dangerous rogue crafters who were a danger to the continued survival of the planet they helped make."

He paused for a second, hesitating before he continued.

"The more I read about them the more I admired them and I thought that it was a pity that they had died out."

Bain showed no reaction, "And now?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, "It seems obvious that you have some sort of grievance against them but I really don't know enough about it yet to form a new opinion on the subject."

Bain nodded smiling on the inside.

_ It seems that my lessons on taking nothing for face value and the importance of thought before action made a good impression_, he thought,_ now the question is how will he react to what they and I have done in the past_

He then looked over at the Hokage who just shrugged helplessly, "The first time I had any information besides what Naruto just said, was when you talked to me almost a week ago."

Bain nodded a smile on his lips, "That is to be expected."

"That barely scratches the surface of what the that organization truly did," he moved over and started pulling books out of the nearby bookshelves and when he snapped his fingers a small portion of the ceiling came down and floated about waist level. He put the books on the floating table but did not open any them.

"Well I guess if that is all you know then I had best start from the beginning,"

He settled down in the chair and took a long breath preparing himself for the grim narrative he was about to tell. He looked from Naruto to the Hokage and back again, wondering how each would take it. From the Hokage he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't bat an eye when the truth was told. He was a ninja after all and being the leader of the village for so long he had seen so many things that he doubted that he could. Naruto on the other hand was the one he was worried about. What would he do when he discovered what had really gone on in the guardians. He knew though that he only had a short time in this world, and so he cleared his throat and began.

"The history of the guardians is a long one."

Here he stopped and shook his head.

"In fact when I had joined no crafter in living memory had knowledge of how it began, but I always wanted to believe that it was started to help nurture the life that flourish in the universe and to help chronicle knowledge at least among other things."

He laughed a quiet chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of both ninja.

"On the surface they seem like the perfect examples what anyone gifted with our abilities should do," he gave a wry smile, "Hell they even had the perfect enemies to use a scapegoats for everything that went wrong. These enemies were called rogues."

"Before you ask a rogue is a crafter who cares nothing for the preservation of life or of mana and who have either never joined the crafters or who have attempted to escape them and live on their own."

"Many rogues are dangerous to everyone around them and it is one of the jobs of the crafters to eliminate rogues when they encounter them."

"Of course it is all not black and white some rogues are truly monsters that crave destruction and revenge other just don't want to be controlled. Still others go and become rogues when they get fed up with the hierarchy structure of the guardians."

"It's just like with ninja when they go rogue.,"

"They are hunted down and captured."

He winced, "But that was only for crafters and we had another thing entirely reserved for mortals who got in our way."

"It was something called a mercy kill. It was something done when a non-crafter gained knowledge that was too dangerous or became too powerful to allow to live."

"So we killed them but that is not all."

He looked over at the Hokage.

"It would seem odd in the ninja world if someone just died with no explanation correct?"

When the Hokage nodded he continued, "The world must have no proof of our existence, that was one of the first things I was told when I joined them and that..."

"Wait then why are there legends of the crafters here then?" the Sandiame interrupted, "Didn't you just say that they killed to protect the knowledge of their existence?"

Bain shook his head, "You are getting ahead of yourself Sarutobi the answer will be apparent when I get further into the story."

"Anyway they needed to conceal the fact that it was they who did the killing, so they did something I found to be disgusting." he looked over at the Sandiame, "Tell me what happens when someone in your village dies and you can't find the reason for the murder or the person behind it?"

The aging ninja blinked confused as to why this question was important but answered anyway.

"Well normally we look into it as much as possible but when we can't find the reason then we label it as unsolved and leave it for later in time hoping that another mission later might turn up some evidence."

Bain nodded "Yes but that is only true when there is but a single murder."

Naruto didn't like where this was going at all, "What are you talking about?"

Bain looked into Naruto's eyes and though he had been through a lot most of his innocence had survived intact to this day. It was something that would be taken away eventually but still he hated that he should be the one to do it.

"Well they made sure that we covered our tracks completely,"

"But in order to do so they would frame someone else as the killer," he stopped as Naruto gasped and Bain nodded seeming very old right then, "Yes they would frame them in both the physical and mental sense. A crafter would change into an exact copy of the person chosen to be condemned then they would leave as much evidence as was needed to frame him, but then they took it a step further and implanted memories of the actual crime and to cause real guilt and everything."

Naruto looked shocked before he shook his head in disbelief and anger.

"Was this something that was truly seen as necessary? I mean," he pointed at Bain, "Couldn't they have just have changed their memories like you did with Iruka?"

Bain shook his head, "No you see a rogue crafter or a human versed in mind techniques can unravel illusions and expose the truth."

"And that in the reason why, unfortunately, the answer is yes it was needed at least in their eyes. You have to remember though that given enough time a human can justify any action," he shrugged, "Whether it is right or not is irrelevant and with immortals well," he held out a hand and a clock appeared it's hands spinning so fast that they looked like blurs, "The same applies but they have an infinite time."

"And unfortunately there were instances when a crafter's spark was awakened where the guardians didn't find out about until much later. By the time they did often times that person had abused their powers and had attracted unwanted attention."

"That's stupid why would someone openly flaunt power like that?" Naruto asked.

Bain raised an eyebrow, "That is an odd question coming from you Naruto. Of all people I thought you would understand why they would want to do so."

Naruto blinked, "Why me?"

"I know what you life has been up until now the villagers hunting you, abusing you or even denying your own existence, it is a lonely road indeed,"

"If at any time while you were alone if you were suddenly given enough power to take revenge who wouldn't be tempted to do so?"

Both the Hokage's and Naruto's thoughts turned inward for a moment.

The older of the two reflected on how much of what he had seen in his lifetime even in the leaf village supported what Bain had just said. Naruto forgot his anger for a second while he looked into his past and saw how without the support of Iruka as the only teacher who actually cared for him he could have easily sunk into darkness. They were both brought back to reality when Bain spoke once again.

"Gaining respect the way you want to do is a long hard road but making people fear you," his eyes flashed red for a second, "Is far, far easier."

Naruto thought back to the day he had discovered that sealed inside him was the Kyuubi and remembered how for an instant a voice in his cried out for vengeance. He had ignored it then, not because he knew that he not only didn't have the power to take what it demanded, but he didn't have the heart to go through with it. Still he wondered, If Bain hadn't shown up when he did would he have been able to let go of the remainder of the dark mana he had channeled?

He looked up to see Bain's piercing gaze on him and nodded. Bain's fists clenched in anger as he continued his tale.

"Yes it seemed that the more I learned about the crafters the more I realized that even that even their second goal of quote 'never letting the spark of life fade from the universe' was yet another way to dress up another selfish goal."

"I don't get it how can protecting life help further the goals of the crafters?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well that is simple really," he opened the first book and two spheres one shining with light and another dull and dark flared into existence, "This," he gestured to the first planet, "Is what a normal planet inhabited by at least one species looks like."

"While this," he gestured to the second dull sphere, "Is what happens when a planet had most or all life wiped from it. As you can see with and with no creatures to inhabit it, it lost it's mana potency over time. In fact after about a hundred years there was mana left, so in a way when we look after life on a planet we make sure that we survive."

"But after all you still protected them right?" Naruto shook his head, "Even if there was another reason that doesn't sound too bad."

He snorted "Well that would be if that was the only reason for our vigilant watching."

"The other reason is quite simple," he paused for a second before continuing, "Starcrafters may have had different abilities and different colors of skin and bodies but there was one thing that they all shared."

"They were all human."

From the blank looks he was getting he decided to elaborate.

"Let's just say that there is a reason as to why human are found on most planets."

"The reason is that, most unfortunately, by the time I joined reproduction was seen by most as only a good way to increase one's status within the Guardians."

"Don't you mean starting a family?" Naruto asked surprised at his grandfather's impersonal word choice.

Bain's look didn't change, "No I meant reproduction."

Seeing their confused looks he decided to explain.

"In order to understand that statement you must first grasp the fundamental hierarchy within the guardians. You see the more family in the crafters the more pull the members have in the running of the organization as a whole."

He sighed, "It didn't help matters that the chances of being born with the spark are small even if your father was a crafter."

"And that is why reproducing became, to many, just another way to increase their status."

Naruto looked horrified, he had always dreamed of one day having a family, but if what Bain said was true then in the guardians raising a family only meant an increase in stature. The image he had of the crafters being great benevolent warriors who helped and protected other that he had in his mind had taken a big hit from that last piece of information. He pulled himself back to the present to see Bain staring at him waiting patiently to pay attention before he spoke next

"The reasoning behind this was the more systems a clan of crafters can guard the more say they have in what is done in the future."

"Hold on you said if their father was a crafter," Naruto asked, "So wouldn't the chances of getting the spark be better if both were crafters?"

Bain was silent for a moment before giving a humorless laugh.

"And here we come to the very reason why the guardians were a male dominated society,"

They blinked confused and Bain held a hand up to forestall any more questions when he was sure that they weren't going to interrupt he continued.

"Female crafters could not reproduce," he laughed bitterly at the looks of shock visible on both faces as he continued, "It was just impossible as a crafter's body always has traces of mana leftover from techniques used can be found in a crafter's blood. And unfortunately any contact with that energy would warp a fetus in the womb."

He shuddered, "I once saw a woman desperate for a family try with all her might to stop using mana for the nine months," his eyes grew sad, "Even so the resulting child came out twisted and deformed. Even if he had lived he would have been pitied and feared by those around him. She didn't stop trying to save him though,"

He shook his head sadly, "For only three minutes she sat there tears running down her face while his life slipped away. Even though she pumped his body so full of healing mana that his body glowed white she couldn't save him."

"After seeing that I couldn't help but hate those who made the power system the way it is,"

"Just by being born a crafter they would have no chance of having a family and then this organization just seems to go out of it's way to rub it in their faces,"

They were silent for a few minutes as they absorbed this new disturbing news.

Naruto's face was an open book as his hands tightened into fists as he remembered how Tenten told him how on mission, kunoichi were constantly being judged as weak. In a way it had helped some but over time when she didn't need any such handicaps it became maddening to be talked down to.

It was that anger at being called inferior to ninja that had helped drive her but really it was thanks to Tsnuade being a shining example that she had tried so hard to emulate.

After a few minutes the Hokage broke the silence as he voiced a question that had been on the minds of the two shinobi since Bain had started this topic of conversation.

"But if female crafters couldn't reproduce then how did the lines continue?"

Bain shook off the dark memories of his past to continue his story.

"That was what I was about to discuss next,"

"Yes they had to mate with mortals in order to maintain the population."

"Heirs were so valuable to one's status and to expanding the sphere of influence of the guardians that they needed to be watched over to make sure that one wasn't killed by accident."

"Now when I joined I found out that they had made a planet specifically made for one purpose."

"This purpose was to have one place where they wouldn't have to hide what they were treated as gods by the residents of the planet in exchange for a few, for us, minor favors."

"This planet was like the place we are in now. In other words in words it was kept in a special plane between dimensions."

He got up opened the door and motioned for them to follow him outside.

When they were all out he spread his wings and flew to the middle of the lake where he drew his white and his blue blades and fused them. And then slashed downward creating a waterless circle one meter in diameter. Inside that circle the mud disappeared and in it's place a shining blue field that vanished as a silver sphere with a gauge in the middle floated up chest level to it's master.

"This place is kept active by the massive amount of mana my ancestor used to create it but eventually without channeling more energy to it's core it will degenerate over time."

He unfused his blades and the sphere sank down once more into the lake and they went back into the study before he spoke once more.

"The same was true for that planet and all crafters had to take turns feeding power into the core to keep it whole."

He sighed, "They may have done the people favors but they also they took away some things that they felt were necessary to allow them to help maintain their bloodlines."

"For one thing they allowed marriage among them but when a crafter took interest in a woman any woman well he mated with her."

"WHAT!!!?" Bain and the Hokage flinched from the volume of Naruto's indignant shout.

Bain channeled a bit of white mana to his ears to speed the recovery and then threw his arms up in exasperation at the glare he was receiving from his young student.

"Damn it I thought you would understand by now! Crafters developed god complexes all the time, some were so arrogant that they saw humans as nothing more than cattle," he shrugged helplessly, "Unfortunately crafters like me were way in the minority."

"They not only encouraged this practice most of them went out of their way to give special treatment for those bearing the child of a crafter," he coughed, "Not like they cared about what the husbands had to say about that."

"I along with a small group of younger crafters disapproved of this and we never used that way," His voice grew bleak, "Even though I was under constant pressure to produce an heir."

When both Naruto and the Hokage raised their eyebrows Bain scratched his head, wondering how exactly to explain.

"Well I guess this much of the politics I can tell you about."

"Many of the clans would constantly clash not only over the planet that they wished to 'possess' but also over intermixing of crafter bloodlines."

"And that was one reason why I had to tread carefully."

"I think I already told the Hokage but this armor has a failsafe device. No one besides crafters of my ancestor's descent can wield this armor."

"I cannot tell you the number of times that the leaders of the guardians tried to steer me in the direction of one of their own descendants in hopes of me fathering another crafter that they could control."

He shook his head.

"Anyway back to that planet."

"Heirs to our legacy born that way are taught that a crafter is the ultimate being and all others are expendable." he finished his mouth set in an angry line, "It was just plain messed up as it created a class system on the planet that helped to effectively tear a rift in between crafters, the heirs and lastly the normal humans."

"Still it wouldn't have been so bad had they

"And of course where there is injustice there will be rebellion."

"What was worse was that this injustice had led to more than a few heirs to conceal their powers until the right time to strike."

"Many attempts failed and only once can I ever remember that a crafter was actually killed on that planet," he smiled a bitter, humorless smirk that didn't reach his eyes, "And ironically enough it was by a mortal and not a rogue."

"And it was that event that triggered a massive genocide."

"I think it was that one murder and the genocide that followed after it that turned many of the loyal servants against their masters."

"Crafters, even more than humans, are prone to developing habits that we would consider disturbing," his face twisted into a snarl, "Just like pulling the wings off a butterfly they wouldn't even blink at the suffering of any mortals besides their kin."

"There was this one crafter had a fetish," he spat the word out, "For when he chose to mate with a female he would give them no warning," his teeth grinding together for a minute and his eyes flashing before he regained control of himself, "If anything I guess you would call it rape."

As his eyes fell on Naruto he saw his hands clench and even the Hokage's face tightened slightly upon hearing his last statement.

"He didn't have too much standing in the crafters and I guess that maybe he did that as a way of reasserting his own power."

"Well one time something went wrong and he ended up getting killed by his intended conquest."

He smirked "In my personal opinion it was karmic justice for what he did in the past," his smirk vanished, "But the law was well known and what I thought really didn't matter to the ruling body of the guardians."

"And the penalty for killing a crafter was the harshest of the laws that the guardians had in place to control the inhabitants, death," his voice lowered and his eyes clouded with sadness, "Not for just the murder but for their entire family, her entire clan was wiped out."

"Wait but you were part of the guardians right why didn't you try to stop them?" Naruto asked.

Bain shook his head, "I see I did not make my position in the guardians clear."

"At the time of the incident I had just joined the guardians about fifty years ago and so I had almost no power to overturn such a serious ruling."

"This was in part thanks to the fact that I had no one to guide me when I first came into the guardians," he didn't even have to wait for either Naruto or the Hokage to ask the question that he saw appear on their faces.

"My mentor and ancestor had died saving me before I had reached the final level of my spark and so when that happened I was thrust into a world of politics on a level that humans can only dream of."

He shook his head and frustration was all over his features from his clenched jaw to the angry look in his eyes, "I was never a politician as a mortal and I doubt that it would have helped me. The truth is that comparing the politics of mortal world to the complex web of that found in the guardians is like comparing a toad to a crane."

"For in these webs one would find, if they looked hard enough, power struggles that lasted hundreds of years and plots that encompassed billions of people who were not even aware of our existence."

"To try and explain everything that they once did would take years, for that is how long many of the political plans and schemes took. They took the skill of waiting for the right moment and elevated it to an art."

"A veteran crafter in the guardians once planned and waited a thousand years for his schemes to reach fruition. Thanks to our lifespan politics reaches a level that humans to only dream of."

"Anyway this upholding of law, this slaughter disturbed many of the most loyal of the families serving as breeders for the guardians. Many of them started joining the rebellion against us and somehow even fate seemed to favor them," He nodded to Naruto, "For just as your spark was awakened the night of Mizuki's betrayal, so too were the sparks of some who witnessed the slaughter that day who included, surprisingly enough some of the most senior members of said rebellion."

"Also many of those who awakened their spark thought twice about revealing that fact to the members of the guardians stationed on the planet."

"Well the reason for that is that even on this planet the number of crafters being born was small," he shrugged, "So I guess they discounted the idea that those being awakened hid the fact that they had sparks at all."

"One was even able to learn how to starwalk and managed to get out and attempted to get in contact with the rogues for help."

"Again luck was with them as he stumbled right into a simple black orb trap laid by a collective of rogues who were hunting lone crafters."

"A black orb trap?" Naruto asked he had heard of them in passing in the book Bain had given him but was curious as to what they were.

"It's just like it sounds, a black orb concealed by an illusion that absorbs the light that our bodies become when we starwalk. It then holds It all there while draining the mana used to maintain the technique."

"Problem is they are hard to create and easy to break and so the guardians abandoned the use of them a long time ago."

"Normally a crafter is trained how to avoid or recognize traps such as these with little effort and even if they became caught they could easily escape."

"What is the point in that? I mean why set such a pathetic trap." Naruto asked his enthusiasm to learn about a new technique dampened by the seemingly uselessness of it. Bain resisted the urge to sigh as he answered.

"When I came here I learned an interesting phrase that seems to describe the reason for this quite well." "Look underneath the underneath."

Naruto's head tilted to one side, "And how am I supposed to do that when I have such a limited knowledge of the crafters as is?" he asked a bit annoyed as though Bain was accusing him of being unintelligent. Bain thought about it for a second before smiling sheepishly and putting his hand before putting his hand behind his head and nodding his apology.

"The reason for making such a pathetic trap is so that when the person notices it they make an assumption about the level of skill of the one who created it and get overconfident."

"Consider it as bait or a distraction so that the victim would miss the for the powerful sensor technique," he smirked, "It's quite ingenious actually as it uses the attitudes of most guardians against them."

"When we join the crafter we are taught there are two reasons why most rogues don't have as much power as we do."

"One because we kill or capture them so they do not become a hindrance to our plans and so they never had the time to get gain complete control over their abilities."

"And lastly because they didn't have anyone to fall back on so when they got exhausted from the attacks of the many hunter that they set on them that it would be easy for any patrolling crafter to bring them in."

"Problem is that the rogues who can survive this were cunning and this time we were having trouble with a group of about ten rogues who had formed a pact devoted to opposing the guardians."

"Imagine their surprise when they found a crafter actually caught in their trap. They waited and after they were sure it wasn't an act they became curious and so they restrained and took him back to their current base of operations. Once there he explained his situation they agreed to help."

"Wait isn't that a little odd for them to believe him so easily?" Naruto asked one eyebrow raised in question.

Bain shook his head, "Not really. After all they were easily able to confirm the truth of his words by searching through his memories via telepathy."

"He made a deal with the group where if he gave them access to the planet and agreed to let them use it as a base then they would take out the guardians stationed there and help move the planet somewhere else."

"They waited until one of the festivals in which many of the guardians would attend to make their move."

"On that day the guardians had a celebration where they would drop their guard and eat drink and procreate," he said the last with some distain, "To their heart's content."

"But then how do you know all of this?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"That will come later."

"Hey a second I thought these guys were smart. Isn't that a little dangerous to drop your guard like that?" Naruto asked.

Bain gave a slight chuckle, "No one can be alert all the time even we have to sleep once in a while and let our mind adjust to new information, otherwise our minds would eventually snap."

"Then there is the fact that they are doing this on a planet where you are looked at as a god and only your allies can get to," he shrugged, "How could it be safer?"

"Right at midnight on the that world both rogues and rebels launched a preemptive strike and managed to cripple the main communications line to the rest of the guardians."

"There were only a few survivors but unluckily for the rogues and the rebels these survivors were some of the most powerful of the resident crafters. It was while they were fighting these that one managed to teleport to the core and drained it of almost all it's mana."

"Neither the rogues nor the rebels knew what was happening and by the time they realized that they should flee it was too late."

"Now all that remains to remind us of that place is a small black hole that was once where the anchor point for that world once resided."

"That report though it stated the losses of the crafters being the most grievous." His face twisted in disgust, "If it hadn't been for the loss of the plant and the crafters it might have actually been looked upon as a victory."

"They killed nine out of ten of the rogues and over five billion people many of whom were still loyal to them," He shook his head, "And to them the deaths of all those people was nothing compared to the loss of the planet."

He nodded over to the Kage, "That is how we knew all of what we did was by extracting memories from the captured rogue," _among other things_ he thought silently.

"What was worse was that from that day onward they became so paranoid about humans. So paranoid in fact that they cut what few humans we had in spy networks away and focus even more so on keeping the powers of the crafters a secret."

Silence once again reigned as the pair of ninja took a few seconds to think over what he they had heard. During this time Bain took the opportunity to turn away in order to llok like he was observing fish swim about the pond while really looking at his grandson out of the corner of his eye.

He looked shocked and angry and it was easy to see that those two emotions stemmed from the confusion and betrayal he felt as he learned the truth about what the guardians had been. Not for the first time Bain wondered at the wisdom of telling him what happened in the aftermath but dismissed it. The longer he waited the more angry he would be when he found out the truth. His laugh startled the two ninja out of their revelry.

"Like a true politician I was able to salvage something from the ashes of this tragedy."

"Using the incident so fresh in everyone's mind I was able to offer an idea that would be accepted, after much discussion by the members of the governing body."

"If I had remained quiet they were planning to make another planet and then upped the number of crafters stationed there," his expression, hardening, "Not only that but they were also going to give crafters the power to have interrogation sessions that they would use to invade other people's minds by force and even crush minds if necessary."

"But wouldn't that just make them more hostile?" the Hokage asked curious as to why beings of such power and age could be so shortsighted. Bain shook his head sadly before answering.

"Remember what I said about god complexes? They assumed that anyone with a spark would, just as they have, consider humans to be beneath them."

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto interrupted an annoyed look on his face, "If you had a way to make them pay attention to you then why not use it?"

"Rule two of the politics of the guardians every scrap of information you can have must be used at the appropriate time for it to do any good."

"Funny isn't it? That with my armor I was probably the strongest among them but half the levels of my spark were not combat related."

Naruto's eye widened and he shook his head in denial.

"But what your swordwork and your ability to not use seals?" he shook his head, "Surely those are spark levels."

Bain smiled, "Thank you for the compliment but you would be wrong about that. The former ability is from my hard work and the latter is an ability that the armor holds that lets me channel mana more effectively."

"I am unique in that one of my sparks abilities is that when I am on a planet I can sense when a spark is first activated," he looked over at Naruto and smiled, "Just like how I sensed that yours had awakened."

"I really didn't want to give away something so valuable so easily but," He shrugged, "If I wanted to prevent that I didn't have much choice."

"Problem was that I was too reckless and charged in eager to prevent such atrocities from being inflicted on another planet." He winced as though in pain before continuing.

"This new system was one that covered many different planets and I was to be the one going from planet to planet using my ability to detect when a spark was activated and then inform the guardians. Had I not had this ability there was no doubt in my mind that they would have rejected any other proposal," his face darkened.

"Looking back it seems like that object was secondary to making sure that our involvement in these planets remain a closely guarded secret in order to protect those involved."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "I don't get it what was wrong with that?"

Bain gave a hollow laugh, "I wouldn't have been had there not been one critical point that I lost the fight on." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"A crafter can't spend time meeting with every ancestor to see if they have the spark or not to do so would take time and would increase the chances of our secret being exposed," he smirked,

"Thanks to my haste I may have saved some from a life of captivity and tyranny but I doomed many to live lives of sadness."

"I suggested that the crafters control their bodies to look like they were aging normally but they refused saying that it would be a waste of time and that their time would be much better spent on their actual work."

"Of course a crafter couldn't be away from the crafters for the length of a normal human lifespan it would make them out of touch with the event in the guardians," Bain stated the sarcasm laced with potent rage that was reflect in his eyes and clenched fists. At least it was until he looked at his grandson, "And so the plan was changed from fit in and start a new family to start a family and step out."

"Step out?" What do you mean?" Naruto's voice was confused with a hint of anger in it and Bain had a suspicion that he knew had an idea of exactly what that meant.

Bain found that he couldn't meet Naruto's eyes as he answered, "What it means was that they would make sure their mate was pregnant leave enough for them to be comfortable and then they would pretend to die from one reason or another."

Naruto leaned back against the chair his wide eyes and open mouth both showed that he was in shock.

"You mean they would just leave these kids with only their mothers to raise them?"

Bain nodded and Naruto's grip tightened on the armrest of his chair until it creaked ominously.

Memories of being alone threatened to engulf him. He saw fathers with their sons and daughters riding on their shoulders teaching them how to throw a shuriken or laughing while their fathers tickled them jokingly and running from them when they started tickling back.

The very image all that he had wanted as a orphan stood before him in his mind's eye. Someone to smile at your successes and pick you up when you fell down, a person to look up to and admire and wish to be like as you grew older, a trusted person who you could share your life with down to the smallest secret with. How could he look at Bain the same way again knowing that he had doomed others to look longingly at normal children while wondering what it would have been like to have a father?

"How could you allow this to happen?" Naruto asked his voice breaking near the end.

"I was careless I had already pledged my support to the monitoring program before the terms of the new system were finalized."

"I knew I couldn't be everywhere at once but still I

He looked at Naruto and felt his felt twist violently in his chest.

He just sat there looking out at space his eyes wide trying to figure out how he could justify what his grandfather had done.

Then a thought hit him. An assumption that if confirmed would allow him to at least have a way to forgive his grandfather for helping to facilitate such a cruel practice.

"But at least you weren't a part of this right?"

Bain was silent and Naruto saw the truth of it in his eyes.

"Why?"

Bain turned away.

"I had no choice."

Naruto could hear the regret in his voice and he saw how his eyes flickered over to the Hokage and for a moment he was tempted to take the hint and wait until later.

No a part of his mind said as the anger of this new discovery made him throw away much of the discipline that Bain had work to instill. It flared up inside him and made him feel that this was too important and too terrible a crime to wait until later for an explanation. So he locked eyes with Bain and he could see by the way his eyes widened that he saw the reckless anger dancing in Naruto's eyes and feared what Naruto was about to do. It made him angrier as that meant that he was afraid to tell and that meant he was guilty, guilty without any decent excuse whatsoever.

He glared into Bain's eyes for a second too long and just before he was going to turn away he saw the glimmer that caught and held his attention. Then he realized that it had been present just before he had been hypnotized to go into the spark chamber and before he could say anything he felt himself being drawn in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He blinked and found himself in darkness and he blinked and willed his eyes to adjust to the low light. He wondered where in Bain's mind he was because he could tell just from the lack of water that this couldn't possibly be his mind.

The shadows of what looked like bookcases were all two sides and from the locks that kept them safe he could tell that Bain did not want anyone reading them. He was tempted then in rage to smash his fist through the glass and grab a book and tear it up just to spite the man he had once looked up to as a father but found that his attention was drawn to something else. It was an arched doorway made of black steel and stone that was a beautiful as it was disturbing. As he looked at it for a second he could have sworn that he heard a voice in his head.

_"Blood, anger, rage, hatred, __hahahahahahahahahahah__…"_

He shivered but he had no time to think about that hallway as Bain appeared before him and the dark whispers that had invaded his mind vanished and his anger returned in full force.

"Why?" his voice shook and his fists were clenched

Bain's face was stony but as Naruto looked in his eyes he saw pain. However this time he felt no pity and no empathy for pain of his grandfather, the memories of longing and pain that had generated his current rage saw to that.

"Tell me why!" he roared unclenching his fists and pointing at his grandfather accusingly, "Why would you of all people knowingly doom others to a version of the hell I was in?"

He roared, "HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY GO ALONG WITH THIS!"

For a second he found he could not find words to describe his anger so he spat at his feet before continuing

"So tell me did you actually care about them or was this entire time just a sham a trick to try and make me believe that you cared about me?"

"Or maybe it was that it was I just the one who you chose to be a father to? Was I just the only lucky one to be born with a spark?"

His face was emotionless but Naruto saw in his eyes that some of the things that he had said had truly hurt him.

_Good_, he thought.

He tensed as Bain lifted an armor clad hand and pointed behind him not wanting to turn his back Naruto looked using his peripheral vision. What he saw made him turn all the way as his fists unclenched in wonder.

The wall behind was a huge a black safe that radiated a sadness so profound that it was a wonder that he had not felt it earlier. It was so covered by sinister looking black chains that the only way he could tell that it was a safe was the protruding combination lock and the handle stick

"This is what I brought you to see." Naruto whipped around and saw him behind him his arms at his sides and a pain-glazed look in his eyes, "In everyone's mind they have places like this called nadir."

"Here they store all the painful sad memories that they accumulate in their lifetime."

He walked over and drawing his blue sword slashed off all the chains with one slash and Naruto stumbled back overcome by the flood of pain that erupted from the thing in front of him. He fought through them and looked up to see Bain and saw that he had dropped the sword and had his hands clutched over his head. He looked like he was trying to touch his head to the ground near the backs of his feet as his back arched the violently beating wings the only things that were keeping him from falling down.

With a supreme struggle he held up one arm and made a fist and the locks and chains flew up from the ground and reattached themselves to the safe which reduced the flow of agony flowing out to a trickle in the back of his mind. As he turned back to him Naruto saw that Bain's emotionless mask was gone replaced by a pain filled grimace with sweat clearly visible on Bain's face as he turned to him.

"The answer to your questions lies in there along with some of my darkest secrets and deepest regrets."

"Please please let me ask one favor."

After being exposed to such a torrent of emotions it was all that Naruto could do to growl at him but still he managed it.

"And why should I…"

He trailed off as Bain looked up and this time the mask was gone completely. Tears ran down his face from the golden eyes and he leaned forward making only the lower half of his face visible as the tears gathered below the frown that looked like it was carved into his face.

After a second he wiped his eyes and spoke once more.

"Please the reasons for this and as well as my account of what I did after the shadow wars are some of the things I wish I could change." His voice quivered, "Please I know that you have the right to know," he turned away, "but I just can't tell anyone else, not now."

Naruto frowned and the anger vanished from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before sighing. His grandfather had always had good reason for what he had done and he had accepted that. That door he suppressed a shudder, if his memories were truly that painful I have no doubt that I would also hesitate at sharing them freely. However, he swore in his mind, if this one is not better than all the rest of those… he left that thought hanging deciding that he would decide what to do only if it came to that.

"Alright I will wait until he leave but if you don't…"

He was once again unable to finish his sentence as a roar like a wounded animal resonated from the passageway behind Bain. Bain eyes went wide and he stopped looking repentant and started looking angry as his head whipped up so fast that Naruto swore that had he done that in the real world he would have gotten whiplash.

"Shit of all the… Naruto out now!"

"What was…"

But then his eyes met Bain's and he fell into darkness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Bain's world

The Hokage sat there waiting for Bain and Naruto to stop whatever it was they were doing. He was puzzled as one minute it looked like they were communicating silently then the next both their bodies slump back and he finds that he can't wake either of them.

While he sat there he couldn't help but ponder what Bain had told him and wondering what this could mean for the future of Konoha. So he was perfectly content for the time being merely sitting and digesting everything he had just heard.

After about half a minute they seemed to blink and come to and sat up

"Mind filling me in?" he asked thought he had a good idea of what the answer was. Therefore he wasn't surprised when Bain shook his head.

"No."

"Unfortunately they still looked on humans as little more than cattle for breeding and with the ability to disguise myself as I have and no restrictions as on the planet some crafters would stop at nothing to increase their chances of producing heirs."

"Well needless to say I found such atrocities to be unforgivable but there was nothing more I could do," he sighed and his fists and jaw unclenched as he shook his head sadly, "Though I had worked hard to try and change they way they looked at mortals my only repayment for my labors was frustration."

"If it were not for finding my first apprentice in the years to come I have doubt that I would snapped and tried to become a rogue just to show my contempt of the guardians."

"Why tell us this?" the sandiame asked, "I came here to find out how to fight this new enemy and as of now I have yet to learn anything I could use in battle."

Bain nodded he could understand the hokage's impatience running a village was a tough task and he had already been away long enough.

"This was to show you why all of the events in what are now known as the shadow wars came to pass."

"The shadow wars were the result of this new process and to say that it was devastating was an understatement."

"The shadow war reduced the numbers of the crafters from over a thousand to less than two hundred remaining."

"It was a horrible time in our history that happened because of our mistake and one human's lust for power."

He opened a book and a red green and brown sphere appeared rotating in the air before them.

"This is the planet of Khalas."

"It is a harsh unforgiving place that somehow has an alternate dimension filled with twisted creatures called aether shadows that are like twisted misshapen shadows of the creatures that are native to the planet." His hand glowed and an image of a bearlike creature with blunt spade-like that separated out to form long triangular fingers.

"This is a najinor a creature that digs for buried fruits and stores them to help survive the planet's harsh winter."

He turned a page and the image changed to the same creature but the neck was elongated long like a snake and the fur was hardened and had a slightly glossy look, almost like it was more like armor than fur. Also fangs were protruding from it's jaws and the spade-like claws were replaced with what looked like heavy clubs. From it's back protruded a vicious looking stinger like that of a scorpion and the hairs on it looked more like small blades However it's most disturbingly where the deep-set blood-red eyes that glowed red with demonic energy.

"Not a pretty sight is it? This is the creature's aether shadow."

"And this is one of the weaker demons."

"The most deadly creature in the world was the aether shadow of not a dragon nor a basilisk but instead a human."

He gave a small chuckle.

"It's funny isn't it?"

"How we humans can be so weak compared to creatures of legend but we find ways to make ourselves so strong."

"The highest level of aether shadow as that of a human but so much more powerful was it when compared to other shadows that it was called a shadowdemon."

"In time the inhabitants learned to summon creatures from this other world."

"The way it worked was a dimensional rift was made and a summoning call was sent out. At first their calls were random but with experimentation they learned how to summon specific creature instead of what was in the area."

"They would last as long as the mana they used to make a body lasted or until the mana or until the creature's body was destroyed."

"Thanks to this ability it was a favorite place to make heirs as it was hoped that some fo this ability might carry over to better summoning and controlling creatures."

His eyes flickered.

"Then one day an heir made a horrible mistake."

"He summoned a high level shadow demon and lost control of it."

"Normally the demon would dissipate when the human powering the spell stopped sending energy but in a freak occurrence it fused with him creating a hybrid demon human."

"These demons literally feed on pain and suffering to sustain themselves and with a human body and the knowledge that it had collected in it's long lifetime it slaughtered thousands including many heirs."

"This of course upset many of the plans of the guardians and so a team was sent to do the usual mercy killing and cover up."

"That was the worst decision we could have made," he shook his head, "Unfortunately all we accomplished was to free the soul of the hybrid creature to take over another body. And guess what body it took over next?"

"The crafter who killed it?"

Bain nodded grimly, "Bingo."

The Hokage gasped and all eyes turned to face him.

"I just got it so that is the reason for why you are so worried."

Naruto looked from one to the other annoyed.

"Could one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Bain turned to his grandson "Two days ago the Hokage told me of odd instance of new kekkei genkai emerging in the other villages."

He paused, "Remember the crafters who I thought were lost in the vortex?"

Naruto nodded not liking where this was leading

"That is why you are so afraid. You believe that Bloodwraith has taken one or more of them over as well."

Bain nodded, "That would explain why they would hide for all this time only to reappear now."

"And you didn't tell me this before why?" Naruto asked, his voice a growl whose hidden meaning Bain was easily able to decipher. _Yet another secret you weren't planning to tell me__ eh__ father?_

"Because I only found out about it a few days ago."

That is why I want to try and save them like

"Remember that conversation I had with Kyuubi? Well I wasn't lying."

"It is possible to expunge the taint of Bloodwraith's power. If given time," his eyes saddened, "That world I mentioned was not my first attempt to do so but it was so large an infestation that I fell back on my past instruction to try and work in the shadows and not reveal that I ."

"Also I was afraid, afraid that should they attack me that I would accidentally kill one of them and that freed from it's host that it might come after me." He shook his head, "Sorry I got a bit off topic there."

He shook his head, "After that incident committing "suicide" with other crafters present was one of the best ways for it to gain power for with each death it gained the partial spark abilities of more and more crafters."

"What was worse was that Shadowdemons have the ability to drain mana from the land and convert it into their own kind of power. Not only that but they can also take the emotions from those around them and feed off it generating black and red mana from negative emotions."

"Combine that with the ability to go across the universe and the near immortality of a crafter and you have a very serious threat to the survival of crafters as a whole."

"Many attempts to kill it failed and each time the creature got a new body and with each failure it grew more powerful."

"However soon an even more pressing problem."

"He found a way to recreate the accident that gave him the abilities in the first place."

"Now we had many of these creatures to deal with as opposed to one."

"Luckily we were able to capture one and experiment until we found a way to capture the soul without giving it a chance to jump to another body."

"They had me modify the armor heavily to make it able to capture souls when mana was channeled into it."

"Well we got the chance to test it and it worked at least it did to an extent."

"To an extent?" Naruto asked.

"Yes well we were able to absorb the one soul that we had been experimenting with and then fortune smiled upon us when my apprentice was mistaken for me and was attacked by the second most powerful oblivioncrafter."

"He was able to absorb it but it was Bloodwraith's best lieutenant for a good reason and the power of his soul and his stolen abilities almost destroyed the armor."

"We knew that if he tried to use it to absorb Bloodwraith we couldn't be sure of containing him without a bigger power source."

"Tirelessly I worked on his armor with the greatest sealmaster in the guardians named Yang and by using the notes left by my ancestor and the research notes left by the research we were able to modify the armor enough that there was a sixty percent chance that it would work."

"It was tested on the captive creature and the results showed that there was a great improvement in rate of absorption and elimination."

"Over the course of many violent battles we were able to wear them down until only Bloodwraith remained."

"It would be my job to lure him to a prepared battlefield where my apprentice would trap him and use the armor to absorb his soul using the armor."

"I was under the impression that they were going to use their own power to help reinforce the armor for long enough to entrap him before he would ditch the armor and leave him trapped in there until it destroyed his soul," His eyes grew sad, "I should have known better. With the powers the demon had absorbed from the other crafters he would have been able to sense such a large concentration of power with ease and the council knew it."

"So they ordered that Yang secretly make it into a soul prison."

"A soul prison is kind of like the seal on your stomach Naruto," his eye grew sad , "But whereas it was a lack of knowledge that caused the fourth to sacrifice his soul to the shinigami in order to seal the kyuubi they knew exactly what they were doing before they gave that order."

"To them it was a good trade to use the power of the soul of my apprentice to seal away the terrible power that was Bloodwraith."

"In the final battle with Bloodwraith my apprentice provoked him into trying to take over his body and when he did so what happened next was horrible to behold."

His hands clenched into fists and rage burned in his eyes, "His eyes flashed form their usual brown to red and back and he screamed in agony before all the mana in his body was sucked into the armor," the armrest he was grasping with his right hand cracked as he finished sorrowfully, "All that was left of him was dust."

"At the time I had a connection with my apprentice called a spirit link it allows us to read the other's surface thoughts and can allow well coordinated combat without maintaining a telepathic technique in the midst of battle."

"A few minutes later I was contacted by him and he told me that it might be possible for him to escape and so I ran to where the armor was being examined and tried to fight my way through to where Yang and the others were carefully scanning the armor for any signs that Bloodwraith might break free."

"I was still tired from pumping out all that mana and even with the armor enhancing me I was overwhelmed and restrained."

His eyes grew dull.

"I listened to him die or at least I did for the first few seconds."

Unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

"At the last moment he severed the connection to make sure that it couldn't be used to try and infect me."

"In a startling display of mercy the council decided to let my insubordination go as stress brought on by losing my apprentice," he gave a quiet laugh and he wiped at his eyes as he continued his tone emotionless, "They told me to go and mate and free proud that my apprentice gave his life to save the universe."

"I pretended to go along with it but instead of finding a new wife instead I went rogue. I beat the shit out of the crafter who was monitoring me and left him with a message 'I left this one alive but the next time you try and capture or track me I am not going to be so forgiving.'"

"The last I heard of the armor was that they were, with great care, extracting the abilities of the sparks that Bloodwriath had absorbed and merging them with their own sparks."

"It was this mistake that is the reason they were nearly all wiped out."

"Remember what I mentioned earlier about how few crafters were left after thie?" well they stepped up their 'breeding' program and had abandoned multiple systems in order to concentrate on using the freed up manpower to search for more heirs."

"Well from what the survivors told me they found a crafter who had awakened all the levels of his spark without them knowing it. But that wasn't the thing that was so amazing about him that he was very young when he achieved this."

"This boy's spark awakened when he was only nine and he awakened the rest of the levels in a total of only three years."

"Wait you are telling me that that is fast?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Bain raised an eyebrow, "Well yes for some it can take three centuries to awaken their full powers."

He looked at Naruto for a second as his hands balled into fists.

"And if what I fear has happened then we don't have that much time."

To distract Naruto from that possibility Bain quickly moved to reassure him.

"But considering that as a ninja you will be put in danger quite a bit of the time will help greatly."

"And how is that supposed to help?" Naruto asked his tone one of anger mixed with annoyance.

Bain raised an eyebrow, "That will help a great deal. The spark evolves when the individual feels strongly about something," He looked at his grandson, "In your case it was from shock and anger of learning the truth of why the villagers hate you."

"But back to the story. Anyway they became greedy and they knew that whoever got him as an apprentice would gain a huge amount of power in the organization."

"Problem was he didn't want to leave," he laughed and a slightly creepy vindictive smile spread across his face.

"Man I wish I could have seen their faces!" he laughed again taking pleasure from the thought of the damage it had done to their egos.

"Well needless to say they didn't like that but they pretended to accept this and gave him a star orb as a way to contact them should he change his mind."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So they really decided to just let him decide," he shook his head, "Yeah right with what they were doing at the time they probably tried to trick him into joining."

Bain smiled and reached out to ruffle Naruto's hair affectionately, "Good job Naruto you really have..."

H slapped his hand away and Bain's smile faltered and a look of hurt flashed across his face before it settled into a mask once more.

"Yes, of course you are right. They didn't actually intend to let him get away. Instead they meant to change his mind for him."

"They took one of the few captured rogues they had and offered him a deal."

"They said that if he took out the people he was shown they would release him to do as he wished as long as he didn't interfere with the guardians."

"The poor slave had been used for so long he couldn't even hate his captors anymore but the promise of freedom was too tempting and so he agreed."

"The list of people was very specific."

"The people who were targeted were those of his family and friends and acquaintances and then when they happened to arrive just in time to save him but of course he didn't know that."

Naruto's eyes widened, "They didn't."

Bain nodded, "They did," he turned away.

"I feel sorry for them killed just so that he would have no more ties to his world," he shook his head, "In a way the guardians are just like the rogues, as they will do anything to get what they think they need to achieve their ends."

"His final order was to allow them to save the last man from him and for him to escape off into the universe."

"And of course it worked like a charm."

"You can only imagine his reaction to this and they played upon that by saying that it was his power that had played a major part in attracting the "assassin" and killing his family."

Naruto's hands tightened into fists and for a moment he tried to forgot his anger and redirect it towards the guardians once more. He found that he just couldn't find too much anger left to direct.

He was too desensitized by all the horrible deeds that he had heard in the earlier parts of the story to even care about this anymore. All of the pedestals of goodness and purity had been knocked out from under the things he had once seen as good and just. The guardians his old team, and now even his only living relative.

If anything he was still waiting for an explanation from Bain as to why he had gone and done what he had and until then he could spare no more emotion to the misfortunes of others.

"So of course he nobly sought to stop to try and stop what happened to him and to make sure that history wouldn't repeat itself."

"Given time they thought that he would forget and would turn his attention to the endless politics of the guardians."

"Something tells me that had I been there at the time we would have been comrades in arms but," he shrugged, "But I was already long gone by then."

"One day though they made a mistake and he found out what had happened."

"Three guesses what his new goal in life became."

"Revenge?" Naruto half asked half answered, his voice low.

"Yes but he retained enough logic to realize that he had no chance against all the guardians at once so he decided to try and gain enough power to make his goal possible."

"By now he had learned about the shadow war and he had been offered several times an experimental transfusion of one of the Bloodwrath's spark abilities to know that by extracting the rest of them he could gain enough power for a short time that he would have more power than even I could pull out at the time."

"But he made a mistake and in his anger, he forgot to take the proper precautions. So it was then that Bloodwraith was able to take control of his body and absorbed his soul."

He shook his head in exasperation, "After they found out that the powers faded and incorporating them into their sparks was ultimately unsuccessful they simply left the demon to itself in the armor."

He shook his head, "It was there that it starting eating away at the defenses until the entire armor became an extension of it's soul."

He smirked, "However thanks to Yang the seal was impenetrable and it was that that when the armor was shattered the demon was stuck on whatever worlds the pieces landed at."

"So when he touched the armor the demon was able to possess his mind and with his mind still in shock with what he had learned the battle was probably short and violent."

"Afterward the demon used an illusion to hide and it began increasing it's powers by ambushing one crafter at a time and absorbing their souls."

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Luckily for the crafters and unfortunately for the demon the fifth crafter it came across was the long range coordinator for the crafters and when she got attacked she broadcasted a warning

His expression changed and he shook his head angrily, "Even after that many tried to track down and kill him to gain stature in the guardians," he gave a humorless short laugh, "Those idiots just didn't realize that there was no way that any one of them could take him even at less than half power."

"They should have run and regrouped but by doing this they allowed Bloodwraith the opportunity to use the knowledge of the souls that he had absorbed to impersonate his victims and kill the 'hunters' when they dropped their guard."

"What happened after that was the most damaging slaughter that the crafters ever faced and when it was done Bloodwraith was as powerful, if not more so, than he had been during the shadow wars."

He hesitated before he looked at the Hokage, "The rest of what happened between that and my "final" battle with the fiend is very, very personal and I would like to tell my grandson and only him."

The Hokage opened his mouth to argue but Bain held up his hand, "I assure you that nothing I am about to tell him has nothing that could help you prepare against whatever evil the fragments may have unleashed here."

The Hokage looked indecisive and Bain sighed.

"Naruto," Naruto blinked as Bain addressed him directly, "I will leave it up to you if there is anything in what I am about to tell you that could possibly aid in this coming conflict then I give you permission to tell the Hokage all that you see fit."

The Hokage looked into his eyes for a long moment before nodding and turning to head out the door.

"Wait." He turned to see Bain grabbing a pair of books off the bookshelf and handed them to him, "In these you will find all the abilities and all my data regarding Bloodwraith when he revived," he started counting off on his fingers, "This includes abilities that he absorbed, abilities that he reabsorbed, and memories of all my fights with him."

The Hokage blinked at that last part, "Memories?"

"Well the memories in here will draw your mind in and you will be an observer to all that happened once it is done you will return to your body," his mouth twitched in a brief smile, "Just tell your ninja not to disturb you and not to panic if they cannot wake you up."

Then he and Bain walked out the door where Bain drew his blue blade and slashed the portal back once more placing the barrier on him once more.

He then turned stopped to look at his grandson before walking back.

His face was expressionless except his eyes. There he could see anger, distrust, and lastly hope but not the hope that a normal human when they see their salvation from pain or discomfort. No this was not as much hope as it was need. For this desperate burning hope was far too strong to be called anything but that and ironically that he had seen that look only once before then it had adorned the eyes of Naruto's ancestor. He resisted the urge to sigh as he walked back toward the house his mind in turmoil.

_ It__ seemed the more secrets I__ ke__ep from him and the more of his trust I__ lose, _He thought. Hopefully that could be remedied in time, if they had time that is. For as much as he hated to admit it he had one secret that he would never reveal to him. He shook off those dark thoughts though as he opened and the door and sat down again with his grandson sitting opposite him.

He started to open his mouth then hesitated as fear twisted his stomach once more. This was truly the moment of truth once he told the truth about his unforgivable past what would happen? He had been forgiven once but the question remained would Naruto find it in him to forgive him once more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Wow so how many people went ****wtf****? Or were in shock at one point or another during that chapter? Really remember to review and tell me what you think as these crafter traditions are taken almost word for word from the book I am trying to write and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**NOW REVIEW OR**** LEE WILL DYE HIS HAIR PINK TO TRY AND WIN SAKURA**


	13. Chapter 11 From the Darkness a Light

**Well ****I have a single**** word that says it all for why I was late for this update. ****Finals.**** Really they must be a disguised method of torture for college students. Ahem anyway this chapter will explain the final part of Bain's past that is needed for this story to make sense. I have worked hard on it and have rewritten it many times hence the delay. Sorry but it was required.**

**I don't know about anyone else but I am really getting sick of wri****ting explanations and I can't w****a****i****t until I get to write another action scene**** in the next chapter.**

**Well hang in here as this is the last chapter that focuses on explanations**** and in the next chapter ****we will get back to some action.**

Disclaimer: unless someone is willing to give me a couple billion dollars to buy them out then I will not now or ever own the rights to Naruto!

Chapter 11

Dark history part 2

**So far the vote is as thus far is**** as thus**

**Anko-5**

**Tsnaude****-4**

**shizune****-0**

**kurenai****-1**

**other****-1**

**none****-2**

**Just an announcement I am wondering if anyone would really be offended if I closed the poll right now as I have a good storyline planned out for ****BainAnko**** and I would hate to waste it but I will leave it up to you**

**Anyway**** remember from this date this chapter is posted there is one week left to vote for Bain's pairing.**

Dark History

Part two

From Darkness a light

They looked at each other for a full minute before Bain spoke once more.

"Well I guess it is time then."

He gestured at him.

"Ask your question, unleash your anger."

At this Naruto's hands clenched until they turned white but when he spoke his voice was a very strained calm.

"You have taught me that control was knowing when to unleash your rage," he shook his head, "If I am wrong and you have a good reason then…"

Bain stopped his explanation with a raised hand and then looked at him piercingly, "This is one time when you can speak your mind without fear," his gaze held his grandson's eyes not letting them look away as he spoke again his words softer than before but the impact no less profound, "I will look upon you with no less respect if you do and I must know how I can redeem myself in your eyes."

Naruto still didn't speak and inwardly Bain sighed. It was almost as though he had trained him too well. He held his gaze for one more second before saying the one thing he knew would provoke his grandson into releasing his rage.

"Or are you too afraid that you will be wrong in your assessment, again?" he asked picking at the raw wound that was Sakura's betrayal.

That did it.

Naruto's fists clenched even harder and the calm on his face shattered as he threw back his head and let out a howl of rage he had been suppressing for far too long.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Once it stopped his head snapped down rage burning in his eyes as his arm snapped down pointing at Bain his arm trembling so hard that he looked like he was having a seizure.

"WHY, WHY DID YOU ABANDON THEM ALL? DID YOU JUST CHOOSE ME BECAUSE I HAVE THE SPARK? WELL IS THAT IT!"

He slammed his other fist on the already weakened armrest and it gave way with a crack and a large part of it fell to the floor.

AND TO THINK THAT I TRUSTED YOU! I. TRUSTED. YOU!" with each pause he slammed his hand down on the floating pane of glass ignoring the stinging of his hand as the jagged shards cut into his hand. It didn't help to see that the table reformed with each strike and so he bellowed "WAS THIS A SECRET THAT YOU INTENDED TO TAKE TO YOUR GRAVE?!"

When he looked up he found Bain

"Tell me what could possibly make you abandon your morals to the level of the average crafter?" He growled out at him as his killer intent spiked and an uncontrolled wave of blue chakra made Bain's hair blow back and cracked the glass surrounding them.

"What excuse could you possibly have to knowingly cause so such pain and despair?"

Bain was silent for a second before answering.

"Naruto your rage is not without merit and I will tell you this right now what I did I did with no joy in my heart."

Naruto's other hand gripped the unbroken armrest fiercely and his eyes narrowed, "Get. To. Your. Point." he growled his patience at Bain's usual way of setting the stage for a story exhausted.

"Naruto how did you feel about working with Sakura?"

"What does this have with your actions father?" He spat between gritted teeth.

Bain didn't even answer the question as he continued.

"Imagine that you not only had to see her on a daily basis but also had to work with her."

Naruto shook his head angrily, "I would rather get stabbed in the stomach with a kunai."

Bain nodded, "The same type of thing happened to me," his eyes grew sad, "I was given an order that if not carried out would have led me to be treated like a common criminal rogue."

"You a criminal?" Naruto's angry grimace became a twisted smile, "I'm sure that if your other descendants knew the truth they might agree with that assessment."

Bain winced, "They might or at least they would if they were still alive."

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, "How?"

Bain looked away not able to meet his grandson's eyes and it was easy to see that whatever memory he was recalling were incredibly painful.

"Please just let me start from the beginning."

Naruto's frown didn't go away but he let go of the armrest and leaned back in the chair arms crossed.

"Just start talking," his voice was cold and Bain knew from his tone that he had only minutes to convince him that the reasons for his actions were valid.

"I guess that if you take into account what happened in the centuries that followed you could say that my small political victory was merely a loss in disguise."

"For even with this armor I sill missed some sparks going active and without me around to guide them these heirs abused their powers and attracted rogues to them like moths to a flame."

"After a few nasty clean up operations I was left with an ultimatum."

"Either find a few mates to carry on my line or the council would."

"At first I refused saying that it would take too much time away from my duties and that I would be the one to choose my wives when I saw fit."

"I even went so far as to disobey the matches they chose for me when I refused their first order and continued to do so for a whole year bef…"

"Why? It would have been easier wouldn't it?" Naruto snapped interrupting Bain.

"NO!" the force of his rejection made Naruto's eyes widen and he saw Bain's eyes light up with fury before he controlled himself and continued with barely controlled rage in his voice.

"No matter what they said no matter what they did I could never look on something like that as merely a way to increase one's stature!"

"But then why…"

"Everyone of those I took as my bride I loved, and it hurt me to leave them."

Bain's enigmatic answer only made Naruto angrier.

"So then was my ancestor was merely another one of your _interests_?" He spat out making the word sound like a vile curse.

Bain looked hurt and angry for a second before he mastered his emotions and when next he spoke his voice was calm and cold, "Naruto I want you to never insult her honor again, _ever_,"

The coldness in his face and the way he spoke that last word made it very clear to Naruto that Bain would not tolerate any more on that subject. Nonetheless he had to know the answer to that question and so he steeled himself and locked eyes with his grandfather.

"It was only with her help and inspiration that I was able to pull myself from the dark pit of Hell that I was thrown into thanks to Bloodwraith and the betrayal I was handed by the guardians."

Still Naruto didn't back down.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Their eyes stayed locked for a full minute before Bain answered.

"I have already told you the answer…"

"Which is?" Naruto interrupted some of his determination coming back now that Bain had that scary look off his face.

"The answer makes no sense until you know the circumstances behind it."

Naruto looked suspicious but he didn't say argue back and Bain took that as a sign that he should continue.

"After a year they summoned me before the council to give me a message."

His face hardened and his fists clenched as he continued.

"They said that should I continue to avoid trying to insure the survival of my bloodline they would have no choice but to not only dissolve this system but that also…" he gave an ironic chuckle.

"They said that they could afford to have me die without an heir and should I continue to fight them on such a critical issue they would have choice but to revoke my status as a member of the guardians and imprison me."

His mouth twisted in an angry snarl.

"What they didn't say but what was widely known was that if that happened they would have used a form of torture to control me and to make me no more than a slave."

Naruto's eyes widened and his anger abated for a second and he just stared at him shocked before he gathered his wits around him again.

"You're lying." He stated letting his anger seep into his words

Bain gave a hollow laugh.

"No I'm afraid I am not. Though I dearly wish that I was."

He slumped back in the chair his eyes listless.

"I stepped on too many toes with my plan that day and denied too much power to those with more connections," his eyes narrowed, "And thanks to that I gained the very power that they feared."

Naruto snorted, "So you become the detector for these 'awakenings'" he said his fingers making a pair of quotes in the air, "I don't see how that gives you power."

Bain was silent for a second before answering.

"Let me ask you something Naruto. If I am the only one to have the ability to sense these awakenings then what, other than my own morality stops me from failing to report some awakenings to the proper authorities?"

Naruto's eyes widened and Bain;s face breaking out into a twisted grin as he continued, "Yes now you get it I could gain power over the future of the politics of the crafters themselves."

That grin was still stuck there, frozen upon his face as he continued, "Their fear seemed to be that I was going to train up an army of crafters right under their noses and then try to take them down and take over the instant that they let their guard down."

He gave that last statement a moment to sink in and the way Naruto looked right now he looked like he needed that brief pause.

"With these paranoid fears they obviously agreed that they had to find a way to control me quickly," he shook his head, "Had they not been so afraid of me they might have realized that I was not a threat but as they saw it they had two ways to try and regain control."

The smile vanished as he raised a finger, "The first was to get rid of either me or the system that I helped create," another finger went up, "While the second and final way had less to do with me and more to do with my descendants."

"In time there was the chance that one of my descendants might not only gain the same kind of power I had but maybe an improved version."

His eyes flickered, "Luckily or the way I see it, unluckily they chose the latter."

Naruto shook his head violently from side to side to regain focus and he looked at Bain with narrowed eyes. He still couldn't believe the depths of the plan that his grandfather was outlining and inside of his mind a part of him wanted to throw more denials and curses his way until he stopped making shit up and told the truth. That part almost had control, or at least it did until he got a good look at Bain.

Right after he had finished that statement Bain's face seemed to age then and in it Naruto thought he could see a weariness born of not rage, nor betrayal, but of just being tired. It was a face of a man who had resigned himself to being the universe's whipping boy, the face of a man who had given up.

A man who ready to die.

"No and in fact they used a form of torture on captured rogues and after they used up what information they gained they used them as little more than breeders for the clans that 'owned' them." Bain finished listlessly as his eyes dulled further.

"But how, how could they make their enemies obey them so completely?" Naruto asked, "I would have fought them tooth and nail."

Bain shuddered and shook his head before looking at Naruto with eyes that now held a small desperate bit of hope.

"So do you really believe me?" he asked the barest traces of suspicion present in his voice, "I haven't even told you what this torture was so why would you believe me now?"

Naruto didn't answer. He was thinking back to his childhood.

_I have seen those eyes once before. It was the day that my mask was born._

_It was those eyes scared me so much that I would do anyt__hing even don my mask in order __t__o__ never__ have to__ see them again._

Without hesitation Naruto nodded once. To his relief the rest of the traces of that horrible expression vanished and Bain's face held the small smile that Naruto now knew was there for the purpose of fighting back tears. Even though he had been angry at him a few seconds ago he couldn't help but let a small smile of his own appear on his face.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you my son."

He dashed a hand in front of his eyes before speaking again.

"If only all of the crafters had been like us then maybe the guardians would still be around today."

His smile faltered, "But as they were they would do almost anything to achieve their ends."

"My reason for giving in has nothing to do with my desire to have a family and everything to do with this unique form of torture." His right hand gripped for one of his swords unconsciously before he saw Naruto's stare and he moved it back to griping the armrests once more, "It violates everything I believe in and yet it is the most effective means of interrogation and torture ever invented."

He held out his hands and instruments that Naruto could identify as machines of torture appeared. Racks, iron maidens, thumb screws, bamboo sticks and many other nasty looking implements that he had never seen before but could guess at how they worked all floated before him.

"What are those for?" he asked looking warily at Bain, though he thought he already knew.

"These are the way that mortals have used the world over to extract information,"

"But none of them can compare to the deadly effectiveness that the crafters developed thousands of years ago to aid in getting information from rogue prisoners."

The machines vanished only to be replaced by a thing that Naruto recognized as a human brain.

"This torture was something that no one I repeat no one could shrug off," he looked at Naruto his eyes haunted, "This abomination was one that took all control form an individual and killed all hope of ever having freedom or even wanting it for that matter."

A portion of the brain lit up in red.

"This is the gland that regulates and controls the production and flow of hormones."

"A crafter skilled in using blue and green mana could stimulate this center of the brain to release endorphins in such high levels that the pleasure caused eclipses everything else."

"In such a state you could have a limb chopped off and you wouldn't even flinch."

Naruto gasped he had heard of the brutality that many ninja go through when getting captured. They talked of ways of dealing with pain and techniques to resist Genjutsu but this was something else entirely!

"They did this in controlled bursts and it broke down the will of the individual until all they could think of and all they could look forward to would be the next time they would get another session," he spat out disgust written on his face.

"It's more addicting than even the most powerful drug and thanks to mana it has no side effects."

"Over time treatments like that can break down your willpower with ease." The image winked out and Bain's hands clenched on his armrest once more, "It is so complete that after they stop the process these poor prisoners will do anything in order to be violated once more."

At that Naruto finally regained the ability to voice his thoughts, "That's that's barbaric!" he raged, "How could they do that to their own kind?"

Bain looked at him his face set in stone.

"Obviously the full weight of my previous statements has not sunk in yet," he shook his head, "It was on the day that I was called before the crafters that I realized something."

He looked at Naruto with a gaze that pierced his very soul with it's coldness.

"No matter how hard I tried I could not awaken their humanity."

"They will do nearly anything to gain power and so most have thrown away the morals they had as humans long ago," his face tightened, "And that is why this was seen not as an atrocity, but merely as another way to gain power."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as Bain turned his head to look out the window for a second lost in his own memories.

"But, but you said that crafters live for millennia!" he shook his head violently, "Are you telling me that there was no one who could resist this process?"

"No."

Naruto's opened his mouth to respond but it snapped shut when Bain turned back to him and he saw the haunted look return to his eyes, "There was one rogue that I once knew as a fellow crafter who tried to run after he learned the truth about the crafter's mercy killings."

He shook his head in sadness.

"He was one of the strongest people I ever knew and for that he was able to withstand this torture for a grand total of three days," he shook his head sadly, "After that he became a fawning, eager to please slave like all the rest."

His eyes glazed over and he looked out the window once more.

"And so I gave in after one last fight, and that fight was to allow me to pick who I wanted to be with."

For a second they both were silent and then the silence was broken by a humorless chuckle. Bain looked over to see Naruto shaking his head slowly

"Well I guess that this proves that you really did have no choice." He stated and then added with a wry smile, "And to think it took something as terrible as the Shadow Wars to allow you to escape. Ironically I guess you could say that Bloodwraith did some good after all eh?"

Bain's smile vanished and Naruto thought for a second that he was back in the sewers of his mind with the Kyuubi as a wave of pure rage rolled over him. A second later a pair of splintering cracks were heard as both armrests gave way and with a clunk the pieces landed on the floor and the aura of malevolence vanished. Bain himself got up and turned to look out the window with his back to his grandson.

He was trying to push away the rage that had been summoned up by Naruto's last thoughtless attempt to make a joke. He stood there for a few second trying to focus on the beautiful vista before him. He found though, that even though the view was a good as ever, his thoughts couldn't have been darker.

"Naruto I can't blame you for saying that as you still don't know all of what he did but to say that anything he did led to any sort of good… that is unforgivable."

Now it was Naruto's turn to feel guilty and he was about to apologize when Bain spoke once more.

"He is the one creature in the entire universe who I would condemn to the torture of the guardians without a second thought."

His face hardened further and one part of his lip was drawn up in a snarl.

"No for what he did, I would take pleasure in torturing him myself."

Naruto gulped.

"What did he do he?" asked tentatively, wondering what could make Bain want to damn another to such torment.

Bain was silent for a second before he forced himself to relax. He took a few deep breaths and waved his hand to repair the damaged chair in the room before sitting on it once more.

"Naruto before we continue I want to thank you for being so accepting of what I have told you," he looked sadly at the bookcase at a black book he had once looked at daily to never let himself forget what it was he had done, "But this next part contains all that I did in my personal struggle against Bloodwraith," his eyes glazed over as the faces of the past invaded his reality once more, "I have done many things in my life but in the years that followed my departure from the Guardians contain some of the actions that I regret the most."

He looked at the book once more as he debated with himself if he should put the decision to tell his dark tale in his grandson's hands.

Meanwhile Naruto fidgeted as he fought a mental battle of if he should ask what happened or not.

"Tousan you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naruto said slowly deciding that if Bain was enraged by mere the mention of the story it would be best to back off.

To his surprise, Bain shook his head, "No, this has gone on long enough, and you of all people have a right to know the full truth,"

_"__If I could only tell it to you."_ He thought sadly for though he knew that there were still some things that must be hidden from his heir.

"In answer to your earlier question he gave me many reasons to want him dead," he turned away not wanting Naruto to see the bitter smile twist his face, "But the death of my apprentice was only the beginning."

"After what happened I wandered the universe angry at being betrayed and angry at the world in general. Thanks to being forced to follow the strict protocols of the guardians I could not return to stay with one of females I had relations with."

"Finally I decided that enough was enough and I returned to the last woman I had a relationship with. With a suitable lie to cover up for my absence and of course, death."

He smiled,

"For a while I was happy but then he appeared."

"Who?" Naruto asked knowing that he didn't have o but the question escape from him nonetheless.

Bain's face turned grim.

"Bloodwraith."

"He he had waited for the exact moment when I was gone to kidnap her and by the time I got to her soul was gone and his symbol was scorched into her chest."

"It was then that I realized that he had all of the knowledge of my apprentice and so he knew every world that I had a relationship on."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Did he?"

Bain's mouth compressed into a grim line as he nodded.

"In a panic I started checking each of those worlds." His hands tightened on the armrests, "On each world I found another horror similar to the one that visited me there."

He got up and retrieved the black book and when he put it on the table Naruto didn't have to even touch it to feel to aura of pain surrounding the item.

"He did horrible things on those worlds where my heirs were stationed," he opened the book and a humanoid figure writhed it's body fading into smoke and it's mouth open in an endless, silent scream. The worst part though were the eyes, where once it might have been human it's eyes now contained a savage wrath and it's darting head made it clear that it was hunting something.

"On this world he turned the entire populous into mana eating wraiths." He eyes watered and his face tightened in remembered pain, "When I approached them they attacked me in mass and I found to my horror that I was helpless to help them."

He shook his head.

"I could only watch helplessly from afar as the light from the planet died."

He looked at Naruto, hard. "This is just the beginning of what he left in his wake and that is one big reason why I find trying to find any good out of what happened maddening."

They were silent for a second as Naruto looked again on the writhing image and felt only guilt at his hastily chosen words and pity for the poor now dead soul.

"I'm sorry."

Bain nodded once

"It wasn't your fault, after all you didn't know." He closed the book and the image vanished. "However with all the pain he left in his wake the worst tragedy was when I caught up to him."

"When I finally came upon the last untouched world my heart filled with hope that I might yet be able to save some lives and to my delight I found that my bloodline was thriving in the form of my wife and 25 year old son."

"It was quite a reunion and to remember and to my surprise I found that she didn't remarry." He smiled sadly, "I found out that she had believed that I was still out there somewhere."

"My son however was less than happy to see me,"

He sighed and lay back against the chair's back.

"His rage was well founded and in truth I couldn't blame him after all I still couldn't tell him the truth."

"Luckily he was very protective of his mother and that made it easier to convince him to let me stay to help protect her"

"She forgave me but my son never really let me off the hook," he snorted, "Given that I couldn't tell them everything about that had happened I can't really blame him but I did manage to convince him to let me stay around and help defend his mother."

"Frantically I set up defenses and I tried every defense that was known against rogues, Shadowdemons, everything."

His hands tightened on the newly repaired armrests, "I put enough mana into the creation of the defense around the house that it would have taken a half-dozen crafters in their final forms to put a dent into the fortress of barriers surrounding my family."

"Oddly enough it wasn't until I had recovered all my strength that he chose his moment to strike."

"He came in a fury that would have become legendary had he left anyone alive to report it and in the end nothing stopped him."

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he continued.

"I fought him and fought him until it was all I could do to stand up, I fought until my armor turned grey from mana depletion and my body was covered in mana burns both inside and out, I used techniques that would have shattered cities and blown apart mountains and still, and still I couldn't stop him."

His shoulders slumped and his face took on that old look once again as his eyes filled with tears of pain.

"I was captured and could only watch helplessly as he unraveled my shields and subdued both those I had tried so hard to protect," his voice cracked as he continued, "I was forced to watch as him torture them again and again and in my bonds I struggled but I had no power left."

"It wasn't until right before they were about to die that he let me go and even as I scrambled to do something, anything to stop him, he pierced them both with a sword made from shadow and fire."

"I could only watch in horror as their life energy drain out and their eyes go hollow that I snapped."

He looked up and the anger in his eyes was enough that Naruto leaned back in his chair unconsciously. It was then that a burst of rage burst from him so strong that Naruto felt like he was getting crushed under it and the glass that made up the study shattered outward.

"Right at the end my vision went red and anger and despair flooded me, feeding me."

"It was as though I was looking at another person fighting and not me watching my body becoming twisted and corrupted with power that I was hurling at my tormentor," his eyes turned back to normal and he sighed as he shook his head, "But even that last burst of energy wasn't enough to kill him and in the end the other me was worn out and tossed aside like a puppet with it's strings cut."

"And all the time he laughed, a laugh that mocked my weakness as he grabbed me by the neck and then he spoke to me."

"'Hatred and pain very good but you will need far more than that to beat me,' then he patted his stomach as though full before continuing, 'But in the meantime make sure to keep making such delicious souls."

"With that he tossed me aside and then disappeared in a flash of flame."

Naruto blinked, "But why?"

Bain shook his head sadly.

"To this day I do not know why."

His face changed and for an instant Naruto felt fear rise within him as a look of madness and hate crossed over Bain's face and power and he could have sworn that he had seen the hilts of the black and red swords on his back glow ominously.

As soon as this rage appeared it was gone and Bain's face was set once again in an emotionless mask.

"At that moment I made a choice that has haunted me forever," he turned away as though not wanting Naruto to see the depths of the disgust that appeared on his face at the memory of his hasty error, "From then on I made it my sole purpose in life to kill him,"

"I hardened my heart and I wouldn't let anyone get close to me."

"In despair I went from plane to plane training."

"I would kill him no matter what the cost."

He paused and turned back to face his grandson once more.

"Sound familiar?"

His expression never changed but for some reason looking at him Naruto saw Sasuke's face overlaying his. Thought they looked so different the same hardness in the eyes and the same guarded look like he was afraid to show any hint of emotion in his face.

Slowly, Naruto nodded.

"Yes that day I made the same mistake as Uchiha Sasuke."

He smirked, a humorless thing that looked like a disturbing parody of a smile, "Or I should say that he chose the dark road of an avenger just like I did."

"Difference is I cloaked it behind the excuse that I was doing the universe a favor by getting rid of him," he looked like he had a disgusting taste in his mouth, "Though most could argue that that is true is irrelevant I justified what I was doing by calling myself an agent of justice."

"But what I was really doing was justifying my obsession with wanting to kill him, and to accomplish that I threw away the very morals that I had lived my life by."

"But can you blame me? I had lost everything the respect for those I had trust my apprentice who I love dearly my hopes and dreams for changing the guardians," He sounded like he was trying desperately to justify his reason for giving up and leaving. He leaned forward his eye afire with fear and uncertainty, "You don't blame me for doing it, right?"

Slowly Naruto nodded.

This kind of behavior was something that he had never seen in Bain before it was as though he was desperately trying to justify his actions to himself as though he didn't trust himself enough to believe that he really did have a good reason for what he did. It was frightening to say the least.

He just stared for a second before collapsing back into the chair and giving a shaky laugh, "Sorry but I find it hard that you don't hate me for taking the easy way out."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger, "How could you think that tousan?" he asked as he shook his head vehemently.

"After all that he did I don't know how you could think that."

Bain was silent for a second before answering, "Thank you Naruto, but I myself cannot forgive the things I did for power after that moment."

He shook his head, "Even doing all that I could to add to my arsenal of techniques and all my hard work to master new styles to combat Bloodwriath's power I still didn't have enough power to know that I could win."

He shook his head, "It was as though I had hit a wall and my progress was so maddeningly slow that I almost gave up on ever becoming strong enough."

"Eventually I decided that my only hope was to make an attack strong enough to kill him in one shot." He sighed, "Unfortunately although I figured out a way, in theory, to use all five colors at once for this ultimate attack I couldn't control the mana I drew perfectly enough to prevent the opposite energies from negating each other."

"I was forced to abandon the technique and from there I went into despair that quickly turned into hatred."

"It wasn't just that failure that enrage me as much as, for a while, seeing the innocence of those around me as sickening. I grew to want nothing more than to open their eyes and by shattering their ignorance relieve them of their happiness." he shook his head, "I was a fool."

"It was a hundred years into my quest for power that I found my way to this planet."

"Back then ninja were rare, and without chakra they were nothing more than assassins with little or no political power."

"I learned as much as I could form them and used what I had learned to help me create new techniques that might someday help me in my fight."

"I was getting ready to leave when a bunch of bandits attacked me."

He smiled.

"It was actually fairly funny since that was the way that we met I was attacked by bandits as I wandered and she came to 'rescue' me."

"Who?" Naruto asked though he already knew the answer.

"Your descendant, Nagano Serenity."

"At the time I was pissed off and I told her quiet rudely that she had interrupted my fun and that she should go to hell."

"Then when I turned around to leave she went and challenged me to a fight."

"We then fought and I beat her with ease and over the next few weeks she kept coming after me." He smiled at the memory.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Naruto asked curiously, "With your abilities it would have been easy to give her the slip."

Bain smile disappeared,

"Well let's just say I was still feeling like shit and I wanted to see how many times I would have to beat her before she would give up."

Naruto glared at him, "That's terrible!"

Bain turned away, "My past is where it is supposed to be in the past, but I will never forget what I've done," he turned back and Naruto saw a bitter smile etched on his face, "In a way it makes me try even harder to escape it."

"Well this went on for about a year with many encounters but near the end I reached my limit for my patience and I started not only beating her but beating her badly."

"Maybe I was angry how I had given up but she had not maybe I wanted to break her as my past had broken me or maybe I took some sort of sick pleasure from it." He grimaced, "Whatever the case may be it led to one day that would help me change back to the man I once was."

"Once after I badly injured her she got just barely to her feet and took a ready stance once more," His eyes misted over, "I grew angry and I yelled at her. I asked her the one thing that had both angered puzzled me ever since she had started to pursue me."

"My question was, 'Why the hell do you try so hard? what is it that you are fighting for?'"

"She told me that she would not rest until she became the best swordswoman in the world," He smiled, "And before she passed out the last thing she said was that she would never stop chasing me until I agreed to train her."

"A few days ago when you tried to attack me for the last time I saw a bit of her in you."

"I made a decision then I wanted to see and learn why it was that she fought so hard that I would train her."

"Well that and I decided that I wanted to leave my mark on each world I went to kind of as a way of sending a message the remaining guardians that I was still very much alive."

"As time went on I gained more and more respect for her, and over time she began to tell her past and

"At a young age her family's village had lost in a war and the victors took everything in order to continue their march,"

"Food, animals, wood, and even metal objects that they took to melt down and help repair weapons were all taken."

"They left them nothing and one by one her mother father and siblings fell ill and died

"She would have died too had a traveling swordsman and medic named Shinji, had not found her and taken care of her."

"He was a disciple of the tenken (divine sword) style that would never wield a sword for a cause that they didn't believe in."

"At the time I scoffed at hearing this still not believing that you could have both power and happiness."

"I tried to convince her that I was right that when you have power and try to have a family it is an invitation for someone to use them to control you," he smirked, "She still didn't believe me,"

He laughed the first real laugh he had uttered all day, "She just listened patiently, nodded and then gave me a sad look before asking me to spar once more."

His smile was fond as he continued, "She had made it into a goal to try and change my mind about it by beating me."

"There was one day though when I was out of the system recharging that she was attacked by bandits and she was literally right at death's door," he shook his head, "Had I not been a crafter she would have been dead and even then I was only just able to save her."

"As she lay dying she was calm and all she asked of me was that I listen to her 'final words'"

"She then told me how at the age of twenty six she and the swordsman made an unpleasant discovery."

"One day when they were training Serenity collapsed and Shinji rushed her to a local hospital."

"She had a rare form of cancer," he gave a bitter laugh, "Well they went to one of the most respected hospitals on the planet and Shinji gave his entire life savings in exchange for the truth about how much time she had left."

He bowed his head and shadows covered his face, "They were told how the medical experts had said that every year more that she lived would be a miracle"

"The very last thing she asked me as right before she lost consciousness was that I try and give the world another chance."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he heard this and he tried to hide it but Bain walked over and grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no reason to hide your emotions from me." and Naruto saw that his own eyes were filled with tears as well.

"As soon as I knew that she was out of danger I

"Imagine knowing that you might die any day that every time you go to sleep you might never get up again."

Naruto shuddered, "How can anyone live like that?"

Bain nodded.

"A normal person would have given up, a normal person would have succumbed so long ago, but here she was slowly dying but still choosing to follow her dream,"

"He helped her until the day he died fighting by her side to help protect a caravan that they had been hired to protect."

"It was thanks to her that I finally pushed off my cloak of hatred and worked toward a new goal."

"Her courage and drive inspired me and it was thanks to her that I was finally able to complete the Omega Cannon."

"Also that's not the only technique I was able to develop," he called the white blade to his hand, "Using this sword I was able to super concentrated white mana and compressed it into a tangible liquid form."

"I called it panacea."

"It took me a week to concentrate all of my mana into making enough to cure her."

His smile was both happy and sad at the same time, "You should have seen the look on her face when I told her the truth of my powers and cured her,"

"After that our relationship progressed along with the training until she could provide a good match against me when I was not using my crafter abilities."

"Before I could do that though I had to be sure and so I went back to Khalas and many of Bloodwraith's former hideouts to check for any activity," He shook his head, "I found nothing."

"I thought that maybe he had taken his new body and powers back to the realm from which he came and so I decided on something

"I ask her if she would marry me."

He smiled.

"We spent three wonderful months together and by the second month we found out that she was pregnant."

His smile faltered, "Everything was fine until one day we got an unexpected visitor."

"It was one of the few crafters I still trusted and he told me a piece of information that caught my attention immediately."

"It seemed that Bloodwraith had been in an obscure world where he had been experimenting trying to make a new form of energy and it was only thanks to the last working part of the old spy network that we knew that he was on his way here."

"He told me of how he had managed to contact the other remnants of the guardians and asked if he thought that I could defeat him."

I answered yes."

I told Serentity about it and told her to hide herself and that I would be back later."

His eyes grew sad as he continued

"But we were both warriors and we knew that there was a chance that I would not return alive."

"Quickly we formed a plan around me launching my new ultimate attack at Bloodwraith while the others would help to maintain a technique that not even I can do on my own."

"The name of this technique is void shield and it would to force him to drop out of the starwalk by making turning back to matter before he could enter the atmosphere."

"If all had gone as planned then I would have been in the perfect position to strike him down with the Omega Cannon," he grimaced, "But when he struck the shield and turned back to solid matter a shockwave hit us breaking our concentration and he attacked."

"The rest as you know is history."

He sighed and hung his head a little lower, eyes clouded with guilt.

"If I hadn't chosen revenge as I did when I saw that planet disappear then things might have been different."

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Bain hesitated for a moment then gave in with a sigh. One more secret revealed might not make that much more of a difference.

"You saw what I became on the day of the final battle. On that day, I embraced revenge and pain I wanted to make him suffer for all that he had done," he turned back, "Had I not fed all my rage and pain blindly into the armor then perhaps things would be different."

When Naruto looked at him confused he explained.

"The technique I used was not as strong as it could have been and so I did not truly defeat him that day," he paused before continuing, "the true Omega Cannon has the power to obliterate anything it touches in an instant. What you saw was but a fraction of it's full strength. If I had had the time and power left to use that then he wouldn't have been able to self-destruct like he did."

Naruto was speechless by that last enormity of that last statement. That attack had nearly killed a creature who, according to Bain, had the powers of many crafters all working as one, if that was only a fraction of it's power then he would dearly like to learn how to fully unleash it's might. The prospect stunned him and when he tried to speak he found that his throat was dry. Swallowing a few times to lubricate it he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Can you teach me how to do it for real?"

Bain's expression darkened, "Naruto let me makes this perfectly clear. I want you to never try and perform that attack until you inherit this armor."

"Man setting rules on learning techniques, if this was what having parents was like I wouldn't have started calling you tousan." He said his voice light and jokingly.

When he saw Bain's downcast look he could tell that the joke had hit below the belt.

"I was kidding," Bain's face brightened and Naruto felt a bit guilty about kicking him while he was down. "But really it still sounds like you are trying to stop me from trying anything new that's all."

"No actually I am doing this for your own safety," he sighed, "I can't stop you from experimenting with different combinations of chakra and mana, far from it, I am actually very interested to see what you can come up with."

His smile faded a bit and he shook his head, "However there are limits to what you should try to do. Using two or three colors together in a technique might be difficult and maybe a little draining right now but it is still possible."

He shook his head violently.

"But in order to do that attack you have to not only control but also _merge_ the powers of all five colors at once. Even with the knowledge and skill I have gained from more years than I can count I am still only able to use that attack with the help of this armor."

Naruto threw up his hands in annoyance, "Okay fine I won't try it."

Bain nodded satisfied, "Good."

He then waved his hand and the glass dome reassembled itself and got up opening the door and motioning Naruto to follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he came out of the portal and he had regained his balance the first thing that Naruto noticed was that the hokage was still there sitting, his eyes closed, on flat rock near the pool.

"So do you have anything to add Naruto?" the aged man asked opening his eyes and looking at the genin.

Naruto shook his head.

"What are you still doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

The hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Still here? It's only been a few minutes since I came out and I decided that since I left my work in capable hands I would take another hour to reflect on what I learned today."

Naruto put his hand behind his head, embarrassed at forgetting how time moved faster in Bain's dimension.

"Well if we are done here then I need to get back to the tower," forming a hand sign he turned into a much younger man with a straw hat on his head and civilian clothes and gave them a small wave.

"I will expect to see you tomorrow for your first mission." Just as he was turning to go Bain's voice called out to him.

"Please Hokage-sama, wait."

The sandiame turned around to find Bain looking at him.

"I have a request for you to relay to the jounin sensei of this class."

The hokage raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Tell them that I would like to work with them in training and in possibly in missions."

The Sandiame smiled, "I will ask them."

"Wait!" The Hokage turned around this time to stare at Naruto.

"Would it be possible to also ask Maito Gai if we can train with his team as well?" he knew that Tenten was going to ask him, but maybe if the Hokage asked as well then they would have a better chance of getting him saying yes.

The Hokage blinked at the odd request, "Are you sure about that?"

Naruto nodded his eyes never once leaving those of the village leader, "Absolutely." He began to get nervous, "Do you think he would have a problem with that?" If there was anything that he had learned from Tenten in their recent conversations it was that Maito Gai was anything but normal.

The hokage chuckled, "That taijutsu maniac? I can tell you right now he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to pass on his teachings of the flames of youth for the world."

As he turned and walked away Bain turned to his grandson while unsheathing his blue blade.

"Now that is settled, show me how much of kata you remember."

Naruto smiled and unsheathed his blade nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There it is the true history of the crafters laid out for all to know. I hope this answered most (not all of course) of the questions as to Bain's past. Also I need a little help I have wanted to have Bain's presence change some of the abilities of**** the other teams but I have no i****dea of how to do that without revealing him as a crafter. Any ideas or suggestions would be welcomed.**** Also I am still looking for a beta and I would appreciate it as I will soon be busy with soon be busy with more advanced class that will take up more of my ****freetime****. As it stands **

**T****here is just one last thing I must voice before I do my (now) traditional threat of what I might do if I don't get too many reviews. With each passing day now I wonder if my first two chapters were what scared people off and I wonder if perhaps I have add too much from my own world into the Naruto universe. So please my loyal readers I would know what you think as I would prefer not lose any more readers because I write something stupid. ****Now thank you all and merry Christmas! Oh and before I forget…**

**GO ****VOTE AND REVIEW OR I WILL CHANGE NARUTO'S PAIRING TO ONESIDED NARUSAKU**


End file.
